Legacy Saga, Omega: Gundam Wing
by X-Calibur
Summary: REVISED..for now. In the time of the future 200 years from now. The Earth and Space is at war with each other. The only hope for the future are the few, the brave, and the One.......Gundam Wing has never been this intense. A NEWER VERISON IS IN THE MAKING
1. Episode I

_**The Legacy Saga **_

"History is written in many forms throughout time. It has been written on paper, within in the hearts of the people that tell the stories which legends are born from. It is on drawings, from photos, in the mind's imagination of humans and beyond the bounds of our dreams. History is written in the stars the stretch across the endless skies in the night. To those that remember the past will know what the future has in store for the present, for it repeats on and on. We all have our own destiny, our own parts in this story of the universe. We are one act, one chapter, one scene in the countless stories and arcs to be told...like the grains of sand we are, so are the days of our lives...this is the truth of life...and so...another chapter awaits us..."

From "The Writings of Duchess Mariemeia, stories of the Great Eve War." AC 215

The year is 195 of the After Colony calendar. Almost six months have passed since the start of the Great War which was also referred as the "Great Eve War". The battlefields were ruled by huge humanoid war machines known as Mobile Suits. The most feared of these Mobile Suits were the Gundams, powerful machines of destruction and piloted by the best that this time had to offer. This is not just another war between countries, but a war between those that seeks control of humanity and caught in the middle were the Gundams, who sought the freedom of their homeland, the Space Colonies. This is a war of ethnics, between the Space colonists and the Earth. This war had taken a lot from this group of young adults, and they seemed to be still searching for their true purpose in life.

During the Great War, a powerful group arose. They were known as the Federated Imperialists. The Federation was the shadow government of the Alliance. From behind the scenes, the Imperialists aid the colonies in their struggle against the Alliance. They themselves created a powerful army that the human race has never seen before.

After the coup was declared by OZ, they found it convenient to stage a revolt at the same time, confusing the Alliance government and caused it to mistrust any of its allies since the Federation was an integrated part of their military. There technology far surpasses any of the Alliance and OZ and because of that, they were feared by all and since numbers will now play a bigger part, the Federation and OZ are at a match. Within a month, mankind had felt the effects of the war as thousands upon thousands of lives taken. War has no mercy on anyone. Throughout the course of the After Colony Calendar, over 1/4 of the human population was wiped out in the initiate clashes on all sides.

Of the countless soldiers of the Federation, only one truly stood out as of the best, the strongest, and the elite of the elite. His name...is Jacen Fanel, the one known to many as the Angel of Death. The one feared of most and most known of as a warrior and not just a soldier. Though he fights and commands like one, his mind and heart is something different. Deep scars of his past gave him the name Nelo Angelo, one who is fallen from the light. He cares little for anything else on the battlefield except for victory at any means.

It is surprise to know that this great commander of the many is only 19 years of age, though his appearance says otherwise. His maturity goes well beyond from how he was brought up. There's a deeper meaning in his eyes that tells of many sad stories in our world's history. His understanding of what happened everyday on the battlefield doesn't change the fact that he kills, like everyone else in his army. What secrets do his deep blue eyes hold?

After many battles and the war between the Federation and O.Z. was at a stalemate, but the most significant battles are yet to come...

_**Episode I**_

_**The Legionnaire**_

_**"The sword is the axis of the world and its power is absolute,"**_

_**Charles De Gaulle**_

Location: An OZ base somewhere southwest Canada, near the pacific and close to Washington State.

Time: 2:00 A.M

Date: July 31 A.C. 195

Inside the O.Z. Command center it was all-quiet. Not a creature stirs in the rich forests of the border lines between formerly freed Canada which is now ruled by OZ and the core capital country on the Federation, United States as it was used to be called. It then started to rain hard.

Outside the walls of the base, movements can be seen and heard as hundreds of troops all in camouflage readies to attack. Tanks and helicopters were being prep to advance. At the command tent, the Mobile Infantry commander prepares his forces for battle against the base.

"Alright listen up, ladies" the commander said, "After the Mobile Suit units had started the attack, and we will barrage the base with our tanks and artillery, and then advance the infantry unit. Don't worry about the enemy Mobile Suits. Let ours take care of them. Our mission is to either secure the base or to destroy it. Everyone understand?"

With that, all the other commanders responded with, "Yes sir."

At the OZ base itself, very few men were even awake. Most were on night shifts and was too busy drinking coffee or taking a nap to even notice the large number of forces closing on them. First the radar viewed the large mass of troops as enemies with red dots, but then they changed to blue which meant friendly.

There were only ten officers working in the command center and it was midnight. Then, two officers walked into the room, a man in his early twenties and a woman also in her twenties. The man had black short hair, brown eyes, and wearing your usual black O.Z. uniform with a cape hiding his right arm. The female officer looked and dressed like your usual high ranked officer and had long black hair that goes to the middle of her back, and wore a distinctly noticeable diamond necklace. They walked to the center of the room. Then, there was a beep on one of the computer consoles.

"Major Lang, we have incoming. Seven unidentified high speed M.S. carriers, three Sea carriers, and twenty-five escort fighters heading toward us," the soldier at the station said to Kai worried and surprised. "We've also detected some disturbances in the forest."

"Oh, that must be the reinforcement that was sent to us," Major Lang said

"Why sir? We already have 800 suits here, and over 5000 soldiers" another officer said, "The invasion force is complete."

"We have reasons to believe that this base is up next to be targeted by the Federation forces that was suspected to have destroyed our other outline southern Canadian bases," Joyce said

"Do you have any information of when they might strike this base?" the present commanding officer asked.

"Yeah...Right now," Kai said as he and Joyce drew assault rifles, with suppressors, from under their capes and shot all of the soldiers in the room, "Signal the attack, Joyce."

"Right," She walks toward the communication console.

The empty clips of their guns fell out and they reloaded. Joyce walked to a comm. station, first inputting some codes and then opening a channel to the incoming fleet.

"This is Black-Beta. You are cleared for assault," Joyce said to the comm.

Inside his Mobile Suit, Jacen answers the call. Jacen had a dark brown hair that was closed to black, but had dark blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the light around him, but looked like a pair of solid blue marbles in the darkness. His hair was combed back and was stiffen with jell. The look in his eyes was that of a veteran who's faced many battles that he should have died in, but yet he still lives to fight another day. The intensity in his eyes tells of deep dark secrets. Such a look of great experience is rare among the young soldiers of these times, but even though there were many youths that joined the military in this time of war, the look in Jacen's eyes tells of many sad stories of this world. A person born from war and raised in war. He who knows of nothing else.

"Copy that Major Wong," Jacen said and turned his attention to his forces, "All troops, prepare for battle. Releases all Mobile Suits for attack. Mobile Infantry advance when the strike begins. Hit hard and fast on my command."

Then one by one from each carrier's very different kinds of mobile suits that looked nothing like Leo's or Aries, popped out of their respective carriers and soared toward the base. In the main carrier, a black Mobile Suit jumped out. It had the look of a demon. None of its features were like the Gundams or had the common likenesses of all of them, such like the gold, yellow crown was silver instead and bent back a bit, but other than that none of it even has the distinctiveness of a Gundam. As the mysterious Mobile Suit jumps off its carrier, shadows of the night cover it. From its back, mighty demonic, dragon wings spread out as it fell toward Earth, like a demon from the heavens. Its eyes glow an eerie yellow as it lights up.

"Forces engage at will." Jacen shouted, he pushed his throttle controls forward and his suit blasted toward the base at incredible speed that broke the sound barrier. Behind followed his group of Mobile Suits and fighters that filled the skies like hoards of locusts. Jacen raised his Gundam's sword and points it forward, "Sabo Luga!"

Back in the base, Kai, and Joyce was preparing to leave.

"Come on Joyce, let's suit up and lead the soldiers for the attack," Kai said to Joyce as they were followed by three soldiers then when they suited up there were 50 in all. These were the converts and other infiltrators sent to take over the base's military.

"Sir, we are ready to commence operation, sir" a soldier in a Leo said

Kai's suit looked almost literally like a red monster. Its main color was a dark red, with one menacingly glowing green eye. The suit has a buckler was shaped like a tear drop with two prongs at the tip of it. Behind the shield was a strange beam saber that at a glance looked like an axe when it's not ignited. Also hidden under the shield was a trio of missiles. One the shield bore a strange symbol that was yellow. It looked like a geometric flower stem with four pedals near the top that extends out sort of like an arch, and at the point at the top was a narrow rumbas.

Joyce's suit was a fade red and more like pink even. Much like Kai's, her suit also had only one green eye, and was similar in design but the head was more rounded. On her shoulders and her back were three large boosters. On her left arm was a big arm guard and she was holding up a beam rifle that had a drum magazine of charged, energy rounds.

"Alright, now team we are not to hit on the incoming suits with our weapons but we are to fire on them. And remember, don't fire on the other O.Z. units until my signal, do you understand!" Kai shouted

"Yes, sir!" all the soldiers replied

Kai turned to Joyce,

"Lead them out, Major Wong."

"Yes, sir," She said leading the troops out to battle the intruders. She then touched her necklace; the one Kai gave to her.

**_Flashback _**

_**Location: an O.Z. base somewhere **_

_**Time: Sunset, 5 months ago**_

_**Kai was transferred to another base and prepares to go, not knowing if he'll ever return. Before he enters his Gundam, he gave Joyce, who had a broken arm and was unable to join him, a diamond necklace.**_

_**"Here Joyce take this, so if I don't return you'll always have something to remember me by," he puts the necklace on Joyce.**_

_**"It's beautiful, Kai," she said and they both went silent, "I know you always come back, but...good luck anyway."**_

_**The two then slowly leans closer and then gave each other a light kiss. Then, Kai left.**_

_** End of Flashback**_

Since Kai and Joyce killed the command center's night shift people, the entire base was unready to defend itself. All other officers ran in the command center.

"What the hell has happened here!" a commander shouted

"Sir, apparently we have been infiltrated, and-" Then an explosion from outside shook the place like an earthquake, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, SIR! IT'S THE FEDERATION!THE FEDERATION IS ATTACKING US!"

"Tell Major Lang and Major Wong to lead the counter attack!"

All of the soldiers and pilots woke up, suited up, and ran out to defend their base. Unfortunately, many were unlucky and didn't even get a chance at all from the constant bombardment that is systematically destroying the entire base one section at a time.

Outside, a group of Leos attacked the onslaught of Mobile Suits that overwhelmed their defenses. A single Mobile suit got passed their fire and landed in the middle of them. This surprised the Leos in defense.

"What the? Shoot it!" the Leo commander said as he fire at the unknown blue colored MS, but it lifts up a large shield and defends itself.

"Nice guns you have there, want to see mines?" the pilot said as he revealed double 90mm gattling guns from his forearms and ripped the Leo's to shreds.

Another one dropped down, which was one of the bigger looking ones. It had two large boosters on its back and a huge shield on its left arm. It fired a particle cannon, and destroyed a group of Leo's in the distant.

Kai and Joyce were outside 'firing at the incoming troops,' then Kai accidentally hit Jacen's Gundam.

"Hey Kai, Quit fooling around...I think it's time to play for real and stop messing around with them."

"Roger that!" Kai said turn on his comm. system "This is Major Kai Lang to all hands...LET'S DO THIS!"

Then Kai, Joyce, and other former O.Z. troops starting firing on the other O.Z. troops. Back in the command center it was hell inside as all hell broke loose outside!

"Sir! Our own Mobile Suits are firing on each other!" a soldier said

"What? Get me Major Lang! NOW!" the commander said

In Kai's suit, the Sazabi, he received a message from his former commander. "Major Kai Meing Lang! What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm fighting on the side of Justice, so surrender now or be destroyed like the rest...commander."

"Kai, you traitor! NEVER! Send a message to home office, now!" but it was too late. Kai took out his beam saber and popped a yellow colored beam out.

"Sorry, but I don't think so, sir," He slashes the command center, destroying it. "I am not a traitor, I am a soldier of the Federated forces...and on the other side they don't call me traitor...they call me their elite."

Right when the command center went down, the forces in the forest laid heavy fire on the base. Tanks shelled the place along with MLRS, which barraged with missiles. Then, hundreds upon hundreds of ground infantry poured onto the outer parameters of the base like water on rock. Many, many troops had large siege weapons like rocket launchers and heavy assault weapons.

Jacen was attacking with a solid sword instead of a beam saber. The sword glowed red as it charges up. His Gundam was called Excalibur, and like the legendary sword, it was known to be the most powerful compared to any Mobile Suit and Gundam alike. There was on the right side chest area the symbol of the UEF, Earth in the center of space surrounded by stars enclosed in a circle by a silver olive branch, and it too was enclosed in a shield with a sword behind it on the bottom of the whole thing said: UEF, which is the Federation's logo.

"Carl, cover me," As he goes in for a kill, first chopping the left arm of a Leo and then the torso, "All units press forward!"

Jacen and his forces charged at the base and met its defenders on the coast. Jacen lands on the beach and took out a solid shell rifle. Jacen's forces managed to land on the coast, dug themselves in, and barraged the enemies. Some MS held up 180mm cannons and fired non-stop into the base until each ran out of ammo.

"Roger that." Carl that was flying next to him had a huge multi-missile launcher, and unleashing a huge wave of missiles that flew into the water that was filled with cancers. His Gundam was called the THOR.

"Hey Jerry cover my flank." Carl said taking out his rifle that was exactly like Jacen's. He slams it against his lower torso area of his Gundam and when he pulled it out it was linked to a set of chain gun bullets that was fed to the gun internally and he sped thousands of bullets at some Aries, cutting them to shreds.

"I got your back Carl," Jerry said a browned haired person in a Gundam that looks like Heavyarm's. His Gundam is called the Hydralisk, its primary weapon is 3 small launching dragons' claws on chains that launches from its right hands and he grapples people with it. He was readying to attack, and he then launched his claws at a Leo and pulled it toward him and slashed it half. With a beam blade sticking out from his other arm, "BOOYAH BABY! Hey, Wongfei! Take care of those beam cannons will you?"

Another Gundam flanked next to the Hydralisk. Inside, there was a male Asian pilot, with short black hair. He responded quickly as he moved his Gundam towards Jerry's direction.

"I'm on it..." with a Gundam called Fung Wong that looks like a large mech version of an ancient Chinese warrior. It has a long black cape that appears to be bullet proof as he whooshes it away and from his lower back he pulled out two beam sabers. Then his jets thrust him toward the laser cannons and with a few quick slashes all the laser cannons slid apart.

"Let no one escape, burn them all!" He took out a big flame cannon that shoots balls of fire and everything in its path is engulfed in its flames.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Jerry laughed as he takes out two of his 360mm bazookas that were strapped onto the back of his Gundam and fired them continuously almost at random targets. When they ran out of ammo, he moved on, taking out a heat sword. "Hey David! Join in! Take a piece of the action!"

"You enjoy battles like these too much Jerry," David said as he jumped next to him, taking out his beam rifle and shot at a Leo, "Come on, let's move out."

"What's the point if you can't enjoy it?"

The Federation troops overwhelmed the O.Z. troops not by number, but by shear power alone and they left no survivors. Nothing left except scattered ruined mobile suits a total of 100 Federation troops vs. a total of 800. As quickly as the attack started, it ended. There was nothing left, every single MS was destroyed and the base devastated. Jacen stood down his Gundam. Jerry called to him, "Yet another victory!"

"Call it what you want, but it's not victory, Jerry...Not until we end this war...only then we can finally call it victory." Jacen replied, "Until then, there is only war."

"Well whatever," Everyone stood down as the rest of the base was engulfed in flames.

"'Wars are heartless...' isn't that one of Zechs Marquise old sayings," Kai said recalling what Zech said 3 months ago in the Lake Victoria base

"We slaughter them all of them with no mercy, so we as soldiers are no better then them." Joyce replied standing down her Gundam that was called, the Valkyrie.

Jacen stands there while everyone finishes up,

"How many more souls must be destroy in order to obtain peace, How many more lives does it take, everyone is too reasonable, too stupid, even us Federation troops, so long as each sides have a reason, there will always be fighting and killing. We take a stand for peace, we fight for victory, and we even killed in cold blood. Fighting begins fighting, and the slaughter becomes anew, such is the way of the world...Hopefully the people we kill tonight will forgive us...for what must be done..." There was one more Mobile suit that was damaged, but still can move. As it tried to get up, Jacen aims his rifle at it and finished it off.

"Jacen, are you alright?" Joyce asked

"...I'm alright" Jacen responded calmly after quietly looking down at a small pendent that had a red tear shaped jewel on it. He moves it a little and it swings left and right, but something about it was weird. It took one second for the jewel to make one full swing in a particular direction. Jacen has always looked to it as a way for him to think and clear his head.

Seating next to him was a sword, a katana to be precise. Instead of a circle sword guard, its sword guard is like a cross, curved line through the blade. On the blade itself just a few millimeters from the sword guard was a strange symbol that had a red jewel which it was engraved on. It seems odd for a soldier of these times to be carrying a sword instead of a gun. It appeared that the sword next to him was more than ceremonial. The fact that the sheath is worn out proves that it had been used too many times Pilots are allowed sidearm, but pilots don't fight with the infantry. But this sword has been stained by the blood of many countless lives before he was born.

"MOVE OUT!" Kai shouted as all the Suits returned to their respective carriers and left the battlefield. Jacen was last to leave following Kai, but something caught his eye.

"Hmm! More suits? No, it's different" he saw something in the distance. "...It's them..."

It was Deathscythe, leading an Aries and a modified Leo. Apparently they were here to destroy this base too. Jacen was too far to be seen so he stayed a little longer. Heero was apparently piloting a Leo since Wing Zero was left in space and was captured by the Romefellers, and he couldn't find Wing.

The Gundam pilots flew to the awaited base that was already destroyed by Jacen's Federation forces.

"So how many troops are in this base?" Duo asked

"About 250 Leos, 250 Aries, 100 Tragos, 200 Cancers, and about 25 laser cannons on the base," Heero listed, "The base is supposed to be one of 5 staging ground for an invasion of the independent nation, the United States, the core country of the Federated Imperialists."

"Over 800 suits? That's some heavy metal," Quatre said as they flew over a hill overlooking the huge fortified base that they were expecting, but all they found was total destruction and the smell of death in the air.

"Guess not enough," Duo joked as they flew over the ruined base.

It was a mess; there were mobile suit wreckage everywhere so many that some just piled up. Quatre and Heero scanned the entire base very carefully for any clue for what could have done this. They each notice the following strange things. Judging from the remains on the battlefield, whoever hit the base, hit it hard and fast and the fires were still burning hot that means that whatever group that hit here has left in a hurry and not too long ago.

"Looks like someone really humped the bunk." Duo joked again.

Quatre looked at a command tower and noticed to be destroyed from a diagonal slash by a beam weapon. and Duo noticed that some Leo's that were lying down on strange formation like an enemy mobile suit from them charged them with 2 beam sabers and chopped them all in half. And beam weapons sliced all the 25 laser cannons down at the same time. But while the rest were all looking Heero could sensed that he was being watch and looked up at the moon and saw a figure of Jacen's Gundam but the moon light kept the figure black, but Jacen knew that he couldn't float there a second longer, so he spread his dragon-like wings and flew away and rejoined his army that was far off in a distance. Duo looked up too but to find nothing on the moon.

"You see something Heero?" Duo asked

"No, Come on guys let's go there's nothing left for us to do here." Heero said and they each started leaving at heir own pace and when it was only Heero and Duo left Heero looked one more time at the moon and flew off with Duo following.

Days later,

Date: August 5, A.C. 195

Time: 9:00:58

The class started late today. Heero, or better known as "Mr. silent", tapped a pencil impatiently, and think about the destroyed base he saw nights ago, but it wasn't the first of bases that were destroyed in that fashion. He knew it was the Federation, just two months ago in Europe alone, about 20 bases were devastated. This war between the Federation and the OZ had been long and bloody. All over the news, scenes with Federation MS's fighting the OZ forces in large battlefields, then plenty with reports about the commando "Gundam" types as they were called. Not too long ago, the Gundams fought side by side with the Federation, because they believed in the same thing and were of convince to each other, but certain circumstances have separated them.

While he's still in the thinking mood, he thought of Relena, and almost mistaken the female student nearby for her.

The chocolate brunette frowned as the teacher, walked into the class. During class, Heero got bored with all this easy class, and decided to wonder his mind and looked outside. Heero then felt someone outside looking at him with great intensity. It was Jacen. Heero turned to see him. The familiar look in his eyes told Heero that they have met before, but it was hard to tell since Heero don't remember faces for a long time.

The young man looked intrigued when he saw Heero's face. Heero didn't need to see that Jacen was armed. He can feel that he was. Jacen was wearing a long black jacket, buttoned up so that it wasn't wavy to the wind. That coat was large enough to cover his entire body and was pretty much touching the floor. The look in Jacen's eyes also had a strange effect to Heero. It almost seems to pierce into his soul and Heero's head started to hurt for a moment and then when he looked back, Jacen had vanished.

"Heero!" the teacher shouted at him for not paying attention. "You alright?"

"...I'm fine." Heero went back to reading.

"Hey, Heero what's wrong with you," Duo to his right asked.

Heero regained his bearings and then focused back to the class. He had a confused expression on his face from what just happened to him.

"...Who was he?" Heero asked himself, but from deep down in his heart, he felt that he is connected to this person.

After school, Heero ran into Jacen, who was leaning onto a wall. He was now wearing sunglasses that cover his eyes this time. His jacket was unbuttoned and was swaying with the wind, making it more like a cape that a coat. When Heero advance toward him, some students blocked his way and lost sight of Jacen, again. Then, when the crowd parted, Jacen disappeared around the corner. Heero ran after him. When he went around the corner of the building, Jacen was nowhere in sight. Then he felt a presence behind him and a dark figure approached around him. Heero instinctively turned around, drawing his gun and aiming at the guy's head behind him, but before he could, there was a sudden feel of the cold steel of a sword to his neck as Jacen appeared from the shadows of the wall next to him.

"Well, aren't you as dangerous as ever," Jacen said, "Too slow to react to one of your own kind, fellow brother. Not so smart are you? Firing an unsilenced gun in a public area will attract a lot of attention."

Heero tilt his head slightly, moving his neck toward Jacen's blade a bit. Then, he jumps and flips backwards. As he flipped, his feet kicks Jacen's sword away, but he dropped his gun, too. Jacen retreated a bit from the sudden movement.

Heero stood battle ready and drew two long daggers from behind his shirt. He twirls them in his fingers, and then stops with one pointing at Jacen and one point back away from him. Without hesitation, he attacked Jacen head on, spearing his deadly weapons at vital areas of his opponent. Jacen smiled and brought his sword around to defend himself. Heero attacks first, jumping up and stabs at Jacen, but Jacen brought his sword up and slashed him. This caused Heero to flip back.

"You're good with knives Heero," Jacen said, "...but you cannot win against me and my sword. Not the way you are now."

Heero charges again and thrusts his daggers at Jacen again, but found Jacen to be faster than he is, dodging his attacks and deflecting his weapons. He then jumps over him, and threw his daggers at Jacen's head, but Jacen deflects them, sending them into the wall and the ground. Heero then noticed that the whole time, Jacen was smiling at him. It really bothered him.

When he spun around, he saw Heero goes for his gun. As Heero picked up his weapon, Jacen drew his handgun and spun around to meet Heero's. In the end, both had guns pointing at each other's faces. Heero saw too late that Jacen was using his sword as a shield blocking his gun. If Heero fires his weapon, Jacen's sword would deflect the bullet and Jacen would have a shot at his face with no harm to himself, and Heero knows that Jacen's blade is bullet proof even at close range.

"Very impressive...If it weren't for my sword, we both would be dead." Jacen lowers his gun first, and then Heero.

Heero, who was still confused, was now a bit frustrated at him.

"Who are you and who are you with? OZ? Federation? CIC? Or is the Alliance still out there?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. That explosion from when you self-destructed Wing must have killed some of your brain cells...Heero, or it must be of been that OS on Wing Zero."

"...Who...are...you?" Heero asked again, and readies to go at it, again.

Jacen shrugged and pushed past him, sheathing his sword. Heero puts his daggers away.

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. I never thought you would die when I helped you and Trowa in Siberia." Jacen said in a sarcastic voice, "You seem to forget people, even people you've known since the day you were born, so easily. I'm hurt." the way Jacen spoke was more than just sarcasm; it sounded like he was insulting Heero.

Jacen then laughs sinisterly and it seemed very familiar to him. All of a sudden, Heero's mind was filled with visions of the past.

**_Flashback _**

**_April 8,_**

_**Heero has gotten a hold of some anti-sea carrier torpedoes and prepares to destroy his suit with them. Of course the torpedoes won't destroy the suit, but it will activate the self destruct system.**_

_**He stands on a submarine and readies himself. Then Relena walks on board.**_

**_"Heero, I know it's you. Heero!" but Heero ignores her. He readies to torpedoes, "Heero, what are you doing here? Who are you? Those are torpedoes, aren't they? I just want to know more about you. Talk to me, Heero!"_**

_**Heero turns his head around slowly and gives her a sort of kind look,**_

_**"Relena..."**_

_**"Heero..." then he gives her the I want to kill you look and points a gun at her **_

_**"You know too much...farewell, Relena!"**_

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, someone else appears, and shoots Heero in the arm.

"Heero!" appearing to be worry about him more than herself.

_**Heero glares at the new guy, who was Duo.**_

_**"Who the fuck?"**_

_**Duo points his gun at Heero, with his cap slightly covering his eyes.**_

_**"Obviously you are the bad guy here, aren't you? Are you alright, Miss?" but Relena tries to help Heero and rushes over to help him,**_

_**"Are you alright, Heero?" Heero lungs for his gun, and another bullet came out of nowhere from behind Relena, and it scrapped his leg before it knocks away the gun, and Heero rolls around and sees that it's Jacen.**_

"Don't hurt yourself any further...Heero," Jacen said and points his gun and looks at Duo, "Well if it ain't Duo...long time no see pal."

_**"Heh, I'd say the same for you as well..." Duo said back.**_

_**"That's enough. Why did you have to hurt him?" Relena runs in front of Heero and gets in the way of both Duo's and Jacen's guns.**_

May 10

_**Location: The New Edwards Base**_

**_The Gundam team was finishing up the O.Z. and Alliance troops at the base with the help of some Federation Mobile Suits. When the job was done Jacen thanks them_**

_**"Thanks guys. We owe you one," Jacen said as he is about to leave.**_

_**May 19**_

_**Location: Siberia**_

_**Trowa's Heavyarms picks up Heero's dead-looking body, and sees Excalibur running towards him. He was holding two rifles and covering Trowa's escape.**_

_**"Go Trowa, take him away, I'll cover you," Jacen voice said to Trowa**_

_**"But you're outnumbered!" Trowa said as they are being fired upon**_

_**"Just go! Get out of here." Jacen said once more before firing at the troop of Leo's, "Without resolution, there can't be hope. Heero sacrificed himself for us. Go!"**_

_**Trowa put his suit in his big truck and escaped.**_

_**July 31 **_

_**Location: North America**_

_**The Gundam pilots were in the ruined base and Heero realizes Jacen was here. Heero looks up at the sky**_

_**"That mobile suit..." Heero said to himself as Jacen's suit blasted off**_

_**end of Flashbacks**_

Now Heero remembered Jacen's face. But there was something about him that made him felt like he was staring at a mirror of himself and was frightened by him. He for the first time in his life, he felt real unsure of his position.

"...Jacen..." Heero realized. "...Fanel..."

Jacen tosses Heero a pad with a map on it.

"Go there...I want to see if you are still worthy..."

Heero looked bewildered as Jacen laughed and walked away. From the way this guy sounded he was saying that he could beat him any day. Heero was still puzzled from the encounter. He tried to remember, but everything about the subject made his head spin.

Time: Sunset, the next day

Heero met him where and when they had planned, but Duo had to tag along. Heero walks towards Jacen, and so did Jacen. The two stopped at what was the middle of the "arena". The two looked at each other in silence. Jacen had his katana at his side, but was also holding another sword in his right hand.

"Four months ago, we fought in a duel, but we were...interrupted." Jacen said to Heero, "I wish to finish it."

Jacen then took up his other sword and throws it at Heero, who catches it. Heero slowly drew the fine blade from its sheath. There from the drawing of the sword came a very harmonic sound that was almost soothing to the ears. The sword was straight and Chinese in design. To a swords collector, the thing's priceless. To a swordsman, it's deadly.

"You've once had a rapier, but it appears that you have lost it." Jacen said, "You can use that to substitute it. Be careful, it's a very special sword. Few had ever mastered a blade of such."

Heero didn't reply, and readies to fight. Jacen grins.

"Then, let's begin." Jacen draws his katana and points it at Heero, who had his new sword pointed down. Heero held the sheath of the sword with his other hand.

Jacen then bends his legs to attack. Heero bents back at bit, his sword up and pointing at Jacen. He had his opened palm hand also extended forward at Jacen.

There was a brief silence on the field. Both didn't move as they ready to see who attacks first. Jacen's sword seemed to glow as the sunset's rays shines on it. Then, Jacen attacks first, running at Heero with full force. Heero defends himself from the sudden attack and blocks the attack.

Jacen brought his sword up and brings it back down on Heero with full force, but missed as Heero dodges the attack and runs behind him. Jacen spun around and back hands his sword at Heero, who deflects the attack. Jacen jumps at him and stabs, but missed again, and barely dodged another attack from the side.

"He's gotten better," Jacen thought, "Something's changed about him."

Jacen blocks another attack, and jumps back. He points his sword at Heero.

"I wonder...in such a short time. It's almost impossible for a normal person to excel at this level, but he and I aren't normal people.

Heero's and Jacen's blades crossed for a moment, and the two flipped backwards. Jacen bends down and stabs at Heero again, but was blocked.

"But does he realize what is giving him strength. What motivates him?"

This continued on for about an hour or so. Jacen then charged at Heero and both their weapons clashed together and as both tried to keep themselves from getting knocked down, there were sparks shooting at all directions as both their weapons made grinding and screeching sounds slashing and stabbing at each other. Heero was having hard times making any damage on Jacen, but several times, Jacen managed to slightly wound Heero in the shoulder, both arms and scar his legs.

Jacen felt the end was near and made a final attack, using all his strength, bringing down his weapon in a final slash.

"But does he know of the strength inside him that makes him strong!" Jacen attacks and swung hard up and knocks Heero's sword up into the air. Jacen kicks him in the stomach and sends him flying backwards.

As Heero gets up, he saw that the sword Jacen had knocked into the air was now falling at him. He rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed in the face, but when he tries to get up again, Jacen had his sword at his neck.

Jacen said nothing, and withdrew his sword and sheaths it. Saying nothing, Jacen turns around and walks away.

Duo, who was amazed at what he just saw, came to help Heero up. Heero looks to see that Jacen left the sword he gave to him to fight with. Heero goes to it and pulls it out of the ground and sheaths it. Heero looks at the sword and pulls it out again enough to see a symbol that was on the forte of the blade near the sword guard. It was the same symbol that was on Jacen's sword.

Later, Duo takes Heero to the place he and Quatre were staying at. It was a warehouse near the harbor. When the two came through the door, Quatre had a shocked expression on his face.

"What happened to you?" Quatre asked as Heero was carried home by Duo.

The beaten and bruised up Heero walked in, not bothering to say anything. Quatre wondered who did such damage to him and helped him to a seat at the table. While Quatre carefully cleaned out his wounds, Heero finally tells him that it was Jacen that he fought.

"So, you fought Jacen," Quatre said, "I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder why he wanted to battle you."

"He has his own reasons for everything." Duo said, "He's a mystery. Maybe that's why OZ fears him. And because of that fear, he is powerful."

"Jacen is a very dangerous person to begin with. He doesn't need fear to be powerful.-" Heero said but was quickly interrupted by you know who.

"Oh, Come on Heero, you're embarrassing me," said a dark voice from behind them in the shadows of the room.

"How did you get in here?" Duo asked

"It's not like this place is the most secured location," Jacen looked all around, "Well it looks like that everybody is here. Well almost everyone."

"Hi Jacen, long time no see," Quatre said, "What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you all."

"Hmmm," Duo said, "Why do you need our help?"

"Because there aren't many of us around...Gundam pilots. There were thirteen of you guys from the beginning. Now there are only five. I am one and there are few among the Federation, like us. We need more like you guys. It'll be very helpful."

Jacen was going to continue on, but his cell phone interrupted him he took out what looks a cell phone and at the top it popped a screen with Jerry's face appearing on it, "This is Jacen"

"Sir, We have a new mission, so wrap up what you were doing and get over here, we have 50 suits standing by, go to the following coordinates."

"Understood, is Kai in position?"

"Alm Kaselia Lang is already there any standing by for orders,"

"I'm on my way. Carry-on, Lt. Colonel."

"Roger that...Feia Grahalel," and the screen slide back in and Jacen pocketed it

"Well, as much I want to stay and talk, I have some business to attend to. If you like to join me, I assure you won't get bored...I'm asking you to join me, and with your help we can achieve peace and soldiers like us can finally rest. This war has gone on long enough. This war has taken many things from you. The friends that had died for you few to continue, the families that you never knew or never understood you. Your homes that are still waiting for their saviors..." Jacen said and started walking, "The choice is yours, you can seats there and watch me win the war for you or you can come with me and make a difference."

When Jacen reached outside, his Gundam was already outside. He got into it and waited a bit. Then Heero started to walk outside. Heero stops and watches Jacen flies off and he looked back at the others before walking out himself. He saw that his Gundam Wing was right there waiting for him. Jacen had found it and left it there for him.

"Heero can at least ask us if we want to follow," Duo said he gets up himself.

"That's Heero for you," Quatre said

"Anyway, is it just me or did Jerry call Jacen 'Feia Grahalel'?" Duo was shocked, "Isn't that baronh?"

"Yes, it means 'Royal Commander'," Quatre replied, "I've studied it before. It's a very complex language that almost seemed to be out of this world."

"So doesn't that mean that Jacen is royalty?"

"The Federation government is not democratic and goes back to a system of noble rule. So I assume that Jacen must be of high noble status to be address like that."

Quatre and Duo didn't remain long and went to follow Heero.

Elsewhere, out in Space. Wufei was flying around and heading toward his home colony. Until he was stopped by a fleet of Federation ships.

"What do you guys want?" Wufei demanded as he ignited his double trident. Then the Fong Wong launched out of a carrier.

"Easy Wufei," Wongfei said, "I'm requesting you to come with me."

"You sure you are requesting me or if I refuse you'll drag me to wherever you want me to?"

"Well, you certainly haven't change...dear cousin. The last time I fought with you, you were bummed out from a simple defeat. I'm just asking you..."

Wufei thought for a second and then followed Wongfei into a carrier and they set off toward Earth.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Tech page. Info on Mobile Suits and new Gundams that has appeared in the series so far.

MS-GAT-X001 Excalibur

Known to all as the demon in Gundam form. Its dark colors and abilities to appear out of nowhere had given it a reputation of being able to sneak up on people. Its yellow glowing eyes seemed to strike fear in the hearts of its enemies. The designs for it had no basis nor was it model from Tallgeese or Wing Zero. It's in a different class compared to the others. But like every Gundam, a normal person has no hope of piloting it. This suit was built for one person alone to pilot and it is Jacen, the actually creator of Excalibur. With strong Gundanium wings as shield again all kinds of attacks, even powerful plasma weapons such as the Buster rifle. It was as it was built to be an "anti-Gundam" Gundam. Everything about it seems to counter the other Gundams as if it was created to be the rival of the five Gundams.

Its main weapon is a sword that charges up to fire an incredible plasma attack and can create an energy shield around the sharp blades to fight against beam sabers. For additional shielding, it can create a small energy buckler on either its forearms. Secondary weapons are blades of energy from its forearms where the buckler-shield emitters convert to produce red blades of light. Other weapons include Vulcan cannons located on its head. The shoulders and at the sides of his forearms.

Project "V"

The Gundams of the Federation are revived version from the scrapped mobile suits models designed back in AC 79. Standard weapons for these types' suits can vary from beam rifles, bazookas, to beam sabers, and armor that seems to be more than a match to the weapons and armor of the other mass produced suits of O.Z. The types that were used in this battle are RX-78's, or Apollo's, RX-79's for all terrain, or Herakles, which can adapt on any type of terrain, from snow wastelands, to even underwater, and RX-78GP01Fb's or Hyperions.

In this Gundam universe, the RX Gundams were the first kinds of mobile suits that were secretly developed by the USA, but due to the complexity and how expensive to even make one was impossible at the time in A.C. 79. In battle they would out shine all kinds of modern M.S.'s on the land, in the water, in the air, and in space as well, but since the materials for the many types of models were too expensive or non-existent at the time, the Gundam project was scrapped until recently the new organization the Imperial Federation formed by the United States and other independent countries, then were funding accessible. The armor that is used were developed by extensive research on the rare Gundanium alloy that can only be made in space, so the Federation made a alternate, cheaper version of the metal calling it Luna titanium alloy which is only half the strength of the real deal, but still with that type of armor, the superior weapons, and loyal, elitely trained, battle harden pilots, the Federation is a force to be reckoned with.

RX-78 Gundam, Apollo

Specification:   
Height: 18.0 meters / Generator output: 1380 kilowatts / Thruster output: 55,500 kilograms, Sensor radius: 5700 meters / Armament: 60mm machine gun, Vulcan's, beam saber x 1, beam rifle / Armor materials: Luna Titanium alloy / Optional weapons: bazooka, beam javelin,

The Gundam is one of three prototype mobile suits secretly developed by the embattled Earth Federation. After suffering tremendous losses to Alliance mobile suits developed earlier in the century, the Federation set out to create its own, using the very latest advanced technology. The Gundam is the most successful of these prototypes, a close-combat mobile suit protected by tough Luna Titanium armor, and armed with both lethal beam sabers and a devastating beam rifle as powerful as a battleship cannon. It's also equipped with an advanced computer which learns from its pilot, ultimately enabling it to operate the Gundam automatically.

RX-79(G) Gundam, Herakle

Specification:   
Head height: 18.0 meters / Generator output: 1350 kilowatts / Thruster output: 52,000 kilograms / Armament: Vulcan gun x 1, multi-launcher, beam saber x 2, 110mm machine gun x 1 / Armor materials: Luna Titanium alloy / Options: 180mm cannon, beam rifle, rocket launcher, missile launcher.

The RX-79G Gundam is a trial production type mobile suit, manufactured in limited quantities in order to gather combat data and reinforce the Federation's frontline forces. Based on the prototype RX-78 Gundam, it's been redesigned for land warfare, and thus omits all the RX-78's space combat capabilities. Nonetheless, the RX-79G type remains a high-performance mobile suit capable of fighting in almost any terrestrial environment - even underwater! In addition to a variety of optional weapons, this Gundam sports a back-mounted equipment rack that can carry a cargo container or parachute pack. The most famous of RX-79 Gundams were the ones in Southeast Asia's Kojima Battalion.

RX-78 GP01Fb Gundam or just RX-Fb's, Hyperion

Specification:   
Head height: 18.5 meters / Generator output: 2045 kilowatts / Thruster output: 57,000 kilograms / Armament: 60mm Vulcan gun x 2, beam saber x 2, beam rifle, shoulder attached Multi-rocket launcher x2, 4 ammo each / Armor materials: Luna Titanium alloy

The Gundam GP01 was designed as a general-purpose mobile suit, easily adapted for either space or ground operation. Since its main generator, thrusters, and control systems are housed in its core block, the GP01 can be converted to space use simply by swapping in a new Core Fighter. However, before arriving at Anaheim Electronics' lunar factory, the original GP01 prototype sustains heavy damage in battle against the Delaz Fleet. Thus, Anaheim's engineers make several design changes as they reconstruct and reconfigure the damaged Gundam; the result is the Gundam GP01Fb, a high-performance space combat version, which was the standard for all prolonged aerial combat Federation Mobile Suits. Thanks to the swiveling booster pods on its backpack, the GP01Fb is not only fast but also supremely maneuverable.

MSN-04 Sazabi Gundam

Specification:   
Head height: 23.0 meters / Generator output: 3960 kW / Thruster output: 73,000 kilograms / Armament: mega particle cannon, beam saber x 2, Funnels x 6, beam shot rifle, EMP Cannon, beam tomahawk, missile x 3 / Armor materials: Gundarium alloy

Pilot: Kai Lang

This unique and powerful Mobile Suit was secretly produced by Anaheim Electronics, for the personal use of the legendary Char Aznable. The Sazabi's lightweight armor materials and numerous maneuvering verniers make it very agile despite its bulk, and its responsiveness is further enhanced by Neo Zeon's revolutionary psyco-frame technology. In addition to its complement of remote-controlled funnels, the Sazabi's major weapons include a built-in mega particle cannon, a powerful beam tomahawk, and a unique beam shot rifle with separate barrels for firing tightly-focused beams and scattershot blasts. After Char's untimely and mysterious death, years ago, Kai had become its new pilot.

RX-78GP02A, Gundam THOR

Specification:  
Head height: 18.5 meters / Generator output: 1860 kilowatts / Thruster output: 55,200 kilograms / Armament: 60mm Vulcan gun x 2, beam saber x 2, atomic bazooka, regular bazooka, Mega beam cannon, Grenade launcher, beam axe, hammer / Armor: Gundanium alloy/ optional shield

Pilot: Carl Roels

The Gundam GP02A, originally codenamed "Physalis," is a prototype mobile suit created as part of the Federation's Gundam Development Project. Based on the Federation's mightiest mobile suit, the RX-78 Gundam, it's armed with the modern era's most destructive weapon - a strategic nuclear warhead. Due to the relatively short firing range of its atomic bazooka, the GP02A is protected by heat- and shock-resistant armor, and its huge shield houses a powerful cooling system. Its nuclear capabilities aside, the GP02A is also a high-performance mobile suit in its own right, easily able to hold its own in close combat. The greatest problem is that it has a nuke and is fully capable of using it, which made this one of the most dangerous Mobile Suits around.

MS-18E Kaempfer, Gundam Hydralisk

Specification:  
Head height: 17.7 meters / Generator output: 1550 kilowatts / Thruster output: 59,000 kilograms / Armament: 60mm Vulcan gun x 2, beam saber x 2, shotgun x 2, 360mm giant bazooka x 2, panzer Faust x 2, left arm tube rocket launcher x4 ammo or left arm attached beam saber, Hydralisk claws x3 in right arm, Heat sword / Armor: Gundanium alloy

Pilot: Jerry Lakomeack

A testament to the Federation's superior technological might. The R&D department developed several new types of mobile suit, sending many of them into battle while they were still in the prototype stage. The Kämpfer is one of these experimental units, an assault mobile suit designed for high-speed hit-and-run attacks. The Kämpfer is covered with powerful rockets for maximum mobility, and its numerous weapon racks hold a complete arsenal of bazookas, shotguns, and disposable rocket launchers.

AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, Gundam Valkyrie

Specification:   
Head height: 18.0 meters / Generator output: 1710 kilowatts / Thruster output: 66,000 kilograms (316,000 kilograms w/ strum boosters) / Armament: 110mm machine cannon x 4, beam saber x 2, beam machine gun, concealed beam whip or heat-rod in left arm / Options: Sturm booster

Pilot: Joyce Wong

This prototype mobile suit, created by Anaheim Electronics, is given to Joyce of the Delaz Fleet. The Gerbera Tetra is actually a byproduct of the Gundam Development Project, based on the rejected Gundam GP04 design. After its cancellation, Anaheim's engineers completed the mobile suit for their own testing purposes. Like the Gundam GP01, the Gerbera Tetra excels at close combat, and it's also equipped with a rapid-fire beam machine gun and an optional "sturm booster" for high-speed assault missions. Joyce received it after ranking the top pilot in the Delaz fleet.

New Character profiles

Jacen Fanel----

Age: 19

Rank: Unknown, but was referred as the Royal Commander by some

He is the leader of a special Federation task force. More than that, also he is the supreme commander of the Imperial Federated forces. Though he is only the age of 19, he never lets anything distract him from the objective of the mission, not even emotions, if he has any. Despite his age, he acts and thinks beyond the typical late teen. Like the typical perfect soldier, he is a cold, merciless fighting machine. His past is clouded, and origins are unknown. He lives on from day to day, trying to piece together what happened to him in the past. But until then, nothing would or could stop him. Jacen's suit is called the Excalibur after the sword Excalibur. He had always had an interest in old ancient legends of this world. All of the Federation Mobile Suits are named after mythological names.

He is seen more often on the battlegrounds holding his katana, and seemed to favor using his sword that firearms. His swordsmanship seemed excel over those that use firearms, doing the impossible and defeating those with guns with just his sword. This is something different about him when compared to the others that worked with him. He is out going like everyone else, but at times of battle, he's cold as ice.

Kai Lang-------

Age: 22

Rank: Major

Jacen's second in command of his team. Kai is at the age of 22 and is a veteran of many operations before Jacen was even he became part of the Federation, which makes Kai Jacen's best man. Very little is known of his past, but some Intel about him is that, Kai is not really his name. People doubt that he has a real name to begin with. He always has the situation under control and stays calm. Being Jacen's best friend, he advises him on a lot of missions. But a lot of times, Kai can be reckless in battle, going off on his own to do his own plans. Unlike Jacen, he appears to have a better purpose in fighting this war. He believes that "there is no being that doesn't have emotions. They just think they don't."

Joyce Wong-----

Age: 22

Rank: Major

Joyce is another Gundam pilot that is part of Jacen's unit. Her suit is called the Valkyrie. She is more of the intelligence of the unit when they were on missions; she is also a highly skilled medic. She is always more cautious than Kai, but is not as serious. Kai thinks a lot with logic, and Joyce is his counterpart. But despite there is mostly a officer to officer professional relationship, Joyce and Kai seems to have some sort of a romantic relationship, but not really showing it too much in public.

Jacen's sword---

Much like Wufei, he likes to carry his sword around. This sword is most likely an item that is also handed down his family as well. Jacen keeps it with him also to remind what he is fighting for. It is also his symbol of courage. The sword is a katana like weapon. The sword guard is not the typical oval like sword guard that you usually see in a katana, but more of a cross-like sword guard. Just on the blade section, near the sword guard is a symbol onto the blade. The symbol is a red ruby in a rumbus shape and a strange symbol engraved into it.

The Federation symbol-----

The Federation symbol is based off of the United Nations flag. The Earth meaning a united planet. There are stars all around the Earth, meaning the expansion of mankind into Space and the outer colonies. The silver olive branches for everlasting peace. The shield for the defense of that peace, and the sword to enforce and fight for that peace.

The tongue of the Imperialists--

In this fic, the Imperial Federation uses a language called Baronh. It came from the anime Crest of the Stars and Banner of the Stars. This language is used to say that the Imperialist are a different kind of people unlike OZ or any other of the Gundam Wing people. Though the Imperials speak in basic like everyone else, Baronh seemed to be one of their primary languages along with Latin and other ancient tongues that the high command uses.

The following are phrases that have been used in this fic thus far,

Sabo Luga commence battle

Feia Grahalel Royal Commander

Alm Kaselia Executive officer


	2. Episode II

Gundam-Soldiers   
  
  
  
  
  
Intro   
  
In the year After Colony 195, an organization that disagree with the Alliance's and O.Z.'s ideals sent an army of powerful suits to cleanse the Earth of corruption. The project name was Operation Eruption. 100,000 suits came raining down from Space to combat the weak Alliance and the troublesome O.Z who at the time, also declared a coup' da ta on the Alliance. The Federation was once a part of the Alliance, much like OZ, but of course it was a pretense to gain power. On May 7th After Colony 195, the Federation attacked the Alliance and gain control of much of the western hemisphere, specificly the North and South American continents.   
  
But while the main forces concentrate on attacking and defending new territory, a small team of 9 special Mobile Suits set off to help the Gundams of Operation Meteor, but after the incident when O.Z. placed missile satellites around every colony, the Federation were force to retreat from all battles until O.Z. removed them. When the Federation withdrew all its forces, it left the Gundams without help and they were left to fend for themselves. They never saw their friends of the Federation again...until one day.  
  
"-I'm asking you to join us...with your help, we can achieve peace and soldiers like us can finally rest." Jacen said and started walking, "You can seat there and watch me win the war for you or you can get up and fight. The choice is yours..."  
  
Episode II   
  
Enemy of my Enemy  
  
Next to a battle lost, the greatest misery is a battle gained...   
  
~Duke of Wellington  
  
Jacen continues to fly not saying on word to the pilots behind who doesn't have the slightest idea of what they are going to face. The base they were heading is an O.Z. Spaceport that was sending raw materials to the Moon, where Mobile Doll production was. Jacen tend to stop all shipment of materials to the Moon, in an attempt to halt production on the Moon. While they were flying Jacen received a message from Jerry,  
  
"Hey we have a problem here."  
  
"What is it Jerry?"  
  
"We've received word, that there is a high concentration of Mobile Dolls at the base."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About 200 that is ready to fight, and more coming from the factory. I suggest we hit their command center hard and if we disable it, the MD's would be confused without directors."  
  
"We can be sure that they won't just keep on fighting...Proceed with attack, I'll be there shortly with help."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"I hope they could hold it out until we get there," Jacen thought  
  
Location: An O.Z. base somewhere  
  
Col. Jerry is leading the attack on the base and readies to attack. The other pilots that are leading the assault is Lt. Com. David, Jacen's younger brother, who pilots the, RX-78NT1 (Gundam Titan) Lt. Commander Daniel Wilson, who pilots the RX-93 Nu Gundam. Commander Wong-Fei Hong with his Fongwong, Senior Master Sergeant Carl Roels, and Lt. Micheal, Daniel Wilson's younger brother who pilots a AMS-119 Rezin Doga or what he call it, Dragos.  
  
"Everyone ready to attack ?"Jerry asked   
  
Davis: Yes  
  
Daniel: ready  
  
Wong-Fei : Affirmative  
  
Carl: Whatever  
  
Mike: Time to dance group.  
  
Far off in the distant, Jerry was leading a huge army to combat the powerful Mobile Dolls. It is very diffucult for convental weapons to penatrate the Virgos shields or oridianry human pilots to react like the Mobile Dolls. They had an army of about 50 suits, with 20 Apollos, 15 Herakles, and 15 Hyperions. They also had with them a battlion of tanks and a squardran of fighters and attack copters. Also on the ground about an entire regiment of Mobile Infantry.   
  
  
  
"All troops prepare for battle," Jerry said as he shuts his cockpit door and activates his suit. "All systems online. Let's move out!"  
  
Inside the O.Z. base Kai and Joyce walked around and readies to fight. Then Joyce's communicator beeped.  
  
"What is it...uh huh, uh huh, I see. Kai, I've just received word that Zechs and Noin is heading toward this base, and is about to attack it as well."  
  
"Zechs and Noin."  
  
Both Kai and Joyce have known Zechs and Noin when they were spying O.Z. The 4 became fast friends and respected each other. Zechs and Noin would have never known that their best friends were spies.  
  
Outside, Zech was piloting his Tallgeese; Noin, a rebuilt Mercurius. They flew at the base with a flew of their own troops that are loyal to them and attacked. But then Zechs and Noin saw Kai's suits and they attacked the base. Zechs and Noin flew into the battlefield and sees the Federation suits. Then he sees the Sazabi, Kai's suit.   
  
"Noin, those suits, I've seen them before," Zech said  
  
"It's Kai! They must be the leaders of this Federation group," Noin said, "Let's join the fight with them, those Mobile Dolls are tough!"  
  
"Whoa! Zechs and Noin are head straight for us!" Jerry shouted.   
  
Then he was shot by a Virgo, but he right himself and charged at the Virgo and destroyed it with his heat sword. Jerry then dashed up to another doll and stabbed right through it, then spun around and took out shotguns and fired nonstop at the Virgos. He gave it his all, but could not really hit through the shields.  
  
"Damn, the shields!" Jerry shouted as he recieved a massive counter-attack that would destroy a normal suit, but he survived. Zechs was impressived at the sight.  
  
"Gundanium alloy. I'm fighting with Gundams?! But I haven't seen these Gundams before. Hey you, your skills are impressive, but you too hotheaded to survive on your own. You rush too quickly into battle, but you should thank that your suit, cause without it you would be dead."  
  
"Really, (he takes on his beam gunblade and destroys several Mobil Dolls) Looks like you underestimated my skills!" Then Jerry flies backward to launch his hydra claws at some more Virgos.  
  
Zechs and Noin flew toward the MD's and destroyed a few of them but some were shielded, but then Carl popped up from nowhere and diced through their shields.  
  
Then he was overwhelmed by Mobile Dolls and had to retreat, then from nowhere missiles came in and destroyed the suits. Zechs looked up and saw Excalibur.  
  
"WING-ZERO??" Zechs cried out in surprise.  
  
"No, But your pretty close," Jacen as he swoops down and takes out his heat beam sword, "Zechs, its been a long time old friend, it will be an honor for me to fight with you, again"   
  
Jacen prepared to attack and puts his wings in full spread.   
  
"So, it's you Jacen! You're their leader!" taking out his beam saber  
  
"I'm a warrior....a knight of honor...a prince of Space...."  
  
Zechs seem to understand these poetic lines as if only noblemen could say, and understand them. Zechs charges and fought side by side with his friend.  
  
A few years ago, when Jacen became a pilot, Zechs was his first partner, and they became good friend, but then they had to depart to chase after their destiny...  
  
Jacen flew up to a doll and chopped it in half and turned around to stab another in the face. Zechs fired his dober cannon at the dolls, but it was useless against their shields, but he only did that to cause smoke, and diced them with his beam saber.  
  
"Your pretty good," Zechs said   
  
"Heh, Your not so bad yourself!!" Jacen Shouted as a Gundam nose dive at Zech.  
  
"Zechs look out!" Noin shouted as Wing appears and stands next to Jacen  
  
"Gundam 01" Zech said, then all the other gundams fell right in."Noin I can handle this you take care of the rest."   
  
Noin and Kai flew out to rejoin the rest of the troops and fought. Then, they were surrounded, but Noin put up her shields and Kai stood in them and fired out while Noin's shields protect him and her. Then they walked around to see if all the Mobile Dolls were destroyed, but then one last Virgo popped up and fired its beam cannon at Kai, but Joyce jumped in the way and got shot in the process. Joyce crashed into a wall and didn't move.  
  
  
  
"Joyce are you alright??!" Kai gets out of his suit and goes into Joyce's. He opens her cockpit door and sees her unconscious. He goes in and helps her out. Noin stood in defense to guard as Kai carried Joyce to a carrier and takes off.  
  
Meanwhile, Jacen, Heero, and Zechs finishes off the rest of the Virgos. Then Zechs got a message about some Virgos coming down from Space.  
  
"Sorry, Jacen, but I have other businesses to attend to." Zechs said  
  
"Fine, Heero and I will finish up here."  
  
And with that, Zechs flies off.  
  
"Until we meet again," Heero said  
  
"Jacen what should we do now?" WongFei asked  
  
"Burn the base to the ground," Jacen said  
  
Zechs and Noin flew away as the rest of the base gets incinerated by Wong-Fei's flames. "O.Z. won't be controlling this area...for now."  
  
"Right, forces move out, back to Whitebase." Jerry said  
  
Just then, there was a beeping in Jacen's computers, a warning beep," What's wrong Jacen?" Jerry asked seeing that Jacen's suit is losing altitude.  
  
"My suit's thrusters are damaged, I'm switching combat modes," Jacen said.   
  
Then his Gundam started to change radically. His legs connected together and started to swing like they started to swing like they were a tail, his wings spread even more, his arms folded into the torso and popped out 2 short looking arms, like a dragon's, and the same with its new legs, like a dragons (now if you've seen Escaflowne, you should be able to picture this type of transformation) Excalibur has just changes into a dragon and with that he glided back to base.  
  
  
  
White Base is a Pegasus-class mobile assault carrier, the besieged home of our young heroes, is the first Earth Federation warship designed to carry mobile suits into battle. Its decks can hold up to 12 mobile suits and 20 fighters or 29 suits without the fighters, and its armament includes a main gun turret, two mega particle cannons, a battery of missile launchers, and countless anti-aircraft guns. Thanks to its Minovsky craft system, the White Base can survive the heat of atmospheric re-entry, and then float effortlessly across the surface of the Earth. The Minovsky craft system, this lift-generating system allows a warship or mobile armor to float effortlessly in Earth's atmosphere. The Minovsky craft system generates an I-field beneath the vessel, which pushes against the ground and counteracts the pull of gravity. This I-field cushion also serves to protect the vessel during atmospheric reentry. The assault carriers White Base and Albion (Jacen's capital ship).  
  
Jacen, his team, and other forces flies into the base, but since Jacen want the Gundam team to join him he left some units outside. Each suit slides into docking ports that indent into the walls and are connected to the ships through cables and tubes. As he lands, Jacen changed Excalibur, from dragon mode, back into robot mode and stops right at his spot.  
  
The Gundam team walked around the base and was amazed at its designs and size.  
  
"Pretty impressive ship you have here Jacen," Quatre said, "I'm surprised a flying base this size came down to Earth without being detected."  
  
"Yes,-" Wufei's voice said from behind them as he and Wongfei walked into the bridge, "Something like this impresses me a bit to get my attention."  
  
"Wufei, noce of you to join us...This ship has radar jamming systems, an active cloak, and tons of other electronic interfering devices to keep this base hidden from the untrained eye and stuff," Jacen said, "It can houses up to 13 suits and 20 core fighters, and 29 suits without fighters. This was the same ship that led the attack on the Corsica Base it Europe, and was the same ship you saw when you help the Federation attack the New Edwards Base on the US mainland."  
  
"So what's the status of your Federation now?" Duo asked  
  
"The Federation currently controlled most of the mainland of the US, Alaska, Hawaii. Freed Canada, Japan, Greenland, France, England, Spain, and has established military bases with permission in the following countries: England, Japan, and Greenland. The Federation's Pacific Fleet that rallied in the New Edwards Base is currently dispatched throughout the Pacific. We have a secret lunar base and space bases in colonies within L4, L5, and L2. The Federation also has a large space armada outside of L5, but noone can see it because it's cloaked.   
  
"Hey Jacen one of your men is missing, "Wufei said, "The one called Carl."  
  
"Oh him, I sent him on a solo mission in space, here watch," Jacen said as he leads them to the bridge with Carl in the main viewer, "Carl, you ready?"  
  
"Yes sir, ready to commence strike," Carl said and the picture in the large screen change from the Thor, to an OZ space fortress.  
  
"What is he doing?" Duo asked puzzled, but was interrupted  
  
"Locked onto the target," Carl said aiming his Mega Cannon at the fortress  
  
"Your not serious of destroying that immense fortress with just one suit," Quatre said skeptically  
  
"FIRE!" Jacen shouted   
  
Carl fired a wide white beam at the space fortress, destroying it with one shot!  
  
"Now what?" Quatre asked  
  
"Wait," Jacen said as the Thor was surrounded by strange looking space ships, "Those are Salamis battle cruisers, each can carry up to 20 suits and 10 core fighters and behind it is an armor Mobile Suit carrier, it can carry over 50 suits and 30 core fighters."  
  
The huge space armada loomed over the moon and disappeared into it. Jacen left his seat and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero said  
  
"One of my team member is injured, I'm going to see how's she's doing," Jacen said entering the lifter.  
  
The lifter doors slided opened and Jacen walked out onto the medical section of the ship. He walked for minutes until he reached the room where Joyce was. She was still unconscious and it looks like Kai was with her the hold time.  
  
"How is she Kai?" Jacen asked  
  
"She's alright, minor concussion, but she still has awaken yet," Kai said, just then Joyce started to stir.  
  
  
  
"Um...Kai?" Joyce said still half asleep, and makes a grab for Kai's hand.   
  
"Joyce, you're awake," Kai said holding her hand tightly, "Your safe now."  
  
"I'm...glad...that...your safe." she said  
  
"Don't talk," Kai said giving her a kiss in the forehead, "Get some more sleep."  
  
"Captain," the intercom said. Jacen goes up to a panel.  
  
"Yah?" Jacen into it  
  
"Sir, you have a message from Relena Peacecraft, Princess of Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"Transmit it here," Jacen reads the letter and then turns to Kai, "Kai suit up, you're moving out."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Gundam team gets ready to leave, and Jacen so happens to stop them.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Jacen asked entering from the lifter.  
  
"I'm going to my home colony and protect it, and seek consol from my master." Wufei said  
  
"I'm going back to my colony to help of Hilda." Duo said  
  
"My family business needs some help." Quatre said  
  
"The Romefeller Foundation is planning on a full scale invasion against Earth to destroy the pro-Trize faction" Heero said, "I've decided to help Trieze."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Jacen points at the main screen and they see Earth and the approaching mobile dolls from the moon, and then from the Earth a single suit flies out, the Tallgeese.   
  
"It's the Tallgeese!" Quatre said," but he can't stop that many suits,"  
  
"That's why I've assigned a special team to help him out, hopefully to stop or at least slow down the onslaught of suits," Jacen said," and one more thing Heero, Quatre, you guys have received and invitation from Relena, to join her in the Sanc Kingdom, Duo you're needed back at your colony, I have a shuttle ready to take you. Carl, will join you. Wufei. You are to go back to your colony as well, I have information that O.Z. has mobilized their forces there, so go. You will be accompany by WongFei."  
  
A bit later, down a hallway to the hanger,  
  
"-I thought the Sanc Kingdom was destroyed 13 years ago," Quatre said walking with Jacen and Heero. Also followed by Daniel, and Jerry.  
  
"It was, but the Federation has helped her rebuilt it," Jacen said  
  
The 3 went out to see the new Sanc Kingdom, not knowing yet that it is now a Federation base as well. Duo and Wufei left to check up on their colonies, accompany by and Wong-Fei.  
  
Meanwhile Zechs went to space to see if he could stop the incoming forces, but as he readies himself to fight a losing battle, 6 suits appeared from Earth. It was the special team Jacen had sent. And what a incredible team it was, comprised of the Federation's finest, Federation ace pilots, Capt. Amuro Ray( in a modified version of Daniel Wilson's RX-93 Nu), Com. Shiro Amada( in a space version of his RX-79(G), Lt. Com. Kou Uraki( in his own RX-Fb), and Col. Mark Curran (in a special Gundam called the G-Saviour). Only one ace didn't show up and it was Char Aznable, the original pilot of Sazabi, who has died in battle and was replaced by Kai. Kai and Joyce was also assembled at this gathering. If Char were alive, this group would be called the Federation Aces. The best and brightest of the Federation forces.   
  
Zech turned to them in surprise.  
  
"Who are you people?" Zechs asked readying his weapon, recognizing that they are of the Federation  
  
"Relax Zechs, we are here to help you," Kai said having his image appearing on Zechs's view screen. "My team has been placed under your command, and we are waiting for your orders...Col. Zechs."  
  
"Right, defend your Space, target from long range, and attack by points," Zechs ordered and the team followed his commands.  
  
"Joyce, are you up to this, you just got out from recovery," Kai said to Joyce worried.  
  
"That's sweet of you to worry Kai, but I'm fine," Joyce said  
  
The 7 of them are the only force that is blocking the Mobile Doll army. As the enemy suits approaches, the following except Kai and Zechs powered up their beam shields, while Kai and Zechs's suits have real shields to hold up.  
  
"We're ready when you are Col. Zechs," Armuro said  
  
"They outnumber us 10 to 1, if we can't stop them there will be no force on Earth that can stand against them," Zechs said  
  
"Alright then, if we are going die today, at least we die with honor," Kai said as the mobile dolls grew closer.  
  
"Here they come," Mark said," Let's take'em all out!"  
  
"Stand fast everyone!" Shiro shouted as the team of legends attack the onslaught.   
  
Kai fires first with his EMP cannon disabling a lot of them, but as if for every 1 they take out, 2 more replaces them. Mark flies around trying to blast one, but it takes more than 3 shots to take out one, because their shielded.  
  
"Damn, their shielded Kai!" Mark shouted at Kai.  
  
"I know, hold the line for as long as possible," Kai said taking more damage. and while the 7 of them are distracted, a lot of suits flew right past them ignoring them, like their not a big threat.  
  
Though the team fought well despite the odds they were unable to prevent most of the invading force and the mobile dolls descends down to Earth. Kai finishes off the last one that stayed to fight them, but the rest flew to Earth.  
  
"Damn it, we failed," Kai said as he returns to the rest of his team and then to Zechs,  
  
"At least we slowed it down a bit," Zechs gets ready to leave,  
  
"You mind if I join you?" Kai asked  
  
"...No, actually I was going to ask if you want to help me,"  
  
"Than, let's go. We have other work to do out here."  
  
Kai, Zechs and Joyce parted from the other four, who went down to Earth to join Jacen at Sanc.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Location: L3 area   
  
In a rainy colony, a soaked young man - Trowa - wanders around aimlessly, not really looking where he's going. In a flashback, we get to see how he is roped into a colony, still wearing an OZ space suit, and still unconscious after the last battle (ep 25), by nearby space craft. Conveniently, Cathrine appears right in front of the soaked Gundam pilot.  
  
"Trowa? Is that you?" She asked, but Trowa gave out a bewildered look, "Trowa, are you alright?"   
  
"Who...are you? who...am.....I?"   
  
Trowa has lost his memories............  
  
To be continued...............................  
  
  
  
New Gundams   
  
RX-78NT1 Gundam Titan  
  
Specification:  
  
Head height: 18.0 meters / Base weight: 40.0 tons / Full weight: 72.5 tons / Generator   
  
output: 1420 kilowatts / Thruster output: 52,000 kilograms / Armament: 60mm Vulcan gun x 2, beam saber x 2, 90mm gattling gun x 2, beam rifle, Heat Staff / Armor materials: Luna Titanium alloy / Options: Chobham armor   
  
RX-93 Nu Gundam   
  
Specification:  
  
Head height: 22.0 meters / Base weight: 27.9 tons / Full weight: 63.0 tons / Generator output: 2980 kW / Thruster output: 57,800 kilograms / Armament: Vulcan gun x 2, beam saber x 2, beam rifle, hyper bazooka, beam cannon, missile launchers x 4/ Armor materials: Gundanium alloy   
  
AMS-119 Rezin Doga, Gundam Dragos  
  
Specification: Head height: 20.0 meters / Base weight: 23.0 tons / Full weight: 50.8 tons   
  
Generator output: 2160 kW / Thruster output: 54,000 kilograms / Armament: beam axe, beam machine gun, grenade launcher x 4, strum Faust x 4 / Armor materials: Luna titanium alloy ceramic composite for the standard mass productive types, Gundanium for Mike's.  
  
Salamis cruisars  
  
The Salamis, smaller and less heavily armed than the Magellan, makes up the bulk of the Earth Federation's space fleet. Its standard armament includes six main guns, six anti-aircraft machine gun turrets, and two missile launchers, but it can also be refitted for reconnaissance and other special missions. Like the Magellan, the Salamis carries a small atmospheric re-entry capsule on its underside, but unforutunitely it is not able to carry around alot of Mobile Suits. The early ones weren't able to, but recent modifications allowed it to carry five.  
  
Assault Carrier MSC-07 Ablion  
  
The Albion, the seventh ship in the Pegasus class, is one of the Federation's few dedicated mobile suit carriers. Like the famous White Base, it's equipped with a lift-generating Minovsky craft system which allows it to re-enter Earth's atmosphere, float effortlessly through the air, and return to space under its own power. The Albion is also fitted with a laser propulsion system, which uses the laser emitters installed on the moon's surface to ignite its propellant and boost the ship out of lunar orbit.  
  
New main characters, supporting characters, and add-on characters.  
  
Jerry Lackomeack  
  
Another young Gundam pilot of Jacen's unit, at the age of 19, he's one of the most ill tempered ones, who is head strong and rushes tooquickly into battle, but that is why Jacen likes in him, his illogical tactics have lead them to many victories that with traditional methods would not have accomplish. He is like Duo, a talkative person, and likes to have a good time, no matter what bad situation he and his friends are in, he is always the comic relief of the group. His suit is called the Hydra, and it is most known for its tri-claw attack. The tri-claw attack is sort of like the attack that Scorpin had in "Mortal Kombat" and he mostly uses it has a grappling attack.  
  
Carl Roels  
  
Carl is more of the quarter-master of the group, and always worry aboput the weapons that are deployed in battle and keeps demanding to want them back in one piece. He is sort of like the "Q" of the group, who devised a lot of the Federation forces' new weapons, and like "Q" he prepfers his new things handled with care, but a majority of the time, Jerry, Mike, Daniel, and even Jacen himself messes up his new hardware. By the time he reached 20, he has became an aclaimed military scientist of the Federation. Graduated from MIT when he was only 17, he was ranked the best with technology and was said to be able to handle any problem that involves computers and stuff. Other than that, he is more of the heavy support type, and mostly takes the battle from a distant where he can snipe down his targets with his huge rifles and cannons. His suit is also equiped with a nuclear warhead, but he never uses it. The warhead was given to him as a final measure, which he prayed everyday that he never get to use on anything...or anyone.  
  
Supporting characters  
  
A little more with the background history of these characters from the U.C. timeline tells that they are pretty much still the same, due to the fact they are in another universe. Together, these five pilots were called, the Federation Aces.   
  
Amouro Ray  
  
Amuro is one of the heros of this story, and the pilot of a specially designed mobile suit RX-78 Gundam. He was a civilian living at the L2 area research colony, Caladan. The neglected son of a Federation Forces engineer. When Alliance forces attack the colony, Amuro commandeers the modified Gundam and defeats the invaders. He soon finds himself part of the substitute crew of the Federation warship White Base, and this moody young man begins to develop strong bonds with his newfound "family." Meanwhile, Amuro's increasing fighting skills suggest that he has potential far beyond that of ordinary mortals. He is ranked first in the team, but some said that he and Char are the same.  
  
Shiro Amada  
  
A native of the L2 space colonies, Shiro personally witnessed the carnage of the war's first weeks, an experience which filled him with hatred for the Alliance and OZ. From the beginning of his carreer, he was freshly graduated from officer school, and had been transferred to Earth to take command of the Kojima Battalion's 08th MS Team. While Shiro is a talented pilot with a knack for creative tactics, his inexperience as an officer and fondness for fuzzy inspirational speeches at first earn the scorn of the 08th MS Team's veteran members. Meanwhile, his chance encounter with an enemy pilot leads Shiro to question his own determination to wage war. He is ranked 2nd in the team  
  
Kou Uraki  
  
After graduating from the Federation's military academy 5 years ago, this young officer was stationed at the Torrington base in Australia as a test pilot - an assignment which amounts to little more than serving as a moving target in combat simulations. But when enemy OZ forces tries to steal the Gundam GP02A, which would be Carl's Thor, from the Torrington base, Kou attempts to stop him with the specially modified Gundam GP01, an uber verison of your basic Hyperion type, and demonstrates a natural talent as a pilot. As a result, he's assigned to the carrier Albion. Initially naive, inexperienced, and socially inept, Kou begins to mature through his relationship with Nina and his wrenching experiences in battle. He is ranked third  
  
Mark Curran  
  
Not too much is known of Mark. Some says that he was a scientist at an underwater research facility on Earth, who was developing a better way for mankind to grow better crops, to deal with food lost. He is the second oldest of them team with Amuro the youngest of 20, Mark is the age of 27, but Char was a bit older than him. He is ranked fourth in the team of five.  
  
  
  
Char Aznable  
  
During his time in the Federation, he was known as, the Red Comet, for his high-speed attack tactics. Char is the most famous of Federation ace mobile suit pilots, but did not serve as long as the others. He earned his nickname by destroying five Alliance battleships during the Battle of Loum, a battle when he was part of a rebel army, and after he, joined the Federation, he became a feared pilot from the Alliance. However, defeating the Alliance and OZ isn't the only thing on Char's mind, and his distinctive mask hides the face of a young man bent on his own personal quest for revenge. As the story about his past was told, Char began putting his own complicated schemes into motion, even as he becomes distracted by his growing facination for the human mind and what its limits are. Though he is known as Char, that is not his real name. 


	3. Episode III

Gundam-Soliders  
  
  
  
  
  
Intro   
  
The attacks of the Gundam Mobile Suits sent out by the Federation reflected on their intentions on attaining peace with any means necessary. The Federation's target, like the Gundam, was O.Z. who has masked its identity within the elite ranks of the Alliance. Unlike OZ when it was part of the Alliance, the Federation's purpose is to bring about peace and start a better form of government that is not of the military rule after the war.   
  
After Colony 195, because the space Colonies accepted the Romefeller Foundation, the Gundam pilots were isolated and execution orders were given out. For them, the stream of history was running in the opposite direction as the war intensified.  
  
"I've sent an elite team into space to counter the threats of the new mobile dolls" Jacen said, "Heero, Quatre, you guys have received and invitation from Relena, to join her in the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"I thought it was destroyed 13 years ago," Quatre said  
  
Meanwhile Zechs went to space to see if he could stop the incoming forces and brought along some friends to help him with. Kai and and the Federation Aces were with them to try to stop the Mobile Doll forces. The 7 of them are the only force that is blocking the mobile doll army.  
  
"They outnumber us 10 to 1, but if we can't stop them there will be no force on Earth that can stand against them," Zechs said  
  
"Alright then, if we are going die today, at least we die with honor," Kai said  
  
"Here they come," Mark said,   
  
"Let's take'em all out!" Shiro shouted  
  
Episode III   
  
The Glass Kingdom  
  
It is well that war is so terrible. We should grow fond of it.  
  
~Robert E. Lee  
  
  
  
Location: Sanc Kingdom  
  
Time: 6:00:30 GST  
  
Jacen, Heero, and Quatre had arrived to Sanc. Jacen looked at Heero and sees his usual face.   
  
"You-know, you could relax a bit," Jacen said, "Aren't you glad to see Relena again?"  
  
"I'm only here, because you have my Gundam here, and I'm only here for that," Heero said in his usual tone, "I'm not planning to stay long."  
  
"Come on Heero," Quatre butting in, "We have to protect Relena."  
  
They got into a limo and it took them to Relena's school and when they walked out, they were surprised that most of the student that go to the school here was mostly girls, in fact, they were all girls.  
  
"Oh look, how rare it is to see boys here," A girl said  
  
"I wonder which country those 2, with Captain Jacen came from," Another said  
  
"Hey is that not a servant who is walking in front of him?" another said, seeing that Quatre is more well dressed that Heero, "He's a very young body guard."  
  
Quatre laughs a bit at the comments.  
  
The 3 enters the school and goes to Relena's office that was already waiting for them. Jacen walks up to her and gave her a handshake, and she sits down.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again Jacen," she said  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," Jacen said back, "I've brought you Heero and Quatre, as you requested."  
  
"Thank you, you may stay if you want to,"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have...businesses to attend to," Jacen said  
  
"Very well, you may leave," Jacen bowed and walked away.  
  
Well Jacen does have businesses about war, but it is here in Sanc. He walked around the school, and went into a payphone and it went into the ground like it was an elevator. It then stops and the opening door revealed Danel, Jerry, Shiro and Mark.   
  
"Report," Jacen said and Shiro walked up to him.  
  
"Sir, the base is fully operational, and we have 115 suits, including our own, but...." Shiro lagged on with Jacen finishing  
  
"-But..you don't think our forces here could withstand the power of OZ's Mobile Doll army without the support of the fleet," Jacen said  
  
"But we will fight Jacen, the Federation will never surrender to the likes of them," Jerry said  
  
"There is nothing brave about irrationally choosing to die," Mark said back.  
  
"How many suits do we have again?" Jacen asked  
  
"We have 50 Apollos, 25 Herakles, 40 Hyperions, and plus ours makes 115. Then we have about 100 FF-X2 core fighters, along with 50 attack helicopters, and about 55 T-61 battle tanks. Commander Noin has about 30 Taurus's, 40 Aries, 30 Leo's, and 20 Tragos, 20 MLRS, 15 tanks, but with no fighter support (sigh)...These aren't good numbers."  
  
"Make due," Jacen said, "Put the base on alert. We have guests here, and they might draw attention to us."  
  
"You mean the Heero and Quatre?" Jerry asked  
  
"Them, too, but I more concren about the Pro-Trieze forces here. OZ might find that as an excuse to attack us. When we counter-attack, I want none of them to report back that we are here."  
  
And with that, everyone more to their assigned areas and prep for battle.  
  
Back at the school, Relena talks to Heero and Quatre,  
  
"As the principal of this school, I welcome you both," Relena said, "Heero, did you not receive the school uniform?"  
  
"I don't intend to stay here long," Heero said, "I'll be gone as soon as I finish my business here."  
  
"Heero!" Quatre said, objection to what Heero said.  
  
Relena turns on her computer and it shows a picture of Trowa.  
  
"Trowa Barton," Relena said giving out the info on Trowa, "He is an ex-Gundam pilot and was in O.Z. as a special envoy. Last seen in L3, E-area point OX. I have heard from Noin, that he too is an important person to you."Quatre was surprised at how Relena was able to get this much information. "Sanc Kingdom has many friends, too. We are searching for him, too. Heero, could you stay here until then, couldn't you?"  
  
"Having Gundam pilots here could cause you trouble." Heero said  
  
"We don't have to announce your presence here," Relena said, "Running away won't solve the problem. Anyway, there's no fighting going on in this country. Here, you are a student like everyone else."   
  
Heero nods and later walks with Relena and Quatre to a classroom. There was a girl name Dorothy there, who watches Relena closely.  
  
"Miss Relena," Dorothy said in her mind, "I applaud you from the bottom of my heart for bringing about this fateful meeting."  
  
Relena addresses to the class and introduces Heero and Quatre.  
  
"I've brought 2 new friends with me today," She said and turns to them, "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner,"  
  
Heero stands there for a moment and thinks about the past when he thought of saying his name....He never had a real name. Heero was considered his ture name since he had no name to begin with. His past was clouded and even himself can barely remember anything before all this conflict started.  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: L1 area, Ginaz  
  
Time: 12:00:01 A.M.  
  
Heero is in Wing, and prepares to take off. Dr. J talks to him for final briefing.  
  
"This is it, Operation Meteor," Dr. J said," Your target and enemy information will be sent to you due course."  
  
"Roger," Heero starts up Wing  
  
"That's it, engage your orders immediately."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You'll need a code name though." Dr. J said,"We've given you the name of the peace leader, Heero Yuy.....understood"  
  
"Understood," Heero closes the hatch and launches himself toward Earth exactly at the same time everyone else did.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"....I'm Heero Yuy,"  
  
Later Quatre and Heero stands in a room, where all the girls fence.  
  
"They're all girls," Quatre said, "I suppose men don't think the matter can be solved by negotiation alone."  
  
"It's not the difference of sexes," Heero explained, "There are some women who likes to fight, too."  
  
"Would you care to have a match with me?" a voice from across the room said  
  
It was Dorothy. Heero walks up to her with a foil and a mask.  
  
"You may have introduce yourselves, but I haven't have a pleasure, yet. My name is Dorothy Catalonia, and I'm a relative of the Romefeller Foundation's party executive."  
  
Heero puts on his mask.  
  
"But Miss Relena has accepted me as a fellow student, I want to be your friend, but for that I must prove myself to be strong." She puts her mask on, "You don't like weak girls, do you?"  
  
And with that she attacks Heero, first parrying with him, then tries to hit him, but was blocked and Heero counters her attack by slashing his foil at her horizontally, but she retreats and jumps backward oh so fluidly.  
  
"Once upon a time, there were two people with the same name," She said, Heero withdrew his foil in defense, "One of them risked his life for peace in space and became a legend. Many people mourned his death and swore for revenge."  
  
Heero does a stab at her, but was deflected.  
  
"And the other person with the same name is becoming a legend too," She said and tries to hit Heero again, but was blocked, "He is a warrior with great ability and strength."  
  
Her constant attack forces Heero to fall back and fend off her onslaught, and she continues to tell Heero the story.  
  
"He too, will probably fight for peace. Will he too become a legend by losing his life?" She parries with him more and then withdraws back and charges forward to scrap a piece of Heero's shirt off and cause a bruise on his shoulder.  
  
"But no, the legendary knight must never be defeated. He can't lose against a girl just because he's in hiding...To live strongly...passionately....nobly....You can't die after all that. You can make an even grander legend. Isn't that right, Heero Yuy?"  
  
She did one more horizontal slash at Heero, but misses and Heero charged at her, knocking her foil off and stabbed right through her mask, but purposely missing her face. Her foil flies up and stabs the ground. Heero withdrew his foil and Dorothy took off her mask.  
  
"Very impressive, but I'm not bad either, don't you think so, Heero?" Heero takes off his mask  
  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," Heero said, denying himself, "Seems like there're two other guys called Heero Yuy other than me, but unfortunitely, I'm neither one of them."  
  
Then, Heero walks away.   
  
"....I thought you'd hide your identity. Now that we're together in Sanc Kingdom, let's be friends...Heero,"  
  
Heero walks away. Quarte watches from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey Quarte," Jacen said, "Would you like to have a match."  
  
"....sure,"  
  
They both put on masks and gets ready. Jacen attacks first with a stab at Quatre's chest, but was deflected.  
  
"Heero is always like that," Jacen said as he blocked Quatre's attack, "Always too up tight and secretive, I wish he would act normal."  
  
Jacen stabs at Quatre repeatedly, and blocks another slash.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too," Quatre said, then attempts a horizontal attack, but Jacen jumped back, and charged back and locked their foils up.  
  
"You're pretty good Quatre," Jacen said and knocks down Quatre's weapon and tries to get him with his guard down, but was blocked.  
  
"I've known how to fence since I was six years old," Quatre said and tried to fight back, but Jacen was too quick, "You're not so bad yourselves."  
  
Jacen never really block, he either counters the attack or dodges the attack completely.  
  
"I had a good teacher when I was young," Jacen attacks again and swings his weapon around his head and tries to hit Quatre's left side, but was blocked again.  
  
"What do you think Romefeller might do, since the Sanc Kingdom is such a threat to their Foundation?" Quatre asked and blocks another slash.  
  
"Well, I know their tactics," Jacen as he retreats and comes back only to be blocked again, "It's like a simple game of chess."  
  
Jacen dodges and attacks again.  
  
"First, they'll position their forces in the right places," parries with Quatre a few times, "Then they'll move in and strike."  
  
"So what happens if they do," Quatre asked,   
  
Then, Quatre does a final attack, but Jacen deflects the attack, flips over then behind Quatre, and right when Quatre turns around and makes a stab for Jacen, Jacen too did the same, but when the 2 foils went head on, the force of Jacen's knocked Quatre's away, and broke his own. And with that he stabbed at Quatre's mask and almost stabbed his face. Quatre takes off his mask to see how close it was.  
  
"Checkmate," Jacen said  
  
"Impressive Jacen,"  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Jacen said and takes off his mask. Then turns to walk away. Relena was watching, and was surprised how much Jacen reminded her of Heero.  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: Japan, St. Gabriel High School  
  
Date: April 30  
  
Time: 12:22:04  
  
  
  
That morning, Heero was given an invitation from Relena to her party.  
  
"Here, it's an invitation to my birthday party," Relena said, and gives it to Heero, and her classmates applauded her. But Heero ripped it up in front of her face and let the wind blow it away,"That's cruel..."  
  
And she starts to cry, but Heero wipes the tear away, and starts to walk away. Relena smiles a bit, thinking he was saying sorry in his own way, but she was dead wrong when he said,  
  
"I'll kill you," He whispered to her, which made her froze.  
  
"Who is this boy?"   
  
Later, she watched her fence a classmate, who was angry at him for ripping her invitation.  
  
"I heard all about it, Heero. Tearing up Relena's invitation in front of her eyes? Why did you do such a cruel thing? As a classmate of hers, I disapprove of what you did to her. Don't you think that was shameful?" He attacked Heero, but he did the same tactics as Jacen did, ending up also stabbing his helmet.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Relena was surprised at how much Jacen sort of resemble Heero, in skills.  
  
"How strange," She said and walks away  
  
Later  
  
Time: 12:00:01 A.M.  
  
Jacen had returned to his post in his underground base and keeps a solid vigilant. Then Mark comes running up to him with urgent news.  
  
"Sir!" Mark butted in, "Our sensors have picked up a number of Mobile Dolls, just outside the capital's borders!"  
  
"Have our location been compromised?!" Jacen asked  
  
"No, they're here to...deal with the Pro-Treize forces that are hidden here."  
  
Then Jerry ran to Jacen,  
  
"Jacen, I've just intercepted a transmition with her majesty and O.Z...Here listen"  
  
He pressed a button and on the P.A. We hear Relena's talking with an O.Z. officer.  
  
"***I'm treating the Pro-Treize forces as refugees, and if O.Z. enters the country's air space, I'll file a formal complaint." Relena's voice said  
  
"***Hmmm our information seems a bit different from yours, ours say the renegades are just hiding from O.Z. and will attack you anyway. I think it will make things easier for everyone if we...deal with the pro-Trize forces..." an O.Z. commander said  
  
"But wait, you can't just fight here!-." her voice was cut off.  
  
"Well, that was a little...brief,"  
  
Jacen turns to a soldier,  
  
"Officer of the watch, put us on high alert, all availible pilots scramble!'  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"What kind of forces would you think we'll encounter?" Jerry asked  
  
"They probably wouldn't expect a Federation base here, so expect light forces, Virgos to be precise," Shiro said and then heard a loud noise, "What's that?"  
  
The gang saw Wing took off.  
  
"He's leaving!!?" Jerry said, "Coward!!"  
  
"I don't think so. Broadcast Monisky particles so that their radar would be jammed, and scramble their comm signals" Jacen said, "You three, make best speed to your Mobile Suits."  
  
Back in Relena's room, she is outrage of what is going to happen. A battle in her own country, like reliving the nightmare 13 years ago.  
  
"Pargan, take me to the scene of the battle," Relena demanded, "I'll stop this battle myself!"  
  
"But, Miss Relena, it's dangerous for you to-WAIT" Relena storms out the door and waiting outside, is none other, than Dorothy.  
  
"Come on Miss Relena, let's go!" they got into a car and drove off.  
  
Back in Noin's section of the hanger, Noin and Quatre talks,  
  
"Miss Relena doesn't know that the country is armed with Mobile suits, and also doesn't know that the Federation also has a well established base here, too," Noin explained to Quatre  
  
"It's for the better I guess, we should follow Heero and protect the Kingdom," then they ran into Jacen.  
  
"You two, get into your Mobile Suits and protect Relena, she's gone off to try to stop the up coming battle by herself!" Jacen ordered, "Quatre, since you don't have your Gundam here with you take one of my units."  
  
"Ok," Quatre said and walked up to a Gouf Custom, "I'll take this one."  
  
  
  
At the forest camp of the Pro-Trezie forces, they were working on planting explosives all over their base if they can't defend themselves.  
  
"Sir, we've finished planting the charges,"   
  
"Good, we will not surrender, even if it means killing ourselves."  
  
  
  
"SIR!, mobile suits are coming!"  
  
It was just Heero followed by a couple of Federation suits. He sets down and talk to the soldiers.  
  
"If you people are planning to die for this country, you mind as well die defending it!!" Heero shouted  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"It would be pointless to just kill yourself like this. Where's the honor in that?"  
  
The O.Z commander thought for a moment, and then,  
  
"All forces, prepare for battle," the commander said, "Gundam pilot, we will follow you, lead the way."  
  
Back at the hanger,  
  
"Sensors have picked up 50 Virgos approaching fast!"  
  
"Launch all Mobile Suits!" Jacen said  
  
"Launching all mobile suits, at once," Daniel said  
  
The nearby airport, transformed into a launch pad, extending to an underground runway. Then from the tunnel that links up the runway, the suits launches themselves out and formed up to fight, followed by Noin's forces and the pro-treize forces, too.  
  
"That's a lot of enemy forces!" an O.Z. officer said  
  
"No matter," another one said, "Attack!"  
  
The battle between O.Z, the pro-treize forces, and the Federation begins. Jacen lead his forces into battle.  
  
"Delta team, cover the squadran's left flank," Jacen ordered," Beta team, take the right flank. My team, take point. All Federation forces, Attack!"  
  
Jacen lead his group and slaughter the enemy like there was no tomorrow,"Now let's see how their shields take this!"  
  
First, Jacen shoots through 3 Virgos, then abandoning the new weapon, and took out his sword and slash a few up. Daniel charges toward a Virgo with his beam sabers, deflecting beam shots from it, then blocked another shots, then chops off the Virgo's arm with the blaster, and then sliced off its head. Mark and Shiro was back to back and were inseprateable, until Jerry was being chased toward them and they both shot the Virgo. Quatre, who was not trained for a Federation mobile suit, was actual doing good, chopping up his enemies with a heat-sabers. Then, he turned around and fired a gattling gun that is connected to his shield.  
  
"Heero go to op point Able and defend that area, Relena is there," Jacen said to Heero,"I'll cover you."   
  
"Roger that," Heero said. He was in a carrier and was going to surprise them, but his carrier was shot down, so he had to bail out in his suit. He cut himself out and jumped out as the carrier blew up in the air. Then commander of the enemy carrier realized it was Wing.  
  
"A Gundam!" he said  
  
"Gundam 01, sir," Heero fires at them and destroys the carrier. But Relena was still in trouble.  
  
"Heero!" Jacen shouted and jetted toward the falling carrier, and pushed it aside before it hit the car with Relena inside it. Jacen then spots a Virgo near Relena and readies to shoot through Relena to get to Heero, "Quatre! Noin!!"  
  
The 3 rushes to destroy the mobile doll, before it fired.  
  
Jerry stopped and stood down,"Well, they are not as tough as I thought."  
  
Then a Virgo was flying behind him ready to fire, until Danel saved him," Never under nor overestimate your opponents."   
  
The battle ended and the Virgos were repelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Relena," Noin said, "For arming your country with mobile suits."  
  
"And I too apologized for establishing a Federation base here, as well," Jacen said.  
  
"It's aright, if you 2 didn't help out, I would be dead. Thank you for saving me, again,"  
  
Time: Sunrise  
  
Location: a secluded park somewhere in Sanc  
  
Relena and Heero takes a walk in the park and talked.  
  
"Relena...I believe that the world is heading toward a state of absolute pacifism, which will lead to more impatient battles like this from the Romefeller," Heero said  
  
Heero means that the country will need protection," I have repaid the debt for you telling me about Trowa," He stops and then looks at Relena,"I'll do everything in my power to protect your country....and you."  
  
"...Heero..." tension builds between and they started growing to each other, and as if they were able to kiss each other-  
  
"HEERO! Jacen's voice shouted, breaking the once in a series bond between Heero and Relena,"Come on Heero, We've got work to do!"  
  
"Right!" Heero shouted back. He then took one more short stare at Relena, and then joined Jacen and they walked toward the hanger.  
  
"Well, it seems like you two are getting along just fine, if you know what I mean," Jacen said  
  
"Just how long were you standing there?" Heero asked  
  
"Just long enough, I thought you didn't have emotions..."  
  
Jacen kept talking to Heero about the subject all the way to the hanger, and kept trying to push Heero into admitting that he has feelings, but Heero was just too good at denying himself.  
  
To be continued................  
  
Federation Mobile Suits  
  
Gouf Custom,   
  
Specification:  
  
Head height: 18.2 meters / Base weight: 24.5 tons / Full weight: 28.6 tons / Generator output: 1034 kilowatts / Thruster output: 40,700 kilograms / Armament: 45mm gatling cannon x 3, 75mm gatling cannon x 1, heat-whip x 1, heat saber x 1 / Armor materials: Luna Titanium alloy   
  
The Gouf is a new land warfare mobile suit developed to replace the MS-06J Zaku II. Thanks to its supplemental leg thrusters, greater agility, and improved melee combat abilities, the Gouf is indeed superior to the Zaku II. However, no sooner had production began than the Gouf was itself discontinued in favor of the jet-propelled MS-09 Dom. As a result, only a small number of these machines ever made it to the frontlines, but in the hands of a master pilot, such as Quatre, they can be devastatingly effective. Gundam pilot Quatre receives a customized version of the Gouf, equipped with a powerful shield-mounted gatling gun and a redesigned, grapple/whip-style heat rod.  
  
New Main Characters  
  
Daniel Wilson  
  
Another elite pilot in Jacen's unit. He is 20 years of age and had originated from Earth somewhere in Europe, where exactly is unknown. He is the older brother of Mike, but doesn't act like a brother to Mike, but more as a subordinate, and recieves the same treatment as a higher ranked officer. He pilots the Gundam Nu, and has the same abilities as Kai does with the funnel technology, making him to what a few people know as, Newtypes. Daniel is a very mature person well beyond his years.  
  
Micheal Wilson  
  
The younger brohter of Daniel. Prefers to be called Mike, and him being 15 years old, he prefers to act his age most of the time, but when battle calls out to him, he turns out to be more mature than he seems. Pilot of the Gundam Dragos, he is the most stealth type of the team and does a lot of infiltration. He is one of the few that acsended the ranks at a very young age.  
  
David------  
  
The younger brother of Jacen, very little is known of him. He is 16 years old and he takes in a lot of responsibilities when around his older brother, but the two doesn't really share any brother to brother relationship, and it is hard to guess that this outgoing boy is related to the cold-hearted, homurous, and sometimes evil Jacen. He pilots the Gundam Titan. 


	4. Episode IV

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
The Federation's actions were a direct reflection of the will of all the colonies. The Gundams, the Federation created, were to deal with the threat caused to the colonies by OZ, a secret organization hidden inside the Alliance's armed forces.   
  
After Colony 195, OZ finally emerged as the leading force in history. OZ's leader Treize Kushrenada carried out massive operations to devastate and take over the Alliance's armed forces. Having been tricked into the confrontation, bloody battles between OZ and the Federation began, and the war dragged on.  
  
In a park in Sanc"I'll do everything in my power to protect this country...and you," Heero said to Relena  
  
"Heero, I..." tension builds up  
  
"HEERO!" Jacen's voice cried out  
  
"-Well, it seems like you 2 are getting along just fine," Jacen said while they were walking.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Heero said  
  
Episode IV  
  
The Demon of Flames  
  
War is Hell and all that, but it has a good deal to recommend it. It wipes out all the small nuisances of peace-time. ~Ian Hay   
  
Location: L2, colony 0200, New Manhattan Time: 1:00 PM SST (Sol. Standard time)  
  
Outside New Manhattan, an O.Z. convoy is about to discovered something in the most unpleasant way.  
  
"Sir, I see debris ahead, I'll check it out," A pilot of a space Leo said.  
  
The Leo reached the site and sees a mess.  
  
"What happened here, looks like an accident, the metal is all twisted, it looked like the craft exploded," There was a small alarm.  
  
"Sir, I detected massive energy readings in all directions!" the pilot of the transport said.  
  
"What the Hell!" the captain said, they see Deathscythe Hell, wings spread, as it, and Thor decloaks themselves. Deathscythe just appeared out of nowhere, while Thor pushes its cloak aside and takes out its cannon. Then a huge Mobile Suit carrier appears and launches suits.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" a pilot of an escort Taurus shouted as the suits fired and destroyed them before they got a chance to get their weapons online.  
  
"It's a Gundam!" a pilot of a Leo shouted as he tried to shoot it.  
  
"Death has made it back from HELL!" Duo shouted as he slashes up some Leo's  
  
"It's 02, so this is where it was hiding!" the transport's pilot said and gets killed.  
  
"Duo, secure the cargo, we'll finish up here," Carl said to Duo.  
  
"Roger that," and Duo jets off to capture the transport.  
  
"Drake attack from the left, I go from the right, These are mobile dolls," Carl said to a pilot named Drake in a suit that looks like a Gundam too, and it looks like it had the same designs as the other gundams. More or less it reminded people of Heavyarms, but it doesn't have the big guns that Heavyarms has. It does however missile launchers underneath its wings.  
  
It has red and orange wings that are similar to Wing Gundam's. It has on its right forearm, a beam-saber and on its left, it has a shield. Inside, Drake was hooked up to a device that seems to link himself directly to his suit. When he moves, the suit moves along with him.   
  
Carl and Drake charged at the MD Taurus's. Drake launched his Missiles at the MD's, but they were too fast.  
  
"Damn things won't stand still," Drake said, then charged at one and diced it with its wrist beam blade. Then hacked up another one. Three more tried to shoot at it, but the Inferno shielded itself with its shield, and absorbs the shots. He tries to shoot at some more but they counters his shots.  
  
"Drake, their calculating our moves!" Carl said trying to defend himself. Drake charged at the Virgos.  
  
"Calculate THIS!" Drake fired his beam cannon that shoots from the left forearm of his suit, and it destroyed another one. Then, he dashed past 2 more and they blew up. He turned around and extended its wrist saber.  
  
"Alright, 2 left," He readies to attack and charges. But then he saw 2 heat tomahawks shred the last 2 suits. Drake looked up to see Carl, " Hey! He was mine!"  
  
"You didn't think you'll have all the fun," Carl said  
  
"Hmp," Drake said and they flew back to join Duo.  
  
"...Hmmm, so that's 80% capacity," Duo said as he review his suit's data.  
  
"Duo..." Carl said, "Our targets have been taken. Let's move out."  
  
"Roger," Duo said as they towed away the destroyed shuttle, with its cargo intact.  
  
Back at an O.Z. lunar base, Tsubarov sees that there is a problem.  
  
"Sir, a few of our shuttles, containing Virgos have been missing," an officer said  
  
"Missing, you idiots, they were stolen, probality by the rebels, or maybe even the gundams.....send Trant to deal with the matter," Tsubarov said  
  
"We've detected Minovsky particles, it could be from a Federation ship."  
  
"The Federation is here?! Tell Trant to take care of it, where is he!"  
  
"He's out on patrol,"  
  
Around the same region where Duo, Carl, and Drake is, a guy named Trant, tests Wing Zero. And draws several conclusions about the cockpit system.  
  
"Hmmmm, this system enhances the pilot's ability (he shoots down a MD Taurus), and it can complete with the Mobile Dolls," He then pilots the suit a lot faster and destroys some more MD's, then the Zero system shows himself being shot down in the suit, and then he snaps out of it," I....need, a Gundam...pilot to do the real testing, rather than reviewing data...hmmm."  
  
He brings up a picture of Duo," He'll do...."  
  
Trant draws several conclusions about the cockpit system, such as that is enhances the pilots ability, and that it can compete with the mobile dolls. However, he also finds out a few drawbacks of the system. They abort the test after Trant starts hallucinating. Trant realized that the needs to do real testing with the Gundam pilots rather than to review their data.  
  
Later Trant rests after the ordeal with the system, then he received a call in from the moon base.  
  
"Commander Trant, please answer this, We've got orders for you," but Trant turns it off.  
  
Back at the moon base, Tsubarov was outraged,  
  
"Send a team out to get him, I don't want any Gundam left to be a symbol for the colonies.  
  
Carl, and Drake met up with Duo inside the colony, with their forces hiding near Duo's junkyard.  
  
"So Duo, what did you d with the merchandise you've acquired," Carl asked.  
  
"I sold them for mobile suit fuel and ammo,"  
  
Later, Carl, Duo, and Drake plans their next move.  
  
"So my team will get the transport here," Carl pointed at a spot on the map,  
  
"I'll provide you some cover, and you go in, if you need any help, just call," Drake said  
  
"Yeah, let's try that, but the route is better guarded than the last," Duo said  
  
Then, Hilda butted in, "I'll help in anyway possible,"  
  
"You're a lot of help already," Duo said and turned his attention back to the map. "How many suits do you guys have?"  
  
"Well," Carl said,"We have 7 Apollos, 6 Hyperions, and including you, me, and Drake, that makes 17, including the Heavy Mobile Suit Carrier."  
  
"We're low in supplies, we need that transport intact this time," Drake said  
  
The Hilda came back, still seemingly just won't take a hint.   
  
"I'll help in anyway possible, what do you want me to do?" Hilda asked  
  
"Why don't you fix us a steak dinner," Duo said  
  
"No thanks, I'm not one for eating before combat, my cockpit is linked to my body after all," Drake butted in.  
  
"Come on, be serious," Then there was a large thump outside  
  
"What the Hell was that!" Carl said and then they heard some explosions.  
  
"****Sir, Wing Zero is out here, it's attacking us***AHHH**!!"  
  
"Wing Zero?!" Drake said, "Here?!"  
  
The group ran outside to see 3 Apollos trashed, and looks up to sees the Zero pointing it's guns at them. Trant stepped out of the cockpit.   
  
"Duo Maxwell, you better come quietly, or I'll have to shoot you right here,"  
  
"And if I refuse..."  
  
"If you refuse I'll have to fire,"  
  
"O really," Carl pressed a button on his watch and the rest of his forces popped up all around Zero and points large beam cannons at it, "You think we of the Federation weren't prepare to even take out a Gundam."  
  
"I'll shoot and I mean it," And he prepares to charge the rifle.  
  
"You can't shoot here, that beam rifle is pretty powerful, you'd destroy the colony," Duo said  
  
"Fine by me," Trant said.  
  
"You're a cruel Son of a Bitch!" Drake yelled angrily,  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't care. It's none of my business what happens to a place like this. I have no intention of ending my life as a mere technician. If I can understand this Gundam's system, Commander Tsubarov's Mobile Dolls will be a thing of a past. The new O.Z. needs a new operating system, and I will do anything for it...Now come, Gundam pilot! You're the only one I have business with. and I suggested you Federation stand down, unless you want your commander down where the barrel of my gun is to die."  
  
"MS team, Stand down!" Carl ordered and the suits stopped.  
  
"....Oh alright," and Duo said, and Trant take him away.  
  
When they left, Carl turned to Drake and Hilda.  
  
"Drake I want you to follow them, but don't engage until I say so, then attack with all you got," Then he turns to Hilda, "Hilda, I want you to get in Deathscythe, and help out,"  
  
"What! Me?"  
  
"When we get Duo out of Zero, he'll be warped out of his mind,"  
  
"How did you know that?" Hilda asked  
  
"I was ordered to build a new suit with this kind of mind enhancing system, and what I found out about it is that it extremely enhances the skills of the pilot to the point where he is unstoppable, but a person that is weak minded, won't be able to handle it and would go insane. I concluded that the system is not fit for any human being to use."  
  
"Alright," Hilda said  
  
"Let's move out!"  
  
Trant takes Duo to a testing site outside the colony, and makes Duo fight mobile dolls with Wing ZERO.   
  
"Damn, what have you strapped me onto," Duo said," and what do you want from me."  
  
"I want you to fight the Mobile Dolls with Wing Zero," Trant said making some adjustments inside Zero, "of course with live rounds."  
  
"I don't mind, but I might run away in the middle of it though," Duo said  
  
"That won't happen," Trant said,"I am able to shut down Wing Zero from anywhere and, I have Zero's self-destruct button with me, and on top of that, my mobile dolls are waiting to attack the colony if you try anything,"  
  
Then Duo starts to fight the Dolls, first blasting away at them, then chopping them with a beam saber.  
  
"If I use the rifle it will affect the colony," Duo thought and changed to saber  
  
Then he starts to hallucinate, he sees Deathscythe all over the place and then he sees himself shooting at the Dolls, and then he turns around and shoots another one. His face was emotionless. He sees one more, but it was in front of the colony. He sires it anyway, destroying the colony in the process. He hears Hilda screams and freaks out.  
  
"Hilda!" Then Duo snaps out f it and sees he has stabbed a Doll. He pushes it aside, "What…have. I done, huh"  
  
He sees that the colony is not destroy.  
  
"It can't ," Duo said to himself, "T..This can't...be done by a human.."  
  
"It can," Trant said," It can be done. To reform the human mind, no, to alter humans to a new being, nothing is impossible, with this system....."  
  
Then some of Tsubarov's underlings appears at the test site.  
  
"Commander Trant, can you hear me," a pilot said, "Tsubarov orders you to hand over Wing Zero to us and surrender. These are Commander Tsubarov's orders. Hand over Wing Zero"  
  
"Ha, They've come" Trant said Duo got out of Wing Zero and Trant got in, "I'll get them, I'll get them all!"  
  
Trant starts to attack the incoming Leo's, Duo floats in space.  
  
"Don't Trant," Duo said, "the system is..."  
  
"Duo!" Hilda cried out from Deathscythe Hell. Carl also followed her  
  
Then out of nowhere Drake prepares to attack.  
  
"Drake," Carl said, "you may start the attack,"  
  
"You don't need to tell me that!" The Inferno's eyes glowed as it pops out of some debris and started firing at the O.Z. troops  
  
Drake began thrusting in the direction of the Leos, extending both of his wrist sabers. He begins gathering energy in his Gundam's thrusters and dashes through four suits, slicing them in two, causing them to explode. The Inferno turns to face more of the enemy Leos.  
  
"Damn! What is that thing!? It's so fast!" shrieked a Leo pilot as his suit is sliced in half by Inferno.  
  
"These things are a waste of my time" Drake growls as he charges toward yet another group.  
  
Once in front of the group he began charging energy in his gundam's arms, dashed back a little bit, and unleashed a devastating buster beam. The Leos dotted space with explosions as the beam hit them. Drake stared with a gaze of sorrow as the debris of the mobile suits moved through space.  
  
"Drake! Don't be so careless, we're near a colony!" Carl shouted.  
  
"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Drake shouted back, turning his view toward Wing Zero.  
  
"Sir, Wing Zero is heading toward us, shall we capture it?" a Leo pilot asked Tsubarov  
  
"No, destroyed it," and he hung the phone, and was very angry, "....Damn Trant!"  
  
Trant is determined to keep Wing Zero and master the system as he chops away at the Leo's. But apparently, the system was starting to get to him. When he thinks he has control, it is the opposite. The system has control over him.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't seen everything, yet," He said, "Come on! come and get me!"  
  
Duo gets into his Deathscythe, and joins the battle as well,  
  
"Wait, stop Duo," Hilda said, "You can't fight like that!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a Gundam pilot..."  
  
Deathscythe powers up and Joins the battle, " Humans are no match for that system. I have to stop it,"  
  
"Damn, the Federation is here, too," A Leo pilot said, then Carl jumps out of nowhere and shoots him.  
  
Trant seems to be invincible and plows through the Leo's like they were crap. He spins around to shoot another one down.  
  
"It's spreading," Trant said, "My consciousness is spreading Just a bit more and I'll see everything..Everything! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!"  
  
He takes out Zero's rifle and shoots down 2 more Leo's, but though there is no more enemies to fight, he is not satisfied.  
  
"No, it's not enough," Trant said craving for more, "This isn't enough!"   
  
He aims at the colony.  
  
"Drake stop him!" Carl shouted  
  
"I'm on it," Drake and Duo charged towards Trant and slash at him with their beam weapons  
  
"Stop it!" Duo shouted, he and Drake tried to hit Trant, but they didn't even get close to him,  
  
"Damn, he's too quick," Duo said  
  
"I can see every move you're going to make. Even the way you're going to die!"  
  
"Shut up!" Drake shouted as he tried to hit him, but missed, Duo tried also, but was blocked.  
  
Trant drew his beam saber and began slashing at Deathscythe, attempting to get him to back off. Suddenly the Inferno flew up from behind him.  
  
"Predict this you bastard!" Drake shouted in rage.  
  
Trant dodged to the right, "Easy…"  
  
Inferno flies up extending its double wrist sabers, furiously slashing at Wing Zero with all his might. Wing Zero is easily evading every attack, backs away and slashes at Inferno with its saber. The Inferno guards the attack with its shield.  
  
"Well, well, another Gundam, but this one's different from the other!?" Trant began ranting, "Your Shield maybe tough, but it won't save ya!!"  
  
"Well come and get me you bastard!" Drake yelled smiling.  
  
"I'll still get you!" Trant says as he dashes behind Inferno and hits him from behind.  
  
Duo flies up and readies himself to slash Wing Zero with his scythe.  
  
"Shit, his power is greater, too!" Duo said as Trant knocked away his scythe,  
  
"I got you now!" and he rams him, "You idiot, can't you see, you can't win with strength!"  
  
And he tries to crush Deathscythe's head.  
  
"Ha! Ha! this is the end! You'll die here and I'll have the glory."  
  
"We'll see about that," Duo said in a calm voice, "We could go down together."  
  
Duo has the self-destruct button and presses it, destroying the both of them, but this was just another hallucination, "Erg, get off of me, I won't lose! I'm not going to lose against you!"  
  
"If you lose, it won't be against me," Duo said, "You'll lose to Wing Zero!"  
  
"There is no way I can Lose!" Trant readies the Double buster rifle for a final attack and fires  
  
"Don't you get it!" Duo was ready to fire his buster shield at Trant, but Drake pushes him aside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Die asshole!" Drake said as he fires his beam cannons. The 2 beams met and canceled each other out. But is seems that the aftershock damaged Zero a lot more.  
  
"I can't lose! I can beat this system..." and his helmet cracks and he dies.  
  
"phew, I did it," Drake said, "You alright Duo?"  
  
"....Humans can't do it," Duo said, "If there is someone who can, they're something beyond human..."  
  
To Be Continued................................  
  
Characters  
  
Drake----  
  
Drake is one of the new mysterious Gundam characters that seemed to be like a fifth Gundam pilot for Operation Meteor. Age is 19, and assumed the rank of Commander when he joined with the Federation. There is not really any info on him for now. So little is known of this one and his motives in fighting this war. He has a smart-ass attitude and has more than words to back up threats. He is one person that noone messes with.  
  
New Mobile Suits  
  
Gundam Inferno  
  
Model #: XXXG-I Height: 18m Base weight: 12 t full weight: 15 t Generator output: 49000 Kw Thruster output: 20,000 Kg Apogee Motors: 10 Sensors Radius: N/A Armor: Gundanium Alloy Armaments: Wrist Beam Saber x1 in right arm, Forearm buster cannon x2 Missiles x10   
  
With a red color blended with a touch of orange, this is Gundam would remind you of Heavyarms, except with huge firey-like bird wings. The flaming glow around it strikes fear into the hearts of its enemies. But is very noticable to everyone and sometimes tend to be a little... flashy....in a bad way. Its missiles and cannons are powerful, and when piloted by someone like Drake, it is to be reckoned with.  
  
Federation Warships  
  
Salamis battle crusiar  
  
The Salamis, smaller and less heavily armed than the Magellan, makes up the bulk of the Earth Federation's space fleet. Its standard armament includes six main guns, six anti-aircraft machine gun turrets, and two missile launchers, but it can also be refitted for reconnaissance and other special missions. Like the Magellan, the Salamis carries a small atmospheric re-entry capsule on its underside. 


	5. Episode V

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode V  
  
We see Deathscythe, Wing Zero, and fight each other.  
  
"You will die here and I will have the glory." Trant said   
  
"If you lose, it won't be against me." Duo said, "You'll lose to Wing Zero! Don't you get it?!"  
  
"I can beat this system..." He fires at Duo, but Jon pushed Duo aside and fires his own weapon. The 2 attacks canceled each other out.  
  
"Duo you alright?" Drake asked.  
  
"....Humans can't do it," Duo said, "If there is someone who can, they're something beyond human....."  
  
The Lonely Battlefield  
  
There is many a boy here to-day who looks on war as all glory, but boys, it is all hell.........  
  
~William Tecumseh Sherman  
  
Location: Sanc Kingdom  
  
Time:2:00:35 P.M. GST  
  
Quatre is in a music room, playing a sad type of song on the piano. The music fills the room with a calming, yet sad kind of tune. Then he stops and Noin, who was standing in the doorway the wholetime, applauds him.  
  
"That's wonderful." Noin said, "I didn't know you had musical talent, too."  
  
"I have always liked music ever since I was a child." Quatre answered, "I feel calm when I'm playing."  
  
"Though I must say, it sounds very melancholy," Jacen said as he walked in, "You shouldn't blame yourself anymore. There are some things that cannot be helped during war time."  
  
"No...This is life we're dealing with." Quatre said, "I can't just say it can't be helped'. If only I was stronger, Trowa wouldn't have...Miss Noin, have you had any information on OZ lately?"  
  
"We still have no news on Treize..."  
  
" ...but the Treize faction is now classed as rebels," Jacen explained, "and their attacks are occurring all over the world."  
  
"But OZ have an advantage over the situation." Noin said, "Ordinary pilots just can't keep up with the speed of Mobile Dolls."  
  
"I think we can fight against them." Quatre said all confident, "It's not that I'm being vain...... but if we have high quality machines like Gundam. But destroying Mobile Dolls won't end the war. I know from experience that there is a limit to what a mere pilot can do."  
  
"Will Miss Relena..." Noin started and Jacen finishes it  
  
"-Can Sanc Kingdom be a place of hope and rest to soldiers?" Jacen said, "Yes, this place is a safe haven, a sanctuary from all the problems of the outside."  
  
"We're stained with blood, perhaps it isn't right for us to stay," Quatre said, "I think Heero feels the same way."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else around the world, in a particular battlefield.  
  
Operation Nova, the plan to land mass produced Mobile Dolls into conflict areas, has been progressing steadily. People of the world feared the Mobile Dolls and as OZ spread its area of occupation,...this also meant that the Romefeller Foundation's domain of rule was being established.  
  
Meanwhile in space, some ships were carrying MD's, and prepares to enter the Earth.  
  
"All procedures completed to enter the atmosphere." a soldier said  
  
"Captain, seems like we won't have trouble this time." another on said the a ship's captain  
  
"Yeah, I think we're safe." the captain replied  
  
"Energy reading on the meter!" the pilot said. Then, weapons fire rained down on the transports.  
  
It was the Tallgeese, the Sazabi, and the Valkyrie, accompanied by a battalion of Federation suits.  
  
"It's Tallgeese. I'm certain of it!" another pilot said as one of its neighboring transports were destroyed by Kai as he cut it into two. Another got chopped up by Joyce.  
  
"Confirmed, the Tallgeese, Sazabi, and the Valkyrie," a transport pilot said. Joyce then fired the Valkyrie's arm cannons and riddled two transports with shells at the same time before they exploded.  
  
"Ship no.2 and 3 destroyed, we are the only ones left."  
  
"Send out the Mobile Dolls to counter attack!" the captain ordered, and maybe 10 Virgos popped out.  
  
Another fight started as Kai released the Sazabi's six fin funnels and they managed to obliterate five Virgos, but one managed to get its shield up in time to block the shot of the last fin funnel. Joyce launched her heat-rod and whip-lashed three more. Zechs abandoned its cannon and switched to beam saber and diced the remaining two.   
  
"Annihilated?! There's no way any human can beat Mobile Dolls!" The captain of the transport said, Then the Sazabi appeared right in front of the transport and destroyed with a moderately powered shot from it's cannon.  
  
"This is Peacemillion. Mission completed," Howard said to the group as the Peacemillion decloaks with two Salamis battlecrisars escorting it, "We'll depart this area as soon as we pick up Tallgeese.Well...well done Lightning Count."  
  
"This is about all I can do. I'm very grateful for your help, Howard." Zechs said  
  
"Oh, anytime. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."  
  
"Then if I may be so bold, could you check over Tallgeese?"  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't had any damage." Kai asked  
  
"No, I just feel the reaction velocity is slow"  
  
"That's because your reaction speed is too fast!" Kai explained, "I've observed you in battle many times, and your reaction time exceeds the speed of the suit. Your abilities have become impressive. I can see you truly deserve your name, Lightning Count."  
  
"I didn't think you'd exceed the motive power of Tallgeese this soon." Howard said, "Bring him in."  
  
The Tallgeese, Sazabi, and Valkyrie landed on the large craft and they were lowered into the ship.  
  
"Forgive me, Relena. I will live as Zechs Marquise." Zechs said, "It will be better this way for Sanc Kingdom."  
  
Meanwhile at an O.Z. space station.  
  
"What, Zechs Marquise?" Dermail said to the station,  
  
"Yes. He has gone to Space as Sanc Kingdom's ambassador, Milliardo Peacecraft" Tsubarov said, "but seems to have remained there in hiding."  
  
"Sanc Kingdom...They are a problem."  
  
"Count Dermail." Tsubarov was confused  
  
"The Complete Peace Principal that the former King preached is still supported by many countries. On top of that, the idea is starting to spread within the Foundation."  
  
"Why is this? Romefeller has the invincible Mobile Doll." Tsubarov said, "There is no need for weak spirited ideas."  
  
"Invincible? We've just been beaten by Zechs Marquise!"  
  
"Erm, that was..."  
  
"So...the next target is the Luxembourg base..."  
  
"Yes sir. We're preparing for that."  
  
"We won't let Zechs do as he pleases this time."  
  
"Well then, I look forward to your report."  
  
"I'll see what damage I can do from this end. Sanc Kingdom...It may be an idea to crush them when I can."  
  
Back in Sanc Kingdom, Heero sits on a bench and reads a book. Then Relena walks up to him.  
  
"So there you are. May I join you?"  
  
"Go ahead, it's your country."  
  
"I suppose so." and she takes a sit next to Heero  
  
"Heero, why are you willing to stay in my country?" Relena asked, "Before, you would leave for battle straight away, no matter how much I stopped you."  
  
Heero looked at her  
  
"You went back to Space......but your home was not kind to you. It must have been hard...yet you never stopped fighting." She looked deep into Heero's eyes, "Those stern eyes haven't changed since I first met you."  
  
"I..." Heero was very surprised, but Dorothy interrupted this moment  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Miss Relena"  
  
"Dorothy, is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's an invitation from the Romefeller Foundation." She hands Relena a letter  
  
Later, in Relena's room, Relena gets ready. She puts on some sort of a military type of uniform on. The letter said-  
  
"With the good work of OZ, the world's conflicts are almost at an end. Therefore we would like to discuss with you and study the Complete Peace Principal......that Sanc Kingdom upholds in order to maintain the peace that we will have achieved. We would be very honored if you could attend the meeting in Bremen."  
  
Relena walks up to Dorothy's yellow car.  
  
"I have been nominated to be your guide, if that is alright with you." Dorothy said,"It is my honor to be able to join you, Miss Relena. Please."  
  
"Thank you, Dorothy" Relena said  
  
"Miss Relena, I will go with you." Noin said  
  
"That won't be necessary. Miss Relena is a guest." Dorothy said  
  
"Romefeller will take all responsibility in escorting her."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Miss Noin, take care of things while I'm gone." She looks up to see Heero and Quatre, "Heero, promise me. That you won't leave without saying a word."  
  
Heero nods  
  
"Shall we, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes." They droved off. Quatre looked worried about it.  
  
"Are you sure you should have let her go?" Quatre said, "This country's principal spells danger to Romefeller.What if something were to happen to her...(Heero starts to walk away). Heero!"  
  
Jacen and the two came down to the MS hanger.  
  
"Heero, what do you plan to do?" Jacen asked Heero  
  
"A large number of Mobile Dolls are going to land on Luxembourg base."  
  
"What?!" Quatre said   
  
"The Treize faction's headquarters is in Luxembourg." Jacen explained, "Romefeller probably intend to crush them."  
  
"All those descending on Earth at one time..." Quatre said, "I thought you got the problem contained when we left for Sanc."  
  
"Well I said then that the chance of them succeeding in that mission is very low," Jacen said "Even Luxembourg can't take that."  
  
"If their mission is complete, the Mobile Dolls will spread all over the world from there." Heero said then he hops in Wing  
  
"It's impossible! Even you couldn't fight that number by yourself!" Quatre said  
  
"I'll go with you," Jacen said  
  
"I'll come too," Quatre said  
  
"No. You have to stay here." Heero said  
  
"But..."  
  
"You can't die just yet, not until you've found Trowa." Wing, Excalibur, and a battlion of Federation suits takes off. Noin got in the hanger right when the group leaves.  
  
"Quatre, what is the meaning of this? Where's Heero and Jacen going?"  
  
"Heero's made a choice." Quatre said, "He's chosen the battlefield with the highest possibility of death."  
  
Meanwhile back in space. Zechs, and company watches the army start to enter the Earth.  
  
"They've gone a bit over the top just to destroy one base." Howard said  
  
"Luxembourg is an important position to them." Kai said  
  
"Well, I suppose it's about right since they'll be up against the Lightning Count." Joyce added  
  
"Whatever they do, I will just fight my best" Zechs said.  
  
The three gets in their MS's.  
  
"Luxembourg...," Zechs said, "To think I'm fighting to protect a land that we once took away from the Alliance...How ironic."  
  
"Indeed…" Kai said as they launched themselves out and attack the convoy.  
  
At the Moon base, Tsubarov was in rage of this,  
  
"Zechs! He's arrived just as we predicted." He said, "All shuttles are to ignore Tallgeese and enter the atmosphere must seize Luxembourg."  
  
Back down on Earth, at the Romefeller building. Relena gets off and enters it with Dorothy. They got into a room full of Romefeller executives.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Relena Peacecraft." Dermail said  
  
"Thank you for inviting me today."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Thank you for your trouble, Dorothy."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Excuse me." She starts out and then turn to Relena,"Miss Relena, go for it. (She shuts the door) Miss Relena, now is the time to show your strength. Don't disappoint me."  
  
"It is true that Sanc Kingdom is able to operate in peace because of the help they received from the Romefeller Foundation. But on the other hand, your OZ is creating a war. Why are Romefeller's powers so conflicting? That is because the power used depends on the person reinforcing it. If you wish for true peace, please, see us as a guide. I am prepared to make the effort for this to work."  
  
There was silence in the room for a short period of time, then, Dermail applauded her.  
  
"Wonderful. You are so young and yet you have such firm ideals." He said, "But it seems like Sanc Kingdom has its own contradictions."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Let me explain. Recently, there has been an individual who has been attacking OZ and has been causing great damage to us." on the large view screen, it showed pictures of Zechs in Tallgeese, then Zechs as Milliardo. Relena was surprised. "He has contacted Colonies as Sanc Kingdom's ambassador, Milliardo Peacecraft, but now boards Tallgeese as Zechs Marquise. At present, he and OZ are on hostile terms."  
  
Back in space, Zechs complains about Tallgeese's speed again   
  
"The reaction's too slow!"  
  
"We will just have to make do with hat we can!" Kai said and shoots down another Virgo.  
  
Joyce agreed with Kai and pushed Zechs on.  
  
"We are the only ones Standing in their way…we must fight on…"  
  
Zechs slashes another Virgo in half. Kai hacked away several more, and Joyce sniped a lot of them from afar, then activates a heat rod and lashes a couple more suits.  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
"To be an enemy to OZ means that they are an enemy to the Romefeller." Dermail continued," Could it be that Sanc Kingdom has secret ambitions..."  
  
".....tell me, Is the pilot still claiming to be Milliardo Peacecraft?" Relena asked  
  
"No, he is not."  
  
"The Peacecraft family wishes for peace more than anything else. Being part of that family, there is no way my brother would board a Mobile Suit and fight."  
  
"Then, you do not care what happens to him...?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with Sanc Kingdom." There was some reactions among the board members.  
  
"What? Could it be..." The others said amongst themselves.  
  
".......Very well. Seems like it was our misunderstanding. We will punish the traitor Zechs as we see fit. I apologize for doubting Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"Then, if you will excuse me..." and Relena leaves.  
  
"Sanc Kingdom...they are an obstruction...." Dermail said. Meanwhile, somewhere else in the building, Dorothy watches,  
  
"You were magnificent, Miss Relena.You're everything I expected you to be. War has to be fought by humans, not dolls. Miss Relena, you have to work much harder in order to make that happen. That's why I'll help you out from now on."  
  
Relena walks out and sees Pargan waiting for her. She looks up at the sky.  
  
"Brother, you must have made the choice to fight, knowing I would take this decision. The choice to be Zechs Marquise"  
  
Back in space once again.  
  
"The decoy Mobile Doll convoy has been destroyed." an O.Z. soldier said to Tsubarov  
  
"The main target number of shuttles have descended, we should be able to seize Luxembourg." there were still a large number of surviving carriers.  
  
"I've done my bit. Don't fall, Luxembourg." Zechs said  
  
Location: Luxembourg.  
  
The Trieze soldiers were getting pounded. One after another, were getting dropped like flies. One Aries saw Wing and Excalibur.  
  
"Is... are those new Mobile Doll models?" the pilot said. Then as the two Gundams drew close.  
  
"What? Gundam 01!Why is it here?!" Wing and Excalibur jets toward the base.  
  
Back in Sanc Quatre and Noin decess plans.  
  
"The fighting's started in Luxembourg. Do you not want to go?" Noin asked Quatre  
  
"He's told me not to, That's why I'm going to protect Relena in place of him."  
  
"I hope I'm just overreacting." Jerry runs up to them  
  
"If something happens to Miss Relena, I wouldn't be able to face Zechs" Noin said  
  
"Commander Noin." Jerry said, "We've just had an anonymous call stating that the car Miss Relena is on is going to be attacked by Mobile Dolls assuming test flights."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Relena's car was escorted by two Hyperions  
  
"Miss Relena," Pargan said, "Federation suits have been sent here to escort us back...You look discouraged. Did something at the meeting troubled you?.......(he sees a MD carrier) Th-that's a Mobile Doll-!"  
  
The Dolls started firing at the car.  
  
"It's an attack," a Hyperion pilot said  
  
"Counterattack them, we must protect Princess Relena," the other pilot said and they turned around and fired at the MD's, but they were shielded, and shot the two Hyperions's easily.  
  
Relena's car was hit and crashed into a tree. She got out to help her fallen friend.  
  
"Oh, Pargan. Are you alright Pargan?!" the MD got close to them and was about to fire, but a beam from a beam cannon hit the MD. It was Noin and Jerry. Noin got in front of Relena to protect her.  
  
"Noin?!" Jerry fires both his rocket launchers at the MD and destroyed it. Quatre flies above two with his Gouf custom and destroyed the last to easily.  
  
"Thank God, we've made it,"  
  
Pargan carried away in ambulance. Relena looked even more discouraged.  
  
"No matter what I say, I can't even save a single person," She said, "Is that not so? I'm always being helped by someone else. Is it possible to have peace without arms? Is complete peace a dream that weak people who can't fight wish for?"  
  
"Please be strong!" Quatre said, "What are we supposed to do if you break down? You must follow the path you believe in. You can make a place where people can live peacefully, for people like us who know nothing but fighting. Heero and all of us believe in you."  
  
"A place where people can live peacefully..." Relena repeats,  
  
"That's right. Complete peace will be achieved one day." Quatre said  
  
"Complete peace will come true....."  
  
Meanwhile, in Luxembourg, there was a large battle, as Trieze and Federation forces joined together to fight against the Romefeller's MD 's. It seems that the MD's are getting the best of both Trieze's and the Federation forces. Wing and Excalibur flies left and right shooting at the the countless Virgos that have already landed and is overwhelmed before the next wave comes in.   
  
Excalibur's wings glowed as they heated up and dashes pass two Virgos and they blew up. Wing shoots another one down, but gets him in the leg and gets knocked backward. A Virgo shoots at him, but he rolled over and fires back. He tries to get up, but Wing's legs were damaged. Jacen came to help.  
  
"Heero, you alright," Jacen said as he got Wing back on its feet and carries it with one arm over its shoulder and holds it up. Then, gives Heero his rifle and takes out his sword and shoots with it, while Heero shoots with the rifle. Then They both got knocked down. Jacen's rifle was damaged, and he takes out a beam saber, but was surrounded.  
  
"Damn it!" Jacen said seeing it's hopeless, and that they were the only ones left in that part of the base. "Well, nice knowing you."  
  
They were pretty much screwed. Then they heard a voice that seems to be addressed to all the soldiers.  
  
"Don't die. You must not give up," the voice said, "You must not die yet."  
  
"Hey, that voice!" Jacen said  
  
"Fight." it said again  
  
"It's Trieze," Jacen realized  
  
"Fight and live through this. You, all of you must not die yet."  
  
To be continued............ 


	6. Episode VI

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode VI  
  
intro  
  
Heero and Jacen went to Luxembourg on a Suicidal mission to find Trieze. Wing was disable in the leg from a blast and both are surrounded. Then Someone established communication with all the remaining soldiers.  
  
"Don't die. Fight, and live. You...all of you mustn't die yet." the voice said  
  
"Hey, that's Trieze," Jacen said......  
  
The Dragon Epyon  
  
He knew that the essence of war is violence, and that moderation in war is imbecility................  
  
~Lord Macaulay  
  
Despite the damage that was done to its knee, Wing manage to get back up and tries to fend off the overwhelming number of Virgos, but was hit several times in the chest and falls onto a building crushing it. Jacen jumps in front of him and shoots at the suits.  
  
"Jacen?!" Heero said,  
  
"Hey, you heard Trieze, don't die, yet," Jacen said, but was also knocked backward from the barrage. "Ah shit, this is not good..."  
  
"...(sigh) I guess this is the end..." Heero said," ....Relena...."  
  
Then, some suicidal pilots in modified Leos charged at the Virgos.  
  
"Glory to his Excellency!" a pilot shouted, then crashed and destroyed the Virgos.  
  
Heero got out of his suit, for it can operate anymore, due to damage. He walks around and sees a fallen soldier and he runs to him.  
  
"Take care of...Treize" he said, and then dies  
  
"Heero, go to Trieze, I'll finish up here and join you," Jacen said and flew away while Heero runs to the far off castle, where Trieze is.  
  
Meanwhile at the Romefeller headquarters, Dermail waits for news on the battle. He stands in front of a window, then one of his underlings walked in.  
  
"General Dermail."  
  
"What? Are you coming to report the destruction of the Treize Faction?"  
  
"Uh, no, actually..."  
  
"We sent out all that firepower...How could they have survived?"  
  
"Gundams"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gundam 01 was there. There were also the Federation Gundam Excalibur is there, too. We lost half the Mobile Dolls and the battle appears to have fallen into confusion. If it keeps on like this, it's just a matter of time before Treize Kushrenada escapes his confinement. What shall we do, General?"  
  
"Send out all the forces we have available! Have them proceed to Luxembourg with orders to attack the Treize Faction and the Gundams!"  
  
"Yes, sir." and the guy leaves the room.  
  
"After all, Treize is just a fascinating image to the soldiers. Just like the Gundams are used to stir up rebellion. But Treize, the Gundams, nor the Federation become allies."  
  
Then, he looks out the window and remembers the name of the other Gundam.  
  
"...Excalibur...the pilot must be that...boy...Jacen,"  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: 4 years ago  
  
Place: Romefeller Headquarters  
  
General Dermail was sitting in his desk and waiting. Then, the door of his room was knocked at.  
  
"Hm, come in," The door opened to reveal Trieze. "Trieze, good for you to come."  
  
"I am honored that you are able to save some time to meet with me, sir"  
  
"Well, for one thing you are my nephew, and if a relation of mine requires my attention, then I have all the time in the world."  
  
"I am here to address you as my supriour, not my uncle...I have someone here that you might find most intresting...you can come in now," Trieze said and the doors opened again to reveal a much younger Jacen.  
  
"Who is this boy Trieze?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you, Jacen. He is the next generation of soldiers for us."  
  
"This boy, a soldier?...What is your last name boy..."  
  
"Sir..." Jacen hesitated,  
  
"Well, answer me,"  
  
"My...my name is...."Jacen then just spit it out, revealing his true identity, "Fanel... Jacen Slanzar de Fanel..."  
  
Then, the general right there recoginized that last name.  
  
"You're name is Fanel...you wouldn't happen to be related to Zeon Fanel?"  
  
"Yes-um..." Jacen lowered his head a bit, "he is...was my father..."  
  
"I have heard of the great raid on the Fanel household...many died. It was said that all of those who bore the name Fanel have all persished in the fires...."  
  
Dermail then looked into Jacen's blue eyes, and he saw the fire that burns within him...hate...anger...but also....love.  
  
"Tell me Jacen...why are you standing before me today..?"  
  
"I've come to ask the one thing that is worth living and dying....." Jacen eyes turned red right before he said the word, "Revenge....My father lived an honest life...thinking of those in the colonies that he could help...my family was wrongfully accused for illegally making weapons for colonial resistent groups and was all slaughtered nonsensically...I'm here for information...on one of the people that are responsible for the death of my father and my family....in return, I offer to you my services and my knowlegde of my father's research on advance Mobile Suit technology."  
  
"Hmmm, what do you have to offer? Can you show me a...sample of the kinds of information that you speak of?"  
  
Jacen smiled a bit and took out a labtop and then place it on Dermail's table. The computer showed mutiple pictures of specs, blueprints and designs for advance Mobile Suits. It then flashed quickly pasted a blueprint of Excalibur and then Wing Zero, Virgos, Virgo II's, and many variations of other suits that have yet to be created."  
  
"Hmmm, intresting...Let me think about it. You may leave..." Jacen bowed and walked out, but before he open the door, he stopped.  
  
"General Dermail....you were right about one thing....no one with the name Fanel left the colony alive....I have abandoned my family name, but I still want my revenge..."  
  
"You know that even if I provide you with the info, it would be a dangerious mission for you...you could even...die in the process...."  
  
"...until my purpose in this world is complete...I will never die," Jacen looked back at the general with eyes like demons for a moment, that scared the general, but then reverted back to normal. Jacen walked out of the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The old general stared out and remembers that face and had never forgotten it. Then he wished that he had not helped Jacen, but....because of him, OZ was able to create newer types of Mobile Suits...the Virgos were based off of his father's designs, and so did the AI system for them. The General just did not think about the end results of helping the devil.  
  
Back at Luxembourg, the battle soon became a stalemate, as more Federation troops poured into the base, but though the Foundation out number the Federation, the Federation seems to be holding its own, with the fact that it has a Gundam on their side.  
  
Jacen dashes pass several Virgos and diced them in half with his sword. He stopped and launched missiles at 3 more but the missiles were ineffective against the shields the MD's have. Jacen shot at a Virgo in the shoulder and it dropped down to the ground. But then a Virgo that he knocked down earlier got back up.  
  
"Damn why are they still standing!?" a soldier said to Jacen  
  
"They're still coming!" another said  
  
Jacen then charges at the group and destroyed them with one slash.  
  
"The bastards aren't standing now," Jacen said. He picks up a destroyed Virgos and flies toward another group, then throws a destroyed Virgo at them, knocking them down.   
  
Another one came in front of him, and shoots at him. Jacen spins around and slams the bottom of his sword at the doll's face. another came from behind, he spins around and sliced it in two with his left arm wrist saber. Then, he charges three Virgos that are lined up and stabs the three of them all at once with his hand, and pulls the insides of the Virgos out.  
  
"I wonder how Heero is holding up?" Jacen thought.  
  
Meanwhile inside the castle, Heero sneaks around and comes across a large door with a security computer next to it.  
  
"Your identity will be confirmed by a fingerprint check. Please state your name," It said.  
  
Heero thought for a second and then placed his hand on the pad and said,  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Data confirmed. Please enter." The large doors slided opened and revealed a large library.  
  
Heero walked down the flight of stairs and Trieze was waiting for him.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Heero Yuy." Heero points his gun at the voice,"A messenger of the peace that I love. I welcome you with all my heart."  
  
"Are you Treize?"  
  
"I think you know. Well. Shoot me. In order to bring a conclusion to the fighting." Trieze said in his usual calm voice, but Heero hesitated, "What's wrong? The war will not be over as long as I live in this world. Didn't you come here because you think that?"  
  
"Tell me, why was my name in your data base?"  
  
"I input that in the computer some months ago. I thought that one day you or another Gundam pilot would come here and we could talk."  
  
"I have no interest in you."  
  
"Of course not. If you are thinking only of the peace of the earth, no, of all of Space including the Earth."  
  
"I don't think of anything except fighting. Peace is only the result that comes after war."  
  
"Then I'll ask. Who is your enemy? Me? OZ? The Romefeller Foundation? Or those faraway colonies that betrayed you?"  
  
"My enemy is anyone who stands in front of me and tries to kill me."  
  
"There is no end to fighting like that but...It's...a matter of fate."  
  
"Probably. But I will fight. There's nothing I can do but keep on fighting. And it doesn't matter to me when I die."  
  
"You don't have any desire to change your fate. In that respect, Relena Peacecraft is stronger than you. You can see that there is a limit to how long you can keep fighting. But the reality is, no one can change the flow of the times."  
  
"You could change it. You used to have leadership in your grasp. You just have to do the same again."  
  
"I have no desire to do so." Trieze walks toward the shelves.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Speaking with you was the highlight of my life." Trieze turns around and points an old fashioned flint lock gun at Heero," And I came to understand. My death and yours must occur together. Let us meet God together, looking into one another's eyes."   
  
"You're a sore loser...But that's fine with me."  
  
"A soldier who doesn't hate death? I think that's the proper way for proper human beings to fight. But now, you are losing to your enemies. Just like me. My 'War' is already over."  
  
"It's not over. Right now, soldiers are dying for you. There's no way your war is over. If something's finished, no, if something must be finished, it's this futile, pathetic resistance of mine."  
  
"Heero Yuy. Please don't sadden me further. You must not be the same as I." Trieze puts his gun down and then walked up toward a shelf, took out a book and opened it to revealed a key card, then inserts the card in a statue of O.Z. "Here is something that will guide you in the way you should live from now on."  
  
Then the large shelf opened to revealed a tall dark purple Mobile Suit, with green eyes that looks blankly out. It had a heat-rod attached to its left arma and a huge beam saber that is sheathed on its side that has a long cable the connects to its side as well. The sides of its head were pointy, like they were ears, but elvish-like. The backs had a pair of dragon-like wings that were alot different from the ones Excalibur had.   
  
Meanwhile, in space, the Romefeller is preparing to try to destroy Wing Zero.  
  
"This is Scarecrow 5. Wing Zero confirmed. We will now begin its destruction" a Leo pilot said   
  
"This many should do the trick. It's enough to destroy three Leos." another said  
  
"Right. Go back to your Leo." the first guy said  
  
Meanwhile at the Peacemillion, Zechs watches as the Leo group out there gets ready.  
  
"They're really going to blow that up, huh?" Howard said  
  
"Of course. For OZ, no, for the Romefeller Foundation, anything with the name of Gundam has the image of being an obstacle to their rule." Zechs said  
  
"Hmmm, Shall we show them the real value of a Gundam?" Kai said. Zechs gave off a smirk and walked away.  
  
They got into their suits and jetted off to the Leo's.  
  
"Okay. We will now destroy the Wing Zero," a Leo pilot said. then Zechs, Kai, and Joyce's suits popped out of nowhere.  
  
"3 object is heading this way at high speed!" another Leo pilot said  
  
"What?" another said  
  
"Tallgeese! The Lightning Count is here!"   
  
"Ah! the Red Demon!"  
  
Sazabi swooped over the Leo and diced it.  
  
"Shit! This is Scarecrow 5! Tallgeese is here!!" and the rest ran away from the three.  
  
"Why do you run from the fight? Have the Mobile Dolls made soldiers forget how to fight? Or is my thinking out of date?" Zechs said  
  
"Zechs, be careful. Mobile Doll carriers are rapidly approaching." Joyce said  
  
"They foresaw that we would come here?" Kai said, "We must be either very predictable..or they are too paranoia..."  
  
"It's only natural to use such tactics in a battle that relies on Mobile Dolls." Zechs said and charged at the MD's  
  
A whole squadron of mobile dolls swarmed the three.  
  
"Mobile Doll reinforcements? They're well prepared." Kai said as he destroys two Virgos, "I'm glad-I've been hungering for a challenging fight!"  
  
Then, a few for smaller carriers appeared and each lanched a trio of Taurus's  
  
"More forces?" Zechs said dodging shots.  
  
"I see, they seem to have overestimated us," Kai said, taking out his saber and chopped up 3 more suits."Well, at least they are trying!"  
  
There were too many Dolls, and the three had a hard time holding their own.  
  
"Shit!" Kai said taking some brutal hits, and 3 Taurus's aimed space beam cannons at him, "Oh this is not good!"  
  
Then when he was about to get hit, he tried to shield himself, but then, a new suit dashed in front of him and blocked the shots with its "wings" which absorbed the blasts.  
  
"Huh?!" Kai said and opens his eyes to see,"Gundam Inferno?!"  
  
"Hey Kai what's up," Drake said  
  
"Drake, what a surprised," Kai said  
  
"Hey Drake," Joyce shouted, "Who invited you to this party?!"  
  
Drake dashed forward and chopped up two suits.  
  
"I don't need no invitation,"  
  
"Then, let's see who can kick the most ass," Kai said and the jetted off the finish what they started.  
  
The Inferno dashed left and right, dodging mostly all the shots that come at him and for the ones that didn't, he blocks them with his powerful wings. Then, he extends out his wrist beam sabers and chopped up 2 more dolls. Kai charged at one with his beam ax and literally went right through the Taurus. Joyce shoots out her heat-rod and lashes at 3 more suits. Kai tries to shoot at a Taurus mobile doll, but it was too fast and flew right in front of him and shot him.  
  
"Damn it! too fast!" Kai shouted. then the doll turned around to see Joyce's beam cannon at its face.  
  
"Dodge this," she said and blows it up.  
  
Zechs on the other hand was getting hammered.  
  
"Tallgeese! It's thanks to you that I have been able to fight this well. I thank you with all my heart." He doges another shot, but loses his cannon in the process and takes out his beam saber,"I hate to part from you. But I must keep on fighting"  
  
He then got his saber knocked away, and one of his boasters blew up, and he jumped out of Tallgeese and flies toward Zero. He then turns around and solutes to his suit.  
  
"Farewell, Tallgeese. My beloved machine, rest in peace," and Tallgeese self-destructed. destroying some Taurus's in the process.  
  
"It self-destructed?" a Leo pilot said, "Does he think he can escape? I won't let him get away!"  
  
Zechs then enters Zero.  
  
"Oh, I see. He intends to switch to the Wing Zero. Ha I believe the Lightning Count is mad. I'll order the Mobile Dolls to change their target." but the pilot decides something different, "No, I'll let him have a more fitting death. Spend your afterlife cursing the weakness of your rebellion!"  
  
The guy presses the button and the explosives all over Zero detonated.  
  
"ZECHS!!" Kai shouted as Wing Zero was engulfed in flames. Then, Kai looked less shocked,"O wait, I take that worried cry back. That cockpit hatch alone is covered with three reinforced platings of Gundanium."  
  
Kai then rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is Scarecrow 5. Mission accomplished. Wing Zero, and Tallgeese as well, have been destroyed, and Zechs Marquise has been ki-" but something came out from the explosion, "What the Hell!"  
  
Wing Zero appeared from the smoke and points its rifle at the group.  
  
"It seems that you've greatly underestimated Wing Zero," Zechs said and attacks the suits, first jetting past the suits at a incredible speed, that would make the Tallgeese look like a turtle,"This reaction speed! This fighting ability! It's amazing!"  
  
Zechs quickly finish off the suits, first shooting with the double buster rifle, then splitting them up and spinning while blasting away.  
  
"Whoa!" all Drake could say after doging a friendly fire,"Damn...."  
  
"I wonder if even such a perfect soldier as you can pilot that terrible machine without it making a fool of you. I pray that the road you have chosen is the correct one," Kai said, "Zechs. No, Milliardo You are a Peacecraft...a guide to peace."  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth. Jacen is still outside getting his ass kicked by the overwhelming number of MD's. and takes some more hits.  
  
"UHH! What is taking Heero," Jacen turns and launches all of his wing missiles at the Virgos. They barely pierced through the shields, but still went in partially through and exploded. Jacen then continues on, but it looked like even a person like him won't take much more.  
  
Back at Trieze's castle.  
  
"It's a new type?" Heero said  
  
"I've had it named Epyon. This machine will show its pilot the face of his enemy, and it will show him his own future," Trieze said, "There was no future for me that I must choose. If you pilot this machine and experience the same result, then let us die together."  
  
"What did you build this thing for?"   
  
"I thought that continuous fighting was humanity's reason for living. But I could not find an answer there. My battles are over, but I must discover a reason for the act of fighting . Therefore, I built this Mobile Suit. I thought a Gundam would be most appropriate. Also, I wanted to grant a blessing to the victors and the defeated. This is a machine that makes that possible."  
  
"So you think you've built God,"  
  
"For a pilot whose will to fight is pure, this machine is able to erase all uncertainty. A soldier who is absolutely sure is sublimely beautiful. In a sense, you can say that this is as close as God."  
  
"I don't believe in God,"  
  
"Then show me your future,"  
  
Heero gets in the suit and readies to leave,  
  
"Heero Yuy. I'll just give you one piece of advice. You must not win in that machine. Gundam Epyon is not a weapon for war. I hope you will return here defeated."  
  
"I hope the same thing."  
  
"Heero. Until you kill me, I won't give you permission to die. For that reason, I've disabled the self-destruct system."  
  
Outside the situation gets a whole lot worst as more troops poured into the base, it's mostly just Jacen, 25 Federation suits, and probality 15 Trieze Leo's  
  
"Shit! The enemy forces never get any less! Dermail, you bastard," Jacen said. Jacen gets hit again after he diced four Virgos,"Damn, haven't they heard of moderation,"   
  
Jacen ducked behind a rock and then popped back up with machine guns in both hands and also opened both his forearm vulcan cannon barrels and let out everything.  
  
"Don't give up! The only thing that has meaning is to keep on fighting!" another Trieze pilot said.  
  
"Something's approaching rapidly from the direction of the castle." another pilot said  
  
"Is that a new type?!" Jacen said  
  
Then Epyon transformed from dragon mode, to robot mode. Epyon was a magnifacent machine. It was nothing like Leo's or Virgos. It had a distinct look that tells that it is a Gundam. It's eyes glowed green and it armed its heatrod for combat.  
  
"A Gundam?!" Jacen said all puzzled, then the look in his eyes told him that it was Heero," It seems that Heero has got himself a new toy."  
  
"Hey, is that...an ally?" a Trieze pilot said.   
  
Epyon attacks and quickly destroys 4 Virgos with one pass. Then takes up his heat-rod and just dash pass some dolls, shredding them instantly.  
  
"My enemy... No, that's not right... It's making me fight." Heero said to himself.  
  
"It's coming toward us!?" one of the Trieze pilots said and fires at it. causing Jacen's forces to attack it as well.  
  
"Wait! Hold your fire!" Jacen ordered, but it was too late.  
  
"But...is it them? No..." Heero said and then destroys the Trieze Leo's as well as the rest of Jacen's forces, but was stopped by Jacen.  
  
"Stop Heero, snapped out of it," Jacen said, with his sword blocking Heero's Heat-rod. Then Heero lashed his Heat-rod at Jacen's sword and wraps around it, "Uh Oh!"  
  
Heero spins his heat-rod around to uncoil it from Jacen's sword which causes Jacen to counter the throw by spinning with the uncoiling but was then thrown back into a building.  
  
"Damn, this thing is powerful," Jacen said getting back up. Jacen looked at it and seem to be scanning it with his eyes."Something about it tells me that it is like Zero."  
  
"It's the same....This is the same as the Zero....Destroy everything....Everyone who fights is my enemy!" and with that, he pushes Jacen aside and activates his huge beam saber and fiercely attacks Jacen.  
  
"Heero, STOP!!" Jacen shouted, as he looked at Epyon's eyes, as if looking at Heero's, and Heero looked into Excalibur's eyes and sees Jacen's, then suddenly Heero starts getting flashbacks like crazy.  
  
"Heero! Promise me!" remembers what Relena said  
  
"Take care of... Treize," remembers the dead Trieze pilots.  
  
"There was no future for me that I must choose," Remembers what Trieze said.  
  
"The future is yours to make..." Remembers what Jacen said once.  
  
"My...my future...my death..." Heero said to himself  
  
"What are you talking about," Jacen asked, trying to get to Heero. Then Heero stops all together.  
  
Later, Heero jumps out of Epyon and walks up to Trieze. Heero's face gaved out a shocke and dazed look, like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Did you see it? Your future?" But Heero didn't answer, and still had a shocked face on him, "I see. Well then, shall we begin?"  
  
Trieze, then holds out his gun so Heero could kill him with it.  
  
"Treize...I...I have...no right to..."and Heero collapse.  
  
"Heero!" Jacen shouted," I need a medic over here!"  
  
He then looked back at Trieze.  
  
"So nice to see you Jacen again...It's been awhile..." Trieze said as if he is welcoming back a friend.  
  
"Wish I can say the same..."  
  
Time: Some time later Location: Sanc Kingdom  
  
Jacen brought Heero back to Sanc. Heero wakes up to see Jacen sitting next to him.  
  
"You know, if I got a nickel for every time I had to haul your ass back somewhere..." Jacen started.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"-You're in Sanc," a new voice said from his left, "and it is 10o'clock in the morning if you want to know."  
  
It was Relena. She was sitting right next to Heero.  
  
"Relena...how long,"  
  
"3 days," Jacen said, "and she never left your side even once."  
  
"I'm just glad..you're..o..k" Relena faints on top of Heero.  
  
"Well, guess she never slept either," Jacen joked  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"Relax, she's just tired, you should get some more sleep, too," Jacen starts to leave the room, before Heero starts to object. "Your physical state might be healed, but your mental state need some time to recover from being in Epyon."  
  
Heero just lies there, and then remembers that Relena is still under his other arm and looks down on her.  
  
"(sigh)" Heero brushes Relena's hair and falls back to sleep.  
  
Jacen is outside and watches, then walks away shaking his head a little and smiles.  
  
"Hmp...I used to be young like that," Jacen said, then as he walked away, then his communicator beeped, "Yes,"  
  
"Sir, Major Kai, Major Joyce, and Commander Drake, has arrived,"  
  
"Acknowledge, tell them I will meet with them later. I have....things to do..." Jacen said as if his mind is occupied with something.  
  
Later, White Base was stored underground in a huge hanger, where apparently a few Federation battlecruisars are also stored. Drake, Kai, and Joyce had successfully made it back to Earth and into hiding in this underground base. Drake walked around and bumped into Jacen, who was holding a bunch of papers and files.  
  
"Oops, sorry," but Jacen just walked away, like he had something on his mind, "tisk, Rude s.o.b.-huh"  
  
Drake looks to see a picture on the floor. He picks it up to see a very pretty girl. The girl had lavender eyes and long blond hair.  
  
"Could this be his..." Drake thought, "Nah, can't be, but....I should not jump into conclusions about him."  
  
Then Drake see Joyce walking around the corner.  
  
"Hey Joyce,"  
  
"What's up Drake?"  
  
"Hey, do you know who this is," Drake shows her the picture and she was shocked  
  
"Where did you get this?" Joyce asked if that concerned her.  
  
"Jacen dropped it," Drake explained, "So who is this? I never knew that Jacen has a girl friend."  
  
"You were never suppose to know about Lara," Joyce said by accident  
  
"So, her name's Lara, and I was just joking about it-huh!-"  
  
Joyce then grabs Drake and flings him to a wall, "OK, not one word to anyone (she looks left and right then lets Drake go) follow me."  
  
"Fine, but don't ever throw me like that again," Drake said with an angered face.  
  
"I'd like to see you try something..."  
  
"Don't test me," Drake said under his breath.  
  
They walked up to a lifter and went in. Joyce puts her hand on a finger printer, then, speaks a password to it.  
  
"Deck 12, authorization, Zeon01,"   
  
"Code accepted," the computer said  
  
The lifter went and stopped at deck 12,  
  
"Welcome to deck 12, the intensive care unit," Joyce said.   
  
"So who's this Lara," then they stopped in front of a particular room and the doors slide opened to show the same girl in the picture, but only older, and not awake.  
  
"This is Lara, she's been like this for a long time,"  
  
"Really, then how long if I may ask, a some months?"  
  
"3 years,"  
  
"If that is so, then why doesn't the scans of her body show signs of muscle degeneration?"  
  
"That's classified, If I tell you, I'll have to kill you,"  
  
"I see...so what happen to her,"  
  
"(sigh) 3 years ago Jacen, Lara, and I were on a mission to infiltrate O.Z. and get info on what O.Z. was planning, and then destroy the base. That was the first day I met Jacen, before I joined the Federation. Jacen said that since he was part of OZ at the time, he had most of the security codes......  
  
Flashback  
  
Time: 3 years ago   
  
We see Jacen press a button inside his suit and the O.Z. base exploded. They were inside Apollo's.  
  
"Mission...complete, alright girls, let's go,"  
  
"Don't call me girl," Joyce said  
  
"Right," Lara said, then a Leo popped out of the wreckage and had shoulder beam cannons, and fired them at Jacen.....  
  
"Jacen would of died that day, if Lara didn't jump between him and the blast." Joyce said  
  
"Lara!" Jacen turns to the Leo and destroys it with his beam rifle. Then he got off to see if Lara had survived. He opened the hatch and sees her looking all dead," Lara, please, wake up, open you eyes...Lara...Lara...."  
  
"...She went into a coma, and to this day....she never woke up"  
  
"LARA!!" Joyce remembered.  
  
"After that, he seem to have lost a part of him....he changed...but he was not like this before he met Lara...he changed into a more 'human' like person, but when Lara went into that coma. Jacen went back to being like he was before."  
  
We see Jacen walks away from Lara's bed, and gets on his suit.  
  
"2 years later, was when he refitted Excalibur,"  
  
Jacen enters it and starts a one man fight with an entire Alliance base. killing everyone on sight. Dashing left and right and blasting away with his buster saber.  
  
"He was determined to destroy O.Z. and it's puppet Alliance, and kill the very cause of the conflict.....Trieze Kushrenada...ironic it is....to fight a person that was so close to him....Trieze was like another father to him...a master, but...his burn for revenge and to bring about peace blinded him.....he became cold....cruel...and without a heart....because he had lost his..."  
  
We see Jacen fighting Trieze in a duel with swords and Jacen wins. Then, Jacen points his gun at Trieze, but hesitates.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for..."  
  
"But despites his hatred for O.Z and the Alliance.....he just couldn't do it," Joyce continues to explains. and Jacen puts his gun down. "That day was when he realized that there was something else that kept him from going completely back to the monster he was created to be....something...or someone...."  
  
"I.....have no...right to," Jacen turns and leaves, then stops, "I'm sure we will meet again, but....I hope there will not be a next time..."  
  
"Hmmmmm," Trieze eyebrows, and watches Jacen fly away, "Farewell 'dragon', I hope to battle with you again....and next time we meet....we will be fighting side by side..."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"So, that's why Jacen acts like that," Drake said, "All because of a girl."  
  
"(sigh) You don't understand" Joyce said, as they walked out, "Lara changed him. She gave him a heart, and for that Jacen loved her, and would do anything to get her back. It was because of her that gave him emotion. She taught him how to feel emotion...before that...he was...twisted...sininical...evil even."  
  
"You know funny thing that now sounds ironic to me, that Jacen told me a while ago," Drake said, "He said,-"  
  
Flashback   
  
"Love, compassion, mercy, they are all emotions, which distracts the person from the objective, never let them stand in your way. Anger...hate...envy...and even love...would lead to fightings and wars...that is why it should not be shown in the battlefield..."  
  
End of flashback  
  
The two started going back to the lifter.  
  
"How ironic that he denies all emotions, when he still has them." Drake said and smiles slightly, "This is where I throw my head back and laugh, but...this kind of thing seem to move me...heh..."  
  
Back in Lara's room, Jacen sit there and stares at her.  
  
"O Lara, I wish I could bring back the time that was stolen from us," He holds her soft hand and puts in on his face...he could feel her warmth. How he wished that she was sleeping beauty and kiss her to bring her back to life...but that would not bring her back.  
  
For once, his face actually showed emotion...but only sadness, then one single tear falls from his face, and lands on Lara's hand.   
  
Then his communicate ranged, which disturbed his silence.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Sir, you are needed at the bridge,"  
  
"I'm on my way," He stands up and leaves.  
  
Just then Lara's hand started to move a bit.............  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
Background History  
  
The connection between Jacen and Treze-----  
  
According to the some rumors and what little info that can be gathered from people that had worked with Jacen, in the past, about 4 or 5 years ago, Jacen was part of the Specials group. His reason was revenge...revenge for the death of his entire family that was brought upon by the Alliance. And by present day, it is believed that he had succeed in that revenge and then joined the Federation. While he was part of the Specials, he was Trieze's prodiogy. It was said that Trieze had saved Jacen from death when he landed himself on Earth. Jacen was Trieze's prodigy in the art of combat, war, and became a fearsome warrior. Jacen's past is not clear, and very cloudy for those who wish to see it. The only person that has the answers to Jacen's past, is Jacen himself.  
  
About Lara---  
  
Another addition to characters in the universe. Lara from this episode is one of the few that Jacen had ever showed feelings to. And was said to be the only person tht Jacen ever loved. A sleeping beauty, that holds many secrets, such as her physical form that can't be explained. It is said that she is like Jacen in many ways, which would led to more unanswered questions..... 


	7. Episode VII

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode VII  
  
intro  
  
The Zero System. An alias for the cockpit system which gathers and instantly calculates the data during battle and directly feeds back to the pilot the many presumed positions of the enemy. But this was a system for attaining complete victory by pushing the pilot to extreme circumstances even sacrificing their lives at times. A.C.195. As the world changed in this time of chaos, there were Mobile Suits, which transformed humans into the ultimate weapon. There were 2 so far, they were Wing Zero and Epyon.  
  
The Way of A Warrior  
  
You can't say civilization don't advance, however, for every war they kill you a new way..............  
  
~Will Rogers  
  
Location: L2 Area. Federation Database named, New Manchester  
  
Time: 5:00 PM local time  
  
It was raining hard on the colony. Mike had found Trowa, and is trying him to a safe place, and then runs into Catherine.  
  
"Trowa!" She shouted  
  
"Catherine?" Mike said as he tires not to drop the wounded Trowa next to him.  
  
"What happen to him?!"   
  
"When I found him, he was like this," Mike said, "He seemed to have lost his memories."  
  
"It's me, Catherine. Don't tell me you've forgotten me." but Trowa doesn't recognize her. "Trowa!?"   
  
"We need to find a place so he could rest,"  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere  
  
Location: L5 Colony. Federation Database name, Irurzun  
  
Outside, O.Z. forces prepares to attack the colony.  
  
"This is Brago. We're going in." a pilot in a Taurus said and enters the colony.  
  
"Roger." another said  
  
Wufei and Wongfei pratices on the colony where they grew up together. Wongfei tries to punch Wufei, but misses, and continues to spear him. Wufei just dodged mostly all the attempts, then Wongfei jumps up at Wufei and kicks him, but then Wufei grabs Wongfei's leg and throws him, then tries to hit him with his elbow, but was blocked and got kicked back by Wongfei. The both went hand to hand, but seprated. Then went for each other's neck and both had a hand around their necks, and was stuck in a stalemate. Then, they were stopped by Master Long.  
  
"Enough!" The old female grand master said, "Wufei! Wongfei!"  
  
"Master Long. I am grateful to you for letting me study here again." Wufei said and bows.  
  
"You have done well and made great progress. Altron will be pleased to take you on board."  
  
"The completed Nataku is strong." Wufei frowns a little, "But I don't think I am worthy for him, yet."  
  
He walks away and takes a stroll on a meadow, and stops in front of a tombstone.  
  
Wongfei walks up to him.  
  
"So...you do still think about her," Wongfei said  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Your skills have improved since the first time I met you. You are indeed a worthy pilot and true warrior." Wufei apparently ignored that part.  
  
"....I can never forgive myself for what happen to her." He looks back at the Tombstone, "I don't think I have the strength. Because I wasn't able to protect her, the only one I've ever had feelings for..."  
  
"Wufei, she died protecting you...she gave you strength..." Wongfei started, "Strength is the soul. The soul is the battle against yourself. If you do not win against yourself, you will never defeat your enemy. Our clan have fought against the evil in Space for over 100 years. But the Colony, which protected us all these years, does not have the strength to sustain life any longer, and is luring us to the path of ruin. Even so, we will pursue justice to the end. Do you understand, Wufei?"  
  
  
  
"Justice..."   
  
"To believe in one self...never lie to one self...never betray one self."  
  
Wufei continues to look at the tombstone and then turned to his friend and for the first time...smiled.  
  
"Heh..You know, you are sounding more and more like Master everyday," Wongfei returned the smile.  
  
"Sir!" a soldier ran up to Wongfei  
  
"What is it,"  
  
"O.Z. troops have entered the colony and is planning to destroy it."  
  
"What!" Wongfei looks at Wufei and he understands, then runs with Wongfei to their suits.  
  
The Tombstone that Wufei was looking at said.  
  
Here Lies  
  
Meilan Chang  
  
of the Long Clan  
  
Wife to Wufei Chang  
  
Rest in Peace  
  
A.C 179-194  
  
Died with honor  
  
Wufei runs up to Master Long.  
  
"Master, I must defeat the enemy," He said," The enemy I fight is Evil!"  
  
"Then you have nothing to doubt." Master Long said, "You are not going to defeat the enemy, whatever you defeat IS the enemy, namely Evil. You decide what is just. That is our will and therefore is Altron's will."  
  
"Let's go Wufei!" Wongfei shouted  
  
The Taurus's started shooting and crushing everything they see.  
  
"C'mon 05!" a pilot said  
  
"He's here!" another said, but was too late as he was stabbed by one of Fong-Wong's katana-like beam sabers.  
  
"Gundams!" The Taurus's fled the battle scene and flew out. Wufei and Wongfei followed.  
  
"This is Brago. I've lured him out." Brago said, "Proceeding to the second stage!"  
  
He flies toward the two Gundams.  
  
"I'll stop you here 05!"  
  
"Nataku, guide me to the right path!" he closes his eyes, then opens them, and charges the Taurus, and destroys it. Wongfei spins around and chops off the heads of the other surrounding Taurus's. Then they both flew out of the colony to attack the rest.  
  
"Commence attack on 0200." a pilot said. The MD Taurus's aimed their guns at the colony.  
  
"He's here, it's 05."  
  
Wufei and Wongfei charges out and destroys six suits with one slash. Wufei activates his laser cannontail and blows up three more suits. Wongfei uses his sabers and diced up 4 more with one swipe. Then, another Taurus came from behind him, but he activates an elbow beam saber and elbow the Doll, then took the doll's torn body and throws it at the rest.  
  
"This is a warning to the Gundam pilots. Stop your attack." an O.Z. pilot said, "We are prepared to attack 0200. Your resistance means the Colony will be put in jeopardy."  
  
"They've targeted the colony!" Wongfei said  
  
"Urg! what a cowardly tactic!" Wufei said  
  
Back at the colony, Master Long walks up to a computer console surrounded with her students.  
  
"Farewell Wufei, Wongfei. Witness the end of our clan." She turns to a student, "Is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, and so are we."  
  
"Our people must never forget our pride. Our will be carried on by Wufei, and Wongfei..... .....Do it."  
  
"Yes." the guy pressed a button and the colony started to self-destruct itself.  
  
"What?!" an O.Z. solider said  
  
"Master Long!" Wongfei and Wufei said in unison  
  
"Do not hesitate you 2," Master Long said,"Your doubts will only create more chaos. Fight!"  
  
"I....understand," Wongfei said,"Yes Master!"  
  
"Wait! Master Long!" Wufei said  
  
"Fight on Wufei. Fight for your justice."  
  
The rest of the colony exploded in a tremendous blast that even shook the Gundams.  
  
"Their gone," Wongfei said, "All of them."  
  
There was a sense of intense anger in Wufei's eyes. He screams and charges at the command carrier and destroys it.  
  
"Justice is..." He said, "I will determine justice!!"  
  
Wufei starts a craze battle for revenge against the Dolls, dashing left and right, destroying one after another.  
  
He took his trident and stabbed a Taurus and slash at another behind him and shot out flames at several others.  
  
"In order to obtain peace......."Wongfei said," Blood must be shed!!!"  
  
He joins Wufei and destroys all the Dolls.  
  
Meanwhile, far off in the distance, Zechs watches the battle unfold.  
  
"Seems like there's been a large battle in the L5 Colony area." Howard said, "Perhaps Wufei has started to take action."  
  
"He's the 05 pilot." Zechs said  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Our forces are this ship, three cruisairs, 20 suits, and Wing Zero." Zechs said, "It's too much of a disadvantage against the Romefeller. Can we not ask him to join us?"  
  
"That might be difficult." Howard said, "The Gundam pilots will insist on fighting on their own. I don't know if they'll lend a hand to someone fighting with a moral obligation..."  
  
"We have the same enemy. If only we had the chance to talk.  
  
"Okay. Change course to the L5 area....but don't say I didn't warn you..."  
  
Meanwhile at the Moon base.  
  
"With the success of Operation Nova, most of the world is under the Romefeller Foundations rule, but there is still the problem with the Federation," Dermail said to Tsubarov," I want you, to continue with your work on a new plan."  
  
"A new plan?"  
  
"We have a duty to maintain peace. To do that we must have overwhelming power."  
  
"Are the Mobile Dolls not effective enough?"  
  
"Mobile Dolls can only maximize their potential in local warfare .We need something that has effect on a larger scale."  
  
"Chief technician Tsubarov, I command you to build a Space Mothership that will stand against the Peacemillion and the Federation fleet."  
  
"A...A Space Mothership?"  
  
Tsubarov was surprised on the Duke's orders. How was he suppose to do this.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Location: the Arabian desert  
  
Quartre is wandering the desert, trying to even maintain his balance, then falls to the ground.  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: Sanc  
  
Quartre was preparing to return to the desert to retrieve Sandrock.  
  
"I'll be going." Quartre said to Noin as he readies a fighter.  
  
"Quatre, Sally Po's information is reliable." Noin said," You can trust her."  
  
"Yes. I didn't ask for the Maganacs help because I didn't want them to get into trouble, but I'm not in a position to say that any more."  
  
"The Romefeller have destroyed the main forces of the Treize faction." Noin explains as Quartre gets on the jet, "The world's power structure is leaning towards the Romefeller because of this. I wouldn't be exaggerating to say that Sanc Kingdom was hanging on a thread."  
  
"Yes. And to save this country from those evil hands I need to go and get Sandrock."  
  
He flew away, and later when he finally reached the desert, some suits trailed him.  
  
"This is a war zone. Return to point URW." a suit pilot said  
  
"If you do not comply we will shoot you down." another said  
  
"Are you saying you're going to attack without even guiding me out?" Quartre said and continues on  
  
"Commence attack." and they started to fire at Quartre. Quartre got hit and crashed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You wait there, my Sandrock. I'll come and get you."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Sanc, Relena was in a meeting with some of her countries allies, who wish for True Peace. Jacen was also there.  
  
"It is true that our country is was a member of the Romefeller Foundation." one man said, "But at present, the Foundation is but a military funds collector."   
  
"We cannot follow in their path." another said  
  
"The Romefeller Foundation is only fulfilling it's greed to control by expanding it's rule." Jacen said, "This is no different to the former Alliance."  
  
"I understand what you all are saying." Relena said, "I hope you realize that true peace cannot be attained by military force."  
  
"That is very true. Princess Relena, please stand up for us and be our guide."  
  
"I, myself have little power, But if everybody wishes for true peace...I believe it is possible to stop the Romefeller from using military action." all the representives, including Jacen, applaud her. She then looked skyward, and frowns a bit, as if she doesn't believe in her own words.  
  
Later. she changed from her formal clothes and back in her school uniform.  
  
"The representatives have all left." Jacen said as he enters the room, "Everyone seemed pleased about the meeting."  
  
"Jacen...Was it right for me to promise peace to other nations when I can't even protect my own country's peace?"  
  
"Relena, the peace that Romefeller have promised is an illusion. The complete peace that Peacecraft uphold is the true peace. The representatives of the nations are relying on you."  
  
"But the Romefeller forces are so strong."  
  
"After Treize Khushrenada lost his position, there is no individual in the Romefeller Foundation to stand as a leader and pull them forward. Duke Delmail who is the representative of the Foundation is not fit to fill that position. In their present state, we have nothing to fear. Please, be confident and make your ideals come true...remember, you are not alone in this task of bring peace. You have a whole army of friends, and believers. Never give up hope."  
  
Meanwhile in the MS hanger, Some Taurus's walked in and Noin came out from one of them.  
  
"We're happy to see you back safely Col. Noin." A soldier said  
  
"Please don't call me that. I am not a Col. any longer. I am a soldier just like you."  
  
"Erm, but we are just remnants and habits are hard to break."  
  
"Can we at least call you Commander Noin?" another said  
  
"(sigh) If that makes you happy. But remember, we are not a military unit that is tied down by regulations. Don't forget that!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" the two soldiers shouted and stood at attention.  
  
Later Noin walked to the command center and pass Heero  
  
"Commander Noin." Heero said  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"The Romefeller won't keep quiet if this country acquires arms, and of its alliance with the Federation. Why did you accept them in?" Heero said, referring to the O.Z deserters and Alliance remnants.  
  
"That matter...If you want an answer come this way." she showed Heero a map of Romefeller troop placements, which virtually surround Sanc," At present Romefeller is placing its forces around Sanc Kingdom. That Treize faction annihilation strategy. They have kept those forces on stand-by, probably to attack Sanc Kingdom. That means they never had the intention to leave this country alone. At this rate, it will be a repeat of what happened to this country before. Our forces are small now but to fight against Romefeller's armies we have to take in soldiers from the Treize faction and former Alliance remnants. Have I convinced you?"  
  
"You're taking things easy considering the fact that you may be attacked by such forces at any moment."  
  
"But we have the symbol of hope called Gundam."  
  
"You better not depend on it so much. I'm not like Quatre who sees the significance of protecting this country."  
  
"The Gundam you received from Treize has brought us victory. It is a symbol to fight against Romefeller"  
  
Heero left and turned on the surrounding lights and shined Epyon.  
  
"Treize. What do you want me to do with this thing?"  
  
Meanwhile back in space, Wufei and Wongfei relentlessly fights every last one of the mobile dolls, and shred them up.  
  
"This is the best a doll can do." Wufei said after he stabbed another one," Is there no one who will fight me like a man?!"  
  
"Mobile Doll Taurus unit is completely destroyed." an O.Z. pilot said  
  
"Can't be helped, retreat." They left  
  
"Cowards!!!" Wongfei shouted." Depending on machines to deal with life will only degrade humans!"  
  
"Now may be the time to defeat OZ." Wufei said and then feels a shadow growing over him.  
  
It was the Peacemillion.  
  
"Gundam 05. This is Peacemillion," Zechs said," Zechs Merquise speaking."  
  
"Huh!" Wufei said and jets off to the top of the ship to see Wing Zero.  
  
"Wing Zero!"  
  
"I want to talk to you." But Wufei charges at him  
  
"Wait!" Wongfei said, but Wufei was far from stopping.  
  
"Wait, I am not your enemy!" he throws away his rifle, but Wufei still attacks.  
  
"My enemy is all that brings war and fighting to this Space!" and makes another slash at him, but Zechs grabbed his trident, and holds it.  
  
"Are you not OZ too?!"  
  
"I was..." Zechs said and raise his head,"...but not anymore."  
  
"I don't trust a guy who changes sides" and he kicks off of Zechs.  
  
"What can I do to make you listen to me?"  
  
"Defeat me!"  
  
"Very well. That stance, you're definitely a Gundam pilot." They then circle each other, then attack.  
  
Wufei tries to slash at Zechs, but he ducks and kicks off Wufei's back. Then dashes at him for another attack.  
  
"The enhanced Gundam is magnificent!" Zechs thought taking another hit. "There will be no victory without it."  
  
He then grabs his buster rifle, and takes aim. Then his controls started to go crazy, and his targeting sensors aimed at the Peacemillion and he fired, destroying it.  
  
"Peacemillion..." but it was just an illusion," Are you all right? What?!"  
  
Altron flies in front of him and launches its claw at Zech's face and takes off Zero's head, and Zechs's helmet cracks, but it's another Illusion.  
  
"What is this image? What the hell is this? My enemy? N..no...The man I need to fight is not him"  
  
"I understand. You are Evil!!" Wufei said, and spins his trident around.  
  
"NO!!!" Zechs fires at Wufei, but misses and picked off a piece of the Peacemillion. the ship shook at the blast.  
  
"Zechs, get a grip!" Howard said." You're being toyed with by the Zero system.  
  
"I'm sure of it. This man will become an enemy." Wufei puts his weapon away," Wongfei, you coming."  
  
Wongfei and the rest of his forces left.  
  
"A system whose predictions are based on the data collected and erases a soldiers doubts." Howard continues," But that only creates tragedy. There is nothing more sad than a soldier being disillusioned by a machine."   
  
"It may be cruel to ask Zechs to overcome this at the moment." Howard thought  
  
Meanwhile, at New Manchester, there was a circus that was playing its last performance at the colony, before they leave for another.  
  
After the show, Catherine walks up to the ring master.  
  
"Hurry up! We're leaving tomorrow" the ring master ordered.  
  
"Ring Master, the people of this colony love us," Catherine said," Why are you making this the last performance?"  
  
"A Gundam has appeared at a nearby Colony." the ring master said  
  
"A Gundam?" Catherine said  
  
"Sister," Trowa said walking up to her with her dress," Where should I put this."  
  
"Oh that. Don't worry I'll put it away later."  
  
"But,"  
  
"You should listen to your sister." she said and winked at Trowa. Trowa nodded and walked away, and met up with Mike.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Mike said," You did great."  
  
"Really Mike?" Trowa said as Mike pat Trowa in the back and changed his clothes, then put them down," Gundam....It feels familiar but..."  
  
Trowa shudders, like he's cold.  
  
"Trowa, are you alright," Mike said  
  
"It's happening again. I.... I'm cold..." Trowa said, and Mike wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"hmm," Mike thought," He doesn't remember anything, and when he tries, he shudders. I must help him regain his memory, or the rest of the Gundam pilots will be in trouble without him."  
  
"I go get something warm for you to drink," Mike said and walked away. Catherine was watching the whole time.  
  
"Trowa don't worry. I won't let you go back to the battlefield," She said in her head," I promise I'll protect you."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Federation underground base at Sanc, Jacen prepares for the worse. Then Heero walks in the room. Jacen didn't even need to turn around to know it was Heero.  
  
"Heero," Jacen said  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Heero asked as Jacen does something on the computer.  
  
"I'm rallying all available Federation forces around to Sanc, and trying to keep it under wraps, without the Romefeller noticing." Jacen explains, then ignores Heero for a moment and speaks to his headset," Alright, I want the Axis Advance Fleet to move forward and setup a foothold in area 184. Cima Fleet, I want your forces to rally at point delta."  
  
"How many troops have to rallied up here?" Heero asked, breaking the silence between them  
  
"About 500 suits, 100 tanks, 200 attack helicopters, 100 MS missile combat launchers, three Mobile Infantry regiments." Jacen listed," We also have four sea battleships, five sea carriers, with 200 core fighters in all, and we have five submarines. And to escape with, we have enough shuttles to transport this entire city's population and then some."  
  
"Do you actually expect an army this size will stand against the Romefeller's forces?" Heero said  
  
"Well, can't be too careful, the civilians, as you can see are being transported to a safer place," Jacen said ignoring Heero's question, "Until this dispute is settled. They'll be launched into Space to side 1, New London,"  
  
"Side 1?" Heero asked, "I've never heard of that cluster, is it a new one?"  
  
"Yes...a side is a Federation made space colony," Jacen explained, "a cluster of these colonies are called sides, as they are positioned around the different grid sides around the Earth. So far, only three colonies have been created. Side 1 is the first cluster of space colonies created by the Federation, These space colonies that orbit Earth are grouped into clusters called Sides, each will comprising roughly three colony cylinders and each housing about 4 million people."  
  
"Interesting...but you haven't answer my question."  
  
"...no...I don't believe we have the power to repel Romefeller from entering this country..." Jacen said, "but...you can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
To Be Continued............................................  
  
Gundams  
  
~Gundam FongWong~  
  
The thing is about this suit that like the Excalibur, it was not taken from the Mobile Suit Gundam series like the Hydra, or the Thor, but more of an inspired mech from other suits. FongWong like the other Gundams of Gundam-Wing, reflected the oraginances of the pilots, like Quatre's Sandrock represent his Arabic originance, and Shenlong for Wufei's chinese inheritance. Like that, FongWong is an inspired mech from a crossing of Shenlong, Altron, and Dragon Gundam from the G-Gundam series, but also having a look of the Burning Gundam. It has a look of an anicent chinese warrior in a suit of light armor, but its weapons were beam sabers that doesn't reflect on the chinese culture, but more of the japanese culture, because the handles of the sabers were shaped like katanas. and he uses them as if they were katanas, either one at a time with both hands or two at once. Beside that, it has no shields at all like Shenlong or Altron, but is very agile and dodges fire on a place with gravity, but in Space is a different matter. The only weapons the suit has is the double katanas, and possibly some vulcan guns on the head. The name behind FongWong is in chinese, "Fong'Wong" is a legendary fire-bird, phoenix.   
  
Characters  
  
~Wongfei Hung~  
  
Wongfei is the more logicial of the team other than Joyce or the one with the biggest mouth like Jerry. He is more of the silent type, but gives advise to each member and help them deal with their inner problems. He is a famous warrior that was once a body guard of several Alliance leaders, OZ, and Romefeller leaders as well before he was transfered to the Federation. He is the cousin of Wufei Chang and he is named after a famous chinese hero that existed in the late nineteen early twentith century of the old calendar. His age is 22 and at times he can be a warrior-like Jedi or exactly like Wufei, since he taught Wufei most of his ideals. A majority of the time when he pilots his suit, the Fongwong, he prefers to use its twin katana-like handle sabers than projectiles, because he feels a sense of honor that he is fighting with a handicap against this enemies, but even so, still over takes any of his oponents with reletive ease. He is considered the most capable of all in close melee combat, aside from Jacen and Kai.   
  
Background History  
  
~The Long Clan~  
  
The Long clan is more or less that last of the kinds of people that clings onto their ancient traditions, and their old ways, refusing a lot of the new ideas of modern societies. Sort of like back in the early days of modernization, where some cultures abandoned their old traditions for new ideals that were spreading around the world. The Long Clan can mind as well be the last group of their kind, like the last of the Native Americans. Wufei and Wongfei both grew up in this clan of anicient ways, but despite of their beliefs, they also had advanced into modern life with technology. Gundam Shenlong being one of them. The design of Shenlong would possibly a symbol of their culture and their past.   
  
~The brother to brother relationship between Wufei and Wongfei~  
  
Being raised together, and them being related, Wongfei and Wufei were like close brothers. Always sticking together, and being alike yet different at the same time. Wongfei is more of the mentor of Wufei, reaching him how to fight, helping with education, etc. But as the two mature, Wufei feels a sense of wanting to be independent from the group, but before long developed a sense of suppiority of the rest of the group, but not really showing it. It wasn't until his arranged marriage with Meilan and her death, where he developed his passion for justice. As Wufei's journey continues, he goes to Wongfei for advice and help. 


	8. Episode VIII

New Mobile War Chronicle  
  
Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode VIII  
  
Intro  
  
"The Federation is on the brink of another major conflict that could change the course of history. Tension between the Romefeller Foundation against the Sanc Kingdom is on the rise, and we've just received word of a new O.Z. threat." Jacen said and looks to Kai. In the briefing room, were Noin, Kai, and three Federation supreme commanders, Fleet Admiral Aiguille Delaz, of the Delaz fleet of 100 battleships and 50 cruisers, General Bright Noa, of the Federation's Londo Bell troops of 50 Mobile Suit divisions, and of course Jacen, now in command of the Federation's Camelot Forces currently with 400 of the 1000 suits stationed in Sanc Kai turns to the rooms big view screen and it showed a picture of a large ship.  
  
"Intelligence provided by a few colonial resistance groups, shown in the simulation as follow that the Romefeller has developed a terrible new weapon, capable of destroying whole colony clusters, if they succeed in finishing it, they can strike any target within the Solar system with little or no warning," Kai said showing on screen a simulation of a completely built Libra destroying whole colonies, and then sees it hitting Earth.  
  
"Major, I think we are fully aware of the implications here. The Romefeller must be stopped at all costs!" Jacen said then slams a fist on the table.  
  
We see a Federation ship tractor beaming a cargo ship.  
  
Somewhere else, Federation suits attack MD's near a colony.  
  
Elsewhere, some Virgos blast at a battleship, but their weapons were absorbed by a shielding system, and it fired back.  
  
Somewhere else, a heavy assault suit blast a cannon and destroyed a cargo ship.  
  
Also elsewhere, a fleet of transports flew through a minefield and gets destroys.  
  
Then at the space fortress Barji, a large Federation fleet attacks it.  
  
Zero System...An alias for the cockpit system which gathers and instantly calculates the data during battle and directly feeds back to the pilot the many presumed positions of the enemy. But this was a system for attaining complete victory by pushing the pilot to extreme circumstances, even sacrificing their lives at times. After Colony 195, as the world changed in this time of chaos, there were Mobile Suits, which transformed humans into the ultimate weapon. So far only two were made. They were Wing Zero and Epyon. The Federation itself is in the process of developing their own suit with this type of system, but this information is just a rumor...  
  
The Fall of Sanc  
  
We have the men-the skill-the wealth-and above all...we must be the great arsenal of demoracry ~Franklin D. Roosevelt  
  
Location: L2 area, Federation database named, New Manhattan   
  
Time: 1:00 P.M.  
  
In a warehouse somewhere on the colony, some soldiers were discussing a revolt.  
  
"Our enemy is not OZ. It is the Romefeller Foundation and Earth's governing classes," one said   
  
"That's why you want us to join hands with the ex-OZ Treize faction?" another said  
  
"First of all we need to take back Space into our control."  
  
"To do that we may need to take in ex-Alliance soldiers too."  
  
"No way! We can't join forces with them."  
  
"But if we don't unify against them we won't have a chance to destroy them."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Duo was there also  
  
"What do you think Duo?"  
  
"Well, it is true that we, the Treize faction and ex- Alliance are all fighting against the same enemy, the Romefeller." Duo said," But what's important is what you do after you defeat the Romefeller. Give us a call when you've decided on that."  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
"Until then, I'll fight on my own to overthrow Romefeller," Duo said waving goodbye to them with his head turned.  
  
In a park, Hilda was waiting for him.  
  
"How was it?" She asked  
  
"It was a load of rubbish." Duo said, and sat down next to her," hmmm, You know, I wonder what real peace is...oops Never mind! Forget what I just said! Sorry, that was out of character.  
  
"Hey Duo, you want to go and do something fun?" Hilda asked  
  
"Fun?" Duo asked, (eyebrow)  
  
"C'mon!" Hilda grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him as she ran," Hurry, Hurry!"  
  
Meanwhile at Sanc, Noin and Jacen talks to Relena about the threat of the Romefeller Foundation's forces, which continually grows around Sanc.  
  
"The OZ Mobile Doll units are being assembled at the military bases surrounding Sanc Kingdom and appear to be strengthening their defenses." Noin said," I'm certain of it."  
  
"Noin is right," Jacen said," The Romefeller is planning to invade us. They think Sanc is an obstruction. It's only a matter of time before they attack."  
  
"I understand," Relena said all calm," I'll speak to Duke Dermail."  
  
"Miss Relena, Romefeller regard Sanc Kingdom as the enemy!" Noin continued," The only way to protect Sanc Kingdom is to fight."  
  
"Sanc Kingdom upholds the Complete Peace Principal." Relena said," We who aim a peaceful world with no war or conflict must not take up arms."  
  
Jacen leaves, neither Noin nor Relena seem to care.  
  
"But at this rate we will lose Sanc Kingdom itself." Noin continued  
  
"At any rate, I will use all my power to stop this war."  
  
Later at the MS hanger, Noin stands next to Heero as he makes some adjustments to Epyon. Jacen is also there, working on Excalibur.  
  
"I understand her point. But the reality is Romefeller are about to attack us." Noin said to Heero.  
  
"Relena is blinded by her ideals." Heero said  
  
"What do you mean? Are you denying Miss Relena's ideal?"  
  
"No. The Complete Peace Principal is the peoples hope. People cannot live without hope."  
  
"Heero. Do you have hope, too?" Jacen asked  
  
"The only thing I have is the will to fight oppression."  
  
"I wonder how Quatre is..."Noin said," I'm hoping he will come back soon."  
  
"He should be," Jacen said," My brother is there waiting for him. They should be back soon."  
  
Meanwhile in the desert. Quatre continues to walk. Then he heard explosions.  
  
"That noise..." Quatre runs toward the battlefield.  
  
At the battlefield, David and his forces fought along side the Maganacs, but the strength of the mobile dolls were too great. Several more suits fell to the power of the Virgos.  
  
"March ahead! Show them what the Maganacs is made of!" Rashid shouted.  
  
"Damn it there is too many of them!" David said as he got hit and staggers a bit, then he reloads his rifle, "All units! Stand fast!"  
  
"Shit, if we continue..." Audi said then Rashid's face appears on his monitor  
  
"Auda, take group 3 and go around from the left."  
  
"Roger!"   
  
David turns and saw something in the distance.  
  
"Hey isn't that" He said, and he zooms his screen to confirmed the target, "Wait, it is. It's Quatre!"  
  
"Master Quatre is back!" Rashid said  
  
"Hey you guys!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"We've been waiting for you. We have something to give to you." Auda said  
  
"Hey Quatre!' David shouted, "We gave it an upgrade, too. I think you'll like it,"   
  
The Mobile Doll Virgos charged forward and blast away at anything they see. Far off the Leo commanders watched.  
  
"Okay, march on ahead and destroy them all," The commander said  
  
"C..Captain!" one of his men said  
  
"The enemy is on the offence now." the soldier said, "Wait...THAT'S A GUN-"  
  
The guy got chopped, and so did the rest of the Virgos. There was a large cloud of smoke and out of it came Sandrock Custom fully cloaked. (like it is in Endless Waltz).  
  
"What is it?" the commander said then sees Sandrock,"G..Gundam 04...!"  
  
"Let's go Sandrock!" Quatre heats up his swords and throws them and slices the enemies into dust.  
  
When the battle was over, Quatre talks to Rasid.  
  
"Master Quatre, we're glad you're safe." Rasid said  
  
"Rasid, all of you, I'm sorry for everything." Quatre said,"And thank you David."  
  
"There's no need for that Quatre," David said.  
  
"We're just glad you came to help us" Auda said  
  
"Are you in need of Sandrock again?" Rasid asked  
  
"Yes. There's something I need to do now." Quatre said," There's a place I must protect."  
  
Meanwhile at New Chicago, Duo and Hilda watches a circus. Hilda claps her hand at the performance.  
  
"That is fantastic! Isn't this fun?" Hilda asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah it's great," Duo said, then the lights dimmed and the ringmaster stepped out.  
  
"Next is the show of the King of the Beasts and a Pierrot," The ringmaster said and Trowa flipped on stage.  
  
A lion the appeared from behind him, and charged at Trowa.  
  
"Oh No!" Hilda shouted and covered her eyes. Then Trowa jumped on top of the Lion and landed on its back with one hand keeping his balance on the lion. Hilda was amazed at him.  
  
"Wow! That boy playing the Pierrot is cute." Hilda said and was charmed by Trowa's act.  
  
"Here we go.." Duo said a little jealous then see Trowa's face." Huh?!"  
  
Trowa turned his head exposing the other half of his face that wasn't covered by his mask and Duo knew right there that it was Trowa.  
  
"That's! He's!" Duo realized.  
  
Later Trowa and Cathrine sit back stage.  
  
"Well done Trowa," Cathrine said  
  
"Was that okay?" Trowa said  
  
"Yes the audience loved it."  
  
"Good," Then Duo popped out of the curtain  
  
"Trowa! I thought it was you Trowa," Duo said  
  
"You..." Cathrine said  
  
"I didn't know you were here. Where are the others? Where's Heero?" Isn't he with you?" Duo asked, but then suspects something wrong with Trowa, by the look of his eyes," Trowa? What's wrong?"  
  
"Could you leave!" Cathrine shouted  
  
"But,"  
  
"You maybe his friend, but Trowa has no intention to fight anymore," She continued  
  
"Trowa? What the hell is going on," But Trowa was scared. Then Mike walked from the darkness.  
  
"Duo," He said.  
  
"Mike,"  
  
"Please follow me Duo..." And Mike lead them out of the tent.  
  
"Alright, Mike what has happens to Trowa?"  
  
"He has suffer from memory lost from when Vayete, the Mobile Suit he was testing on exploded in Space, and is unable to talk to you nor anyone else that he once knows. I'm sorry but you can't stay. It is just too much for him to handle."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"...he's my cousin...and I don't mean that figurtively. Our DNA matched the last time I checked his blood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to stay here and protect him until he remembers...you on the other hand must take action."   
  
"Oh alright," Duo then leaves.  
  
As Duo left, Trowa was watching the two talk and felt an odd feeling his heart.  
  
"Why...Why do I feel as if I should know him..." he said..........  
  
Meanwhile at the under construction Libra, chief technician Tsubarov was working on the construction of a Space Mothership under the orders of the Romefeller Foundation. This project was using a great deal of materials and manpower, which was a burden on the Colony citizens.  
  
"We are doing our best to speed things up but for a ship of this size we would need more time..." Tsubarov said to Dermail on his screen.  
  
"I don't want excuses. We need this to be our new symbol."  
  
"A symbol you say,"  
  
"OZ does not have a leading figure at present. From now on, OZ must bring the soldiers together with a symbol of strength. And we have to eliminate the country that tries to corrupt our unity."  
  
"The country you mention is Sanc Kingdom?"  
  
"Sanc Kingdom was only of use to us as a front to our peace plan. Now they are only a nuisance."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"There must not be a nation that does not adhere to us."  
  
"...You do realize that the Federation will not like this..."  
  
"Then if they interfere, see it as a declaration of war on us...We must eliminate all opositions that threaten our ideal future..."  
  
Soon after that, the Mobile Doll forces at the edge of Sanc started to move.  
  
"Captain, Mobile Doll besieging troop have crossed the borderline from the forest area." A solider said to a commander.  
  
"The main forces will head for invasion from the sea. The target is Sanc Kingdom's capital, New Port City!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Command center, Jacen watches the screen in shock as the Romefeller forces march pass his troop emplacements around the border.  
  
"Damn it!" Jacen shouted as he slams both his fists on the consol, "Two of the Federation's fleets, all defeated in a matter of minutes!"  
  
Then he turns to a soldier,  
  
"Red Alert, all hands to battle station," the soldier runs out. He presses a button and a klaxon siren ranged and the room went dim and red.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At Relena's school, Noin walks in to tell her some dire news.  
  
"Miss Relena, The sensors on the borderline have detected the entry of OZ Mobile Doll troops." Noin said. Relena turns around to the window  
  
"I've just had a message from Count Dermail. They are going to attack our country because we have taken in OZ deserters and armed guerrillas."  
  
"To think that Romefeller would be so unlawful." Pargan said. Then there was some noise from the Federation base hangers, and the sounds of suits launching.  
  
"Miss Relena, Sanc Kingdom is a ray of hope in this world." Noin said," Please understand the ones that chose to fight to protect it."  
  
Noin runs out of the room.  
  
"Miss Noin!"  
  
"Pargan, please prepare the evacuation of the students."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Meanwhile, Heero is in Epyon and tries to block out the voice of it, which seems to be getting on Heero's nerves.  
  
"No! NO, NO!! Shut up, Shut up Epyon!"  
  
At the same time, Jacen is in White Base as it flies out of its underground hanger. He sits in Lara's room and appears to be waiting. Relena then walks into the room, but Jacen need not to turn his head to see that it was her, because she was the only other person that have access to this room.   
  
"How is she?" Relena asked  
  
"That same as she has always been..."  
  
"Everyone getting ready..." Relena said as she puts a hand on Jacen's shoulder  
  
"Yes...and so am I..." Jacen responded and held her hand with his with a feeling within him that was alomst soothing to him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time: a few hours ago.  
  
In the MS hanger, everyone gathers and talks about the upcoming battle.  
  
"We must fight and protect peace," Jerry said in his suit and readies to leave.  
  
"No we must retreat, it is suicidal to fight this battle, we must retreat and come up with another strategy," Daniel said in his suit as well.  
  
"What are you thinking!" Jerry shouted and readies to fight him, then Jacen walks in, in his suit.  
  
"That's enough!" Jacen shouted and everyone stopped at the commanding presence of his voice that seemed to reach into all their minds, "I will decide what to do."  
  
Then Drake walked in.  
  
"It is obvious that there is two good sides to this war," Drake said, "a side that will protect peace without fighting, and a side that will fight to protect peace..."  
  
"So, Drake, then what do you believe is the right course of action?" Kai asked  
  
"Well...." Drake walks up to a crate and picks up a rifle, "Saddle up (cocks the rifle) ....Lock and load! I say that no matter what happens, we must fight for what we believe it."  
  
Jerry smiles a bit and everyone prepares to go.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jacen stands up and puts something in her hand.  
  
"Lara...watch over me..." He said in his head, then turns and walks out followed by Relena.  
  
"Are you going to be alright..? I don't want anything awful happening to you again..." she said lowering her head.  
  
Jacen lifts it back up and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Relena...you just stay safe...I promised to you a while ago that I'll protect you...no matter what..." Jacen hugs her and then walks into the hanger, where the doors shut behind him, leaving Relena inside. As she watched him leave, she could sense the pain in his heart and mind. It burns deep inside him...and he bears all this burden alone...  
  
Jacen gets into his suit and there, everyone else waits.  
  
"Ready to move out, sir," Kai said  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Have you gotten a count of their forces?" Jacen asked, expecting the worse  
  
"(Sigh)...I don't know...three...five at most..."  
  
Jacen looked at Kai and gave off a confused look from his answer.  
  
"W-wait, three to five what? Companies? Battalions? Regiments?"  
  
"Ummm....2, 3, maybe 4,000 Mobile Dolls. And that's only an estimate. The scouts lost count of how many carriers will bare on us from all sides...."  
  
"...4,000....let them come," Jacen responded and walked out of the hanger and jets off to join his troops  
  
Kai and company, launched themselves from the hanger, along with all the other suits, and Noin's forces as well. The bad guys' numbers...a lot. The good.....not enough.   
  
"Forces, divide and target their carriers before the launch anymore suits," Jacen commanded, "Mobile Infantry, position yourself around the capital, try to slow them down if they enter the city, use all means. Kai, you and Joyce lead your group at op point delta, Jerry, you and Carl, take your group to op point beta, Drake lead your group to op point Zeta, Ill defend op point Alpha...All Federation forces ATTACK!"  
  
Jacen's army barraged at the carriers and destroyed many of them instantly, but many more replaced them.  
  
Jacen changed to humanoid mode and fired his saber at the crowd of carriers. Then switched to close combat and charged at some suits and chopped them in halves. Just right after that, some more Virgos tried to get him from behind, but he spins around and destroys them with a single slash. Then fired another buster shot at the crowd of carriers.  
  
While Jacen and his suits are fighting in the air, on the ground, Jacen's Mobile Infantry division attempts to fend off the Dolls. The hundreds of soldiers ran and to cover as the Virgos land and attack the city. Some tried to fire anti-MS missiles at it, but their shields were too powerful and they fired and killed many of the ground forces.  
  
"All units, take defensives position, we must protect the city!" Jacen ordered, then flew into the city and diced up 5 more dolls that are lined up.  
  
Meanwhile, Noin positioned her forces and attacked.  
  
"All units, attack!" Her forces fired at the enemies, as they fall, and destroyed a lot of them, but there were too many of them. She made a turn and her lancemates were destroyed, "Damn, their forces are too great."  
  
"Carriers, release all the Virgo units," a carrier captain said  
  
More units poured out and attack Jacen and Noin's forces.  
  
"All units, retreat to the defense line!" Noin commanded and lands on a shore to fend off more Virgos that land in the water. Interesting how that their shields are waterproof.  
  
Then Noin saw torpedoes coming at her.  
  
"What, more troops!"   
  
"Damn! send in our own water units, attack the enemy ones," Kai shouted. Jacen's water suits attack, and the Federation and Romefeller naval/amphibious forces started a large battle, although not nearly as large as the one taking place on land.   
  
***************  
  
"Mindless machines…" Kai muttered as he dashed to and fro among the dolls, cutting them up with the Sazabi's beam sword. He dashed past two of the MDs and then up and back, so that they would not be able to track the Sazabi fast enough to open fire, then slashing the one of his right with the beam sword. Right after the blow, he slammed the shield into the other one, causing it to be stunned, and then stabbed it right through its torso.   
  
Dashing backwards again, Kai aimed his shield towards the sky and launched all three of the thermite cluster missiles stored in it, boosting from side to side to avoid the withering fire of the mobile dolls. When the missiles reaching high enough in the air, they separated into a total of 24 micro-missiles, and they rained destruction down on the horde of enemy suits. Kai saw the carriers on his sensors and was about a good way to take out as many of them as possible while he effortlessly fired his rifle's beam shots at random mobile dolls. The dolls closed in and their shots were starting to get more accurate,   
  
"Damn dolls!" The closer shots brought his attention back to the current battle as he dashed towards several suits, slashing one and kicking another away. Firing his funnels, he retreated back to Joyce's position while still firing his cannon, destroying more of the soulless mass of Dolls.   
  
"Joyce, cover me while I make an assault on the enemy carriers."  
  
"But we must fall back and defend the city!" Joyce said and fired at the dolls.  
  
"We will have no chance unless we can stem the tide of the Dolls, so I must destroy as many of those carriers as possible…"  
  
"That's suicide! Even if you managed to take out those carriers, you'd be stranded among a sea of mobile dolls! Our forces are already falling back…You might not survive!"  
  
"We've had these kind of discussions before, and we've also been in such situation. If I can just destroy those carriers, we may be able to turn the tide and win this battle…"  
  
Just then, both Kai and Joyce sensed Drake heading towards the carriers.  
  
"Drake is already heading towards them. Think of the impact we can make here. If we can win this battle, the image of the "invincible" mobile dolls will be shattered, and more soldiers will be willing to fight for the future. We must do this…I must do this…"  
  
"If you MUST insist on this idiotic course of action, then I'm coming with you! You…we will have a better chance that way."  
  
"No, you stay here. They will need as many suits as possible to fend off the masses of MDs already on the ground."  
  
Without waiting for an answer the Sazabi fired it's main thrusters and took off towards the carriers.  
  
"That was a direct order, Joyce. If you so much as think about coming to my aid and abandoning your position, then I'll have you court-martialed."  
  
Joyce then resumed the retreat even as she lay down a massive barrage of beam shots with her beam machine-cannon. She yelled in frustration. "SHIT!…Why does it always have to be this way?!"   
  
"Well, COME ON, you computerized tin cans…come and get us!" she shouted at the mobile dolls, which, of course, had no reply.   
  
Noin gets hit a few times and falls, but was caught by Kai.  
  
"You alright Noin?" Kai asked  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
Kai was trying to get at the carriers.  
  
"Damn dolls!" He slash at another suit and kicks another away, then fires his funnel and destroys 6 more suits," Joyce, I need some cover!!"  
  
"In a minute!" Joyce said and fired at the dolls.   
  
"I don't have a minute!!"  
  
Then she took out her heat-rod and lash at the enemy, destroying many of them instantly. Then she fired her beam cannon at the dolls, and then drew them away from Kai.  
  
* * * *  
  
Drake raced toward the carriers viciously with all ten of the Inferno's thrusters running. He put his legs forward, causing the thrusters in his feet to slow the Inferno.   
  
"Unless I can destroy these fucking carriers, Jacen's plan won't work… not by a long shot…"  
  
Just as he reached the first one, several mobile dolls were deployed. He looked left and right… "Hmph! You won't be able to intimidate me this time you bastards!" Drake screamed, extending his wrist beam saber, slicing down the dolls in an instant.  
  
He then placed his arms together, charging his arm buster cannons. Just before he could fire his cannons, two mobile dolls appeared at his sides, one on the left, and the other on the right. "Shit!" he screamed, pointing his arms at both and firing the cannons destroying them both.  
  
He turned to attack the carrier again but it had already flown away.   
  
"Mother Fucking Sunuvabitch, they're prepared for any type of attack." Drake shouted preparing to fly toward other carriers.  
  
Kai dashed fast at the carriers and met up with Drake.   
  
"Kai help me destroy these things, two is better than one!" Drake shouted.  
  
"I was already planning on destroying them, lets attack in tandem…" Kai replied.  
  
Kai dash fast at the carriers and met up with Drake and then flew up high above the carriers and fired their weapons, destroying a lot of them.  
  
"Nice shot Drake," Kai said  
  
"Thanks," Drake said and charged at the remaining suits, which is still alot.  
  
"We didn't destroy all of them…and my energy for my EMP and beam cannons are out," Kai said  
  
"The situation with my long range weapons are the same, but we can still attack the Mobile Dolls and destroy as many as we can," Drake said.  
  
"No, get back to the defensive line. I've still got projectile weapons and you don't. I can draw their attention and provide cover fire for you.   
  
"…Ok, if that's what you want to do…"  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll be right behind you…"  
  
"…Fine, I'll get back to help the others," Drake answered as he flew back towards the city to defend it from the amphibious assault  
  
Drake landed in the water and fired his Missiles at the water suits, and destroyed a few of them. Then they launched missiles at Drake, but he evaded most of them.  
  
"Geeze, these bastards are relentless… how in God's name are we supposed to handle all of these!?" Drake thought to himself.  
  
Then new weapons fire appeared. it was the Maganacs, David, and Quatre.  
  
"You must be Quatre!" Drake shouted," Hurry up and get your ass out here and help!"  
  
"Quatre! thank God!" Noin shouted, and they fought on.  
  
More Federation troops arrived and attack their new enemies, but a lot were destroyed before they had a chance to make a dent in the force of mobile dolls.  
  
Kai shouted to whomever could still receive his transmissions as the enemy suits surrounded him. He pulled out his beam shot rifle and completely obliterated several nearby suits with the shotgun-like beam cannon. After running out of ammunition for that, he brought out his beam axe slashed his way through the mobile dolls. Despite his efforts, there were now too many for him to fend off. He grit his teeth as he put up the Sazabi's shield to defend against the beam cannons of the countless drones. The amount of beam shots eventually outdid any amount of dodging that anyone could perform from sheer volume, as several Virgos coordinated their fire as to make sure that the Crimson Knight would be hit by one of them. After the first hit, a series of shots from the Virgos' massive beam cannons struck the shield. The shield became heavily damaged and the Sazabi tossed it aside. Kai turned the beam axe into a beam sword and brought out the beam saber stored in his left hand.   
  
Oddly, the group of Virgos stopped firing for a minute and seemed to hesitate for just a moment. They began to move a bit, but before they could even turn, a series of powerful beam shots repeated slammed into the Virgos. Despite their Earth defensors, they could not survive the barrage of beam shots. They detonated in a several brilliant explosions.   
  
Making the Sazabi look up, the mono-eye sensor in the head unit detected the mobile suit in the sky and identified it as the Valkyrie.  
  
Just under his breath, Kai whispered, "Joyce…"  
  
Before the other suits had a chance to react to the new threat, Joyce boosted down to Earth, lashed several suits with her heat-rod, hitting two as she came down, then went behind another and slashed it clean across the middle, all in one graceful motion.  
  
"Turns out I disobeyed your 'direct order' after all, 'sir'. Now I believe that's one court martial you owe me…"  
  
"Hmmpf…so I guess I won't meet Death just yet."  
  
"I wouldn't say that-Look at you sensor screen."  
  
As Kai glanced at the panel, he saw that they were indeed in trouble. They were currently surrounded but many, many mobile dolls, and even if they did manage to defeat or escape them, enemy reinforcements were already approaching and would soon be flanking them. At the very fringe of the Sazabi's sensor radius, Kai could see that the courageous defenders were at a full retreat into better defensive positions.  
  
"As you can see, Kai, we're probably not going to join up with any friendlies any time soon."  
  
"…But we can't just give up. At least I want to die fighting…"  
  
"Hey, Kai, I may have said we're screwed, but I never said I was going to stop fighting."  
  
"Then let's get on with this!"  
  
The pair continued to fight and covered each other's flanks and backsides as they battled on futilely for the ideals that Sanc stood for.  
  
* * * *  
  
Drake flew to the Federation base, landing in a hanger. "Clara!"  
  
Clara turned to see Drake, "Drake, you made it back alive!"  
  
"Don't get too happy to see me, I need to get back out there," Drake replied, "We need to recharge the Inferno's generator, and quickly!"  
  
"How's the missile supply?" she responded.  
  
"Three fourths of the way empty." He responded quickly.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for your generator to recharge itself?" Clara asked.  
  
"Not enough time, there's too much combat going for me to wait…" Drake said.  
  
"Alright, you work on the missiles while I charge the generator." Clara responded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Then a several new groups of Federation carriers appeared and dropped suits. The lead suit flew to Jacen.  
  
"General Jacen, this is the Cima fleet, we are here to provide you with some assistants," the lead Federation reinforcements carrier said.  
  
"About time,"  
  
"Keep fighting!" Kai shouted, as he fired his missiles at some suits.  
  
Jerry dashed with all his thrusters at the carriers and destroyed 5 more, but it seems like there is an endless number of carriers present, and an infinite number of suits attacking.  
  
"Too many of them, Take this!" Jerry shouted and took out his shotguns and fired them at the suits, but is angered that not one of his shots were getting through their shields, "Urg! Damn shields!"  
  
Daniel jumps out of his carrier and shoots at the Romefeller carriers with a gattling gun. The G-Saviour, piloted by Mark flies at the dolls and blast at them with his energy pulse rifle, While Shiro on the ground in his RX-79 Ez8 fires at the units there.  
  
"We can't hold them!" Shiro shouted  
  
"We must keep on fighting!" Mark shouted back.  
  
The Federation forces were inned down, but stood strong agains the storm of the battle that seemed endless. The bullets and engery from the weapons of suits, fighters, and battleships, were like rain of fire and rainbow light. In every view, every direction, war had comsumed the once beautiful captial city, into a warzone, where every second, people dies, but the rest fights on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drake got back into his gundam and prepared to re-launch.  
  
"Drake, please come back alive!" Clara screamed as he dashed off.  
  
"Don't worry Clara, I will," Drake thought to himself returning to the battlefield.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Inferno spun around with his wrist saber and sliced the surrounding suits. He spun around just in time to avoid several shots from a group of Virgo MDs. Seeing that his energy stores for his cannon were once again charged enough to be used safely, he charged them, and fired at the suits. Then he fires more of his Missiles at the Virgos, but they were repelled by the Virgos' shield. He charged his beam cannon, and fired at the suits. The shots barely made it through their shields.  
  
"Stupid shields!" Drake shouted and dash forward and attack the other suit." My internal weapons seem to be much weaker than normal energy weapons…I think I'll need to upgrade the Inferno after this…"   
  
He dashed forward carving a path through the Virgo MDs.  
  
All the defenders fought on valiantly against the seemingly unstoppable onslaught of mobile dolls, although they were always fighting while retreating ever closer to the city. Even though they had managed to fend off the attack from the sea and now they could focus on the battle on land, the defensive line continued to be an ever-decreasing semi-circle.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Relena's school, Relena stands and watches the battle unfold, the Dorothy walked in.  
  
"Seems like Sanc Kingdom and its Peace Principal has been dragged into this war now." Dorothy said  
  
"Dorothy, didn't you leave as Pargan instructed? You should evacuate now."  
  
"Oh no! What would be the point if I left without seeing how this all turns out? What are you going to do Miss Relena? Are you going to continue fighting?........Or are you going to ask other nations for military support?"  
  
".....It is not possible for Sanc Kingdom to make such a choice."  
  
"But what other choice do you have? If Sanc Kingdom is destroyed, the Complete Peace Principal will truly become a dream."  
  
" That isn't true. The people's wish is for true peace."  
  
"They are all fighting with their lives to protect that peace. How beautiful"  
  
Back in the battlefield, Heero flies on his own and attacks the dolls in the forest. He takes his Heat-rod and lash at the Virgo, but he seems to be wondering a little far away from the others.  
  
"Heero! You're acting too much on your own.," Noin shouted at Heero, "Don't stray from the unit!"  
  
Heero thinks on his own now and ignores Noin's advice.  
  
"If I lose it now, no one will be able to stop me." Heero said and gets knocked back, but was helped by Jacen.  
  
"Die!" Jacen slash up several more suits, then flies up and shot a buster shot at the many groups of carriers," We will not lose! All forces, stop retreating! It's time to push back!"  
  
And for the moment, Jacen's forces were really pushing back the Romefeller's.  
  
Back in the school, Relena continues to talk to Dorothy,  
  
"I have no time to waste on you or your liking for war."  
  
"You're not being fair, Miss Relena."  
  
"Not fair?"  
  
"You lure everyone with sweet words like peace but when it comes to the crunch, you don't do anything."  
  
"It's not that I don't do anything."  
  
"Yes I know, you CAN'T do anything. There was no way complete peace would become a reality in the first place."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"My teacher told me that humans are fighting animals and that whoever wins should become the leader. That is how law and order are enforced."  
  
"The law and order you describe does not bring about peace. That is pure domination."  
  
"At least with this ideal we can act to bring law and order. In this world of war, what can the peace principal that can't fight do? It's all just a fabrication. Take, for example, the current situation. If request for outside military intervention, then you are announcing to the world that you have approved of military means to save Sanc. However, if you do not, then you will surely lose Sanc, and your Principle of Complete Peace will be lost. Just take another look outside and see for yourself what is taking place."  
  
Dorothy walked towards the window and pointed Relena to the chaos that was enveloping Sanc itself. As they looked outside, a group of mobile dolls exploded as Federation forces poured fire at the attacking foes. Only a few moments later, dirt burst into the air as several heavy shells from artillery MS detonated amongst the MDs. Suddenly, a Federation MS blew up in a large fireball as a shot from a Virgo penetrated its armor and detonated its internal ammunition stores. Relena fell silent once again from watching the carnage now taking place just almost just outside the city limits. Without facing Relena, Dorothy continued to observe the events taking place outside and continued speaking.  
  
"…And tell me, Miss Relena, What are you going to say about those that are …fighting …yes…fighting for you and your ideal? Knowing your stance on warfare and combat, I know that you can't very well sanction their actions, now can you? So what do you plan to do with them when all is said and done?"   
  
A foreshadowing of the events in Endless Waltz: when WuFei says something like "...So are you saying that us soldiers who knew nothing but how to fight are to be discarded!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back outside, the Federation was losing both ground and troops, but through the Herculean efforts of its fighters and soldiers, they delayed the advance of the Mobile Doll army at least a little bit, forcing the enemy to pay for every inch they gained on the defenders of Sanc with many of their suits. Noin's forces took brutal hits, but held the best they could against the assault.  
  
"This is our last chance!" Noin shouted," I can't let them...!"  
  
She looks up to see more carriers.  
  
"Reinforcements!?" Romefeller poured even more forces into the battle.  
  
Quatre and David were having a hard time, as they got hit, then cover fire from behind helped them out.  
  
Quatre used his twin shotels to destroy as many of the Dolls as he could in close combat while David provided cover fire for him with his own suit. However, Sandrock got hit with a series of beam shots as several MDs surprised him.   
  
"Quatre!"  
  
David charged forward to defend and cover him while he got his bearings back, destroying the Virgos suits that had hit Quatre. As soon as those went down, however, several more MDs ambushed David and he got hit a few times also before Quatre attacked them.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"No need…we all need to work together to just pull out of this alive! Maybe If I had arrived sooner…"  
  
No sooner had Quatre finished his sentence that an unexpected wave of Virgos assaulted their position.  
  
"Damn!" David shouted, "Where did they come from! No time to blame yourself, Quatre. Pull back! PULL BACK!"  
  
"Don't let them get the better of you!" Rashid shouted as he noticed their situation and went to help provide cover fire as their whole section was forced into a fast retreat by the unexpected concentration of MDs.  
  
Jacen looked at his sensors to see that the dolls have broken through the line.  
  
"They're attacking the city!" Jacen dashed forward to ward off the approaching suits.  
  
Noin also notice the sudden break in their defenses and ordered her troops to fall back. All over the communication channels, commands to fall back and regroup were issued throughout the whole defensive line.  
  
"Fall back…FALL BACK! We HAVE to make up for that break in our defenses and defend the city! Regroup, REGROUP!" Jacen turns around and sees that the dolls have broken through the line.  
  
"They're attacking the city!" Jacen dashed forward to ward off the approaching suits,"AHH!"  
  
Jacen charges up his sword and launches a wave of energy at the army of Dolls.  
  
Again back at the school,  
  
"A Complete Peace Principal that can't do anything is of no use now. You're only prey to fighting animals. Now is the time to fight Miss Relena." Dorothy continued  
  
"Yes, humans fight. But that doesn't mean it's right. I believe people can choose a path to peace without fighting."  
  
"You're fabulous when you preach your ideals! If you say one word, I'm sure soldiers who are discontent with OZ will come running to your rescue."  
  
"If the presence of Sanc Kingdom and myself are the cause of more war, I will start with what I can do." Relena walks toward the door, "A new beginning for Complete Peace."  
  
"That's right, you have to take action first, Miss Relena."  
  
In the Forest, Heero reached back to the city to fine it in ruins.  
  
"The city was attacked?!" Heero said and gets a prediction of Relena getting shot," .Relena!"  
  
"Snap out of it Heero, she's not dead, yet" Jacen said," don't lose it!"  
  
In a communication room in the underground base, Dorothy works on the controls to establish a link with everyone.  
  
"Here we are Miss Relena." Dorothy said, "You're connected to Space, Earth and even the private lines of the Foundation's executives as requested. But I don't know of anybody in the Foundation that would come to your aid..."  
  
Relena walks up to the controls.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft, the representative of Sanc Kingdom." she said  
  
Outside everyone listened to Relena's voice, although they did not stop fighting.  
  
"Relena?" Jacen said as he pressed his attack on several suits.  
  
"At present our country is under attack from OZ."  
  
From space Tubarov listens as well.  
  
"How conceited. Is she trying to get help from other nations."  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
"Sanc Kingdom does not wish to take up arms and fight. But if our country becomes a target and is the cause of war, Sanc Kingdom will yield its sovereignty and dissolve its existence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Peacemillion, Zechs launched himself in the Wing Zero toward Earth, in desperately hoping that he would make it in time to save his homeland even as Relena was making her speech.   
  
"It couldn't be! No! I must not fail Sanc again!" Zechs said to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Whatever the reason, the Complete Peace Principal must not be the origin of any fighting. I too, will surrender to OZ."  
  
"Miss Relena..." Noin said  
  
At the Romefeller headquarter, Dermail listens as well.  
  
"That is my doctrine,"  
  
"How daringly bold." Dermail thought," If I could somehow use her power to centralize Romefeller..."  
  
"Stop fighting." Relena continued," There is no more reason to continue fighting."  
  
"That was wonderful! You're so wonderful, Miss Relena!!" Dorothy said  
  
"You don't have to use "Miss" any more."  
  
"Oh no, I'm a even greater fan of you now! Miss Relena, I'll escort you to the Romefeller Foundation."  
  
"Forgive me everyone. This is the only path I can take." Relena said to herself.  
  
Later, she gets in a jet and flies away.  
  
"Master Quatre, Let me go after them" Rashid said  
  
"No. We have to respect her decision." Quatre said  
  
"Quatre, could you come with me?" Noin asked  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To Space....."  
  
"....I'll follow you,"  
  
"All forces withdraw to the shuttles and retreat to Space!" Kai shouted  
  
"Kai, There's too many of them, we can't possible clear a path...now" Drake shouted.  
  
"Damn!" Kai shouted, "We're trapped!"  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the hills.  
  
"Withdraw the Leos. Start reinforcing the occupation in Sanc Kingdom." A soldier said  
  
"Captain, there's some Mobile Suits that's still resisting in the mountain area!"  
  
It was Epyon and Excalibur. They took out swords and tore through the suits. Jacen stops and looks at the oncoming carriers, then jets off toward them.  
  
"Jacen!" Heero shouted  
  
"Fight on Heero, fight for what you believe is right!" he accerated in to the onslaught on Virgos.   
  
"Jacen!" Kai shouted  
  
"What the Hell is he doing!" Drake shouted,  
  
"I've done all I can, and this would be the last thing I can do for you all. Fight on...and never forget this day!" Jacen's voice shouted all static. His transmission was breaking up and full of static  
  
"Wait Jacen!" Joyce shouted  
  
"Mission....accepted..." Jacen said and closed his eyes, "...Lara..."  
  
"(gasp)" Lara's eyes popped wide opened, as if she heard him.  
  
Jacen pressed the detonation switch and self-destructed his suit along with himself, and the surrounding carriers, creating a blinding white explosion unlike any suit would cause. The blast was like a supernova that was just created. In a sense it was beautiful and yet horrorfying at the same time. The blast left a gapping hole in the cloud of Mobile Dolls  
  
"Dammit!" Kai shouted as he turned off his visual sensors in order to keep from blinding himself and damaging the Sazabi's mono-camera.  
  
Everyone stood there in horror as the white like subsided.  
  
"......everyone.." Kai said trying to get a hold of himself, and then regains his control,"I...I'm assuming command, all Federation forces are to retreat at once! The MDs are temporarily stunned and disconcerted from that explosion. Launch all the transports IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"But!-" Jerry protested.  
  
"You heard my orders! I will not repeat myself! Now MOVE OUT!"  
  
WhiteBase and its escorts, followed by the shuttles and Federation forces quickly hurried into the transports. OZ was beginning to realize what they were doing and tried to get the MDs back under control as Federation mobile suits and soldiers gathered as many WIA and KIA as they could before flying off into the sky. As the MDs once again began to head towards them and open fire, the ships and remaining MS laid down cover fire. Several transports were destroyed by beam cannon fire and one was destroyed as it was lifting off. Soon all of the Federation ships were leaving, but Drake insisted on staying to get Heero.   
  
"Drake, are you insane!? We must leave now! The MDs are already attacking! We'll lose many more men if we stay to attempt to save him!"  
  
"I can't leave him here. If you were down there I'd help you…"  
  
"Hell, if I was down there, I'd want you to leave…"  
  
Just then, the Valkyrie was backing into the transport while firing her cannon, trying to keep the mobile dolls at bay while they were loading up. Kai made the Sazabi kneel down in front of Joyce's suit, protecting them both from the shots with the battered shield that he had recovered while allowing her to continue her withering cover fire.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna play the damn hero to save…uhh…Heero, then DO IT already!" Joyce growled, "But I'm warning you, we aren't staying and you on your own. We aren't losing any more of our own than we already have."  
  
"Fine, then I'm off. Maybe if I'm alive, then I'll see you guys again…"  
  
"Whatever, we're outta here…" Joyce replied.   
  
The Valkyrie stopped firing and went into the transport and the Sazabi back into the ship also, still holding up the shield.  
  
"Godspeed, Drake!"  
  
Drake then flew away to find get Heero, and the transports door closed, and the last of the Federation troops entered the shuttles and ships. Whitebase and its escorts then let loose a barrage of cannon fire that destroy a majority of the Dolls firing on the retreating Federation forces.   
  
"I need to hurry, my armor plating is wearing down…" Drake thought with a grim look in his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero was still in the hills, now dazed and confused from the whirlwind of events that had just unfolded.   
  
Relena has surrendered…Sanc has fallen…The Federation is retreating…Jacen...Jacen is dead…OZ…OZ have won…  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Heero shouted, he lash away at the suits  
  
He dashes at the rest of the suits and destroys them.  
  
"Where...Where is my enemy?!!"  
  
Then Drake approached him, and Heero attacks Drake.  
  
"Wait Heero, stop!" Drake shouted  
  
"You are an enemy!" Heero attempts to slash Inferno's arm off, but he guards it with his shield.  
  
"What is wrong with you Heero!? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Drake!"  
  
Heero was too crazed to talk, he took his saber and dashed toward Inferno attempting to slash off its legs.  
  
Drake jumped over the blade landing behind the Epyon. Epyon turned quickly and slashed Inferno from behind. The attack had no effect because it hit the Inferno's shields. Drake jumped away turning to face Epyon.  
  
"Fine, if this is the way you want it to be, then I have no choice but to fight you…" Drake said with sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Shut up and fight!!!" Heero screamed dashing at the Inferno.  
  
Drake dashed back and fired an energy pulse from the Inferno's hand. Heero blocked the attack and slashed Inferno across the torso with Epyon' heat rod. Drake screamed in pain, lifting up the Inferno's shield and blocked himself from further attacks. He extended his wrist beam saber and growled with rage. He threw open the Inferno's shields knocking Epyon back, and began slashing at Heero.  
  
"I will defeat you and drag your demented ass back to the Federation Base with me," Drake screamed with rage as he slashed at the Epyon's head section.  
  
The Epyon ducked the attack and punched the Inferno in the lower torso. Drake gasped for breath as he was hit. The Inferno held its stomach as it stood up. Inferno dashed forward and began slashing at the Epyon with both of its wrist saber. Epyon either parried or guarded with its own saber. The Inferno finished its saber combo and followed up by kicking the Epyon to the ground. Just as the Epyon hit the ground, it dashed backward and back to its feet.It then retaliated and thrusted forward, lashing the Inferno with its heat rod. The Inferno guarded the rod with its shields. The Inferno dashed back and prepared to fire an energy pulse at the Epyon, but before he could follow through, Heero Chopped off one of the Inferno's arms. Drake then howled in pain, as he could feel the pain of the Inferno's arm being sliced off.  
  
"RAGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
He dashed forward and grabbed the Epyon by the torso, as he grabbed it he fired an energy pulse into it, leaving the Epyon's torso damaged. Heero dashed to the side, wriggling free of Inferno's grip, and slices the Inferno's legs off.  
  
"Stop this senseless fight, I am not your enemy you conceited mother fucker!"  
  
"Everyone in my way is my enemy, Heero said ripping off his shield from his arm  
  
"Heero, STOP! Stop it NOW!"   
  
"Heero stop!" A memory of Jacen's voice said and stops  
  
"What..." Heero  
  
Drake climbed out of the debris of the ruined Inferno and stared up at the Epyon.  
  
"Heero, you are nothing more but a lost soul in my opinion…it is sad that you allowed a machine to control you… may you find peace sometime in the near future, I can't help you…"  
  
Drake turned and climbed down the Inferno.  
  
"I can no longer stay here, the Federation has shown me its incompetence in combat with its flawed plans…" Drake said coldly, "I'm outa here…"  
  
Drake then began to walk off toward what was left of the city in search of Clara, "I need to rebuild it, I need to rebuild Inferno and fight for peace my own way… the Federation is just in my way…" he stated limping away holding his arm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the jet, Relena was on, she looks back at her ruined country.  
  
"...Jacen..." She remembers his suit blowing up, "I...don't know...how am I supposed to make my ideal come true...?"  
  
She opens her closed hand and it reveals a golden cross.  
  
"Please watch over me,"  
  
In Space, all the survivors of the battle made it.  
  
"Kai," Joyce said, "Most of the remaining soldiers have successfully made it back, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"We are missing Drake and Heero,"  
  
Kai closed his eyes for a moment,  
  
"Don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves," Kai walks away, with Joyce following.  
  
Back in Lara's room, everything was there...except Lara. She has awaken...  
  
Kai and Joyce walks along a corridor, talking about stuff.  
  
"So, we've found him," Kai said  
  
"Yes, "  
  
"Have you told anyone,"  
  
"None except you and Carl," Joyce looks at her pad, and it shows a picture of a suit," Since everyone thinks he's dead, it would be perfect, noone will know it was....."  
  
Joyce saw something ahead. It was Lara, barely able to keep her balance.  
  
"Lara!" Joyce said, "You're awake!"  
  
Lara gave off a small smile and then lost her balance and falls to the ground.  
  
"Lara!" Joyce picks her up and takes her back to her room, "This is impossible,"  
  
"Who is she?" Kai asked  
  
"This is Lara, I met her and Jacen 3 years ago,"   
  
"Oh her, So she has awaken from her coma…but how can she be walking after 3 years"  
  
"Don't know, but she woke up in the worse of times...Huh, what's this?" Joyce sees her holding something in her hand, "...Jacen's pendent."  
  
From time to time, Jacen has always wore it, a pendent that was past down from his family. It was an angel-like person, called a Draconian. The Draconian itself was made of diamond, and the string was gold. Thank God he didn't wear it when he blew up.  
  
Lara then wakes up again.  
  
"You're awake," Joyce said  
  
"how.....long...,"she tried to say  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Joyce asked  
  
"Well, yes, that and I would also like to know who you are...and where am I...I've got to know how long I was out,"  
  
"Don't you remember me, I'm Joyce, but now I'm an officer in the Federation and you're on the Federation Battlecruisar, the Crusade...it's been...three years," Joyce finally said, "Three long and painful years, much has changed while you were sleeping, we're in the middle of a war."  
  
"Well then I'm another soldier to fight along side with, urg!" she grabs herself in pain.  
  
"Hey careful, you've just woke, and despite the fact of what you are, your body is still very weak," Lara touches her pendent and remembers  
  
"...ummm Jacen...Where is Jacen?" that question hit Joyce's face like a rock,  
  
There was a dead silence. Joyce's face went to a sad one. They didn't know what to say to her at first. She may have taken their hesitation as a sign that something bad had happened to him, but they actually did not know whether to tell her the real truth or not. They both sensed each other's thoughts, and made their decision.  
  
"Jacen...is..."   
  
Later at side 1, a funeral was held, to commemorate the ones who has died.  
  
"They fought for country, for God, for peace on Earth and Space, praise be our fallen brothers and sisters," a priest said," they fought with honor, and they shall never be forgotten......"  
  
It was raining, and everyone was wearing black, of course. When the ceremony was over, Lara walked up to a particular tombstone, but gave only a sad look, instead of crying.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me," She said  
  
"Let's go," Joyce said   
  
And the two left the scene.   
  
Out of the 500 mobile suit pilots that fought to defend Sanc, 156 survived. Of those 83 are injured. Out of the 300 MI soldiers, 117 survived, of those, 59 are injured. The attack of Sanc wasn't the only target, it was only a prelude, there attacks all over the world in Federation occupied areas as well. The Federation quickly lost control of key areas all over the world. It would be a matter of time, before the Federation would fall........  
  
Later on  
  
Kai and Joyce were walking in White Base talking.  
  
"You know, I'm curious whether or not Drake made it away alive…" Joyce said.  
  
"Hard to tell," Kai responded, "His gundam and his body were nowhere to be found."  
  
"Hmmm, do you think we should have stayed and helped him?"  
  
"I don't know… he seemed as though he wanted to fight on his own anyway…" Kai responded, " besides, currently he's only missing, he not considered dead for some time."  
  
"I suppose that's true…" Joyce replied.  
  
"Let's not talk about this, it's rather upsetting after all that has happened…" Kai said as he and Joyce continued to walk through the base. Kai looked up outside the window and stared into Space, "....Joyce...I need to get away from here....if you want to follow, so be it..."  
  
"...Where ever you go...I will follow..." and the two left  
  
Elsewhere, sometime later.  
  
Location: Classified  
  
In a remote base somewhere in space, the Federation has finished constructing a new suit. Its eyes glowed to life in a sort of evil way that scares even Carl. Then a dark figure walks toward the new suit, He looks at his hand that hand the same pendent that Jacen once hold.  
  
"Please forgive me," He said to himself, and closed his hand, "The path I choose now will be the only path for peace."  
  
Then new suit seems to respond to the figure's present, its eyes grew bright red.  
  
"Arise my 'dragon' armor, and together, we will purified the human race." the person said, and raised a mechanical arm and his eyes glowed red.  
  
To Be Continued.............................................  
  
Background History  
  
~The feelings between Jacen and Relena~  
  
One of the intresting parts in this alternate rewrite of Gundam-Wing is that there is some sort of a relationship with Jacen and Relena. Almost romantic, but adding Lara into the picture that kind of senerio is called into question. Does Jacen love Lara, or does he love Relena. This kind of question might not be easy to answer. Unlike Heero, who seemed to have feelings for her, Heero might not be able to express it, because he doesn't know how to. While Jacen is a different story. But in the end there will not be any love triangles.  
  
~The golden cross that Relena has~  
  
This particular cross was a gift from Jacen, given to her back in episode 10 of the original Gundam-Wing series, when he left Relena to begin Operation Eruption. This story will be told in a different series that involves the beginning days of the war. "Gundam-Soldiers: The Earth Campaign" 


	9. Episode IX

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode IX  
  
Intro  
  
Zero system. An alias for the cockpit system which gathers and instantly calculates the data during battle and directly feeds back to the pilot the many presumed positions of the enemy. But this was a system for attaining complete victory by pushing the pilot to extreme circumstances, even sacrificing their lives at times. A.C.195. As the world changed in this time of chaos there were Mobile Suits which transformed humans into the ultimate weapon. They were Wing Zero and Epyon.  
  
Jacen flies toward the group of carriers.  
  
"Mission...accepted...Lara..."  
  
"(grasp)" Lara's eyes popped wide open, as if she heard him.  
  
Jacen pressed the detonation switch and destroyed his suit along with himself and a lot of Carriers opening a space for the shuttles to escape.  
  
Heero stands in the mountain areas with forests. He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Where...where is my enemy...."  
  
Queen Relena  
  
Older men declare war, but it is youth who must fight and die...  
  
~Herbert Hoover  
  
Zechs heads for Sanc at full speed in Zero, but doesn't know that the battle is already over. But at Sanc a lone suit fights for a now lost cause.  
  
Epyon dash pass several Virgos and sliced them into pieces and then lashed at another 5 and shred them.   
  
"The enemy..." Heero said,"Where is my enemy...?"  
  
Hero finished of the rest of the suits, but still more keep on coming. The look in his eyes were blank...cold...merciless...it he would make mindless Mobile Dolls out of date. He is a Perfect Soldier...he was made to be like this.  
  
"Annihilation strategy, combat level: maximum, confirmed." Heero said in a more monotonic cold voice than usual.  
  
On a carrier far off, the O.Z. officer are surprised at the resistence still present.  
  
"What's wrong?! Where are the reinforcements?!" the commander said  
  
"Commander. Enemy forces are not declining. Seems like it's getting stronger. Is it not better to retreat?"  
  
"You idiot! If we retreat now we'll be the laughing stock of those nobility!"  
  
"Even more reason why we must defeat it. The Foundation will not acknowledge the term Gundam. Our Mobile Doll 4-2 airborne troop....would have lost against a single Mobile Suit with no name!"  
  
"Enemy Mobile Suit, heading this way!" Epyon flew up to the command carrier and destroyed with one lash from its heatrod, then flew down and finished the rest on the ground.  
  
"Combat level, clear. Advance into strategy level." He sees Zero flying toward him," Wing Zero, huh....Combat level, target confirmed. Initiate elimination."  
  
Zechs himself have scanned Epyon.  
  
"A Gundam?!"  
  
Elsewhere, Relena waits for Dermail.  
  
"Miss Relena, would you like milk and sugar?" a butler said," Lord Dermail will be here shortly."  
  
She waits and then Dermail entered the room.  
  
"Your heart must be overwhelmed by the loss of your country Princess Relena." the old and proud looking man said," This tea was grown in my garden. It may not satisfy your taste but please do try it."  
  
Relena turned around with her usual defiant look in her eyes.  
  
"Lord Dermail, there is no need for your hospitable treatment towards me." she said," I...I have surrendered to you."  
  
"So you think a prison would be more suitable for you? But that is not so.We have harbored you."  
  
"Harbored me?"  
  
"All you wished for is peace. That is why we have supported you....But former OZ traitors, Colonial reactionaries, and the even the Federation gathered around you...and destroyed your ideals."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"The Romefeller Foundation has saved you in order to protect your ideals.That is how the public sees this Sanc Kingdom conflict."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The speech you presented to the world of your hope for complete peace......was noble, beautiful, and gained sympathy among many people, and we have fought to protect that hope."  
  
"No one will believe such a thing."  
  
"Of course they will. To prove that...the Romefeller Foundation will....appoint you, Relena Peacecraft...as the Foundation's representative."  
  
"The Foundations representative? Me?"  
  
"Yes, And by putting you forward......the Romefeller Foundation will gain trust from the world. Our United Humanity concept will become a reality. Of course it will be necessary for you and I to agree.You WILL be the Foundation's representative, Princess Relena? Oh no, you will no one who stands on top of the world should be called, let's see-Queen Relena, No longer be a Princess."  
  
"I decline! I will not betray the people who have fought and died for me!" A flashback of Jacen's Excalibur exploding cam einto mind when she said that.  
  
"...The highest position on the Earth is right in front of your eyes."  
  
"I do not want it. I will not stand over the sadness of oppressed people."  
  
"It is only our means that are different. The end result is the same. You too, wish for peace, not war."  
  
"That's not true!" Dermail starts to walk away.  
  
"Think it over, you still have time...But don't forget this."  
  
As he is saying this many Federation troops rally out in space near the incomplete Libra. Jerry is leading the Federation forces.   
  
"All hands ready to commense Operation, start right away when White Fang gives the signal!"  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
".......Many people who believe in peace will fight and die while you take your time."  
  
On the incompleted Libra Tsubarov is pleased with the effort with the construction of the Libra.  
  
"Our production is up by 20%." Commander Sedichi said," We are very close to completion. The introduction of Colony citizens was effective."  
  
"This is the greatness of a monarchial system rule." Tsubarov said," Freedom and equality is unnecessary when dealing with such a great cause."  
  
"That is absolutely true." Tsubarov starts to leave  
  
"Sedichi, I will return to the Moon base. I will leave the rest to you."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll take command." The commander gave off a smile and heads toward the comm system, "Col. Jerry get ready,"  
  
Outside Tsubarov gets into a shuttle and then four Leo's can to escort it, and Tsubarov was surprised.  
  
"Huh, are you still using those manned crafts? I've ordered those to be used on the production lines."  
  
"Yes...we...apologize." The pilot said, "But we cannot waste our forces...We need to have them for our revolt. "  
  
What is strange about this pilot is that there was a white colored cloth wrapped around his arm.The pilot brings up a gun and points a gun at Tsubarov.   
  
"Please sit down Commander." the pilot said as more soldiers can from the back to stop Tsubarov.   
  
"Who are you...?" Tsubarov said  
  
"We used to be called the Treize faction...but from now we'll call ourselves the Colonial revolutionary fighters."  
  
"Revolution...?"  
  
"Don't worry. We're not going to take your life. The Colony citizens do not want a massacre. We just want you to feel shame of the tyranny you have caused." the pilot opens the comm. "This is Hot Dog. 'The sheep is in the pen.' Initiate "Artemis Revolution"."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
At the Moon base explosions started and the Federation forces started to attack, too.  
  
Inside the Moon base 2 Romefeller officer enters the command center.  
  
"What was that explosion?!" but he stops  
  
"What?!" and there were White Fang soldiers in there aimming guns at them, and an old man seems to be their leader, for the time being.  
  
"We have occupied this base. Do not resist." the old man said  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"We are the Colonial revolutionary fighters, White Fang." he walks up to a comm system, and addresses himself to the colonies," Fellow Colony men, now is the time to stand. At present our comrades have Tsubarov, the tyrant, in confinement. We do not need to obey orders. Earth has deprived us of resources and labour, But originally we were not supposed to be their equals. Let us stand, fellow Colony men. Let us build peace in space!"  
  
At New Chicago, Duo watches Quinze on TV as this "Revolution" unfolds.  
  
"So they've done it. Now they've thrown the Colonies right in the middle of this mess-of-a-war...They're such idiots..."  
  
Back outside the Moon base Jerry's forces has finished securing his forces.  
  
"This is Federation Col. Jerry, We have secured our position Qunize,"  
  
"Good work Col,"  
  
"Thanks, I hope we're doing the right thing," Then there were explosions on the moon's surface," What the Hell, Qunize! What is happening down there!?"  
  
"Tsubarov has escaped and has unleashed his Mobile Dolls on us!"  
  
Down on the moon, the Federation and White Fang forces couldn't even hold back ten Virgos. The Virgos moved into the base, firing at will and destroying everything around them that is considered an enemy.  
  
"It's no use with these weapons." a Leo pilot said, and then two dragon claws and two chain blades launched at the Virgos and destroyed them. It was Wufei and Wongfei.  
  
"Those who wish war in the universe......those with evil wills...I'll destroy them all!" Wufei charged at the other suits.  
  
"W..wait, we're!-" A Federation pilot said, but didn't get a chance  
  
"Save your excuses!" and Wufei started to slash away at the suits.  
  
"Is...isn't the Gundam on the side of the Colony!" a Leo pilot said, but he got killed by Wongfei in a custom verison of his FongWong.   
  
"Wongfei!" Jerry shouted and landed behind him, "Just what do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I'm destroying all those who wishes war in the universe, and that includes you!" Wongfei takes a beam haliber and attacks Jerry. Jerry blocks the attack and fights back with his beam tomahawk. While that is happening Wufei finished off the base.  
  
"My Mobile Dolls are invincible.We have no enemies in this universe...I am invincible!" and Tsubarov starts to laugh sinsterly and then the room he was in blew up and killed him.  
  
"I will carry out my own justice." Wufei said, and flew away.  
  
Jerry and Wongfei fights a meaningless battle outside. Jerry gets Wongfei in a lock, but gets knocked backward. Wongfei launches his chain blades at Jerry, but missed, and they stabbed a rock. Then Wongfei pulls his chains back and pulled some rocks at Jerry, but Jerry blasted them with his new funnels. Then Jerry launched his funnels at Wongfei, but Wongfei destroyed them. Then striaghtens his hand and then finger tips opened up and formed a beam, and slash at Jerry, but Jerry pops out his left arm beam saber and counterattacks.   
  
"You fight like a newtype!" Wongfei said, "I thought Kai and Joyce were the only ones!"  
  
"Cybernetic enhancements,"  
  
Then, Wongfei fired sharp metal cones launched from his sides at Jerry.  
  
"What the!" Jerry blocked them with his shield, but the horns stapled themselves to Jerry's shield and blows up, destroying Jerry's shield in the process, "Timed mines! Well take this!"  
  
Jerry takes out a shot rifle and blast a FongWong, but it was too fast, and dash right into Jerry's face, and fired shoulder beam cannons. Jerry tried to shoot Wongfei again, but Wongfei sliced Jerry's cannon, and then kicks off from Jerry. Then turns on his beam hand again and split his hands so that he has beam claws. He attacks Jerry, but was blocked by Jerry's heat sword, but Wongfei punched Jerry's face, and spinned Jerry around, and clawed Jerry's back, and Jerry screamed at it like he almost felt it. The attack left behind burnt marks.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Jerry charged at Wongfei, and they both looked on to each other, "Why do you insists on this meanless fight, we are allies, we should be fighting on the same side. Why have you change your side and become an outcast?!"  
  
"The question is not why I have changed sides," Wongfei said and jumped back and slash at Jerry again only to be blocked again, "the question is why have you changed sides??!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I sense that this 'Revolution' you call it will just add to the problems the Federation faces, but you aidded these terrorists, and unleashed an even more dangerious animal that will destroy mankind!!"  
  
"What are you saying?!!"  
  
"These vermins will only destroy the Earth and then rule the colonies, the right path to follow is the one you choose. The path that the minority choose doesn't always mean that it is the right way!! So the question that I'm asking now is ARE YOU DOING THE RIGHT THING!!?"  
  
Jerry was stunned at what Wongfei asked, and Wongfei founded the oppertunity and knocks away Jerry's saber and points at his head.  
  
"Well...what are you waiting for..." Jerry said  
  
  
  
Then Wongfei sees Wufei leaving, and discontinues.  
  
"We'll finish this later!"  
  
And with that Wongfei blasted off. Jerry picks up his beam saber and puts it away.  
  
"Wongfei....." Then Jerry felt something, "I...I sense that you are in pain...why..."  
  
At Libra they got some trouble establishing contact with the forces at the moon base.  
  
"A report from the advance party at the Moon base." a soldier said to Quinze, "There was resistance from the Mobile Dolls but that has been quelled.The report also says that two Gundams appeared."  
  
"Gundams?!"  
  
"Yes, it says that it's an improved model of 05, and a Federation one,"  
  
"Has the Federation turned on us, but there was only one. What happened to Tsubarov?"  
  
"Seems like he's been killed in the battle."  
  
"I see. It can't be helped."  
  
"But, what will happen to our plans?"  
  
"Never mind, the "Artemis Revolution" has just begun. If this is complete, the revolution will be a success."  
  
Back at the Romefeller estate Relena watches the sunrise, and then turns to the butler waiting by the door. She turned to him.  
  
"Please tell Lord Dermail, that I, Relena Peacecraft......accept the position of the Foundation's representative."  
  
The butler bowed and left, she looked at the window again.  
  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it... Relena Peacecraft."  
  
A few days later.................................  
  
The Earth and the space Colonies both were in disorder. The Colonists who resisted the rule of the Romefeller Foundation organized a military force called White Fang to rise up and liberate the Colonies. To oppose this, OZ, even having lost its leader, Tsubarov, fought back with Mobile Dolls. In many different places, the sparks of war were falling, and spreading.   
  
  
  
Location: A colony somewhere.  
  
There was a huge battle near the colony, and the Neo Federation forces and the White Fang forces were having a hard time dealing with the MD's Romefeller sent.  
  
"Don't attack the Mobile Dolls head on. Bring them into the range of the Colony beam cannon!" a pilot ordered.  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Then, Wufei and Wongfei appeared, and attacked the MD's.  
  
"Why are you involving space in this meaningless fight?!" Wufei shouted  
  
" A...A Gundam!" a White Fang pilot got killed by Wongfei.  
  
Both Wufei and Wongfei destroyed the MD's very quickly, and without breaking a sweat. The White Fang forces were amazed.  
  
"They destroyed OZ's Mobile Dolls in the blink of an eye... Is this the power of a Gundam?!"  
  
Wufei landed on the colony.  
  
"Throw away your weapons! " he started destroying beam cannons,"Throw away all your weapons! When weaklings carry weapons you are defeated by your own hearts and commit mindless violence! Weaklings shouldn't fight! "  
  
Then, a cannon Wufei forgot to destoryed targeted him.  
  
"Wufei!" but it was too late, the cannon fired, but it was destroyed......by a whitish-bluish Mercurius.   
  
"You never change, Wufei Chang. Do you remember me? We met at the Lake Victoria Base."  
  
"So you're that woman."  
  
"Lucrezia Noin is my name. It's amazing, isn't it? I no longer feel any anger towards you. Compared to the vastness of Space, my humiliation is a tiny thing." Wufei stops and stand down.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you've come to fight."  
  
"I want to borrow your strength. No, the strength of all the Gundam pilots. I love space. And I love the Earth, too. I don't want to hurt either. So I need strength, in order to build peace. As Gundam pilots, you should be able to understand my feelings. Will you help?" then Wufei aims his claws at her.  
  
".........Sanc Kingdom, eh ?" Wufei reconize the colors Noin's suit has," But that country has already been destroyed. Why are you still fighting?"  
  
"The country was destroyed, there's no question about it. But the precious spirit of the Sanc Kingdom still lives. I want to protect that spirit. "  
  
"Sounds like something a woman would think of." Wufei stands down his claws," But I'll follow my own path. I don't take orders from anyone!"  
  
And with that, he leaves.  
  
Elsewhere, out in open Space, Jerry's fleet sails around. Jerry stands in his office, thinking of what Wongfei said...did he just helped the enemy back there.  
  
"Are you doing the right thing!" He remembers evey word that his former frined said, but some of it had too much anger in it...Jerry could feel it.  
  
Meanwhile at New Chicago, Duo does a lot of paper work.  
  
"Duo." Hilda said  
  
"Hm? Ah, sorry! I've finished organizing this."  
  
"Duo, you're concerned about that person, aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah. Seeing him like that, a guy who was a Gundam pilot just like me... And then, what's going to become of the Colonies from now on? I've been thinking of a lot of different stuff..."  
  
"What are you talking like that for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're going down the road you believe in, right? You were the one who said that."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well then, let's get some work done."  
  
"There's some new work. Mobile Suit engineers wanted at a resource satellite. ...Huh?"  
  
"What is it, Hilde?"  
  
"This resource satellite belongs to the Winner family." Hilda shows Duo a picture of a sat.  
  
"The Winner family?"  
  
"I'd heard that all work had been suspended since the family head was killed, but..."  
  
".....hmmm It looks like 'Master Quatre' is coming back."  
  
At the colony New Quatar, Quartre takes his father's place in the family business.  
  
"I see. I'll leave it to y-" Quartre said, but he sees Duo  
  
"Hey! Quatre. It's been a while, huh?" Quartre goes up and hugs him  
  
"Duo!"   
  
Later they had a seat and chat, the window next to them overlooked the city.  
  
"This is the Winner family for you! What a great view. I guess you're running all this?"  
  
"No. My sisters are administering all the property for me right now. We're saying that I've disappeared."  
  
"Because you're a Gundam pilot? Quatre. Where have you been?"  
  
"On the Earth. I went there with Heero, to think about what I should do."  
  
"And? Did you come up with an answer?"  
  
"I'm going to fight. That's why I've been looking for all of you. There were a lot of kind people on the Earth. Really, the Colonies are the same. I want to build a society where everyone can live in peace. That's why I want to defend the pacifist ideals of the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"Pacifism... I wonder if such a society could exist?" Duo stands up and looks out the window.  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"I've always fought for the Colonies. I was enough, fighting by myself. I didn't want anyone else to suffer that way. And now the Colonies have started to fight a war. From now on, lots more people will die. I might be losing my faith. In the future we dreamed of. I wonder if peace is just a dream that could never come true."  
  
"Once I made a mistake. I don't think I can be forgiven, but I want to risk everything to atone. That means keeping dreams of peace from being blotted out. If the dream is lost, then everything is finished."  
  
"Maybe so. But I guess a dark future suits the god of death..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Aaaah, this place is too fancy for me, I'd better be going. ...If you're looking for the other Gundam pilots, you'll want to see him too I guess."  
  
"Duo-- You mean..."  
  
Meanwhile at Side 1 everyone else gets ready to leave.Lara leans over a railing overlooking the city. She looked much better from when she just woked, but what is amazing about her is that her body is completly healed and rejuvenated only after a few days from waking up. She watched the sunset. Her long blond hair swayed as the wind breezed at it. Her lavender eyes had a blank stare.   
  
Flashback  
  
Date: 4 years ago.  
  
She and Jacen were assigned together in a inflitration operation. There was an explosion and she fell off the nearby cliff, but she saw something, it could have been a hulucination, it was someone with wings, and he caught her. She couldn't see the face, because of the light behind him, and she fainted. Then she woke up and Jacen was tending to her wounds.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"You fell, I'm surprised you survived the fall," Jacen said in a wierd way seeming to be hiding something, "Come on let's go,"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Lt. Commmander," a voice from behind her said, it was Joyce  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It's time to go,"   
  
"Right," and she looked back at the sunset again," watch over me, my angel."  
  
At the colony, where Trowa is, there was an attack. Quartre was in his shuttle when he saw the fight.  
  
"Quatre," the pilot of Quartre's shuttle said," there are OZ and White Fang units engaged in combat and heading for this area. If nothing is done, it's possible that we will be caught in the middle."  
  
"Why?! When the people here only want to live quietly in peace?!"  
  
"Shit, you OZ scum! Bringing the fight to the Colony!" a White Fang pilot said.  
  
Later Quartre got back out to fight in Sandrock and David joined him.  
  
"Alright! Keep on like this and" an OZ pilot said and sees something," What?! Someone's joining the battle? Th-that's a Gundam!"  
  
"I won't let you hurt the Colony any more!" Quartre diced the suit, but then gets hit many times by the swarm of dolls.  
  
Back inside the colony Trowa starts to walk away.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa. Where are you going?" Cathrine shouted  
  
"He's calling me."  
  
"No one's calling you."  
  
"I know it. He's crying."  
  
"No! You've suffered so much, and you think you're going back to fight again?"  
  
"I feel like I heard this somewhere a long time ago: Acting according to our feelings is the right way for humans to live."  
  
"You're really going to go, aren't you. Your stubbornness hasn't changed a bit....Idiot."  
  
"I promise I'll make it back alive, sister," and Trowa runs  
  
"Trowa...You really are...such an idiot, you know?"  
  
Outside Quartre was having a hard time, since his suit wasn't designed for space combat.  
  
"Quartre pull back, your suit is not fit for Space!" David shouted, and he finishes the rest of the Mobile Dolls. Then they both sees something. A shuttle with Trowa in it.  
  
"Trowa?" Quartre said  
  
Back on Earth Relena gets ready for her address to the people of the world and the colony.In her room, there was a knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in." it was Dorothy.  
  
"Relena, are your preparations complete?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, shall we go?"   
  
As they walk down the hallway, Dorothy laughs a bit.  
  
"The day has finally come for Relena to stand at the top of the world. Everyone was surprised! I'm happy, as if it were me. Oh, Relena, that expression won't do! Please, smile. Starting today you are the queen of the world."  
  
Relena stands on in front of everybody. Also everyone was listening to her speech.  
  
"To all people on the Earth and in space. I, Relena Peacecraft, have today become the leader of the Romafeller Foundation....However, this was not for the benefit of the Romafeller Foundation. I feel this is the important first step on a path that we all can walk together to eliminate strife in society, and to bring about an age of peace. Everyone, please throw away your weapons and stop fighting. I'm sure that we are all wishing for the same future. Won't you join me in traveling to that future? Leaving behind this nation that has been the cause of so much strife, and thinking of the whole Earth as one country, I declare the establishment of a new world nation."  
  
Dorothy stands up and applauds her, and everyone in the large room applauds her.  
  
Elsewhere, Heero also listens in.  
  
"Relena....."  
  
Elsewhere a dark cloaked figure watches as well.  
  
"The Foundation is thinking. Certainly," the dark figure said, "...Relena has the ability to sway public opinion...But the Romafellers have not considered the large risk to themselves..."  
  
By making Relena Peacecraft the Foundation's representative the Longfeller Foundation tried to gain public support to justify the World Nation. At the same time, armed Colony citizens rebelling against OZ's colonial rule calling themselves White Fang, appeared in the Colonies and started revolutionary activities. A.C.195. The war torn world was gaining momentum towards an immense moment of change.  
  
Somewhere in Europe some soldiers get ready to leave.  
  
"If this World Nation thing really happens, we'll be out of jobs." one soldier said  
  
"That's a bad joke.We'll be even busier by becoming the Queen's strongest soldiers."  
  
"So the next battlefield awaits us."  
  
"That's right." they leave.  
  
In the shop Zechs sits and grieives for his lost country.  
  
"Aren't you a soldier?" the shop man said," Don't you have to go with them?"  
  
"The war has ended. My country is destroyed. I have nothing left to protect. I've lost the reason to fight again."  
  
"Yeah, I hope this does mean there's peace."  
  
"Peace...Is this really how it should be? No, there's no way we could have attained peace so easily."  
  
Then Qunze walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, Col. Zechs?" one of Qunize man said  
  
"You've got the wrong man." Zechs said  
  
"Then is it Ambassador Milliardo?" Zechs squeezed his cup to the point it almost started to crack.  
  
"Do excuse us, I am Quinze of the White Fang. A revolutionary group to free the Colonies. "  
  
"And? Were the Colonies not enough for you..."  
  
"Ha, that's a good joke. I'm impressed, Lightning Count."  
  
"Unfortunately I have nothing to say to you. Please leave."  
  
"It's natural that you don't trust us. We have only followed in the footsteps of our leader Heero Yuy. Even you once understood, as the ambassador of Sanc Kingdom......the importance of the Colony's independence. "  
  
"What are you trying to make me do?"  
  
"We want you to come up to Space again, with your Gundam."  
  
"With my Gundam?" Zechs walks to Epyon and remembers what Qunize said  
  
"Yes. The Gundam is a symbol of revolt. We need you and your Gundam."  
  
In the Romefeller meeting room, Dermail addresses to the consul.  
  
"Thanks to the speech Queen Relena made, conflicts are dying out.It is truly a joyous thing.But this is not the end of our responsibility.In space there are traitors who have forgotten what we have once done for them.We must eliminate them and bring peace to the whole world."   
  
Then a consol member stood up.  
  
"May I, Lord Dermail?"a man said  
  
"What is it Count Vellici?"  
  
"What is your status in the Romefeller Foundation?"  
  
"I don't understand your question."  
  
"Queen Relena is our new representative and leader. Lord Dermail, I find, for you to stand there....and deliver future policies as extremely disrespectful...I trust that it is not only I who thinks you should......retire from the Foundation like Treize Khushrenada did. But we do not carry out matters arbitrarily like you...I suggest we take a vote."  
  
Dermail was angered by what the count said to him.  
  
"...You indeed have a point. But, in order to not make the same mistakes as our predecessors... ...I have no intention to resigning as yet. Of course, if it is necessary I will stand down any time."  
  
"I see, you say it is not yet time to do so... "  
  
"Indeed. Does that answer your question Count Vellici?"  
  
"Very well." the count sit back down in defeated.  
  
"If this... if this will bring peace to the world... " Relena said in her head  
  
When the meeting was over, Count Vellici walks to another meeting and talks with his other consul mambers.  
  
"Lord Dermail has put forward Queen Relena in order to maintain his status. But that means his position will become unstable." Vellici said  
  
"At present more than half of the foundation personnel are Queen Relena supporters." a man said  
  
"We must have Queen Relena truly become the leader of the World Nation." Dorothy said  
  
"Are you sure about this, Miss Dorothy?"  
  
"Yes. History must flow in the correct direction."  
  
In space there is a problem with the Federation forces. Col. Jerry has left the forces of White Fang and rejoined with a majority of the Federation forces back to Earth, but a portion of the Federation called the Zeon decided to remained with White Fang and if any provoking of the White Fang forces by the Federation will be an act of war against the group. The leader of the Zeon forces are yet to be decided. Jerry and the Federation forces retreated back to Earth to lick the wounds of the old Federation and rebuild the grand nation it was a few weeks ago.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere Heero flies in Wing Zero and heads toward the Romefeller estate, to do what he must.  
  
"If she dies, the World Nation and this false peace will disappear. Relena...I will kill you..."   
  
In space Howard in the Peacemillion talks about the situation.  
  
"The problem is Space which has started this chaos. So, that leaves us with 7 factions." Howard said.  
  
"I didn't know there were that many." a soldier said  
  
"The first is White Fang. This is the largest problem.They are also supported by the former Federation group, the Zeons, which is a powerful part of the White Fang. It depends on what they're going to do with that battleship they took. It's construction is in full swing now. I think they're preparing for a battle with OZ. Well, the other faction is the OZ army. Though they are being pushed by White Fang...they still have space fortress Balji. The battle between these two is the main one. And there's Gundam having guerrilla warfare with both of them. There is also the Federation, which at the moment is taking no sides and seems to be rallying their forces..."  
  
"I don't get the last two factions..."  
  
"Both of them are a bit weak to be called factions. One is the Colony citizens not in White Fang...They are probably the largest in number......but don't have the power or means to express themselves."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"It's us, you fool. We are going to join forces with the Gundam as planned by Zechs. But... Zechs, why haven't you come back from Earth?"  
  
"Sir, I just recived word that the former Romefeller leader Duke Dermail has just been killed in battle while on route to Bariji."  
  
"That is both great and ill news," Howard said, "Now what to do,"  
  
Back on Earth, Heero manage to slip into the Romefeller complex where Relena is about to make another grand speech. Heero dresses up in an OZ suit, and cocks his gun.  
  
"You are all leaders of the world. But to continue being leaders, the Romefeller Foundation must change. Just as the times are changing. Why are there conflicts?Because there is always an existence of another body......other than yourself, that makes the conflict.To eliminate conflict we all must become one."  
  
"Relena, that is only an ideal." Heero said in his head  
  
Heero found a balcony close enough to get a clear shot, and aims his gun, then was approached by a mysterious person in a cloak. Heero sense the person and quickly turned around, and aimed his gun at the cloaked figure.  
  
"Heero Yuy...I'm not here to fight you," the cloaked person said holding his hands up.  
  
"Who are you...what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"...the question is not what I think I am doing...it is what YOU are doing...doing you think shooting her would end all this...if you thought so, then you should have killed Trieze when you have a chance that day..."  
  
Heero then turns back and takes aim, while Relena continues.  
  
"I declare once more. In order to eradicate the formula of conflict......OZ, who is in possession of the Foundation's power......must give up their arms first. To make the world become one does not apply only to Earth. The existence of two bodies makes the conflict. We must become one with Space. The Earth with Space, the Space with Earth. We must coexist."  
  
"The coexistence of Earth and Space?" Heero thought.  
  
"We should disarm OZ and call out to Space to coexist with us. I ask all of you as leaders to accept this change..." there was a long silent and then Relena looks up to see Heero,  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"I'm ready Heero...Kill me." Heero was about to pull the trigger, but then someone from the crowd applaud at Relena, and then the whole assembly applauded her.  
  
"Congratulations Queen Relena." Vellici said,"The Foundation accepts you and your ideals. We will make the effort to change."  
  
Relena looks up again to see that Heero has left. Heero looked back at Relena and then back to see the cloaked figure and found that the cloaked figure disappeared.  
  
"OK Relena, do what you will. I will defeat my enemy."  
  
Later, Relena and the senior members watched the TV screen as the White Fang made an anouncement to the world.  
  
"When the Space is one, the only enemy left is Earth." Quinze said," We have a noble cause. And we have a new leader who will carry out that noble cause."  
  
"New leader?" Relena thought  
  
At the Libra, it was finished and it powered up. Then a new figure appeared on the screen.   
  
"Earth and Space." The figure said, "These two existences create conflict...My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I hereby declare the elimination of this opposing body, Earth."  
  
"It can't be!" Howard shouted as he and the Gundam pilots watched.  
  
"No Zechs!" Noin said  
  
"Brother," Relena said  
  
"Why now?" Vellici said," When Romefeller is trying to change."  
  
Heero stands in another room and watches as well.  
  
"Zechs, so that's what you've chosen from the future Epyon showed you. From the future that Wing Zero has shown me, I have chosen...this." and he aims his gun and shoots it, destroying the screen.  
  
In another buliding, Trieze watches it as well, and walks away with the same dark figure that was with Heero a moment ago  
  
"It seems the final chapter has begun," the dark figure said and started to leave, "...I have things to do Trieze, you do what you want,"  
  
To Be Continued............................................ 


	10. Episode X

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode X  
  
intro  
  
Somewhere in space, on a Zeon transport. Heavy secruity was placed since the arrival of a new threat in space, and they're not talking about the Gundams nor the Federation, something else, has come back from the dead...The "Dragon" is coming.  
  
"How's the engine holding up?" the commander said to the pilot,   
  
"Good, we'll be able to make it to the Moon base in about one more hour,"  
  
"How's the weather outside?" the commander talked into the comm.  
  
"Fine sir no enemy contacts," the soldier outside in a Geara Doga said,   
  
Then elsewhere, not far from the ship. A lone dark mobile suit sped toward the carrier fast, and I mean insanely fast, it has bright white wings, and as the flap the sparks that it caused made it look mystical. It then stop flapping and then made a dive at the carrier.  
  
On top of the carrier was just one Geara Doga, and he looks left and right for any enemy, but the place he forgot to look was up.   
  
The Darkish-whitish suit continues to dive at the carrier, and then it landed on the top hull of the carrier with a thum, alarming the Geara Doga.  
  
"Huh?! what the-who the hell? identitfy yourself!" the Geara Doga pilot demanded, but the dark suit pulled out a sword. This alarmed the suit and it started to drew its weapon, but it was too late. The dark Gundam cut lose with its sword and the suit was diced! The dark suit made a clean cut directly at the Geara Doga's cockpit, so instead, the pilot were sucked out of his suit, and there were no explosions, no warnings.  
  
Inside the Transport, the crew knew nothing about what horror that just happened outside, and what is going to happen to them.  
  
"I can see the moon base from here, General, "  
  
"Good, we will make sure that these Virgos will be delievered safely to the Lord Milliardo,"  
  
Then the Gundam's pilot had gotten out of his suit and went in the ship, quietly killing its occupants. Since the Zeon ships were like the Federation ones, they have artifical gravity.   
  
The the lone soldier, armed with only two katana,and he charged at the bridge crew. He then jumped behind an officer, and sliced him in the back, and ran to another and did the same, but only cutting the unawared soldier from head, with his saber from the head down to the guy's throat. Then, he took cover form enemy fire.   
  
"What the, an intruder! Get him!" the a high ranked officer shouted. His men positioned themselves in front of the lone warrior,and started firing, but finding the person was fast. too fast to be an ordinary human.   
  
"It's just one enemy!" the high ranked subordinate said to the general.  
  
One officer fired his pistol, but to find that the dark soldier deflected the bullet with his sword and sped toward the officer with lightning speed, and stabbed him. He dropped one of his swords, and charged with it at under another guy's arm, then worked his katana like a lever and chopped off the guy's arm, and then stabbed him. Then a guy came from behind him with a combat knife and it almost seem that the lone warrior knew it and flinged his sword back behind him and stabbed the guy behind him in the head, then jumped back to the entrance of the room.  
  
"You idiots, he's alone!"  
  
The dark soldier standed twnety feet from four soldiers that were left. Then drew a big handgun that was silver in color, with the grip parts of the handle brown. The barrel of the gun was about eleven inches in length and from the size of the hole, it looked like it was a 13mm caliber. The dark figure, jumping at a wall, running up on it, then kicking off of it, and fired at the soldiers. He killed two more officers each with one shot, one in the head which left a big hole and the other in the chest, which also left a big hole, and then rammed another into the wall, then broke the guy's neck. Another from behind tried to get him with a knife, but he quickly turned and slewed off the attacker's arm, and sent the knife flying toward a ventilation piped, stabbing it, and causing clouds of steam, and smoke to fill the room.  
  
"Impossible, it's one against many," A subordinate said, then from the cloud of smoke, came a combat knife, from the other guy's arm, flying toward the soldier and stabbed at the guy's throat causing blood to squirk from it. He fell dead, leaving the General and the pilot left.   
  
Then the dark soldier, stained with blood all over, emerged from the shadows of the smoke, with his katona down.  
  
"So...you're the "Dragon" we've heard about," the general said calmly, the dark warrior said showing his face,"...you're...!"  
  
"I'll slay all my enemies," the dark figure said,   
  
There was something about him that scared the general a little, the warrior's left eye had a device of some sort that glowed blood red, and the general quickly drewed his gun, but was too slowed for the warrior, and the dark figure decapitatted his head off, with one swift movement of his saber. The pilot was the only left alive on the ship, but even him the dark figure didn't spare, the pilot ran all the way toward the entrance of the room and slammed then door shut, but then the figure fired his gun and it went through the door and hit the pilot in the head, the spine and the lower back, killing him instantly. The dead pilot dropped to the floor with a thump and a pool of blood started to form.  
  
Outside at a White Fang moon base, the people there wait for the transport, and sees it flying toward them at a much faster speed than it was a moment ago.  
  
"Zeon transport Redlock, slow down please, you're going too fast," The command canter of the base said as the transport never cease to increases its speed, "Transport Redlock?!"  
  
"No response from them sir!"  
  
"They're going to crash us, sir!"  
  
The transport crashed into the hanger of the base.  
  
"What the hell happened!" then a dark suit popped out from the ashes with Wings of angels, just like Wing Zero custom, in fact they are exactly like the wings that Wing Zero custom has, or will have," My...God!....it's..it's IT'S EXCALIBUR!! Destroy it with the Virgo's!"  
  
The new Excalibur popped out two long barrel 100mm gattling guns from behind his back, and pumped the first five that came out full of lead. Then withdrew them and drew two of his swords, and fired powerful energy pulses out of them, destroying five more suits. The Virgo's tried firing back, but the Excalibur shielded with his new wings and they seem to glow blue when he does, and the beam cannon attacks had very little effect on the suit.  
  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into enternal damnation!.......Amen."  
  
He took out two swords, and connect them together at the bottoms, the blades glowed with life of blue energy. Then, Excalibur dash at the remaining suits, and diced them.  
  
"Proceeding to phase II,"  
  
The Excalibur then flew up high over the base and took out two swords and put them together as one, on each other's flat sides, then charged up for a mega attack.  
  
"All suits, destroy that thing, NOW!" the base commander shouted but it was too late.  
  
"I am alpha and omega, the first and the last, the beginning...and ....the end," The dark pilot said and fire an incredible blast at the Moon, rocking the very core of it. The Excalibur was the only thing left on that part of the moon. Whatever is left of the base is a giant crater, "Mission....complete."  
  
Then he recieved a transmittion from White Base. It was Carl.  
  
"So 'Jacen' how was the testing of your new suit?" Carl asked  
  
"The suit has used up all of its backpack battery extensions in the power blast,"  
  
"And the outcome of your mission?"  
  
"One base down, the power blast took out 1% of the Moon's crust and left a crater buried deep half way into the mantle of the moon, and the shockwave of the blast left anything electronic on the moon's surface and anywhere near it in a 1 Km distance tempory disabled."  
  
"Nicely done 'Jason', now get back here."  
  
"Roger that, Seg. Carl," Just then Jason got a flashback. One with him fighting with all his friends, then one fighting with Heero. Then the battle at Sanc. Then him with Lara. His mind was in pain from the flashbacks  
  
"What....What are these visions about," Jason said to himself as he holds his head , "Why.... Why can't I remember what happened to me?!....."  
  
Jacen has losted his memories, like general info for the past four years of his life were missing, but a few remained like personel info, team members names, but personal info is another story. He has become nothing but a cold hearted soldier, just like what he was four years ago, searching for a purpose...  
  
Jacen's real name is actually Jason Slanzar de Fanel, as it was revealed in Episode VI, like Zechs he took up a different name also for an unknown reason.  
  
The Dragon of Earth  
  
I came through and I shall return...............  
  
~Douglas MacAuthur  
  
Location: A colony that the White Fang occupied.  
  
It was a cold and dark night at the colony. The White Fang forces were using the colony as a military base, and as a staging area, because of that all the civilians were evacuated.  
  
Some soldiers were eating dinner near a fire.  
  
"So, when are we moving out?" a soldier asked another guy  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," the guy answered. "The commander said something about some new enemy roaming around. Said also for use to be on our guards."  
  
"Hmp, he worries too much,"  
  
Elsewhere at the colony, some suits were about to go outside to patrol. One suit opens the door, and the leader suit walks in the door first, but was strucked by two swords that were thrown at it, and fell to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell!!!" the other pilot said as a dark Mobile Suit appeared from the shadows. It's angel wings were folded and its eyes glowed bright red.   
  
Jason looked up at his opponents, and gave off an evilish smile.  
  
"...and now O'kings ye be wise..." Jason said softly in an evilish voice, "...be admonished ye judges of the Earth....serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling......Kiss the Son yet he be angry....."  
  
He extends his beam claws and sliced the poles next to his suit into pieces.  
  
"...and ye perish in the way though his wrath may quickly kindle," he puts his right beam claws in his face, and his other arm crossing his right, "...Amen."  
  
Back at the main command center, all the other White Fang pilots gather up their troops to battle the intruder.  
  
"How many enemies!" the commander shouted.  
  
"Only one, sir,"  
  
"What! one unit!" Then their was a bright light coming from the battlefield  
  
"Look!" it was a buster attack from where Jason was and with that, he destroyed the command center from the distance.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Jason tore up the Taurus's the White Fang had with his beam claws. Then popped up his gattling guns and shred up many more in an instance. He takes out his shot-cannon, cross between a shotgun and a cannon, and fired round after round of explosive ammo at his enemy.  
  
"My enemies, DIE!" Jason shouted and took up his swords and blasted the suits with one powerful buster shot after another.  
  
"Kill him!" a Taurus pilot shouted and started blasting at Jason, but he shielded and withstand the blast. The White Fang pilots were amazed.  
  
"He's taking it!?" another pilot said as he pumps a lot of shots a Jason.  
  
"He's stronger than the Gundams" another said, the Excalibur opens up its wings and chops up the nearest suit, and then blasting away with his rifle.  
  
Jason then jetted to the roof, shielded himself and rammed through the wall of the colony and flew outside and took aim.  
  
"Target confirmed, initiating elimination of tainted colony,"   
  
Then, Virgos appeared and attacked Jason, but he shielded again from the shots and they made not one dent on Jason's hull platings.  
  
He rushed forward and slash at the first Virgo he sees, and turn around with his claws and stabbed the one behind him. Then he took his swords and charged them. He put one over the other, with the left arm point to his right and his right arm pointing left and he fired at the 2 sides and spun around and destroyed all the Virgos.   
  
"...Attack it from every side and break open the place...." Jason said and fired again and destroyed the suits to his left and right.,  
  
"....Pile up the loot like pile of grains. Destroy the country." He then blasted the the carriers surrounding him.   
  
"Leave nothing at all." He fired his gattling guns and punched holes in the suits in front of him,  
  
"Kill all their soldiers." He took out his swords again and started to slice and dice the remaining suits into many pieces, " Slaughter them."   
  
Then just when he finished, he turned his attention back to the colony. and brought his swords together and charged another mighty blast.  
  
"The people of Babylonia are doom. The time has come from them to be punished!!!"  
  
He fired a white beam of light at the colony and it went straight right throught. Then a big glare of light shined from the colony and it blew up in a titanic blast that shook Space itself.  
  
"Target has been silenced....Mission...Complete." He slowly puts his swords away in his back and flew away.  
  
Sometime later, at White Base, the rest of the X-Factors gathered in a meeting.  
  
"Alright lot " Jerry said," I've just recieved word that a colony in the L1 area has been destroyed."  
  
"Are the White Fang or OZ responisible for this?" Daniel said,  
  
"...I've been told that the colony was destroyed....by a single Mobile Suit...." Jerry said and that did it, he got everyone's attention," intel has provided us from long range observation of this suit is not in our data base. But it does look vaguely familiar..."  
  
Jerry turned on a view screen and it showed a distance point of view of the battle at the colony. Everyone was shocked, but didn't recognize the designs of the suit when the camera is this far away.  
  
"Uh Jerry, " David said "Could you magnify the image?"  
  
"...Alright, but you guys will be surprised," Jerry pressed the zoom button and it zoomed up to the unknown suit's face, and then it wasn't so unkown to them anymore.  
  
"What the HELL!" Daniel shouted and got up from his chair," Is that....??!!"  
  
"Excalibur?!" David finished off.   
  
"Can't be! does that mean he's alive!!!!?????"  
  
Carl was still sitting and calm, and Lara was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Col. Jerry, but why is everybody all shocked about this suit."  
  
"OOPS!" Jerry said in his head, "I forgot to tell her! Ahh, heh, I guess now is a bad time to tell you, but I think you should know."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, the suit appears to be an improved model of the Excalibur, the suit Jacen piloted, before he...died."  
  
Lara was slightly shocked, but still didn't quite understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Only Jacen can pilot that suit, and if a custom verision of it pops up, that mean that he is..."  
  
"Alive...."  
  
Then the comm ranged, and Jerry picked it up.  
  
"This is Jerry,"  
  
"Sir, an unidentified Mobile Suit is asking permission to land!" Jerry was surprised  
  
"...He's here!....Let him in"  
  
It was the Excalibur and it landed perfectly on the runway of the huge ship.  
  
Jerry cautiously walked up toward the cockpit and stood there and waited for whoever to walk out, but the person Jason refused to get out. Jerry waited and this silent treatment was wearing off his patience. Then after a few quiet moments.  
  
"Pilot," Jerry said, "Please get out of that suit and identify yourself."  
  
But there was no respond.  
  
"I asked again, please get out of your suit and identify yourself?" and nothing was his respond, "Pilot are you injured?"  
  
Then Jerry just losted it and when to open the cockpit himself.  
  
He pressed the button outside and the cockpit opened, but it was too dark to tell. Then a dark figure stood up, and Jerry took out his gun. Then a laser pointer coming from the pilot's head flashed Jerry's head and then his gun. Everyone that was with him drew their guns because of that.  
  
"Identify yourself," Jerry points his gun at Jason.  
  
Then two other laser pointers popped out and then bullets flew out and knocked all the guns off of everybody, and Jason stepped out.  
  
"tish, tish, tish, Jerry, you lack patience," Jason said, "that's why you're not a good commander, and that is why I've returned."  
  
"What, that voice," Jerry was shocked like the rest, "You're..."  
  
"Jason Fanel, I am the commander of this unit...aren't I?"  
  
"Fanel?" Jerry said  
  
"That name. Fanel," David thought, "Why has he brought that name back?!"  
  
"I know you are all surprised of my return, but I have a minor problem here,"  
  
When Jason's full body was show he seem radically different. A device over his left eye that has a laser pointer, his arm is partially machanicial, and his good eye has an emotionless stare in it, and then he saw Lara, but wasn't surprised.  
  
"Pilot identify yourself, I don't have you in my report," Jason said to Lara in a cold voice, and she was surprised.  
  
"uh, uh, Lt. com. Lara....Zabi,"  
  
"Zabi, I know that name," Jason thought, then got another flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: L1 area, colony 2402, Federation database name, New Montreal.  
  
Date: 3 years and 11 months ago.  
  
Time: 2400 hours.  
  
There was a battle, General Degwin Sodo Zabi was leading a team of elite MS to attack an Alliance base located at the colony, among the team was Jason and Lara.  
  
"Alright MS team, move out, watch out for enemies." the general said  
  
"Right sir," Jason said and he fired on the Leo's with his Apollo.  
  
Then got knocked back by some Tragos, and was caught by another suit of his own. It was Lara.  
  
"Lt. watch yourself," she said, "don't want to get kill in your first mission."  
  
Then a Leo popped out of nowhere and launched a rocket at Lara. She was too slow to react, but Jason jumped in the way and blocked it with his shield and fired back with his beam rifle.  
  
"You alright?!"  
  
"A bit shakened, but I'm fine,"  
  
"Good, let's good,"  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
Jason smiles and jetted toward the base a destroyed the place. General Zabi watched with amazement.  
  
"Amazing, Jason's doing this much damage to a base single handedly, he's a nature. He certainly holds up his reputation as being an invincible pilot, " Then the General was swarmed by a lot of Aries.  
  
"General Zabi!" Jason shouted.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll hold them off!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"That's an order! Lt.!"  
  
"....Roger that!" and Jason lead the rest out, but Lara stayed.  
  
"Lt!"  
  
"I'm staying. I can't let father die."  
  
"He gave us orders, let's go"  
  
"Go my child!" the general said, "I've live my life and the last thing I want to do is to die in battle, now go Lara!"  
  
"Father,"  
  
"If you stay you are not my child!"  
  
Then, a tear came down from Lara's eye, and she moved.   
  
The group flew away in a shuttle and watched the final battle, and saw the general's suit get destroyed. Lara cried, and tried to get out of her seat.  
  
"No! Father!" but when she got out of her seat and ran toward the door, Jason grabbed her and hold her tight.  
  
"You are not going out there Lt.!"  
  
"Let me go!"Then Jason slapped her in the face, with the back of his hand, so she fell to the floor,"OW! what was that for!"  
  
"To knock so sense into you," Jason said, "Your father die defending who he most held dear, you. Don't dishonor his death."  
  
She went silent for the rest of the trip.   
  
At a Federation colony, a funeral was held to honor the general. Lara stood at her father's grave and stared. Then Jason walked up next to her.  
  
"Lara, "  
  
".........."  
  
  
  
"Time to go," she turned and walked away. For a few minutes Jason was silent as well, then-"I'm sorry."  
  
"...for what?"  
  
"For hitting you in the face, that was uncalled for, please forgive me"  
  
"That's alright."She stopped," I wasn't able to control myself...Father was the only family I had left."  
  
"I know how you feel, I lost my family during this conflict too."   
  
Jason lead her to a transport and sat next to her. Then she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"O nothing, I just feel relieved when I'm next to you" she slowly closed her eyes, "If you don't mind I'd like to rest on your shoulder?"  
  
"....hmp, fine"  
  
Date: a month from then  
  
Jason and Lara were at General Zabi's grave.  
  
"I still think about father, but I don't cry anymore, do you think I'm being cruel."  
  
"No, it's natural to move on,"   
  
"When I'm near you, I feel as if all my pains just disappear,"  
  
Then, they faced each other and slowly got close, and then..............  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
Jason's heart started to hurt to the point that he fell to his knees. Everyone crowd around to help him.  
  
"You alright Jason?" Jerry said  
  
"Jason!" Lara help him up, then the alarmed ranged.  
  
"What is going on!" Jerry shouted to the comm.  
  
"Sir, some White Fang and Zeon troops are attacking us." a soldier said  
  
"They're here," Jason said, "they've followed me."  
  
Jason stood up and walked back to his suit.  
  
"Wait, you're injured." Lara shouted,  
  
"I'm fine, Lt." his cockpit door closed and he readies to launched, "deploy all available suits, now!"  
  
Jerry and the rest went into their suits, and launched out to join Jason.  
  
"They never learn," Jason said to himself, "Ignorance is a sin that must be punished."  
  
Jason flies toward the group of enemy suits and scans how many hostiles there are with his comp in his suit, and he sounded like Heero when he was under the ZERO system's influence.  
  
"Scan complete, Annihilation strategy, combat level: maximum, confirmed."  
  
There were five carriers, and each has ten suits, so that makes 50 White Fang MD's. There were five Zeon battleships, each can carry 15 suits, so that makes 75 Zeon suits, mostly Geara Doga's and space Zaku's. All together, 125 suits.   
  
Jason charged at the group of MD's and attacked them, causing lots of carnige before everyone else was able to get to him. He spins around and slash at the Virgos with his swords and shot the carriers with his gattling guns.   
  
A Zeon commander was shocked to see Jason's suit.  
  
"It's Excalibur!! I want it destroyed now! Make sure Jacen stays dead this time!" but Jason dashes toward that very carrier and gets very close to their bridge, and he slashed the bridge, and then does the same to another batleship.  
  
Then, ten Virgos surrounded him and blasted at him with their large beam cannons, and it caused a huge explosion.  
  
"Jason!" Lara shouted from her Jagd Doga.  
  
Then the smoked cleared and Jason shielded himself with his wings. There was no damage to his suit at all.   
  
"Excalibur, so me victory," Jason closes his eyes, and Excalibur scanned the battlefield and Jason knew what to do next, "Combat level, targets confirmed. Initiate elimination."  
  
He takes out his rifle and destroys nine more suits with one shot each, and reloads, then jets toward a White Fang carrier and slices it in half. Everyone was amazed at the power of Jason's suit.  
  
"Damn, his suit's powerful," Daniel said, "I've never seen a Gundam fight like that before. The person that designed such a thing should be very proud."  
  
Jason was doing all the trashing of the enemy suits, without even breaking a sweat. He spun around tore up ten more suits in the process with his swords. Then connect his blades together and spun them around, and jetted to the next group, and destroyed 5 more. Then blasting countless more with his gattling gun. He charged toward a Zeon battleship and tore straight right through the ship, and it exploded. Then blocking more shots from the rest. Then he flies out of the range of the suits and ships, then stops and readies his swords. Lara was right next to him.  
  
"Lt. Lara get behind me, unleash you want to die an intresting death" and Lara does so.  
  
  
  
Jason charges another full power blast and then unleashed a white colored maelstorm of hot plasma at the White Fang and Zeon forces, destroying all of them instantly, leaving nothing left. The blast took out all the White Fang carriers,and even the Zeon battleships. Lara was amazed at the power that Jason possesed, and it even scared her. Jason laugh at the enemy's pathetic attempt to destroy him, and that laugh sounded very fimilar to her.  
  
Jason turned to her.  
  
"You alright, Lt. "  
  
"I'm fine," Lara said, "...just call me Lara, you never call me by my rank."  
  
"...sorry, but I've lost a great deal of memory after the battle of Sanc...I...I can't remember who you are..."   
  
They then landed back on White Base, and as soon as Jason got out of his suit, Lara gave Jason a kiss and flashbacks ran through his mind, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
  
"Well, do you remember me now,"  
  
"......no," Lara frowned a bit. "but give me some time. I'm sure I'll remember."   
  
As Jason walked away, he touched his lip where Lara had just kissed him...there was a strange feeling within him. That kissed also reminded him of Relena and he saw her face within his head.  
  
Later, Jason went silent and thought in his room, he looks out the window and stares at Earth and then at a nearby colony.  
  
"...There is only one planet in the solar system inhabited by life, the Earth...After Colony 195. With the development of colonies, human beings have used the new resources and their own strength to create new lands. However, at most, they are poor imitations of their mother, the Earth. What meaning was there in building the colonies? How about just to further develop technology so that on the Earth, human beings would lead more comfortable lives? Aren't humans living in these imitations of Earth holding on to impossible hopes? With no threats from nature, their lives became more stable than those of people on Earth. Endless expansion seemed to promise eternal existence for humans. Wasn't there an age when it was unforgivable to think of life starting from zero in the universe? But there is no way that the colonies, no, that human beings, could forget the Earth. What has the technology for the development of colonies done for the Earth? The most pursued advances on the Earth are those resulting in military strength. Humans have never been able to break away from their habits of destruction. Now the colonies are studying war technology. They can't forget the Earth."  
  
Outside, Jerry and the rest prepares for another battle, and Jerry then walks to Jason's quarter.  
  
"They cannot forget the past. Human beings, those animals that came to possess so much strength, began to think about controlling a whole planet. The existence of life on a planet is after all only a matter of accidental chance. Humans can think all they want, but they can't change anything. The time humans have spent in space has been wasted. It has all been nothing but a dream. The lie of our artificial living space, and the lie of pacifism, do nothing but give birth to more fighting than ever before. War claims many lives, and human beings have never forgotten that sorrow, yet they never try to give up fighting. The blood and tears are spilled, to be considered nothing more than decorations for some ceremony. The history of many ages is told through its wars. Saying we fight for peace is a pretty lie that has been repeated over and over in the past. The colonies are no different from the Earth that builds up military strength to preserve peace. They are the same. We live, and rise up, through the spilling of blood..."  
  
"Jason?" Jerry said from a vid comm system.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're needed in the bridge."  
  
"Right," Jason looks out his window, and thinks some more "Well then, why do humans fight? Is it our reason to exist? Is there a perfection in humans who fight? And maybe we don't see how dirtied humans become from fighting wars."  
  
Jason got out of the lifter and sees Jerry sitting on his chair and he quickly gets up.  
  
"Jason, we are transfering to another ship,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Whitebase needs to be refitted and repaired, so I've ordered the newest battleship to be our new ship."  
  
"What kind of ship is it?"  
  
"It's one of our newest types," Jerry turns on the main viewer and Jason sees three brand new battleships that was never seen in the Federation fleet," These are Clop class battleships. The Clop is the Earth Federation's newest model of space cruiser, designed to replace the aging Salamis Mark II class. Like the battleship Ra Cailum, the Clop is equipped with anti-aircraft machine guns and a well-protected combat bridge. The one in the middle is the Ra Cailum other three Clop-class cruisers are named Ra Zyme, Ra Kiem, and Ra Chutter."  
  
"Hmmm, impressive, alright, let's evacate the crew into our new ship and let's move on,"  
  
It took the crew of the WhiteBase a while to change ships, They had to leave out some Mobile Suits cause the Ra Cailum is smaller than the Whitebase. In the hanger of the ship, Jason spots 2 empty spaces that were reserved for the Sazabi and the Valkyrie, bt they are not there. Jason was wondering where are they.  
  
"Daniel,"  
  
"What,"  
  
"Where is Col. Kai, and Col. Joyce?"   
  
"They...We don't know," Jason turned to Daniel, "After the battle of Sanc, they...left"  
  
"...Left?"  
  
"Here, Joyce left this note for you," Daniel handed Jason a sealed envolop that signed to Jacen.  
  
  
  
Jacen opens it and reads Joyce's handwriting:  
  
Dear Jacen,  
  
Kai and I have left the Federation, and is fighting O.Z. by ourselves. After the Battle of Sanc, everyone have thought you were dead, but Kai, and I found you, and Carl was the one who healed you and gave you new life.   
  
I didn't wanted to tell you this, but we joined the Federation to gain a sense of all sides of the war, and see which one is truely right. Yes, we were in many other organizations long before we joined you, I'm sorry to have kept this from you. Best of luck to you for continuing to fight for what you think is right. I hope the path you chose will show you the way to true peace.  
  
~~~~Joyce Saris Wong  
  
Jason stops and remembers Kai and Joyce and the time they fought together.   
  
Flashback  
  
Location: A base Jacen and company was attacking during Operation Eruption (refer to Gundam-Soldiers: The Earth Campaign for further details)   
  
Jacen stops some Leo's and tries to convince them to surrender.  
  
"This base is now under our control. Surrender!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you rebels!" a Leo commander said  
  
"Don't you smell it? The revolution's here."  
  
"Shut up!" and fires his twin shoulder cannons, but barely damaged Jacen and literally gets butchered by him.  
  
"Don't get carried away, Jacen!" Kai shouted  
  
"....To create a new order is a wonderful thing. But isn't this too bloody a start?"  
  
A different flashback  
  
Location: At the battle of Sanc  
  
Kai and Joyce dashed left and right, copping up the endless number of Mobile Dolls, then takes cover behind some rocks.  
  
"You're a rash Kai!" Joyce shouted  
  
"You're giving me a rash!"  
  
"You know I have a pretty good solution for that,"  
  
"Save it!"  
  
Yet another different flashback  
  
Location: Unkown, Can't remember where  
  
Jacen meets Kai and Joyce for the first time. Kai solutes Jacen and Jacen did the same, and Kai introduces himself.  
  
"Major Kai reporting from New Washington, sir" Then it was Joyce's turn  
  
"Major Joyce, same!"  
  
"At ease guys," Jacen said to everyone," When we're here, we are family, we fight togehter, we work together. Noone gets left behind, everyon fights, noone quiets. I hope I'll get to know all of you a little better......................."  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
Then Jason crumbling the note and throwing it away. Daniel was surprised at what he did, and approached with caution.  
  
"Uh,...Jason?"  
  
"Wars don't prove who is right or wrong......They only prove who is left.." and Jason walked into the shadows.  
  
Daniel turned around and answered the comm that was ringing.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hey Dan, It's me," a fimiliar voice said  
  
"Drake!"  
  
"Commander Drake reporting, permission to land?"  
  
"Granted."   
  
Drake's shuttle landed and he popped out, along with his girlfriend, Clara. Everyone was stunned that Drake was alive.  
  
"I'm...back...." Drake said  
  
To Be Continued..................................  
  
Preview of the next episode  
  
  
  
Drake has returned, and has rebuilt his suit, the Inferno Custom. Will this addition to the group help turn the tide to the fight, and which side should the Federation join? Earth or Space? And what is up with Jason actually, will he ever be the way he was ever again......... Next on Gundam-Soldiers episode XI.....  
  
The Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
New Gundam  
  
Angel Excalibur.  
  
Specs.  
  
Name: Angel Excalibur  
  
Model Number: XXXG-00EA  
  
Height: 17.2 meters   
  
Base Weight: 9.5 ton  
  
Full Weight: 12.6 tons   
  
Generator Output: ~50000 Kw full power  
  
Thrusters output: ~90000 Kg full burn  
  
Armor: Gundanium  
  
Armaments: Supernova Buster swords x2; Forearm beam claws x2; Back-to-shoulder 100mm gattling guns x2; The Harkonnen Rifle, with 150mm explosive rounds. It is in the shape of a handgun.  
  
Much like Wing Zero, Angel Excalibur has a familiar design to the other Excalibur that Jacen piloted, but this is a much better improvement. It packs a lot more fire power than its predesessor. With guns like Heavyarms, and Wing Zero, and the mobility and speed that no Gundam can top, Angel Excalibur is a force that has never been seen before since Wing Zero's first appearence.  
  
Indepth story  
  
~Jacen's back~  
  
The story takes on a new twist as Jacen returns, and with a vengence. For the moment, he is not the one that everyone had known. He is what he was ment to be, a pure soldier. Because of the damage from being blown up from inside his suit and survivin the ordeal, Jacen had some damage to his brain and can't remember some of his past experiences.  
  
~Fanel, what's in the name?~  
  
Jacen and David's last name is Fanel adding to a more mysterious past. Why do they have that name, and why did it gave everyone such a shock. This would be explaine din the next episode. The importance of Jacen's family name is more than anyone could of thought up to this point. His past and he himself is the key that unlocks many secrets in the Gundam universe. 


	11. Episode XI

Gundam-Soldiers   
  
Episode XI  
  
After Colony 175, 20 years ago, a secret organization took on the task to create a breed of next generation soldier...Perfect soldiers. Geneticly, they would be perfect in every way. Faster, stronger, smarter, and just plainly better than any human could possible be. They can regenerate themselves 50% faster than a normal human could. They can push themselves harder and have virtially have no limits. They each are "an army of one", and that is very literal, and can really " be all they can be" and more. They were also to have no emotions what so ever, only the will to obey, fight, and kill. Without mercy, nor compassion.   
  
Jacen, who was the first prototype of them all, was a master piece. He can regenerate himself up to 100% faster, he can run up to 50 mph, and jump over 20 feet tall obstaclaes. His strength is unmatched within the elite ranks of Perfects, and his ability to adapt to every situation makes him the ultimate bio-weapon. There were even rumors that he posesses powers unimagined. He is designed to be commander type, the one to lead others into battle and control armies.  
  
Then, later on, some....escaped.....They found out what their purpose is, to fight as soldiers. The orginization started to created more Perfects...one was already 5 years old. He would later be called Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing in Operation Meteor, one of the other ones was Jason, who found out what they were created for, and took Heero with the help of the other one, and escaped. Jacen was 9 at the time, but losted Heero in the chaos of the fleeing, and didn't see Heero for 6 more years. The other one was a girl, named...Lara. She escaped, with Jason, but was seperated from him as well.  
  
The Perfect Soldier  
  
Wars begin when you will, but they do not end as you please..............  
  
~Niccolo Machiavelli  
  
Location: Space, sector 159, grid 391 of the L2 area, the Ra Cailum battle group  
  
Time: 2300 hours  
  
Lara was walking around the ship and heads for the hanger, where her new suit was being made. Her suit was designed and created by Carl, who is already in the hanger. Jerry was on the bridge assuming command while Jason rests after the battle yesterday that drained him. Daniel is out on pratrol. Then she bumped into Drake who was in a hurry and she got knocked down.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Drake lended a hand and pulled her up, and sees her wearing the Draconian pendent, that Jacen gave her. The crystal-like angel woman was all polished and shiny, so anyone could no help but take a glimpse of its beauty, espescially the small sapphires for the draconian's eyes, " Nice pendent you got there, who gave it to you?"  
  
Lara was embarassed at the question.  
  
"....Jacen did, when I was still in the coma, I didn't really got a chance to thank him for it." Drake then got a flashback of him seeing Jacen again when he got back.  
  
He remember that Jason was a bit short with him when he got back, but it was no surprised to him, except that Jason looked like a cyborg. Drake saw a pendent that looked like the one Lara is now wearing, but the person had black dragon like wings, and the whole thing was made from an obsidian stone, a black and shiny rock. The demon pendent has 2 small rubies for eyes.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Drake though,   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, actually, I was going to ask you a question about Jason later, but now that I've found you, I'll ask you now."  
  
"What,"  
  
"Well, how did you meet Jason, I've asked everyone, but no one knows, so me being a nosy fellow and all, want to ask you...so, tell me, where, when, how, and why?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have all day,"  
  
The question was annoying as it is, but she guessed that she should tell someone.  
  
"(sigh) Alright," she started to walk and Drake followed," I met Jason, 4 years ago."  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: Earth, in a forest area somewhere in Romania.  
  
Time: 2400 hours  
  
"It was my first mission, and I was sent with a small team to find and kill an Alliance traitor. We tracked the fugitive to an area in Romania. These were the days when the Federation was part of the Alliance, so we were asked to find and kill this person, But we ran into a trap. My group was killed by a rebel group that the Alliance traitor has rallied...I was the only one left."  
  
  
  
Lara ran from the unknown number of enemies, and stopped to rest.  
  
"Damn it, what am I suppose to do now," then she heard a noise and turned an pointed her machine gun. It was an injured soldier, and he takes out a combat knife and staggered toward her.   
  
She pulled the trigger, but her gun ran empty, and she rushed to reload it. The soldier drew closer, and readies to strike her. Then she lifted her reloaded weapon to shoot. Then a hand came flying out of nowhere and stabbed the soldier from behind, and killed him. The figure retracted his arm and it was stained with fresh blood. Lara aimmed at the figure.   
  
It was Jason, but I didn't know him at the time. He was wearing black and red clothing. A long black jacket, a red shirt, black pants, and white gloves.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it..." Jason said calmly, Lara widen her eyes, and still had her gun aiming at him, "It's especially beautiful for a cold hearted monster."  
  
That creeped her out and she accidently fired her gun at Jacen's arm, and blew off a piece of his shoulder, but it reformed itself in front of her eyes.  
  
"He's...He's not human!" she turn and ran.  
  
"Why..." Jason said calmly, "Would you have shot me if I was...?"  
  
Jason was wearing dark red sunglasses and he tips them down to look.  
  
Lara stopped running after she lost sight of Jason, and then she came across a warehouse which appears to be the enemy base, but noone was around. She walked in and thought to rest, but then she was grabbed by someone that was much larger than her, and it pulled her into the warehouse.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" She tried to resist, but the enemy was too strong.  
  
"Well, well, well," The person holding her said, "I've caught a rat."  
  
The guy turned Lara around to see her face.  
  
"And what a pretty face you have,"  
  
Lara saw the guy and quickly realizes who he is.  
  
"Hey! You're the Alliance traitor that I'm here to kill."  
  
"O come on, don't struggle, I'm not a traitor, I'm merely a person who believes in the rights of the colonies. Try if you like but I'm no ordinary soldier....I am a super soldier and I will rid the Earth of curruption...."  
  
"You killed my team!" Lara tries to get loose and even with her powers she can't break free.  
  
"People who get in my way I must remove, but don't worry, I don't kill women, especially beautiful ones, come and join me in this revolt to free the colonies, think about......."  
  
Then the doors to the gaint warehouse were smashed and Jason appeared at the opening.  
  
"I've had enough of you," Jason said in a angry tone, "God damn punk!"  
  
"And who the Hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Jacen, I am but a servent of the O.Z. orginization. I'm here to deal with garbage like you."  
  
"Heh, garbage like me? HA! Just who do you think you are, have you gone mad!"  
  
"...No, you're below garbage. You're merely scum." Jacen said all calm, then looks up to get a better look at the guy's face and looks at the uniform that the guy's wearing, "And that ridiculious costume you're wearing, you look like a sad carnival freak....Just look at those officer's uniform you're wearing, don't you have any shame...I thought the least that scum should feel shame....."  
  
"Arg, I think you should die now!" and around the boxes were about a dozen soldiers armed with machine guns, handguns, and shotguns,  
  
Jacen then starts to walk toward them.  
  
"You are just a pupetteer, who uses marrenettes to do his dirty work. A coward and an incompetent fool who can't do anything by himself! You don't deserve the deepest pits in Hell!"  
  
Jacen then stops and his jacket sway when he stopped, like it was a cape.  
  
"ARG, just shoot him already!" He dragged Lara back a little as his unit fires on Jacen, who jaust stands there and lets the bullets hit him. His face was then shot a few times and part of his arm and leg were blown off. Then, leader snapped his suit's finger's to stop his forces. Jacen's body fell to his knees and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Well, looks like someone's all talk." the leader said. Lara looked away at the mess.  
  
Then if by some magical coincidence, the moon showed and then Jacen's blood that was spilled slowly went back inside him. Bullets that hit him, then slowly fell out of him and he laughed as his entire body slow healed itself.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Guns won't do you any good," Jacen gave off an evil smile.  
  
"My God...what the hell is he?"  
  
"You'll need more that to stop me."  
  
"Hurry up and kill him!"  
  
Jacen then took out a huge handgun with his left hand and aim the gun over behind his head, and aimmed to his left and fired, killing a soldier with one shot to his head, that left a big hole. Then aimming in front and destroyed another one, and then another one, before they are even able to fire back. Most were destroyed by the aftershock from nearby explosions from the ammo of Jacen's gun.  
  
"Wait, stop it, both of us are soldiers!" Jacen empty a clip, and it made a loud thum when it hit the ground, and he reloaded.  
  
"You're more like a cockaroach than a proper 'Soldier', alone you leave the Earth in your filth," Jacen bites on his gun and cocks his reloaded weapon with his teeth,"...I can't stand your kind. You don't have the self respect to be a Soldier! You barely know what you are you undead magot! As for me, I have my own reason for serving my corruptted government, but that's not a story for trash like you."  
  
Jacen puts his gun over an arm, and aims for the guy's chest.   
  
"This fire is a 13mm explosive round. Gundanium alloy has been melted into the metal for the bullets so it can go through any armor, This is made of a special material that kills scum like yourself. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell."   
  
Then the soldier put Lara in front of him, blocking Jacen from able to shoot him without killing Lara.  
  
"You'll have to shoot through her to get to me, and I don't think you can play thing of the Earth Sphere! but think about it, we are one of the most powerful beings in the Earth Sphere, forget you orders and let me escape-you can even come with me! Can't you understand that. We can work together!"  
  
The rest Jacen blocked out of his head, and he gazed into Lara's eyes for the first time in a long time. They stared at each other without saying a word. It was almost sense their own thoughts.  
  
"Lara..."   
  
"Jacen?"  
  
Jacen and Lara recognized each other, Jacen kept his cool while Lara was shocked. Then, the other soldier was annoyed of Jacen's silent treatment.  
  
"Are you listening to me!!??"  
  
"Lara, I'm going to fire my gun and it's going to rip through your lung before it hits the maggot's heart...." Lara was shocked and scared at what Jacen said.  
  
"Wait! Just hold on" but Lara ignored the guy.  
  
"I know you don't want to die tonight, but...you must trust me if you want to live...."  
  
Lara paused and thought.  
  
"I can't force you into this, the discision is to be make of you own free will, so make the choice." Lara still continued to think, could she trust a person whom she hardly remembered.  
  
"....alright," She closed her eyes, and Jacen smiled.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!" but it was too late.  
  
Jacen fired his gun at her and ripped a hole in her chest and killed the guy behind her. She dropped to the ground. Jacen walked up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just remember that you made the choice..."and he moved in closer and kissed her, Jacen took out a knife "This is where you're suppose to close your eyes."  
  
But she didn't close them and gazed at her long lost friend. Jacen smiled and cut his wrist, then his blood seem to flow like a river from the wound he made and down into Lara's mouth. She dranked it and slowly her mortal wound started to heal quicker.   
  
To explain it in detail, Jacen's blood is not just a unversial donor, but also when given to anyone, it will increased their natural abilities, such as healing 100 folds. In this case, Jacen giving Lara his blood will heal her wound more quicker, and it will nulify the effects of the residue of his bullet.  
  
Jacen picks her up and carries her away.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Drake and Lara were in the hanger and the both leaned over a railing.  
  
"Hmmm, what did he gave you that help you heal faster," Drake said  
  
"I don't know, he just lefted his hand over me and I couldn't see what kind of liquid went in my mouth, but I knew it was suppose to help me..."  
  
"I see, so he seems to be like that now..."  
  
"(sigh) He acts so differently now, he seems...cold," Lara lowers her head, "I wish he could go back to being that boy I knew four years ago."  
  
Then Jerry walked into their conversation.  
  
"Times change, and so do people," Jerry said, "He must of felt awful when you were knocked into that coma, he seem to have lost a part of himself, but he seems to be even more changed after the battle of Sanc. He was a brave and fearce commander of the Federation forces. And now, I don't know what he is."  
  
"Give it some time guys, I know Jacen will become his old self again." Drake said reasuringly, but in the state Jacen's in, who knows when Jacen will regain his memories.  
  
Jason sits in his room and thinks. He quietly regains some more of his memories, as he reads off a pad. Pictures of some of the Federation's top pilots and staff appears on the pad, and Jason remembers everything about the subject.  
  
"Federation Gundam pilot profiles, Gundam, names, rank, age.............. Gundam Hydra custom, Col. Jerry Lakomeack, age 18."[ and remembers arm wrestling and winning]   
  
Flashback  
  
"Damn it Jacen you win," Jacen smiles, but Jerry wasn't about to admit defeat, "best 2 out of 3!!??"  
  
and they start again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Gundam Thor, Master. Seg. Carl Roels, age 19."[remembers drawing up blueprints with him]  
  
Flashback  
  
"Carl if you adjusts the generator of the suit, it would cut the amount of power drain when thrusting,"  
  
"Hmmm, you're right,"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Gundam Dragos, Lt.commander Mike Wilson, age 17."[remembers helping Mike climbing up a mountain during a training excerise]   
  
Flashback  
  
Mike was about to fall, but Jacen caugh thim by the arm and lifed him up.  
  
"Don't fall behind Mike,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Gundam NU, Commander Daniel Wilson, age 19." [remembers training with him on his Gundam]  
  
Flashback  
  
Daniel made a slash for Jacen's suit's arm, but was blocked, and then Jacen counters it and attacks back.  
  
"You're pretty good Jacen,"  
  
"You'r not so bad yourself,"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Gundam Sazabi, Col. Kai Leing, age 25." [remembers the first time the met, and they both solutes to each other]   
  
Flashback  
  
Jacen meets Kai and Joyce for the first time. Kai solutes Jacen and Jacen did the same, and Kai introduces himself.  
  
"Major Kai reporting from New Washington, sir"   
  
end of Flashback  
  
"Gundam Valkyrie, Col. Joyce Wong, age 22."[ remembers her always following Kai around and seem to be very attached to Kai]   
  
Flashback  
  
"Wait up Kai, I'm going along with you,"  
  
"Are you sure, you've just woke,"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
end of Flashback  
  
"Gundam Inferno custom, Drake Stephens, age 19" [ and remembered their first meeting and how it was.....not very friendly]  
  
Flashback  
  
"Are you friend or foe?"  
  
Drake sneered, "The same could be asked of you."  
  
"Well, what is your name?"  
  
"Shut up, I've got business to attend to!"  
  
"Tell me, or you will be looked at as an enemy and attacked," he shouted.  
  
Getting aggravated by his nagging questions, Drake screamed back in anger, "I said to shut the fuck up!"  
  
" Fine then, feel my wrath!" he screamed as he went at Drake with what appeared to be some sort of a beam saber.  
  
"Your skilled with that mobile suit. but how on earth can you fight like that."  
  
He stopped his question, stayed in the air, and fired an energy beam from his saber, Drake jumped to the right, barely evading the attack. Drake dashed forward knocking him to the ground. Drake raised his arm to his gundam's face and Jacen lifted his saber to Drake's cockpit as they both charged for a finishing beam attack.   
  
Just then the rest of Jacen's buddies began to land, all having their weapons pointed at Drake. Just as he was about to shield himself from his opponents attacks with his shield and fire, Drake halted and said   
  
"No, wait, your not my opponent, O.Z. is."  
  
"You fight too well to be a member of O.Z."  
  
"Besides, we seem to be equally matched."  
  
"Whatever, I disagree," he responded.  
  
"You go ahead and think that." Responded Drake, still with a hint of rage in his voice. The mysterious pilot continued, "Who do you work for?"  
  
Drake began speaking nobly,   
  
"No one, I work for no one, I only want to attain peace for mankind."  
  
Jacen snickered,   
  
"Join the club."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Lt. Com Lara Zabi, age 19, Gundam: unfinished and unnamed, "[remembers saving her]  
  
Flashback  
  
Jacen fired his gun at her and ripped a hole in her chest and killed the guy behind her. She dropped to the ground. Jacen walked up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just remember that you made the choice..."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Then the Gundam pilots' pictures appears.  
  
"Gundam pilots not of the Federation..........Deathscythe Hell, pilot, Duo Maxwell, age 15." [and remembers talking to Duo for the first time]   
  
Flashback  
  
".....goodbye, Relena!"  
  
Suddenly, and out of nowhere, someone else appears, and shoots Heero in the arm.  
  
It was Duo and he points his gun at Heero,  
  
"Obviously you are the bad guy here, aren't you? Are you alright, Miss?" but Relena tries to help Heero and rushes over to help him,  
  
"Are you alright, Heero?" Heero lunges for his gun, and another bullet came out of nowhere from behind Relena, and it scrapped his leg before it knocks away the gun, and Heero rolls around and sees that it's Jacen.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself any further...Heero," Jacen said and points his gun and looks at Duo, "Nice to see you again, Duo...it's been a while..."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Heavyarms, pilot, Trowa Barton, age 16. " [ remembers seeing Trowa and fought sideby side with him]  
  
Flashback  
  
Jacen was shooting left and right, and walks slowly backward, and bumps into Trowa. They both turned around and aimmed guns at each other, then stop, realizing that they are allies.  
  
"You're in my way!" Trowa said  
  
"Hell you're the one who bumped into me!"   
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Altron, pilot Wufei Chang, age 16."[and remembers asking Wufei for help once, but was denied, and he smiled]   
  
Flashback  
  
"I require your help, Wufei"  
  
"Sorry, but I work alone,"  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Sandrock Custom, pilot Quartre Raberba Winner, age 15."[ remembers shaking Quartre's hand after a job well done]  
  
Flashback  
  
"Nicely done Quartre, you're not a bad pilot after all,"  
  
"Thanks Jacen."  
  
end of flashback  
  
"Wing Zero, pilot Heero Yuy, age 15...."[ remembers showing Heero the ropes when Heero was 11]   
  
Flashback  
  
A young Jacen teaches a young Heero how to fire a gun.  
  
"Now remember kid, keep your mind focus, no emotion when you fire, no mercy," Jacen said. Then Heero aims the gun and hits the target's head, "Remember, you're a soldier, never let your emotions cloud your judgement."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
~Remember~   
  
end of Flashback  
  
Then a picture of Relena appeared, Jason paused at the picture if her.  
  
"...Relena Peacecraft, age 15[ he the remembered leaving her a few months ago, before Operation Eruption started]  
  
Flashback  
  
Jacen starts to leave after Heero,  
  
"Wait!" Relena shouted  
  
"I can't stay either, O.Z. is now hunting both of us," This made Relena quite sad. Relena has known Jacen for 7 years, and he has always been there for her, cheering her up, and protecting her with his life, and now the person who was more than a brother to her is leaving.  
  
"Wait, please don't go!" Jacen stops, unable to shake the feelings for her, gets out of his suit, and walks toward her.  
  
"Please Relena, be strong in these hard times," He gets up really close to her, and puts his hands on her shoulders, she looks down.  
  
"I....I can't, I'm scared, I don't have enough faith, I need your support. Jacen! (lifts her head up) you're all I have left now! You made me a promise!-" Jacen cuts her off by giving her a kiss, that lasted quite long. Then he stopped and moved and gave her a hug, and went up to her ears to say something.  
  
Jacen puts something in her hand and walks to his suit, "......this is not goodbye, I will see you again."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
Jason puts the pad down, then walks up to his window and stares toward Earth.  
  
"...Relena..." he closed his eyes as he said her name, as if he was calling out to her.  
  
Then on Earth, Relena sat by a window and looked out at the night. Then as if she heard someone, she looked up at the stars, as if she felt like someone calling her.  
  
"...Jacen?"  
  
Back in his room, Jason begins to lie down to rest for the night, but then the ship alram activated itself.  
  
In the hanger, the Excalibur started to move and shoots a hole at the hanger door, and blows it open, and flies out.  
  
"Bridge!" Jason shouted," Jerry, what the Hell is going on! What happened!?"  
  
"Your suit has been stolen!!"  
  
Jason was shocked and ran to the hanger where his suit was to see Carl knocked out. He had a black eye.  
  
"Carl!" Jason ran to help his fallen friend," What happened, who did this to you?!"  
  
Carl pointed his hand to Jason's face.  
  
"Uh...you...you...did," and Jason helped him get back up.  
  
"Carl, I was in my quarters the whole time, it couldn't have been me!"  
  
"You gave me this." Carl handed Jason a note and a pendent.   
  
It was one half of an angel with its wings spread, and this surprised Jason and he put Carl back down to run to his room. He took out from a very old box, a second pendent that looked like the other half of the angel pendent, but is was demon like with black dragon wings. He then connected them at the center, and they fitted perfectly, like they were pieces of a puzzle. Jason then looked at the note, it said in his own handwriting.  
  
2 sides, 2 futures  
  
but,  
  
In the end there can only be one  
  
".........." Jason crumbles the note, and then walks out of the room.  
  
Jason went to the other hanger on the ship, where Drake and Daniel are.   
  
"Hey Jason, what happened over ther on the other side?" Drake asked, but Jason just walked pass them without even saying anything to them.  
  
"Jason?" Daniel said, but no respond from the emotionless face.  
  
Jason put on a suit and climbed on a shuttle, which alarmed the crew.  
  
"Jason, where are you going," Daniel asked, but still Jason didn't answer, and then hanger door opened and the shuttle blasted out.  
  
Then Lara walked into the hanger.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Jason around?"  
  
"You've just missed him, he went out," Drake said," didn't say where though, and from the look of his face, he seems occupied, and distracted."  
  
Lara then walked out of the room and back to the other hanger, where Carl was now standing and feeling much better from the blow of his attacker.  
  
"Carl, is it done?" Lara asked  
  
"Yeah it is," and he showed her the new suit," it has a similiar design to the original Excalibur, but I've redesigned it to your kind of taste."  
  
The new Gundam was slightly the same to the Excalibur, but it was red and black in color, with fins in the back, and arm blades sticking out on the forearms. It has a beam lance/javalent for a melee weapon and a pulse beam rifle.  
  
"So what do you want to call it?"  
  
".....I think I'll call it.....Artemis,"  
  
"Hmmmm intresting name, the name of a greek god,"  
  
"Yes, you are fimilar to the myths and legends of ancient Earth."  
  
"I've named my suit the Thor, and you expect me to not know why." Lara then got into the suit and started it up.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing!!" Carl shouted, but was unable to stop her from going. In the bridge, Jerry saw Lara fly out.  
  
"Lara! what are you doing! return here at once, you'll compermise our position!"  
  
"Sorry, but Jason needs help, I know where he's going, I'll bring him back!"  
  
"Wait," but Lara cut her comm."Damn it, she's just like Jason, so perpetiuous, and stupid."  
  
Jason flew to an abandon colony in the L1 area. It happens to be Jason's colony. When he was still young, he set off to find his "family". His DNA was not just made up. It was taken from one of many families on the Earth,or any of the space colonies. When Jacen found his family, they welcomed him, and told him that they've known all about it, and happily acceptted him as a member of their family, and for once, Jason was happy.  
  
  
  
Jacen's family was called, House Fanel. One of five other Houses of Earth and Space. They were the few that had power. At one time, there was five in all, but now it went down to two. The five were, House Winner, House Barton, House Peacecraft, House Zabi, and of course House Fanel. Together, they formed the Great Houses of Humanity.  
  
But something happened 2 years from then. There were traitors in the family, and they revealed to the Alliance what the family was truely doing. Jacen's family was actually one of humanity's largest supplier of military technology other than the Romefellers. The family was also had a huge monopoly one other business, such as medical technology, household products, and agracultural products. But behind closed doors, the family was also illegally designning and building military technology for rebels and the Federation, such as Mobile Suits. The Alliance took action immeditely and they attacked the family, killing every member of the family household, ad robbing them of everything. Anyone who bore the family name was branded a traitor and rebel. The colony was own by the Fanel family, so it was too destroyed, and left in ruins. Jason and his younger brother were the only ones, that was said to have survived. There were no hard evidence that anyone else escaped alive.  
  
Jason had swore revenge on the Alliance and whoever that was responisble for betraying them. The years after the incident of the lost of his family, very little was known of Jacen's whereabouts. There were rumors...a tale about a lone warrior in the Earth Sphere. This lone soldier was powerful, and vengeful. This story could be refering to Jacen back four years ago, but there were no recorded evidence that he went to Earth. Some say he joined up with OZ and secretly set off on his revenge. Others say that he took refuge in a rich family on Earth. Others said that he simpely just...disappeared...  
  
Jason walked around the old structures within the colony, and walked to where his family mansion was. Jason walked around the old house, adn came across a painting on one of the few walls still standing. It was a painting of a person wtih both a angel wing, and a dragon wing. Jason looked at the picture, and then sees a person walking toward him. The figure was cloaked and his face couldn't be seen.  
  
"So you've came after all," the person said in the same voice as Jason does, and lifts up his hood to reveal a blacked haired, brown eyed image mirror of Jason," It's been a long time ...brother"  
  
"Dante...my brother...That day, 4 years ago, I thought were able to handle being awaken. That it wasn't true. That we would fight this war together..." Jason said not shocked to see his twin brother after four years, "I thought you would change after all these years...but I was wrong! why are you with White Fang!? Why have you taken my suit!"  
  
Dante laughed sinisterly.  
  
"Why are you laughing?! Don't laugh!" Jason grabbed Dante, but was pushed back to a wall.  
  
"Yes, I did ran away, maybe I just couldn't face the facts from the begining. You were always the favorite. I've embraced my destiny...you should took embrace yours...."  
  
Dante started to walk and Jason followed him to a large statue.  
  
"I have a purpose now.....to fight this final war of mankind, this is and will be the last one"  
  
"What do you getting at?"  
  
"In a world where men fights men, no where every living has to fight to take the life of another. We killed beasts! We killed Dragons! We even killed men! Fighting begins fighting, and the slaughter becomes anew, such is the way of the world."  
  
"Yes, but it is the White Fang who started this new war."  
  
"So we must fight to bring an end to fighting, to create a new world order....this is a true holy war......" Dante is now several feet from Jason. and they have stopped walking  
  
"...Fighting to bring an end to fighting, I think you'll find that there is no such thing."  
  
"Jason, come with me so we can create peace for the world and the colonies," he opens his arms and for a moment, Jason was tempted by it. "Our bloods are pure, our wills are supreme...The world is ours to rule..."  
  
"...brother....."   
  
Lara landed in the colony and ran around to find Jason with a bad feeling in her head.  
  
"I've got to go find Jason." she thought in her head.  
  
Then from a very high and far away roof, a sniper takes aim,  
  
"I won't allow that bastard to join our cause. " the sniper said and takes aim, and pulls the trigger," he can't be trusted."  
  
Then, out of nowhere Lara ran to Jason and knocks him down and falls to the ground as well, and the shot that would of killed Jason missed and hit the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" the sniper said,"urg.....that...bitch!"  
  
Dante looked down and sees that Lara's pendent fell off, and he picks it up and then looks to where the sniper would be. Jason then opened his eyes and got back up.  
  
"Lara...you saved me." Lara was out of breath.  
  
"I...glad...I...made...it" she said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Volt.....how dare you interfere..." Dante said in his head.  
  
"I see, so this is how White Fang operates!" Jason said  
  
"This was not my intent."  
  
"Is that all you have to say,"  
  
"Oh no, that's Jason's brother," Lara said in her head.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lara." Dante said, and then there were explosions in and around the colony, and when Jason turned his head for a second, and then turned back...Dante was gone. He vanished.  
  
"Come on Jason this colony is under attack, the White Fang has found us."  
  
Jason then saw a mirror on a wall and thought it was wierd so he walked up to it.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"This mirror looks funny." Jason then touched a button on it and the mirror sinked into the ground and revealed a staircase," Go Lara, I'll catch up."  
  
Lara nodded and ran to her suit.  
  
Jason walked down the dark staircase. He then stopped in a large round room with a strange circular pad in the middle. It then turned on and a picture of an older looking verison of Jason appeared. The message was old so it was a little staticy.  
  
"***If you can hear this....*** the figure said, and Jason was surprised.  
  
"father....?" Jason recognize the image as his own father.  
  
"****If you are hearing this now Jason, then I have died before seeing you one last time my son. and that it also means...that I've failed. You are the last one, of the Fanel House. You must live on and carry the name of our family. I guessed that you've built the Angel Excalibur from the old blueprints you've found here, but you are not destined for that suit......I designed that suit for Dante. I originally intended both of you to be picked for Operation Meteor, but because of the imminent attack on our household...that is now impossible. You have 2 choices, you must live one of 2 lives......to fight for the colonies, and destroy Earth, or to fight for the Heaven and save the Earth. 2 sides, 2 futures.....but in the end, there can only be one....That is your destiny...The blood of the dragon flows through your veins, and so it flows as well in Dante, only one of you will be left. Dante...becareful of him...he is cursed to be the other one...your twin....your mirror. He is now evil...and cannot be turned back. Jacen...you must kill your brother, and this will help you.....this is the Dragon, Excalibur....."  
  
The wall behind the image disappeared and it was Excalibur. It had dragon wings, and 2 long swords, and a blaster.  
  
"I've used the same technology that you've used to create the original Excalibur, the suit that O.Z. developed from my research with Gundanium alloy, and a special cockpit system called ZERO. It is a powerful suit and I entrust it to you, go forth my son, fight for what you think is right...."  
  
The image faded and Jason climbed on the suit.  
  
The computer turned itself on.  
  
"Welcome sir, please state name for verifacation,"  
  
"I am Sir Jason Slanzar de Fanel, I am the lord and head of house Fanel, and I am the master of this suit." Jason said noblely.  
  
"...accepted...Thank You...."  
  
The suit activated and a launch pad was set to get Jason back top side to help Lara.  
  
Back on the city level, Lara was done with the White Fang suits, and the Jerry and 6 RX-Fb's appeared.  
  
"You alright Lara," Jerry asked  
  
"I'm fine, but...." there was a sound," What was that!"  
  
There was a figure that appeared behind the dust, and then it revealed to be....  
  
"Angel Excalibur..." Jerry said  
  
"Jason?" Lara said  
  
"I sorry, I think you've mistaken me for someone else," Dante said and laughs.  
  
"Careful Jerry, this guy is good, and he's in the Excalibur,"  
  
"I'm not afraid of some cheap ass look-a-like,"  
  
Dante crossed his arms and activates his beam claws.  
  
Back underground, Jason readies to launch.  
  
"I act as God's own wrath, rainning down the divine punishment of Heaven, I'll kill my brother...." Jason said, "And end this!"  
  
"Destroy it!" Jerry fired and so did everyone else, but the did no damage to it.  
  
"It the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost!" both Jason and Dante said at the same time.  
  
"Fire!" Jerry continues to shoot at the Excalibur, but still no effect. He then launched his beam claws as projectiles, and destroyed 3 suits. Then spun around and threw one of his sword at Lara's suit. She raised her rifle to block it, but then the sword was knocked away back to Dante by an energy blast. Lara looked to her right to see a new weapon. It was like the buster rifle, but it doesn't shoot buster shots.  
  
"Jason,"  
  
"I see you're pretty good with that suit, how bout a duel to the death, you black sheep!" Jason said  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, it's about time," Dante readies more claws, and throws them at Jason, but Jason jumps behind a tower, and the tower stopped the shots.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"I won't be killed by anyone's labdog!" Jason said, and closes his eyes, and then fires his rifle blindly and hit Dante, hard on the chest areas of his suit. Then he fired again and again, until Dante turned and ran.  
  
Dante was taking the attacks, but they were powerful shots. Jason ran after him and stopped between 2 buildings, and leaned in against them to see the other side. Then he saw a large rocket flying at him. Jason then shoots the rocket and it broke up into a spider-like thing, with heat-rods, and it latched onto Jason'd suit, and immobilzed his suit. The Dante flew in front of him ans charged up his sword.  
  
"Gotch Ya!"   
  
He fired at Jason full powered, and caused a blast that rocked the colony, and tumbled rubble all over Jason's suit, and where he is now is a big pile. Dante laugh at the mess.  
  
Lara walked up to the battle scene to see Dante laughing.  
  
"Is this the best that the Federation had to offer. Pathetic."  
  
Lara fired her rifle, but made no effect on Dante's suit. Then she got knocked back and Dante was going to kill her. Then a gattling gun attack came from the pile where Jason was. His suit rised out of it.  
  
"You bastard!" Dante said  
  
"I get that alot...but what does that make you..a man!" Jason fires his rifle at Dante's left shoulder area, and disabled his left arm, "A dog!"  
  
Jason fires again to disable his other arm.  
  
"Or a monster!" Jason fires one more time to pick off a piece of Angel Excalibur's face. Dante drops to his knees and then gts a particular flashback of a younger himself fighting Jacen. It had Dante in the same situation he is in now. And he sees Jacen glowing with supernatural powers.   
  
Jason aims his rifle at the guy's cockpit and readies to fire.   
  
"And now you die...brother," Jason fires, but Dante charged forward and dodged the shot.  
  
Then Dante fixes his right arm and jet's toward him with his beam claws on.   
  
"Hmp, you're fun," Lara was watching the 2 fight this nonsensical battle.  
  
"What's going on, stop this you 2 "  
  
When Dante got real close he readies his claws for a final slash, and turns his arm slightly to hit Jason, but when he did that, Jason fired his rifle and destroyed his claws, and Dante stopped right in his face.  
  
"You Son of a Bitch!"  
  
"I've had enough fun, today, or what you're going to talk to me to death,"  
  
"Shut your hole you cheap imitation of life," he backs off," I might not be able to finish you today....but next time you die..."  
  
He jets off.  
  
"We'll meet again.....brother."  
  
"Jason....you alright," Lara asked  
  
"He'll neve be able to kill me, it takes a true human to kill a monster, and that creature is neither man nor monster, ha ha ha ha ha," Jason laugh sinisterly.  
  
"Jason...?"  
  
Jason then turned to her, taking off his left eye display thing, and acted normal again.  
  
"You alright...my love," Jason whispered to Lara over the comm.   
  
"He remembered!" Lara said in her head. Jason is Jacen again, "Jacen...you're alright..."  
  
"I'm fine Lara..."  
  
Jacen starts to leave.  
  
"Jacen...."  
  
"Let's go, I need my suit repaired." Jacen looks down and thought, and then turns to Jerry, "Jerry, I need you to take my suit back to the Ra Cailum....I have somewhere else to go first."  
  
Jacen gets out of his suit and runs to his shuttle.  
  
"Where are you going, Jacen" Lara asked  
  
"You stay with the team, there is something I must do before the final battles begin.."  
  
Jacen sped his shuttle toward Earth.  
  
A few hours later, at the Romefeller estates. The Romefeller excutives talk about the current situation.  
  
"Why do the 2 who share the blood of the Peacecraft have to fight each other?" Count Vellicci said and then walks back to the round table.  
  
"Count Vellicci, is he really Milliardo Peacecraft?" another excutive asked   
  
"I didn't want to believe it, but I'm positive."  
  
"What is Queen Relena going to do? After Lord Dermail, only Queen Relena will be able to lead the changing Romefeller Foundation."   
  
"Forgive us King Peacecraft," Count Vellicci said, and slumped his forehead on his fist,"We have led your children to a tragic fate because of our ideals."  
  
"If you truly think that," a new voice said, "you will obey me from now on."  
  
The doors to the room opened and Trieze walked in with soldiers, and was followed by Jacen. Who wore different clothes from when he was in battle. He looked more like a nobleman, much more like Trieze than the soldier he was a few hours ago. While Trieze had his usual attire, Jacen wore something simliar to Trieze, except he wore his black, red cape from the back insdtead on one side like Trieze.  
  
"This kingdom of terror will fall..." Jacen said, "and from the ashes will rise a new order...that will shake the foundations of this world..."  
  
Later, Relena sits in her room and thinks.   
  
"Earth is just starting to head toward peace, what is brother thinking?" Relena said in her head. She closed her eyes and opened them, her face was an angry one," No, whatever brother is think, it's not right to fight. It is my duty to stop him."  
  
She then her loud footsteps outside and she went out. She looked outside her room to see, but there was noone. Then was an strange silent throughout the corridors.  
  
She walked into the meeting room, where the ecutives were, but now it is empty and slightly dark. The only light that was in the room, came from a red moonlight.  
  
"Is there anyone here?" she looked around and then by a window she sees a fimilar figure, and walks up to it. The figure then turned to her.  
  
It was Jacen, and this shocked Relena. Jacen smile and turned to face her.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again...Relena...uhh.." Jacen started, but could finished his sentence when Relena ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Jacen! you're alive! You're alive!" she said as a tear or two fell from her eyes and her embrace on him was so tight that it almost hurt, "....how?"  
  
"I tell you about it later, but...." Jacen said in a kind loving voice, and then switched back to his usual cold voice, as he wipes away her tears. "I'm here on business...."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I'd give you the Romefeller council's decision."  
  
"The council's decision?" she takes a step back from him. Then someone else entered the room.  
  
"As of now, I release you from the position of the Foundation's representive." a new voice said. Relena turned to see,  
  
"Trieze Khushrenada, why are you here,"  
  
"Relena, you must resign from being Queen." Jacen said, "You are in a very dangerious position and it is too much for you to bear..."  
  
"...very well, I will return the authority of the Foundation. but before that, I have something I must do. I must persuade my brother, Milliardo, to stop this war against Earth. "  
  
"You cannot do that." Trieze said walking up to a window,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is a sin to keep you trapped in this old cage called Romefeller. Therefore I will become the representive. I will settle this. " Trieze push open the window, and looks up at the redis moonlight, "To where ever you wish, you are free, now."  
  
Relena walks out in dressed in her usual plain way, she walks to her limo where Pargan waits. From above Dorothy watches.  
  
"Miss Relena will go to space....I must get my shuttle ready, too."   
  
Jacen watches as well, and then turns to his shuttle.  
  
"So it begins," he heads for space.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Location: Space, grid 296, space fortress Baruji.  
  
The White Fangs, and the Zeon attacks the battlestation, causing carnige everywhere.  
  
"Ready the main cannon!" The O.Z. commander shouted  
  
"It's almost charged!"  
  
Outside the White Fang seems to be winning, but then.  
  
"Move forces in!" a White Fang commander shouted  
  
"Sir, two objects approaching from the rear!" The screen showed Epyon and Angel Excalibur.  
  
"Epyon! Lord Milliardo." they opened a channel with him," Sir, what are you doing in a Mobile Suit, you are the White Fang leader, let the Mobile Dolls do the fighting, and you give out the orders!"  
  
"I'll leave that to you!" Zechs jets off toward the battlefield, followed closely by Dante.  
  
"You still think you're the Lightning Count." Zechs smirked at the statement.  
  
"So Dante, this is the 'Angel' you've told me about, is it as good as you said it would be?"  
  
"Hmp." Dante had fixed his new suit before he joined Zechs and smiles, then charges his buster sabers and destroys several dozen O.Z. suits. and then jets up closer and shoots a lot more with the Harkonnen rifle."That answer your question."  
  
"hmmmm, impressive, I also feel the presence of the ZERO system in that suit you are in,"  
  
"This suit was created by my brother, but it was ment for me, and....." an alarm goes off,"What's that?!"  
  
Dante turns on a screen and sees Sandrock and Deathscythe, followed by a Taurus and a blue Mercious.  
  
"...They're here."  
  
Far off in the distance, Noin, Quartre, Duo, and Trowa, went to the battlefield, mostly because Noin wanted to see Zechs.  
  
"Wow, they're really gone for it. Well, time to make our grand entrance!" Duo said and powers up his scythe to attack som incoming Taurus, Quartre draws both his shotels, and readies to strike, but then, the Taurus's were destryed by someone else.  
  
"Hey aren't those!!!" Duo started  
  
"Epyon.....and Excalibur!"Noin finished  
  
Back at the space fortress, they ready the cannon.  
  
"Firing angle correction complete," an O.Z. officer said," HKS balancer pressure normal. TRD bypass, unit connection. Final safety lock realeased. Ready to fire sir!"  
  
"Fire the Baruji cannon!"  
  
A bright red light shot from Baruji and it went straight toward the Gundams.  
  
"What's that light!" Duo said, but it was too late to get the answer as the Baruji beam head staight toward them. Zechs just smiled and evaded the attack, so did the Gundams. Then beam hit the command ship of the White Fang, and then it stretched toward a colony, and grazed its hull, shaking it. Trowa was there to try to protect it, but only gave a shocked face seeing that he could do nothing.  
  
The Gundams were relieved that the colony wasn't destroyed, but they were outrage that O.Z. would do that.  
  
"How could they, are they mad!" Duo said  
  
"If that hits, they could of sinked that colony," Quartre said  
  
Then Epyon and Excalibur attacked them, slashing left and right.  
  
"What the! Are they enemies!?" Duo said trying to dodge the attacks of Epyon.  
  
"The pilots are not Heero and Jacen!" Quartre said trying to block a slash from Dante.  
  
"......hmmmmm so you have come." Zechs said to the Gundam pilots.  
  
"That voice!"  
  
"Zechs" Noin said  
  
"Then, I don't think the other pilot is Jacen either.." Quartre said  
  
Their screens showed a picture of Dante, and sees a mirrior of Jacen.  
  
"Jacen?!" Quartre started.  
  
"You've got the wrong guy...I'm not Jacen." Dante said and pops out his gattling guns.  
  
"O crap!" Duo said as he dodged some shots from the cannons, "Bastard!"  
  
Then Duo tried to attack Epyon, and chopped at him, but he was blocked and lashed back. He tries again, but was then blocked and Zechs parried with him with his sword.  
  
"His speed and power! good match with Zero!" Duo said as he blocked another attack.  
  
Quartre parried with Dante a little, dashing back and forth. He realized how Dante's skills resembles of Jacen's. He tried to shoot at him with his vulcans, but Dante shields from them with his wings, then Quartre tried another move by trying to chop at him from above, but to no avail, he was blocked, and got knocked back. Dante then fires his buster swords at Quartre, and Quartre barely dodges it.  
  
"This...this power is..!" He remembers Wing Zero, and how powerful it was. They then parried a few more, and dashed all over the place."This is going......"  
  
Then they saw that Baruji was charging up for another shot.  
  
"Ahh! That's...! Duo, look at Baruji."  
  
"They're going to fire again. I haven't got time to play around with you!" Duo tires to hack at Epyon , but misses, and Noin grabs him, holding him a place, then putting up her shields.  
  
"Watch out Miss Noin, get away!" Quartre said   
  
"I'll hold him back, you go stop that cannon!"  
  
"Quartre there's no time! Let's go!"  
  
And they dashed away, with Dante following.  
  
"Zechs, Zechs! " she turns on her screen," Don't you recognize me!"  
  
"I hear you,"  
  
"Zechs...please explain to me your thoughts.Under Miss Relena's rule, Earth is starting to walk towards peace. why are you opposing Miss Relena?"  
  
"My thoughts are as I declared. For space, Earth is the origin of conflict."  
  
"But..."  
  
Zechs then elbowed Noin and got loose, and then points his sword at her.  
  
"And I will correct it! "  
  
"no...."  
  
Zechs then truned off his sword and flies toward Baruji.  
  
"Zechs!" Noin tires to go after him, but was too slow, and get hit by enemy fire," Zechs!"  
  
Then when she was about to get shot by a Taurus, a blob of energy came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Noin turned to see another Excalibur, it went in front of her to provide cover.  
  
"Don't overdo it, Noin. There is no point in you getting kill just yet."  
  
"Jacen?!"  
  
Jacen looks at Angel Excalibur as it zooms closer to the huge station and Jacen gets a burr looking flashback.   
  
In it he as an object that looked like Angel Excalibur and it too flies toward a large flying strcture. The sword that the strange looking thing had fire around its blade and it reaches closer to the flying castle as it seems.  
  
"This...this is too familiar....but where have I seen this...?" Jacen said to himself.  
  
Duo and Quartre slash and chop their way toward Baruji, but it seems very far away.  
  
"Out of the way, move!" Duo sdouted as her chopped several more Taurus's.  
  
"Hurry! I must Hurry!" Quartre said as he chopped some more suits.  
  
The cannon was almost done charging.  
  
"Pressure of DF chamber normal. Connection to BBS system complete. Cylinder pressure rising. 10 seconds until critical level. "  
  
"OK, this is the end Gundams. Enjoy the extreme power of the Baruji cannon."  
  
Outside neither Quartre nor Duo could get close.  
  
"Damn it!" Quartre said  
  
"I can't make it either!"  
  
Then Epyon and Angel Excalibur flew past them.  
  
"They!?"  
  
Zechs flies up to the Baruji bridge.  
  
"You are not nessary....in space!"   
  
Zechs and Dante powered up swords, and slash at the station, creating big lines on 2 sides of the massive station. Just enough to destroy the whole thing. The Gundam pilots were shocked.  
  
"B...Baruji is..." Quartre said  
  
"Baruji is going down." Duo said  
  
The once powerful station was destroyed in an instance.......  
  
"Zechs....." Noin said  
  
".....brother...." Jacen said  
  
The 5 watched the explosion and destruction, what will happen now.  
  
To be continued...................................  
  
Preview of next episode  
  
............Wing Zero shows a future to Wufei who continues a lonely battle. On Earth, Soldiers who fled the Baruji were returning to Trieze. And in them was an unconscious Lady Une. Meanwhile, Zechs launches the completed battleship Libra towards Earth.   
  
The fight between what is right and wrong, is now reaching its peak, which side will pervail from this final battle of mankind, Next on New Mobile War Chroncles, Gundam-Soldiers, episode XII.  
  
Libra Launched  
  
Background History  
  
~Perfect Soldiers~  
  
It is confirmed, Jacen isn't human after all, but merely a geneticly altered being that is said to be beyond what we know of that is human. Jacen is the testment of bioengeneering and biotechnology. Nothing in this world is like him. This revelation also explains about Heero, and that he is also a perfect soldier. They are faster, stronger, and much more than humans. They are truely superhumans. And that is why Jacen escaped. He refused to be someone's weapon, so he and a few others escaped from the base that created them.   
  
~Dante's Inferno~  
  
Jacen's twin brother. Jacen's opposite, Jacen's other half. Dante is what Jacen is not...or perhaps he is what Jacen could have been is circumstances were different. As powerful as Jacen, Dante is more of a mirror image of Jacen. Unlike Jacen, Dante wants more than just peace, he wants conquest...or even destruction. Jacen's nemesis, and only Jacen can stop him... 


	12. Episode XII

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode XII  
  
intro  
  
The fall of space fortress Balji, the symbol of O.Z.'s rule, was brought about by White Fang. This dramatically changed the structure of power in Space. Milliardo Peacecreaft had truely become a prominent figure.   
  
Meanwhile, the World Nation based on the complete peace ideal that Queen Relena propsed was being constructed....but with the return of Trieze Khushrenda, Relena was made to resign her position.   
  
After Colony 195, The tension between Earth and Space had risen to a hair-trigger crisis, as the World Nation and the White Fang prepares for the final fight.  
  
Libra Launched  
  
My home policy: I wage war, My foreign policy: I wage war.   
  
All the time I wage war...  
  
~George Clemenceau  
  
Location: an O.Z. base on Earth somewhere  
  
Some survivors from Barlji landed on the airfield.  
  
"Commander Nicole, " an officer said," We're glad you're safe."  
  
"You call this safe?" Nicole said," Only 17 survived. That was all I could save from Balji's crew of 200!"   
  
Then a containment pod was puched out of a shuttle.  
  
"Commander who is that in there?"  
  
"The only reason we didn't die up ther with honor, was to bring her safely here. Please take her to His Excellency's side."  
  
In the nearby hospital, Lady Une was kept there.  
  
"Her exterior wounds have healed," a doctor said to Trieze," but....she still has not regain consciousness."  
  
Trieze enters Lady Une's room with flowers, and put them at her side.  
  
"My Lady, I'm glad you have returned," Trieze said to the sleeping beauty that lays unconcious before him," I am please to be able to see you again. Though your heart was always by my side. But Lady, you must watch me closely from now. The curtains is about to rise on a glorious battle...to end mankind's foolish history between Earth and Space. This final act is too much for Relena Peacecraft to handle. It must be me, yes me. Exactly, she will lead forward the future we provide for her. Relena Peacecraft must have the hope of the people on Earth."  
  
Later, at the Romefeller Estate, Jacen volenteered to represent the Federation and presents a speech in front of the excutives and representives of the world. Jacen spoke with truth, passion, and with all his strength. He really knows how to move the crowd.  
  
"I ask the representives of the various nations. Why must this World Nation exist? Queen Relena said it was for peace, but has tranquillity returned to the heart of our people? The answer is NO! Even now the people fear unrest and shutter to threats. Why is this? It is because of White Fang, that are preparing to attack us.We cannot and will not tolerate this tyrannical behavior.   
  
I speak to all leaders-NO...to all the people of the World. We must join together and fight this menace from Space. This will truly make us one nation, on Earth, in Space, and win peace! That is the reason for our existence! "  
  
The people of the assembly applaud and even cheered the young representive. Jacen was being admired among the people of Earth and in Space, as well. A combination between Relena Peacecraft and Trieze Khushrenada. Though Jacen aspired for peace, the difference between him and Relena, that Jacen wants to end this conflict by starting it, thus he also becomes a highly respected figure, like Trieze. This foreshadows what Jacen might become after the war.   
  
Jacen stepped down and walk along the corridors, then ran into Trieze, who clapped his hands and walks up to him.  
  
"Trieze,"  
  
"Nice speech... for an actor...."  
  
"(smiles) hmp, To be a politician is to be an actor, Trieze, so we also must give the people some sort of performance."  
  
Trieze smiled and Jacen started to walked away.  
  
"You'll make an intresting politician after this war, though" Trieze said  
  
"...I doubt that I'll pursue a career in such trivial matters, but this is war, and at times like these, peace is only a goal that is nearly unattainable in anyway beside fighting for it. To kill in the name of peace, so many had died already without knowing why. So is peace that worth it, to throw away lives, to kill, to die.... it is not fair that those who had fought for peace, are now dead........."   
  
"Life is never fair, but you must accept that this is the way of life, it is never fair......."  
  
Meanwhile, Relena went into Space to go to see Milliardo.  
  
"This is the third time I've seen Earth from Space."Relena said to herself," Father...you wish for peace between Earth and Space to the end. I wonder if i can be like you."  
  
An O.Z. officer flew toward her.  
  
"How is the trip Miss Relena?"  
  
"It's fine, thank you."  
  
"It will be a while until we reach Libra, so please rest if you can."  
  
"Yes, sorry for the trouble."  
  
"Your welcome," and the soldier flew away.  
  
"Come on Relena you must have courage. You have to protect our beautiful Earth."  
  
Elsewhere, a White Fang pursue groups chase after former White Fang members that are now only loyal to Trieze.  
  
"That damn White Fang! Their very persistent. Seems like they're not gonna let us got." a Taurus pilot said  
  
"We don't have a base or Balji anymore. We haven't got anywhere to hide and they turned their backs on us," a White Fang pilot said.  
  
"They used to be of O.Z. but if Trieze become the Earth's leader....they can't stay with us."  
  
"There is no need for principle or opinion for a front line soldier, They're wretched if they don't understand that."  
  
The White Fang carriers launched MD's and attacked the Taurus's.  
  
"Even if we manage to take out one ship, it proves that their forces are weaker. That is my loyalty to Commander Trieze.   
  
The O.Z. and White Fang forces fight each other, but because of the power of the MD's, they O.Z. forces were not able to destroy much of the enemy.  
  
A Taurus fires at an Virgo II, but it was only knocked back and then right itself up and destroyed another Taurus. Another Taurus blew up, and another. They were being dropped like flies. The lead one destroyed a Virgo, but was shot and his right arm with his only weapon was destroyed and he faces his death.  
  
"Is this it?!!" he said  
  
Then out of nowhere, Altron and Fongwong custom appeared and destroyed some MD's. They flew right into a White Fang carrier.  
  
"What the, Gundams?!!" The last Taurus pilot said, and one of the 2 looked very familiar, "G...Gundam 05!"   
  
Wufei and Wongfei jetted at the Carrier and readies to attack.  
  
"It;s coming this way!"  
  
"What!"  
  
But it was too late as both charged up staff weapons and slash at the carrier and destoryed it. Far off was another carrier.  
  
"Send out all the Virgos! The targets are 05 and that other one!"  
  
"I'll be the judge if you're right or wrong!" Wufei said," If you are right, you should be able to crush me."  
  
He and Wongfei charged at the group and attacke dthem, chopping up a lot, but then gets hit too. They dash left and right and launched claws and blades at their enemies.  
  
"Is this your best?!" Wongfei said,"There is no way you can beat either of us, and absolutely no chance to beat Trieze!"  
  
He launches another chain blade attack and stabbed 2 Virgos, the ripped them apart. While far off, the last Taurus pilot watches with amazement.  
  
"Gundams....."he said," This is how Gundams fight. This is the ideal His Excellency spoke of....."  
  
Meanwhile, Wongfei and Wufei continues to battle the enemies, but gets swarmed.  
  
"Come, if you want to beat me now is that chance!" Wufei said,  
  
Wufei flies toward the Virgos and fires his tail beam cannon, and whip lashes his claws at another one.  
  
Wongfei fires his claws in oposite directions and pulled 2 Virgos together and smashed them.  
  
"Don't underestimate a fight!" Wongfei shouted.  
  
"Moon base, this is the pursuit troop. We are in combat with Gundam 05 and a Federation Gundam! Request for backup!"  
  
The the lone taurus loomed over the carrier.  
  
"Gundams, I've learnt from you. I saw the truth in the way you fight. I thank you." The taurus flies on a sucide run against the carrier," Gundams, you are right. We, and they are the ones who are wrong. My only regret is that I have no means to tell this to the others."  
  
He flies straight at the carrier and crahed and destroyed it.  
  
Wufei and Wongfei's suits were heavily damaged and they flowed liflessly in the abysts of Space.  
  
"Propulsion system failure." Wufei started saying th edamage report," Left arm manoeuvre failed. All sections level down.....Nataku. We can't just die, yet. There are still too many idiots in Space."  
  
Wufei closes his eyes and rests. Wongfei on the other hand tries to repair his suit.  
  
To the people of Earth, The almost complete battleship Libra was none other than a threat. With the growing unrest of the people, Treize Khushrenada joined...or even absorbed opposing forces on Earth with his strong leadership qualities. The desire to eliminate this menace made the people follow Trieze...and their fear lead them to prepare for war with the White Fang.   
  
Back with Wufei and Wongfei, they both float pointlessly in Space. Then they detected a shuttle. It carried Heero and Sally. Wufei seems to fell who it is on that shuttle and closed back his eyes again.  
  
Elsewhere, Libra nearly completed, readies to launch.  
  
"Milliardo, sir" Quinze said," our Libra is finally completed."   
  
"Good. Order all personel to assemble in the main hanger. I want them to hear the final warning to Earth. "  
  
"Yes, sir," and Quinze leaves the room.  
  
"Seems like we've both exposed a side very unlike ourselves, Trieze."  
  
Back with Wufei, and Wongfei. They both got into the shuttle.  
  
"Long time no see." Sally said  
  
"So you're still fighting?" Wufei said  
  
"You can talk." Sally said sarcasticly  
  
"There was a suit that Zechs Merquise was using." Wongfei said," Are you piloting it now, Heero?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then the other one was..." Wufei started  
  
"It's Trowa's. But it can't be used yet. It has to be modified for outer Space use."   
  
"There is one more that is damaged beyond repair." Wufei said, refering to the one in the hanger that is what remains of the original Excalibur.  
  
"The Federation might want it back. We didn't find the pilot's remains in the suit though." Sally explained  
  
"I see, Where are we heading? Libra's in the other direction."  
  
"We're heading for the Peacemillion which Noin has joined up with. There are 5 Gundam pilots there. And one of them I think you'll be glad to see. " Sally said, but Wufei gave a stern face," Don't say you're getting off...cause we've just got enough fuel to get there. "  
  
"Didn't you think I would take over this ship and head for Libra?"  
  
"That's right, it didn't even occur to me. But the Peacemillion has parts, supplies, and technicians to repair your Gundam. It won't be too late to hit the Libra after that."  
  
"So you're telling us to join you?"  
  
  
  
"You can use the Peacemillion for the justice you're fighting for. Am I proposing a good deal."  
  
Wufei sits down," Wufei?"  
  
"I accept your kindness, but not your deal."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Leave him," Heero said," He's got his own way of doing things."  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
It was all quiet, until some White Fang carriers appeared.  
  
"A White Fang Mobile Doll transport ship. "Sally said  
  
"Seems like the reinforcement troop has arrived," Wongfei said  
  
"Yes, they've surrounded us."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"How many?" Wongfei asked.  
  
"There are 4 carrier, and each can carry about 10."  
  
"So, 40 suits," Heero said.  
  
"They've come for us." Wufei said and starts to leve for his suit.  
  
"You don't understand enough." Wongfei said," You'd only die a dog's death in your Gundam, and I can't help you with mine."  
  
"No matter."  
  
"Go in Zero than," Heero said  
  
"What," Sally said." Heero."  
  
"In Wing Zero?"  
  
"Yeah, but...don't let Zero's cockpit system decieve you."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"If you go in Zero, it'll tell you your true enemy."  
  
Wing Zero drops out of the shuttle and flies out.  
  
"I suppose it's worth a try." Wufei said and jets off  
  
"Was it right to let him us Zero.?" Sally asked  
  
"Zero is the basis of all Gundams. he has a right to try it out."  
  
Wufei dashed left and right avoiding most of the shots.  
  
"Come on. Show me. Show me all your power!" He popped out gattling guns and destroyed several suits.  
  
He dashed forward and took out a beam saber and chopped away at one suit after another. Then stabbed one.  
  
"The path I have chosen is right. " He drags the saber sideways and siced the Virgo in half. Then he charges to another group.If you say it isn't, try to change me with all your might!"  
  
He fires the buster rifle many times and blew up a lot more.  
  
Then, he had a vision from the ZERO system, and it foretold him that he was going to be shot in the back. Then he flies around and avoid combat,  
  
"This is wrong," he said" I can fight on my own! I'll fight to the death on my own!"  
  
He aims the buster rigle at another enemy and sees Trieze.  
  
"Trieze?!" He gets flash backs of him defeated by Trieze, then he sees another Wing Zero that was piloted by Zechs," Zechs!?"  
  
He fire the rifle at Zechs's face and destoryed the Virgo.he attacks and destroys the rest with full fury.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Dante himself, with Zechs approval, makes a speech at the Libra's main hanger.  
  
"To the people of humanity...I speak to you as myself with my own will...my name is Dante Fanel... The Earth World Nation says that unity brings peace. I didn't think I would hear such sophistry from Trieze. I suppose you have forgotten, that there was once an orginization once called the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Did that idiotic orginization stop war and bring peace? No! Definitely no! Under the banner of justice and peace the Alliance conquered Earth and the colonies with their armies. The indications of war are no longer about the unifying the nations. It is a problem that results in the very being of humanity. From the moment mankind has stood on Earth, there has been fightings. The fight between the people became the fight between nations and we have come through thousands of years of history stained with blood. This is because it is in our instincts to fight."  
  
On the Peacemillion, Jacen watches his brother as well as everyone all over the world and the colonies. Everyone was bafflied at the person that looked and sound so much like Jacen, but with opposite ideals.  
  
"Brother, you are not wrong." Jacen said  
  
Dante continues-  
  
"Then, must we give up? That is not so, Beacuse there are people who can overcome such instincts."  
  
Back with Wufei, he fights and destroys mostly all the Virgos in the area.  
  
"No, My desire is a duel!" he shouted at the ZERO system,  
  
Back in the shuttle, Heero and Sally watches the speech that Dante makes as well.  
  
"Jacen's brother?" Heero asked  
  
"I believe you already know," Dante continues,"Yes, the colonies are the new humans who have controlled their instincts and made peace possible. The colony citizens have lived in this harsh enviroment called Space. They know how meaningless it is to kill each other. "  
  
Outside, Wufei finish off the last of the White Fang troops.  
  
"Is..is this my future...?" he asked ZERO, he then sees Duo, Quartre, Trowa, Heero and all of the Federation Gundam pilots, and he understood," My path..is my path to be the same as theirs...?"  
  
"I hope you understand. The colonies do not fight just because they can barely live in Space. Then why have we stood up? It is because the old humans on their stable Earth want war. They want to conquer us! It has been over 200 years since humans ventured into Space. It is now time to put an end to the history of war? For that, we must eradicate the origin of all wars...Earth."  
  
  
  
Back with Wufei, he now realize what must he do.  
  
"My enemy is Milliardo Peacecraft and Trieze Khushrenada. I'll defeat them.That is my justice."  
  
"Of course we do not intend to kill unnecessarily." Dante continues. Sally and Heero talks about it.  
  
"Seems like we'll have to fight him. At least we have a higher opinion of the human race."  
  
"Taking this into account, we notify the World Nation leader Trieze Khushrenada once again. Our demand is to eliminate Earth from Space. If you do not accept, we will have to start this final war of mankind. This war shall end...one way or another..."  
  
That ended his speech, but he didn't get an applaud or cheer from his own side......  
  
Wufei gets back into the shuttle.  
  
"You were quick." Heero said  
  
"Zero showed me something intersting. "  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I've decided to fight with you. Seems likethe quickest way to defeat Zechs and Trieze. "  
  
"Wufei," Sally said  
  
At the Libra, it redies to launch, Zechs sits in his chair on the bridge.  
  
"Prepare Libra for take off." Zechs said  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dante enters the room.  
  
"Nice speech Dante," I can see how you are like your brother..." Zechs said and Dante smiled  
  
"-Unidentified shuttle, sir. What should we do?" but Zechs seem to be calm about it. Then an image of Dorothy appeared  
  
"This is Dorothy Catalonia. It has been a long time Milliardo Peacecraft. You and Trieze often visited me when I was little."  
  
".......shoot it down," Zechs said  
  
Dante smiled a bit  
  
"That is a Romefeller shuttle, shoot it down."  
  
"...right,"   
  
All the beam cannons readied themselves.  
  
"Once there was a man with 2 names," Dorothy started," He was the heir to a peaceful nation, but for revenge of having his country destroyed...he put on a mask, changed his name, and became a legendary hero of a certain army. Now he says he would purge mankind. I wonder why he came to do such a thing? Is his actions based on the complete peace princple? Or is it the instinct of a hero? "  
  
"Locked on target."  
  
"Perhaps he doesn't really like peace. Perhaps he hate shis sister who had taken after their father's ideal. but nobody knows the truth. I want to be be your side. I want to engrave this war in my memory. After all, thisis going to be the last war. "  
  
"...Very well. Show Dorothy in."  
  
"Thank you very much Milliardo, I will never leave your side. " her shuttle goes into the huge battleship.  
  
Far off in the distinct, Relena's shuttle gets closer to the Libra.  
  
"I am the only one who can stop brother," Relena said,  
  
  
  
Zechs joined White Fang in order to put an end to mankind's history oif war...but noone knew his true intentions behind this. Noin, Relena, Heero and the other Gundam pilots...were to be shocked at the single strike of determnation that could only see as a foolishness..........  
  
The Peacemillion was escorted by the Ra Cailum battle group of 10 ships. Jacen waits in the Peacemillion for who he knows will come. Then they did.  
  
"Something is approaching from behind. " a Peacemillion personnel said  
  
"What? " Noin said  
  
"It appears to be a shuttle of some sort. "  
  
"The enemy? "  
  
"No, they would have opened fire by now? "  
  
"To the approaching shuttle, this is the Peacemillion. Please identify yourselves. "  
  
"I thought you might be there, Noin. " Sally said  
  
"Sally?!"  
  
"I've brought some powerful allies with me. May I have permission to dock? "  
  
Then shuttle enters the hanger of the Peacemillion. Heero and Wufei walks out to see Quartre, Duo, and Trowa.   
  
"Heero! Wufei! "Quartre said floating toward them.  
  
"It's amazing that you made it here without being shot down. " Duo said  
  
"I'll be under your care for a short while. " Wufei said  
  
"Aaah. That's no problem. I'm happy that you came. " Quartre then turns around and looks up at a catwalk up high over them," I like you guys to meet someone. I think you'll be very surprised."  
  
They looked up and see...  
  
"Jacen?...." Heero said," You're alive. But you self-destructed your suit and you were in it."  
  
Jacen jumps off the walkway and flies down toward them.  
  
"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, my friend" Jacen said as he landed.  
  
Sally and Noin are down on the floor watching the 6 boys.  
  
"It appears that this war is going to be painful. " Sally said  
  
"War is always painful. Sally... I'm so weak now, I may come to rely heavily on you. "  
  
"Surely not on me... Those children have cut through their own indecision and found their paths. If we work with them, surely we will create a proper future. "  
  
"Yeah, You're right. "  
  
Duo stares at Wing Zero.  
  
"You just had to bring that nuisance? A normal person has no business piloting that thing." Duo said  
  
"I'm not telling you to pilot it. "  
  
"If you've piloted it... then- "  
  
"I can use it. The experience with I've had with the Epyon, which uses the same system, is of some use. "  
  
"E-Epyon?! The suit Zechs pilots?! What the hell have you been doing? "  
  
Duo slumps down in defeat. He might as well be talking to a statue. He turns around and walks away.   
  
"Whatever.... I forgot. You're not a normal human being."  
  
"We'll split the job into two teams. I'll supervise the work on Altron. " Howard said  
  
"My... gundam." Trowa said  
  
"Trowa! We'll have your suit convered for space in no time. "  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"Even if you can relearn to pilot, you'll only be a target for the enemy." Wufei said who has been silently watching from behind," You have no business returning to the battlefield. "  
  
"You may be right. "  
  
Elsewhere, Taurus units head towards an L-3 Colony.   
  
Inside, Cathrine pets a lion.  
  
"There there.... With Trowa gone, you must be lonely. "  
  
"Cathrine! " The ringmaster said  
  
"Yes? "  
  
"About this next event-" then the animals go insane.   
  
"Boss... What- "  
  
Then, Tauruses come to land in the city.   
  
"Behave yourselves!" A taurus pilot said," We, the space arms of OZ are now occupying this colony. "  
  
"How dare they," Cathrine said  
  
The fall of the moon base and the space fortress, Barge, were deadly blows to OZ. They who had reigned over everything, with White Fang attack and the growing hostility of the colonists, found themselves falling into complete isolation with n o way to protect themselves.   
  
.   
  
"To the White Fang. We, the OZ space forces, now occupy L-3's C421 Colony. We demand that you return that what you took from us by force - the Libra. If you refuse, we cannot guarantee the safety of these colonists"  
  
Back in the Peacemillion,  
  
"They've gotten indiscriminate." Duo said  
  
"This is the result of their failure to prepare a place to run to, the White Fangs have them cornered." Jacen said  
  
"After all....That's the only thing weaklings who rely on Mobile Dolls can manage. " Wongfei said  
  
"What will the White Fangs do, I wonder? " Sally asked  
  
"The White Fangs are an assortment of weaklings as well. But Zechs won't bend to their demands. The colonists will be abandoned." Jacen said leaning against the doorway.  
  
"A sacrifice in the name of victory? Still, can this even be called a battle? "  
  
"I'm not surprised that O.Z. would do such a thing, but I don't think Trieze would agree with this." Heero said as he walked in.  
  
Meanwhile at the Libra.  
  
"Damn you OZ! How cowardly can you get? " Quinze said  
  
"We can't abandon them! "a guy said  
  
"But we can't just hand over this ship! " another said  
  
Laughter interrupts the argument.   
  
"It means we're one step closer to victory. Right.... Milliardo?"  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Dorothy? "  
  
"They chose to act foolishly and take hostages. The colonists will surely direct their anger towards OZ. "  
  
"But to abandon them..."  
  
"Direct the Libra towards C421. We'll be firing in addition to the course change. Notify all those involved. " Zechs said  
  
"Roger... "  
  
"Commander Milliardo! If we use the array on OZ, we'll annhilate the colony as well! "  
  
"This is war." Dante said as he walked into the room," You must be prepared to sacrifice anything for victory. "  
  
"But- "  
  
"For their precious sacrifice, the deaths of these people will be remembered for a long time. Oh... How beautiful! " Dorothy finished   
  
On the Peacemillion.  
  
"The Libra's changed course and is now heading towards the colony that OZ is occupying." Sally said  
  
"Only changed its course? They must be planning to used their main array." Heero said  
  
"Are they going to eradicate the colony as well? They would! " Duo said  
  
"That can't be, Zechs isn't like that. " Noin said  
  
"I can understand your desire to believe in him, but he IS the leader of the White Fangs. " Quartre said  
  
"Still...."  
  
Trowa stands up in surprise as he sees Cathrine in the crowd.   
  
In the hanger Howard works on the refitting of Heavyarms, and appears to be giving it a new paint job of the color blue.  
  
"We can put off the vernier adjustments. We need to overhaul the powerpacks first" The he noticed Trowa, all suited up.  
  
Trowa sees that his it is still undergoing repairs and can't use it.  
  
"That won't work. "  
  
"Trowa... What's up? " Howard said, but Trowa flew past him."Hey! Trowa! What are you up to? "  
  
Trowa gets into Wing Zero.  
  
"Wait, Trowa! " Wing Zero starts up, and Trowa jets out.  
  
"What the hell is he doing? "Duo said and then they took notice that Jacen himself flew out to join Trowa," O great, now he's going, too"  
  
"Let's go after him. Wing Zero is too dangerous for Trowa in his current state."  
  
"Yeah," Quatre and Duo float out, past Wufei.   
  
"You're awfully calm. Shouldn't you show at least a little concern for your comrade. " Sally said  
  
"There's no point in interveneing in this battle. And so long as Nataku is unable to move, I'm powerless. "  
  
Quatre and Duo in a shuttle, chase after Trowa.   
  
"Zero and Jacen's new suit should be able to wipe out the remaining OZ Mobile Dolls. There's no problem. "  
  
"But if the Libra should chose to fire? " Sally said  
  
"We aren't going to be the ones to stop it. "  
  
"Heero... Then- "  
  
Meanwhile at the Romefeller headquarters.  
  
"Rejoice, your excellency, we will recover the Libra. And then we'll dispatch- " Trieze ended the transmittion and walks toward his window and stare out at the city.   
  
"Is it all right to leave it like that? " an aide said  
  
"I'm away for just a short while and OZ changes like this? "  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"I do not give them permission to use the name of OZ, this time. Tell them thusly. "  
  
At the colony, the O.Z. troops were surprised at Trieze's respond to what they were doing.  
  
"Excommunicated?! What do you mean? We're doing this for his excellency! Why? Why won't he accept what we're doing? Does he mean to let the White Fangs gain control of space? "  
  
"This is terrible! Gundams! 2 Gundams has appeared!"   
  
Outside, Trowa and Jacen fought the O.Z. Mobile Doll Taurus, but the Taurus's were no match for Zero, and certainly no match for Jacen. A Taurus tried to shoot at Jacen's back, but, the ZERO system in his suit allowed him to predict it, and he dodged the shot easily, and turned around to shoot his blaster. Then, combining his swords together and dices up a lot more suits.  
  
Trowa is beginning to fall under the Zero System's spell.   
  
"Please be all right sister.... "  
  
In the Colony, the colonists are being herded.   
  
"Get in line! Make the line straight! " one O.Z. soldier said  
  
"That's going on outside? " One talked to another.  
  
"They're being done in by Gundams, I hear. "  
  
Catherine hears the conversation about Gundams.  
  
"Gundams?"   
  
"What about them? " the ringmaster said  
  
"I don't know. But I'm tired of this. We just want to live in peace. "  
  
"You! What are you talking about? We told you no talking! "  
  
"Your bluff's not working! "  
  
"What?! "  
  
The ringmaster gets in front of Cathrine, taking the blow of the O.Z. soldier's rifle.  
  
"Sir!"Cathrine runs to his side, supporting him. " What are you doing?! "  
  
"That's enough Cathrine. Just do as they say. "  
  
"Sir.This is wrong! Trying to achieve everything through force! "  
  
"That's right, it IS wrong. But no one will set things to rights. Because they want to live.... But he's different... Trowa is risking his life to pursue what he thinks is right. If he wasn't he wouldn't be taking on the danger of piloting a Gundam. "  
  
Outside the colony, Trowa and Jacen fights the oncoming hoard of suits, and seems to be unstoppable.  
  
"Why? Why has a gundam appeared? " An O.Z. pilot said,"Have they joined hands with the White Fangs? "  
  
He points his gun at the colony.  
  
"Then they're abandoning the colony. I hope you regret this! This is your fault. This is your answer! " The a buster shot came from both Trowa and Jacen and instantly erased the suit.  
  
The Taurus blows up. Trowa seems to be losing it, while Jacen asimmilates everything he suit is sending into his mind.  
  
"I can see everything.... come on, come on, try and stop me!" Jacen shouted, and he slashed at another suit, and then shot at several more.  
  
"My sister.... I must save her.... "Trowa said, then, the Zero System takes control.   
  
"Trowa! "Trowa hears Catherine's voice,  
  
His vision consists of her turning into a MD and then the MD becoming her as he blows it away. He goes bezerk when he thinks he's killing her. One Taurus gets ready to shoot him. Trowa aims at it, not realising there's a colony behind that suit.   
  
"Trowa!" Jacen shouted, trying to help him," Calm down, don't let the ZERO system get to your head. Trowa!!"  
  
Trowa ignores him and then gets a lock on one last Tarus and readies to fire. His eyes, were becoming all calm, he was becoming what Quartre was.  
  
"Don't, Trowa! " Quartre shouted, and fired his gun at the last Taurus," Snap out of it Trowa! There are people you want to protect there! You're the one who corrected the errors of my ways! Are you going to repeat those same mistakes?! Don't let the Zero System control you! You're not that weak! "  
  
Trowa snaps out of it.  
  
"People... I... want to... protect? "  
  
He doubles over, clutching his head. He has a vision of Heerowhen he was wounded and he helped him, Cathrine when she slapped him for trying to commit suicide, and Quatre about when the first time they've met.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa! Are you all right?! Trowa!? "  
  
"That's right, Quatre.... " said a bit shakily. Trowa slowly grips the controls. " There are people we want to protect.... Let's go, Catherine is waiting."  
  
Inside the colony, the O.Z. troops were surprised at what justed happened.  
  
"What? The Taurus units have been completely destroyed? Then we'll use the colonists as hostages until we get out. Use extreme caution while moving the Tauruses to the outer hatch. "  
  
Then, a Taurus falls apart with a loud thud.   
  
"What the?!"They run out of the mobile command center.  
  
The remaining Taurus units look fine and then fall apart. When the smoke clears.... Deathscythe is there.   
  
"A Gundam!? When-?! "The beam scythe is pointed at them.   
  
"Sorry. But sneaking in without notice happens to be my specialty. "Duo said"This is it. We won't let you hurt the colonies any more. "  
  
Outside, Jacen realizes that the Libra's main array is almost done charging, and he heads toward it.  
  
"Main array charge is complete. We can fire at any time. "  
  
"Wait! There's a civillian shuttle at 1 o'clock! "  
  
"What?!"  
  
Relena appears on the screen.  
  
"Brother... this is Relena. "  
  
"Just as I'd suspected. Here you are... but you're too late." Dorothy said thinking.  
  
"What you're doing is wrong. "  
  
"Pull back, Relena. " Zechs said  
  
"No, I won't "  
  
"Your shuttle is no obstacle for the main array. You'll die for naught. "  
  
"I don't care. But let me say this. Using all this force to conquer people... Aren't you ashamed to use the Peacecraft name? " Her shuttle stops right in front of the huge cannon's path.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? "  
  
"Brother! "  
  
"Fire the array. Begin the countdown."  
  
Back at the Peacemillion.  
  
"We've liberated the colony! Tell the White Fangs to stop their attack! " Duo's voice said from the comm.  
  
"No need to... What you did was for nothing. " Wufei said  
  
"What!?" Then Jacen's voice appeared on the comm.  
  
"The Libra was never targetting the colony. " Jacen said  
  
"Then...where....? You can't be serious! "   
  
Back at Libra.   
  
"Ten seconds...."  
  
"Brother! Why are you attacking the colonies?! God won't forgive this act! Open your eyes!"  
  
"My eyes are open. "  
  
"3.... 2.... 1... 0 "  
  
The array display centers on a round sphere.   
  
"Brother! "  
  
"Fire...."  
  
A beam of white light flew toward the shuttle, and straight into Relena's shuttle. Her craft was not fast enough to avoid the beam. The Jacen's suit flew out of nowhere and pushed it aside, but as he did he himself was in the path of the beam and got engulfed in the shot.  
  
"Jacen!" Relena shouted  
  
".....brother..." Dante said  
  
Jacen's suit went under heavy fire and he shielded himself from the onslaught, but hecouldn't take much more.The huge beam then bypass the colony.  
  
"They missed." Sally said  
  
"Was that a warning shot? " Noin said  
  
"No... nothing like that. " Heero said"The Libra targetted the Earth. "  
  
The white beam hit the Earth and then stopped. But, Jacen's suit was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Now they've done it. "Duo said  
  
"Are we truely powerless? " Quartre said  
  
"Perhaps." Trowa said.  
  
"I...wonder was Jacen killed this time?" Duo asked  
  
"Well, if he didn't die at Sanc, I doubt he'll be truely dead...or if he can ever truely die from anything," Quartre said  
  
Catherine run towards gundam then pausing.  
  
"I believe in you. Don't let this miserable war continue any longer. And somehow... create a world of peace. "  
  
Back at the Libra.  
  
"Incredible! People must now tremble at the sight of this power we posess. The test of the main array was a great success! " Dorothy said  
  
"This was not a test. It's a challenge issued to Treize. "  
  
"Yes, of course. "  
  
"The main arrays's regulator circuit appears to have overloaded." Dante said," We're currently compensating."  
  
"Hurry. The enemy will come soon. "  
  
"The enemy? And that would be? " Quinze said  
  
"The greatest and most fearsome nuisance in this universe. The gundams. "  
  
Relena's shuttle continues to fly toward the Libra, and far off, an object flies toward Earth. It was black from the brightness of the Earth's glow.  
  
  
  
To be continued.........................................  
  
~A blood feud~  
  
This war was started by disagreements between people, but it was more than that. This war began as a war of families. If you observed the history of this never ending conflict and the people involved it would make sense. House Fanel was one of the main reasons that this war started. It was the rebels, and then there is the trators of the House that spread out and changed sides. Jacen is in fact related to Trieze but only as a distant cousin with very little blood Fanel blood in him, but enough to consider him a part of the House. Trieze is related to Dermail, and it is House Fanel against the Romefellers. Then, after the fall of House Fanel, those who had survived started rebel groups and so on. Jacen himself was respoisible for many things that made the Alliance and OZ, such as better Mobile Suit varations, the Mobile Dolls, etc. Jacen made the conflict worse so that he can accomplish a personal vendetta. And now we have Jacen's side vs Dante's side. It is clash of between two of the same kind. 


	13. Episode XIII

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode XIII  
  
Intro  
  
Treize Khushrenda returned to the Romefeller Foundation...and appointed himself as the representive of the World Nation and unified armed forces on Earth, which includes the Federation as well. In Space, the revolutionary group, White Fang, and Zeon, had completed the space warship Libra. Their leaders, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Dante Fanel, demanded the elimination of Earth and started a full on war against Trieze's World Nation Army, and Jacen Fanel's Federation forces.   
  
After Colony 195, Gundam pilots were fighting on their own without joining any forces. The greatest war was about to start in front of their eyes.   
  
We see Zechs on the Libra bridge, and he gets up off his chair,  
  
  
  
"Hurry up then, the enemy will be here soon." He said  
  
"Enemy? Who do you mean?" Quinze asked  
  
"The most troublesome and feared enemy in Space," Dante said,"...Gundams."  
  
The Dragon of Heaven   
  
The angel of death has been abroad throughout the land: you may almost hear the beating of his wings................  
  
~John Bright  
  
Far off near the L1 area, the main Federation fleet prepares to chase after the Libra.  
  
Following just outside the Federation fleet's sensor range, a modified Zamouth Gar class flagship, the Neith, used it passive long range sensors to keep an eye on the Federation fleet. This was possible only due to the extended range of its passive sensor systems.  
  
In the bridge of the Neith, Kai entered to check up on the current position. The bridge crew rises up as he and Joyce enters the room.  
  
"What's up, Kai?" a crewmember said. Although they operated in a relaxed, non-official environment, Kai was generally accepted as the leader.  
  
"Just coming in for a SitRep."   
  
He walked up to a holographic 3D projection that encompassed everything that the sensors could pick up, and looked up at it.  
  
"What's the position of the Federation fleet?"  
  
"They're stationed near the colony, Avalon. We are still far out enough so that they shouldn't be able to see us, but we can barely see them, also. According to the communications that we're able to intercept, the Libra appears to be preparing to move toward the Earth."  
  
"Wait a minute…I got something else here. The Federation fleet, it's about to move out. I just intercepted a transmission ordering the fleet to intercept the Libra."  
  
"Then, by all means, follow them. But as before, make sure they don't see us. I think you all know what kind of mess that would make…"  
  
"I got it. Just leave it to us."  
  
Kai left the bridge and headed towards his quarters. Joyce looked at him and watched as he left.  
  
In his darkened quarters, Kai looked out the window at the Earth, a magnificent yet fragile blue orb floating in the depths of a darkness speckled with lights.  
  
"The people have no idea about what is about to come down on them…" Kai thought."The indiscriminate wrath of the Libra…a manifestation of mankind's contempt for life…"   
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai turned, surprised. He had not heard her come in.  
  
"Yes...Helena?"   
  
"Huh? Hele…oh, wait…right. We're not in the Federation anymore. I got so used to being called 'Joyce'…"  
  
Kai smiled and said,   
  
"Well, personally, I like Helena a lot better. After all, that was what I called you ever since we were kids.  
  
"...Elle…"  
  
'Elle' was the nickname that Kai had started to call her when they were just kids, and at first she had hated it. Now, however, it had become a form of endearment.  
  
"I haven't…you haven't called me that in a while…"  
  
"I'm sorry…we didn't.…we couldn't afford a slip up when we were…we had a lot more things to worry about when we were in the Federation…There were more important things to…"  
  
"Fuck." Kai thought and gave himself a mental note to slap himself later."Goddamn it…I've known her for as long as I can remember…Why is talking to her about this so hard? Whatever happened to the calm and collected Newtype known to all as either the Crimson Knight or the Red Demon? And I thought I understood human psychology…"  
  
Helena turned her eyes to the side a bit, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Kai…it's OK…it's not your fault."  
  
"…"  
  
Kai had forgotten for a minute that Helena was a Newtype, too. She could sense his thoughts and his moods, as well as his feelings. He tried to get a sense of what she was thinking now, but he got nothing…  
  
Was Helena trying to block him out? Why? And…how? If she could prevent him from even getting an idea of her thoughts then she was a very powerful Newtype…something that Kai had noticed right from the beginning.  
  
Kai walked up to her and lifted her chin gently. As he looked into her soft brown eyes, he stroked her cheek lightly.  
  
"Elle…I'm not very good at this sort of thing…But…that's OK…"  
  
She looked back into his eyes, searching. She didn't need to ask she already knew what he was going to say, but Kai felt that he had to say it anyway.  
  
"You know how I feel…I…I'm not good at expressing my emotions…I'm sorry if I've…"  
  
"It's OK, Kai…I understand. You don't need to explain…and your right…I do know…"  
  
With that, she gave one last look before she left the room. Even then, as Kai watched her leave, he remembered that last look. It was a hardened look, one that all warriors gained in time. She didn't reveal anything to him…but why?  
  
"Well, Newtype or not," Kai thought," I guess I know as much about women as any other guy…"  
  
At the Libra, Relena walks into the bridge and was escorted by Dorothy.  
  
"This way Miss Relena,"  
  
Relena looks around and sees the back of her brother's head.  
  
"The Earth looks so beautiful when you look at it from space." he said, "The people on land do not understand its true beauty."  
  
"Are you saying all humans should move into Space?" Relena said as she floats right next to him.  
  
"If they don't want to they don't have to. But I can't leave those who jeopardize the peace in Space, on Earth. "  
  
"That's why you're using force to complete your goals? It's time Earth and Space put their arms down."  
  
"We have not reached that ideal time yet. For that ideal, Space must lecture Earth. With this Libra. "  
  
"No, you are wrong."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I am Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Relena..." Zechs gets up and jumps down from his seat and embraces Relena. "You've grown strong, Relena. But that strength is no longer necessary. I want you to stay kind and Gentle..."  
  
"Do these kind arms that hold me belong to my brother Milliardo?" Relena said looking down at Zechs's arms," or are they the blood stained hands of Zechs Marquise?"  
  
"If you want to return to Earth I won't stop you." Zechs said letting go of Relena," If you stay in Space I'll have a residence arranged for you."  
  
"No, I will stay here, until you change your mind."  
  
"Dorothy, take Relena to the officer's quarters."  
  
"Yes," Dorothy jumps in front of Relena.  
  
"Let's go Miss Relena. Perhaps you'll be able to talk more after you rest a little."  
  
"Very well, if you please."  
  
"This way,"  
  
The two leaves the room, and Zechs looks down with a slightly shamed look on his face. Quinze hovers in front of him.  
  
"Do you think that I am too soft?" Zechs asked Quinze  
  
"If you had nothing left to protect...we would not have asked you to become the leader of Space."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
  
  
Far off, the Ra Cailum battle group of 25 ships sails with the Peacemillion. In the Ra Cailum gym, Jacen was training in there, alone. He was practicing with his sword techniques. He spun around several times, and preformed graceful jumps and slashes. He is an excellent sword fighter, that is why he is able to control the Excalibur unlike any other pilot. He is born with the abilities to learn and adapt quickly in every situation. He is of course a Perfect Soldier. Though he is an outstanding marksman, he perfers to use the old fashin way of fighting, which is with the body, close combat, and even a little of physic powers.  
  
Then, unnoticed to Jacen, someone walks into the room and creped up to him. Jacen slashed up and down, then left and right, until finally he seemed to noticed that he was being watched from behind and turned spun around and horizontally slash at the figure, and stopped with his sword at the figure's neck. It was Lara. Though anyone that would get that close to a sharp blade would be frightened a bit or move out of the way if they saw it coming, but Lara didn't flinch nor showed any signs of being scared by it.  
  
"Lara..." Jacen said, then turns around facing away from her, and sheathed his sword, "...sorry"  
  
"That's alright, I know that you can control yourself," she then embraced him and put her head over his left shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
"This is not the time nor place for this," Jacen said closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm just checking to see if you are you. After that last battle with your brother, you seemed changed."  
  
Flashback  
  
Dante flies away from Jacen.  
  
"We'll meet again...brother...." Dante said as he flew away,  
  
"He'll never be able to kill me. It takes a true human to kill a monster. Only humans can hope to kill a monster, and that creature is neither man nor monster...." Jacen laughs sinisterly  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jacen turned around and looks at Lara in the eye,  
  
"I don't want you to lose yourself like that again."  
  
"I'll always be that same boy you met 4 years ago." he smiles, then goes in closer and gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
  
In the hanger area, David and Carl add on the finishing touches to the rebuilt Excalibur, which David calls it the Pendragon  
  
"You sure it's wise to rush with adding the ZERO system to your new suit, we need more time." Carl said worried.  
  
Since the hanger has no artificial gravity, David floats up to the head of his new suit.  
  
"Tell that to Dante and his Zeon forces." David said  
  
In the Peacemillion, everyone discusses about the subject.  
  
"So what now?" Howard said,  
  
"We hit the Libra. That's all." Wufei said  
  
"Will that end it?" Noin said  
  
"No it won't," Quatre, said," Earth is preparing to send Trieze's army into space. The colonies will counter attack. "  
  
"We can't hit the Libra as it is." Duo said," I agree to hit it."  
  
"Can we.... defeat it?" Trowa said  
  
"Are you going to make an enemy of Zechs?" Noin asked  
  
"Are you suggesting he's a ally?" Duo said  
  
"That's...."  
  
"Heero, what's your opinion?"  
  
"Zechs is the enemy. He thinks that of us too."   
  
Then an alarm sounded.  
  
"Howard, Mobile suit transport ships approaching!" someone said," It's the White Fang and Zeon troops."  
  
"Dear me, they've taken the first move," Duo said  
  
"What about Heavyarms?" Trowa asked  
  
"Done...and Altron, too. The Federation engineers help us to customized them according to Jacen's specifications." Heavyarms was now Heavyarms in Endless Waltz, with a new blue paint job and two double gattling guns, and much more missiles, and with four chest guns. Altron now the way it is in Endless Waltz as well, but with some differences. It still has the back fins the original did, and it still had the tail beam gun thing as well.  
  
"Then, let's go," Wufei said and moved out.  
  
"Come on Heero," Duo said to Heero, but Heero refused to move.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not getting Wing Zero into this battle."  
  
"Why's that Heero?"  
  
"I've got other business to do."  
  
Outside, there were many transport ships and some Zeon warships as well, and they launched all their ships.  
  
The Federation fleet launches all their suits as well. Jacen leads the group.  
  
"I want group 1 to flank left, group 2 flank right, Federation Gundams follow me," Jacen ordered. He then sees David in the original rebuilt Excalibur." David, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What are you doing in that suit?"   
  
"Since you're not using this suit anymore, I didn't think that you'd mind."  
  
".... I see,"   
  
They dashed toward the dolls and attacked them. So did the Gundams.  
  
"They've got so many of them," Duo said  
  
"It's proof that they fear us." Wufei said, he jets off, followed by Duo  
  
"Wait! Wufei, there's more troops. " Quatre said  
  
"Above!" Duo said and they broke up from formation." Leave the other troops to me!"  
  
"There's a third group." Trowa said and thrusted toward them." I'll leave the main one to you."  
  
Noin flanks behind Quatre in Mercuious  
  
"Wait! It's a disadvantage to fight separately, against those numbers " But no one heard her, "No use telling those who are used to fighting on their own."  
  
She jets forward to join Jacen's group.  
  
Jacen's forces laid heavy fire on the Virgos and Zeon units, but the Virgos were defending the Zeon suits, and the Zeon attacked from behind them, giving them the advantage of defense. However, their defense did not hold for long when Jacen charged up to them and slaughter them all.  
  
Some Virgos clustered together and formed a powerful shield. Wufei tried to fire his cannon at them, but to no avail, the beams were absorbed.  
  
"Damn it!" Wufei shouted and was blasted backward, but then regained his bearings and fried the Virgos with his flamethrowers.  
  
Noin and Quatre tried to shoot down some Virgos with their beam rifles, but the Virgos' shields were too powerful.  
  
"The Mobile Dolls have some sort of strategy programmed in them." Noin said  
  
Trowa tried to shoot at them with his right arm double gattling guns, but the Dolls avoided his shots, and he then tried to shoot some more suits on the other side of his suit, but he also missed.  
  
"So, they're not going to be like before, eh" he said  
  
Duo screamed as he chopped up a Virgo and spun around to destroy five more, but was then shot from behind. Quatre used his shotels and chopped another one, but was also being hit by the overwhelming number of suits.  
  
Carl flew in and chopped up a few with his beam axe, and Jerry grappled some more suits with his claws. David charged up his new buster saber and fired at the group of Zeon warships and destroyed about three ships. Jacen dashed left and right and dodged all of the enemy attacks, then dashing past a few and destroying them before they can turn and look. He then took out his buster cannon and shot blobs of pure energy at the groups of Virgos and the shots went right through their shields.  
  
Back at the Peacemillion, Howard talks about the situation.  
  
"The Gundams are having a hard time with the enemy," a crewmember said  
  
"The Mobile Dolls have the Gundams as their prime target."  
  
"But we can't even fire to back them up like this, there is too much of a risk that we will hit the Gundams in that cluster of moving objects, we can't risk damaging them any further."  
  
"I know that!" Howard said and then thought," Heero, what on Earth are you up too..."  
  
In the hanger, Heero takes out some chips from his cockpit system.   
  
"It was a matter of time before Zechs would employ strategy to the Mobile Dolls," Heero said   
  
While Heero was doing that, his suit was also being customized by Jacen's technicians. Very soon it will be Wing Zero Custom.  
  
Outside, that battle still rages. Quatre shot down several Virgos with his Vulcan's, and then shot his Uzi at the rest, and then went back to back to Noin, who puts a shield around the two of them and they both fired.  
  
"Miss Noin, is it possible to control Mobile Dolls this precisely?" Quatre asked  
  
"Not normally, Zechs must have devised a new system."   
  
Wongfei whip lashed one of its chain blades at a Doll and stabbed right through it.  
  
"I'm not having some puppet take the better of me!" Wongfei said  
  
Trowa tries to shoot at another Mobile Doll, but it by passed his shots, and shot a large beam cannon that blew off his suit's right arm, and he was flung back by the force of the blast, but was caught by Duo.  
  
"Trowa, are you OK?!" Duo asked  
  
"Thanks Duo, We're almost there. Let's get them!"  
  
They both split up again to finish off the rest.  
  
At the Libra, Dorothy walked into Relena's room.  
  
"Have you found a way to coax Milliardo?" Dorothy asked  
  
"What do you mean coax? I will reason with him."   
  
"He won't be persuaded. Milliardo really intends to eliminate Earth."  
  
"There is no way that brother is truly thinking of starting a war."  
  
"There will be a war. Just as Jacen said." Relena gets up  
  
"I won't let it start."  
  
"But how?" Dorothy then jumps up and starts to float away.  
  
"That is...."  
  
"This is it!" Dorothy holds up her gun and lends it toward Relena, "This is the only way to stop Milliardo. You can do it, Miss Relena... is it to stop war. "  
  
"No Dorothy, I can't do that. "  
  
"Because you can't shoot your own brother? Because it is against your complete peace ideal? Whichever it is, you are unable to do anything...and it is because you are Relena Peacecraft. You're all tied up in your ideals."  
  
"That's not right Dorothy. I don't think assassination can bring peace to the people."  
  
"Well, that's just too bad. " She head out and closes the door and it locks Relena in.  
  
"What? Dorothy," Relena slams at the door demanding to be let out," Dorothy? Dorothy, let me out!"  
  
"Please stay in there until everything is over Miss Relena."  
  
In the Bridge, Dante reports to Zechs on the subject of the attack they have made against the Gundams.  
  
"We have a report that the Mobile Doll troops sent to the Peacemillion...have been annihilated." Dante said  
  
"That's fine, I didn't think they would fall just because I put a strategy program in the Dolls."  
  
"Then, why did we sent them," Quinze asked  
  
"We've waged a dissipation battle against them." Dante explained," Even Gundam pilots have a limit. but Mobile Dolls are different. The only REAL problem with the Gundams is Jacen....he never gets tired..."  
  
"I see....."  
  
Zechs then gets up.  
  
"As soon as the Libra is ready to take off, set a course toward Earth."  
  
'Yes, sir."  
  
Back on Earth, on a secret installation that used to be an OZ base, technicians scurried to finish launch preparations and finish final checks on a mobile suit covered by tarps. Two regular workmen sat by as they watched the frantic activity of the technicians and mechanics. They were only to bring several parts to the hangar form storage, and now they were on their break.  
  
"What do ya think all the hubbub is about? Last coupla days around here have been crazy. I know they've working on that suit for a while, but why all this now?"  
  
"Well, it's supposed to be a new model or something. I heard some rumors about some kind of new gizmos on this thing. What do ya think of that?"  
  
The other workman looked up at the immense warmachine.  
  
"Well, I dunno about that, but I'm betting it's got something to do with the White Fang and the Zeon and all that. You hear bout that? I heard they got some kinda new crazy super weapon…"  
  
"First I've heard of it. Probably just a rumor. But things will quiet down soon. You know the stuff we brought in, those were the last pieces of equipment they needed. They're just about done, I think…"  
  
"Well then I guess we should be honored, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I don' really care. I just hope it's soon. I wanna get back home to my wife and get some rest. This whole time when they were going nuts over that tin can over there I've gotten no rest at all. Even at night there's noise and stuff all the time…"  
  
Suddenly, a large sounded throughout the hangar. It was a signal for everyone that they needed to be finished with whatever work they were doing on the MS as soon as possible.   
  
Like ants, the technicians performed the final checks like they were possessed, climbing al over the suit and then leaving.   
  
A guy in a pilot suit then approached the cockpit of the MS. The flight suit he was wearing was mostly black. He had dark brown eyes and spiky, jet-black hair that was cut close to his scalp. He approached an officer that guarded the cockpit. The pilot handed him some identification papers and the guard nodded, stepping out of his way.  
  
"You're clear, sir. The MSN-18 Krieger…it's all yours, Lieutenant Stan Lee Chiu.  
  
Back at the battlefield, the Gundams, and the Federation group, destroyed the entire Mobile Doll attack group, but it left them drained.  
  
"Shit, that was quite a job there," Duo said whipping off some sweat. Everyone was out of breath from the battle.  
  
"Everyone report, what is the status of our forces." Jacen asked  
  
"We've sustained heavy damage within our ranks and lost 10 suits," Jerry said  
  
"Howard," Trowa said, " Could you do the repairs and resupplies?"  
  
"Leave it to me....."  
  
Back in the Peacemillion, Heero was just done with taking out the right disks from his suit, then his suit's eyes glowed, as it had a will of its own and it is objecting at what Heero is doing.  
  
The Customization of Wing Zero was about half done. It already has two angel wings. This design for Wing Zero Custom was created by Jacen. Most of the suit itself was changed and it looks like what is will be in Endless Waltz, but it still has a shield.  
  
"I know, Zero. If we go on like this we can't defeat Zechs."   
  
Later on, everyone was trying to rest after the tough and long battle. Duo sits in a reclining chair and straps himself to it, Quatre takes a drink, Trowa stares out the window, and Wufei rests his eyes while floating up and down the room. And as usual, Duo has something to say about it.  
  
"Damn it, there's no end to them." he said  
  
"Fighting like this is no good." Quatre added," We need a plan."  
  
"Sure a plan, but..." Duo said," We are close to Libra now, right? It's a bit late to start now."  
  
"But the number of Mobile Dolls will keeping increasing," Trowa said," Possibility is, we'll be isolated and attacked."  
  
"You're right," Sally said," They'll attack when you're most exhausted."  
  
"All we need is to crush Libra before that happens," Wufei said  
  
Then Jacen walks in with David and Jerry,  
  
"Sure, easier said than done," Jacen said," if you each keep fighting separately in battle, then you all will not make it."  
  
"It's no good," Quatre thought," It's no use like this.... but what can we do"  
  
In the hanger, Howard talks to Heero,  
  
"We don't need to worry yet." Howard said," We have plenty of resources and manpower, and we also have the Federation to help us out. The repairs on the Gundams will be done soon."  
  
"Yes, for now," Heero said  
  
"That's right, we're not machines." Howard continued," If we fight like this we WILL become impoverished... both pilot and mechanic..."  
  
"Take care of these." Heero shows Howard the ZERO system disks that he took from Zero.  
  
Howard looked at them and was shocked.  
  
"Is...are these...?"  
  
"Quatre should be able to cope. "  
  
"I see," and they both looked at Sandrock " Then I'll take them"  
  
Back at the Libra, Zechs puts on a special helmet on Dorothy, and the cylinder like room lights up, and she puts her hands on a pad on her forward console,  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"hmm, not bad, we'll test it in battle."  
  
"I'll leave it too you. I must fight Wing Zero with Epyon" then Dante enters the room  
  
"Milliardo," Dante said," the Peacemillion and my brother's fleet are heading straight toward us."  
  
"Then...we will go!"   
  
Elsewhere, in the Ra Cailum, Jacen and the rest gets ready as well. Jacen gave Lara another kiss before he and her departs and enters their own suits.  
  
"Don't die my love," Jacen said to himself, and Lara responded as she heard him.  
  
"You too,"  
  
They all launched out with everyone else, and about 50 suits, plus the commando pilots and him, that makes 71 suits all together.  
  
Back at the Peacemillion hanger, all the Gundam pilots ready themselves, then Heero jumps onto Quatre's cockpit and explains about what he did to his suit.  
  
"I've asked Howard to install the ZERO system in your suit." Heero said  
  
"What!" Quatre said in shocked,  
  
"It's an effective system to lead troops into battle. please do it."  
  
"No Heero, I can't do it. I can't use the ZERO system..." he remembers when the first time he was in Zero and went insane, and shot Trowa," I can't do it! I don't have the right to. Heero, please, you do it with Wing Zero. "  
  
"Wing Zero has to fight Epyon and Jacen will fight his brother," Heero said," But if we don't have a plan, we can't win."  
  
"I know that "  
  
"That's why you have to do it. The actions you take will atone for your sins against Space."  
  
"Heero..." Heero then floats away  
  
"Code ZERO, it won't activate unless you input it in."  
  
Then the alarm sounded.  
  
"Mobile Doll troops are approaching from Libra." Howard said," I need you all to launch now!"  
  
Outside, the Gundams from the Federation joins up with the Gundam team. Then Jacen and Heero leave the group.  
  
"Heero...." Quatre said  
  
"Epyon's coming. It's up to you." Heero said to Quatre.  
  
"No sweat," Duo said and wanted to follow  
  
"Wait, Duo, Heero wanted to fight Epyon by himself. We must work as a team,"  
  
"Quatre, enemies are coming!" Trowa said  
  
Wufei charges first. The enemy forces attacks.  
  
Back at the Libra, Dorothy controls all the Dolls, and puts them into formation.  
  
"It's wonderful Milliardo, now there is the human will working behind the Mobile Dolls. My sweet Dolls, dance a beautiful dance for me."  
  
The Virgos went into formation and fired.  
  
Still back at the Libra, Relena watched the battle unfold,   
  
"Heero..." She said silently to herself.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Zechs and Dante, in Angel Excalibur, and Epyon in flight mode, charges at Heero and Jacen in Wing Zero custom in neo-bird mode and Dragon Excalibur in dragon mode.  
  
"Here he is..." Zechs said as Heero flies at him.  
  
"Zechs!" Heero shouted and they both passed each other and transformed then took out beam sabers and clashed," I have to hear what your true motives are. Why do you start war?!"  
  
"In order to end it!!" Zechs shouted and they parried." You've modified Wing Zero."  
  
"This was Jacen's doing."  
  
"Hmm, he've always had...intresting ideas."  
  
Jacen and Dante did the same.  
  
"Pitiful wretch !" Dante shouted at Jacen and slash at him, but was blocked.  
  
"What!" takes a hit, but counterattacked.  
  
"You're wasting your talents...Earth is just using you! Why don't you realize that?" dashes back and stabs at Jacen.  
  
"Same goes for you !"   
  
"Arg!" They parried some more and then took out rifles and fired missing shots at each other.  
  
"You don't know how to solve the world's problems..." Jacen said attacking some more, and then flying back and shooting his head vulcans cannons," Revolutions are always started by intelligent visionaries...  
  
Jacen flew circles around Dante, but then came in close to clash with his sword again.  
  
" ...but because of their unrealistic dreams, they only do great damage....But after it's over, the noble spirits of the revolution......get swallowed up by the bureaucracies..." Jacen continues, "Of course they hate it, and they'll stay away from politics and the real world. If so..."  
  
Dante was getting tired with Jacen's speech and slashes up and down with one sword to get Jacen 's undefended side exposed so he could attack with his free sword, while Jacen connects both of his swords on the bottoms and spun his double sword like a staff.  
  
"I'm not trying to 'change the world' and such! Can anyone whose talents are being used by those fools say that!"   
  
"Is that so?!"  
  
Dante tries another blow to Jacen's head, but was blocked, and then tried to hit his exposed back, but his first blocked sword was flung back when Jacen moved his double bladed sword to defend his back, and blocked the hit.  
  
"Dante! I swear...that before this wars ends...I will kill you!"  
  
"Is that that the best threat you can come up with?!"  
  
"No, That's a promise!" Jacen charges at Dante," and then we'll see....who's the better man!"  
  
Back with the main battle with everyone else, Wufei and Wongfei charges at some Virgos and stabbed them, but they were being barraged from all directions.  
  
"Wufei, Wongfei, we have to retreat at once!" Quatre shouted as if ordering them.  
  
"Why retreat?" Duo asked flying up from behind him with Jerry, "I'll watch your back."  
  
"Duo! Jerry!" But they ignored him and flew up, but were shot at by many enemies.  
  
Trowa, Mike, and Daniel fired everything they got, that includes all their missiles, but more Dolls took the place of every fall one. They were shot from the backs and then the front.  
  
Quatre and David flanked to defend each other, each using a projectile weapon, but weren't making any hits.  
  
"It's no use like this!" Quatre said," We all have to fight in a formation, too."  
  
"No shit!" David said, and he leads the main core commando suits to follow him in formation, "Jerry, Daniel, Mike, Carl, Wongfei, Lara, Amoruo, Kuo, Mark, Shiro! get in formation around me!"  
  
David had already activated the new ZERO system in his suit and lead his group just as well as Jacen would.  
  
At the Libra, Dorothy continues to give the Mobile Dolls more commands.  
  
"It's time to change plans now. Isolate each Gundam and attack them separately."  
  
and the Dolls did so.  
  
Back with Zechs and Heero.  
  
"So you've got the hang of the system!" Zechs said  
  
Heero takes his saber and slash at Zechs's head, but Zechs dodges it.  
  
"You, too!" Heero shouted and they clash again.  
  
With Jacen, his moves became more fluid, but Dante was becoming choppy.  
  
"You have destroyed your soul in the process of joining the side that defies what is good, but your mortal remains shall find peace at the hands of these most secrete blade." Jacen said  
  
"You talk as if you are divine." He tired a stab, but Jacen backed off.  
  
"I am the instrument of God...messenger of the divine punishment of Heaven." Jacen points his sword at Dante. Jacen's eyes were no longer filled with anger and hate, but with more of pride, honor, and duty," You are a scum of this universe, and I will cleanse it of you. You degenerative pitiful excuse for a human."  
  
"Hmp, what harsh words brother. No wonder why you command a much respect as Relena and Trieze, what strong language..." Dante said," To rain upon the kingdom of the world, to make its peace, and write its laws, to be jealous of the obedient, and merciless to those who stand in their way...It never changes...centuries of history and you people still think you own the world and everything connecting to it.... but.....you still haven't decide on which path that you should take. I'm just on this side temporary, but if you change sides, I must change sides as well, for we are sworn archenemies at birth, and in the end...only one of us remains..."  
  
The two floats a good distance between from each other.  
  
"I've already chose my place in this life...it is up to you now to accept it...."  
  
"I see... so you have pick the side you wish to fight in....then so be it.....Dragon of Heaven..."  
  
They then charged at each other with swords ready to kill for a final slash at each other. Their blades came nearer and they both, closer. Then as when their blades were suppose to clash, Jacen's cut right through Dante's and lobbed off an arm.  
  
"My sword!"  
  
"Your sword was weak, because it was wield by a man with no intentions of using it for what is right. It failed you as everything else would...very soon."" Jacen charges at him, and chopped at him again, but was blocked by his broken sword.  
  
"You might have won this round, but the game is not over yet," He then looks to see that Libra is powering up its main array, "Ah.....So, Dragon of Heaven."  
  
He then damaged Jacen's wings so that they can't close and then grabs him in the back of his neck.  
  
"Meet your God....brother," He throws Jacen at the Libra's beam path, but Jacen realized too late to see the beam. The Libra fired its beam straight toward Jacen. and Dante dashed out of the way.  
  
Jacen saw the beam heading toward him, and tried to shield himself, but his wings were jammed, and he was far off from any help.  
  
"Damn it!" Jacen said and sees the beam growing closer. He then closes his eyes and accepts his defeat and death.  
  
But, then out of nowhere, Lara flew straight toward Jacen and shoved him out of the way and got hit in the process. The Peacemillion's hull was grazed by the shot.  
  
"Lara!" Jacen shouted  
  
The beam stopped, and Jacen tried to search in the debris of any remains of his beloved. He then saw her body floating lifelessly in Space.  
  
He moves his own arms and his suit imitates and a grabs Lara, and pulled her into his cockpit. Then he holds her tightly.  
  
"Lara....Lara! I'm here now, answer me!" but there was no response. Her face was pale from being exposed to space. Then she wakes up.  
  
"Jacen...." she said weakly.  
  
"You're going to be alright, I swear!" Jacen desperately said but he was losing her  
  
"...Jacen..." She took her hand up to touch Jacen's face," I...."  
  
"No...don't die on me Lara!" but she was fading. "You're such a fool!"  
  
"I know you'd say something like that. I only did it, because...becasue...I...I love you...Jacen.....forever...." her hand then fell from his face and hung lifelessly on his arms. He holds her even tighter.  
  
"No...no Lara, don't die, please. We're together now," a tear dropped from his eye,  
  
  
  
Inside, he cried for his love, something that he never did. He cried. Flashbacks ranged through his head like bullets. First one when she slept on his shoulder, then another when they were walking together, and then when they kissed for the first time........  
  
"No..don't die...don't leave me alone in this world...We are going to be together, just like you said we were going got be-AHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed in anger and great pain fro his heart. His suit responded in kind, powering up and every system were on full, his wings unjammed, and it had a look of death in its now red glowing eyes, and it seemed to had cried out with a roar.  
  
That caused both David and Quatre to stop...as if they could what he is feeling.  
  
"Quatre." David said," something's happened to Jacen!"  
  
"Pain...suffering....death..." Quatre said as if he felt every moment of Jacen's sorrow, "Jacen's...Jacen is in pain...."  
  
Jacen then opened his tear filled eyes, and his eyes, were red.....not red from the tears, but his eye color completely changed. It was crisom filled with anger, hate, the thirst for blood.  
  
David then tried to contact him.  
  
"Jacen...Jacen you alright, get out of there...."  
  
But Jacen ignored everything David said.  
  
"They will all pay....they must all face the judgment of God, I act as God's own will, raining down the divine punishment, I will kill them all."  
  
The unthinkable has happened. Jacen has lost it. He is no longer himself anymore.   
  
"Jacen, what are you doing!" David asked, and Jacen looked up at him and was terrified, "brother?"  
  
"Your brother is dead, I am the beginning and the end.......The Angel of Death has resurrected and no one can stop me...."  
  
"Don't do it Jacen!"   
  
Jacen placed Lara's body on top of his front console and power ups his suit. He sped toward the Libra on a vengeful mission to kill any and everybody around it. Mobile Dolls attacked him, but he simplely dodged them all. Then he jumped up and kicked one and flew down to diced some more up into halves. Another he diced in the torso and then spun back around to shoot the destroyed doll with his gattling gun. He dash up to another group and then chop at one and then slash downward and then dash back upward to finish it off. He flies toward one of Libra's block and started firing on it, and then charges up his buster attack and blasted a hole in that section of the Libra. Jacen has destroyed one of Libra's main engines.  
  
"I want that thing destroyed now!" Qunize ordered.  
  
After the Neith arrived with the other Federation fleet, they saw the chaos on their strategic and tactical battle-maps. Almost everyone was silent on the bridge when they watched the destruction. When the silence had reached an unbearable volume, one of the men keeping an eye on the long-range sensors had to say something to break it.   
  
"Looks like everything went to shit in a hand basket…"  
  
That signaled a flurry of activity in the bridge. Orders were sent out through the central communication system for all of the Neith's crew to man their battle stations. Various weapon systems and everything were readied in case of an engagement.  
  
Kai and Helena rushed to the hangars, not bothering to even don their flight suits. They jumped into their respective suits, the Sazabi and the Valkyrie. As they powered up their systems, the voice of one of the man Kai appointed to take care of things while he was away came up over their com systems.  
  
"What are you guys thinking? What can you do? Think this over! You won't accomplish anything by rushing into that, let the Federation handle it…"  
  
"I would. But they themselves are in chaos. There is no order here. Everything, as someone said, has gone to shit…"  
  
Then Helena spoke up.  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing you feel it too?"  
  
Both Kai and Helena had sensed the emotions and thoughts of those involved in this fight, and they also knew of what happened to Jacen. Even now, they felt the raging fury inside Jacen's mind.  
  
"Open the doors! We will not do nothing! There's a colony nearby, we can't risk it getting engulfed by this inferno. Everything else doesn't matter…  
  
"You can't…there must be a better way…"  
  
Helena got impatient as the frantic emotions of the battle got to her.  
  
"Open the door…or we'll make it open."  
  
After the way was clear, the Sazabi and the Valkyrie burst from the ship at full speed. A sudden image flashed in the Newtype minds of Kai and Helena. It was the image of the Dragon Excalibur pointing its buster swords at a colony…  
  
"He's in pain…"  
  
  
  
Jacen floated high above some more troops and fired his buster swords in two directions and spun it around and destroyed all suits around him. The Virgos then ganged up on him and chased him toward the other side of the moon. He then turned around and shot down all and then deflected any other shots. He then nearly lost himself, and he aimed at a colony, and it was the image of the Libra for a second and then flickers back and forth of the image of the Libra, and the colony. Jacen charged his weapon and readies to fire, but then he was shot from the back by a beam weapon and crashed on the moon surface. He turned around to destroy the RX unit who shot him and destroyed it. He was then surrounded by RX suits and Federation Gundams. He got back up and saw Carl who raised his bazooka and aims at Jacen.  
  
"Jacen stop, you've done enough, don't make me shoot you!" Carl said aiming his nuke at Jacen.  
  
"I will kill all those who stand in my way," He raises his sabers and charges it.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" a new voice came over the com, on all channels.  
  
It was a new arrival. It was a black and white mobile suit. It had the basic frame and design of a MS-18E Kampfer, but it had several major differences. On it's left arm, was a shield with a heat-rod coming out, and it had a massive thing that looked like a cannon attached to its back on the right side. On each shoulder was an armor pad that had six little canister-like things on them. They all recognized it as funnels, the kind of weapons that the former Federation officers "Joyce" (Helena) and Kai had. On the left side of it's back was a rack holding two shot rifles, which were the mobile suit-size shotguns.  
  
There was a sense of anger in the pilot's voice.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing? You're pathetic…controlled by a machine. And what do you think you're going to accomplish by holding that colony hostage!"  
  
"Whoever you are....please move. This doesn't involve you. But if you want I'll kill you, too....And I'm not controlled by this machine, this thing that I sit in is my servant...my instrument of revenge.....come on Carl, if you don't shoot me, I can't guarantee the safety of that colony behind you. Come on....pull the trigger, if you don't stop me, I'll never be able to stop...."  
  
Carl took aim.  
  
"Lara's waiting...." Jacen said to himself, and opens up his wings and throws his sword up as it charges.  
  
If Carl doesn't shoot, Jacen will shoot past him and destroy the colony behind him, but if Carl fires his nuke, Jacen's suit would get destroyed if he didn't shield against the hit, but Jacen wanted Carl to kill him.  
  
"....Jacen..."  
  
"(grasp) Lara?!" He power down his sword, but it was too late, Carl fired his nuke and it went straight at Jacen's suit.   
  
Jacen sees it and grabs Lara and hold her, as if to protect her. His suit mimics him and shields himself right before the nuke hit it. There was a tremendous blast from the shot and it send an EMP discharge in all direction, but it didn't affect Carl's suit since his suit is designed to be resistant to EMP.  
  
"Damn you Jacen!" Carl shouted as he slammed his fist on his console." Forgive me."  
  
The cloud started to disappeared, then a green blob of energy shot out of the cloud and barely missed Carl.  
  
"My God...." Carl said  
  
"He survived!" Jerry said   
  
Jacen had his rifle pointed straight toward Carl, and he puts it down. Inside he smiled.  
  
"Now...let's have some fun.." he said to himself, Lara seemed to have fainted again.  
  
He took up his sword and charged at Carl at great speed, first slicing off his arm and then a booster, causing an explosion that sent him crashing to the moon's surface.  
  
"You're forgiven," Jacen said, he was then surrounded by Wongfei, Daniel, and Jerry.  
  
Beam sabers out, and they ganged up on him, but Jacen was too fast, first splitting his swords into two and parried with the three at once. Then he knocked Wongfei back and kicked him and then stabbed Daniel's shoulder and then dragged his sword out of him and sliced off an arm and then spun around to finish him off by chopping off his suit's head. Jerry tried to shoot at him, but all his shots were deflected, and Jacen charged at him, first slicing his rifle and stabbed at his head. Wongfei came back with his beam halibur and charged at Jacen, but Jacen spun forward and Wongfei went passed him by accident and he turned around to parry with Jacen, only to find that Jacen diced up his weapon in half too quickly for him to react, and was shot at several times.   
  
Jacen then was attacked by David and Mike, but Jacen overpowered them, and disable their suits, as if he didn't wanted to kill them, and it was like he was just playing around in Jacen's eyes, but to everyone else, he is dangerous. Jacen is ranked the best pilot in the Federation, and that no one could stand against him in single combat, and his Gundam was one of the Federation's most powerful suits.  
  
Amouro, Shiro, and Mark flew toward Jacen, but Jacen charged up at them with his swords connected at the bottoms, he spun his weapon over his head and slash at the three two times left and right, cutting off, arms, lower torsos, legs, and heads.  
  
Suddenly, a laugh pierced through the sounds of battle over the communications lines.  
  
"This is too funny…Pathetic! I thought you Federation actually wanted to 'save the world', thought you wanted to stop White Fang and Zeon…but you can't even save yourselves…  
  
You're just as fucked as everyone else-"  
  
"I think I've heard enough of your shit..." Jacen said as he flew toward Stan.  
  
"…Heh…Come on, 'almighty' one… Let's do this! Let's see what the Krieger can do…"  
  
Stan rushed right at Jacen and they clashed. Jacen spun around and Stan blocked him with his shield. Jacen grazed his shield and tried again, and this time he made a slash mark on the shield, and then again as he spin. Jacen made a stab towards the shield and Stan predicted this and used his verniers to boost downwards, making Jacen miss. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Stan threw his beam saber aside and pulled out the shot rifle from his back and opened up with a full spread right in the Dragon Excalibur's chest, knocking it backwards, but not doing much damage.  
  
"Dammit...! Gundanium…"  
  
They then backed off and sized each other up.  
  
"Hmm, Jacen thought."He's fast. He's using the same tactics that Kai uses...oh I see, he's a newtype, too. This will be fun."  
  
The Krieger then released several Funnels and they opened fire on Jacen.  
  
"I..can feel his heart...so...he's the one..." Stan said  
  
Jacen dodged the shots and then went straight at Stan, destroying the shot rifle with one slash. The Dragon Excalibur then kicked the Krieger back. The Krieger then released several cluster missiles that broke apart to swarm Jacen's mobile suit. Jacen dodged a bunch of them and destroyed a few with his gattling guns. After closing the distance, Jacen fired shots from his beam swords at Stan, and Stan got even closer and then tried to use his heat rod. Jacen knocked Stan's arm away with his sword and cut off the whole shield with the heat-rod attached. While Stan took evasive maneuvers, Jacen grazed the Krieger with a shot spinning it around and stunning it for a moment.  
  
In a single moment that seemed an eternity, Jacen charged his beam swords and the massive cannon on the Krieger's back swung down and out under. Everything seemed to freeze in place. Jacen could not both fire his own buster swords and shield from the reciprocating blast from the Krieger.   
  
"Heh…come on…fire…Fire and then see what'll happen…" Stan murmured.  
  
Without warning, Stan suddenly sensed the presence of two new Newtype pilots.   
  
"What the…?"  
  
Jacen saw his chance at Stan's hesitation and squeezed the trigger. Before the fully charged Buster Swords could fire, however, the Valkyrie's heat-rod lashed out and knocked them both out of the Dragon Excalibur's hands. At the same time, Stan's Krieger had been knocked back as the Sazabi slammed into it with its shield.   
  
"Enough of this!" Helena shouted, "Don't you know what you're doing?! Idiot!"  
  
"…" was Jacen's only reply as the Dragon Excalibur activates his forearm beam sabers to replace its swords."I see only enemies… and anyone gets in the way of victory, must be erase…"  
  
The forearm beam sabers powered up and he rushed straight at the Valkyrie and grabbed its neck before Helena could react and he readies his weapon to kill. Then, he was about to do a kill slash, when a voice suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Jacen…stop…please…"  
  
"(gasp)Lara…I…no…What have I been doing?" The forearm beam saber powered down and he let go of Helena."What...What could I've done...."   
  
He flew to a deserted part of the Moon's surface and lands there, and then on the suit didn't move an inch. Nor he transmit any message to anyone. He just stood there, to reflect upon what he was doing........  
  
Hours later........   
  
Four mobile suits stood, unmoving, on the surface of the moon, with their respective pilots all inside of them. Kai and Helena now had nowhere to go. They had revealed themselves to the Federation, as even as the mobile suits all stood there, the Neith was being intercepted and escorted to their position.  
  
The Krieger also stood there, motionless. Stan, Kai, and Helena were all trying to put things together. What will they do now? What's the next step? Stan was still smoldering from his fight with Jacen. But he and the other two Newtypes were confused. Kai and Helena had thought that all the others that were once in the program were dead, and Stan had thought the same of them.   
  
The rest of the repaired Federation fleet now sat around their position and around the moon, awaiting a response from any of them. A mass of mobile suits with the repaired mobile suits of Jacen's team were now watching, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. All of them sat silent in their suits, also waiting, resting and pondering.  
  
Inside his suit, Jacen said nothing, and Lara was sitting up on his lap watching him, waiting for him to say something, but yet he remained silent.....  
  
"Jacen..." Lara called him again. He didn't respond, but just looked up at her. He was ashamed of himself for what he did to his own friends, and how he wasn't able to control himself."Jacen.... you can't blame yourself forever...it wasn't your fault, it was the ZERO system..... Please, everyone will forgive you...they are your friends, not your enemies. Please Jacen......."  
  
".....You're...right...." Jacen manage to say and power ups his suit, and prepares it for launch, "Thank you..."  
  
"...For what?"  
  
"For helping me realize the truth....thank you...my love..." Jacen said in a more compassionate voice.  
  
Lara embraces him and kissed him. He then lifts off, and flies toward the huge armada while the three others remained; Kai and Helena were waiting for the Neith, and Stan waiting for new orders…and to see if anyone was going to come for him.  
  
When the Federation mobile suits landed around them to set up a perimeter, they took care to keep a close eye on them. They were fully aware now that the Krieger was also a Newtype mobile suit, but their orders were to keep them from going anywhere.  
  
Resigned to their fates, the three could do nothing but watch as more and more Federation forces surround their position…  
  
To Be Continued..............................  
  
Background History  
  
~Joyce's and Kai's past revealed~  
  
Helena had assumed the name "Joyce" during their time as Federation officers because Kai did not want to risk them finding out her true identity. She had changed her whole identity before entering the Federation. Under the name "Joyce Wong", she had lost her original parents and was adopted by a Chinese couple when she was three years old. Then she attended a prestigious military academy and then served for a while in the Alliance military.  
  
Kai did no bother to change his name because it wasn't his real name in the first place. It had already been changed long ago when he was disowned by his family. Also, he was not as worried about his own safety as he was with Helena's.  
  
When they approached the Federation with their own unique mobile suits sometime before, the Federation, of course, had been suspicious. The cover story they used for their mobile suits, the Valkyrie and the Sazabi, was that they were former military officers of the Alliance and had were mercenaries. They easily backed it up with the fake histories that the expert hackers aboard the Neith helped them create.   
  
The crew of the Neith, as well as Kai and Helena, were originally part of another project that was intended to free the colonies from Earth's oppression called Operation Black It was originally funded mostly by Char Aznable, the man that organized the whole thing. However, Operation Meteor was chosen over this as a more effective means of independence.   
  
Operation Black was centered around specially gifted humans, whom Char called Newtypes. With their enhanced psychic abilities, special mobile suits were designed especially for their use. After the program was canceled, those involved in the project planned their escape, because no one in the project would be left alive due to their knowledge of classified technologies and research.  
  
All of the Newtype pilots had escaped, all except Char. Char was said to had been killed in an earlier mission on Earth. However, only the Newtypes Kai and Helena escaped with the mobile suit deployment ship designed for Operation Black, the Neith. Two others escaped by themselves and their whereabouts are now unknown.   
  
Kai and Helena had joined the Federation as Kai Ming Liang and Joyce Wong to find out information about the current situation on Earth and to learn more about Operation Meteor, as well as to observe the outbreak of hostilities personally. 


	14. Episode XIV

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode XIV  
  
Intro  
  
Jacen just stood there on the moon's surface, his suit was silent. If was going to attack again, he didn't seem in the mood.  
  
"Jacen...." Lara said  
  
Jacen lifted his head up.  
  
"You're right," Jacen said and power up his suit and readies to launch. "Thank you...."  
  
Lara came close and kissed him.  
  
He flew back to the fleet and everybody was glad that it was over.  
  
Premonition of the Final Battle  
  
War hath no fury like a noncombatant...  
  
~C. E. Montague  
  
In the Ra Cailum, Jacen enters the bridge and everyone stood up at attention. Despite what he did, everyone of them still respects him. Jacen sigh in relief.  
  
"What's our status?" Jacen said  
  
"We are station neared a destroyed colony where we continuely make repairs," Jerry said, "That last shot from the Libra damaged five of our ships and destroyed two"  
  
"We have recieved from the Federation high command that they have rallied most of their forces aroun resource satilite MO-2, about 14,000 suits and 45 warships are assembled there." Jerry said, "We have 25 ships here with us, including the Peacemillion."   
  
"Good, tell all our ships except all the Clop class cruisers to leave for MO-2 to join the rest of the fleet," Jacen ordered, which surprised everyone.  
  
"But..." Jerry started to object, "That only leaves us with 4 ships and 72 suits, and that includes ours."  
  
"We don't need a fleet of ships to protect us, they will only get in our way. Also, seperate the rookie pilots and the ACE ones, and reasigned the ACE pilots to the crusiers. I don't want any pilots with low profile to fight with us unless they are the best."  
  
"Understood" Jerry said and walked away. "But aren't all our pilots the best?"  
  
"We've lost too many lives because we overestimated some of our pilots' capabilities, we must not rush too many inexperience lives off to a battle that they won't fair well at."  
  
Jacen walked out and was followed by Lara, who sensed something else troubling him.  
  
"Jacen I sense something's troubling you. What is it. And why have you seperated our pilots? Aren't all of them good pilots?"  
  
Jacen turned and looked at her.  
  
"(sigh)2 hours ago I was briefed by Federation command." He slumped on a wall," They told me.... to be more responsible....."  
  
Flashback  
  
Jacen was in a comference room in the Ra Cailum, where he was handcuffed and on several large screens were the Federation's high commanders and generals.  
  
"I apoligize for my actions. I have failed to control myself, as a result of a foolsih decision. I will of course tend to my resigination and accept the punis-" but before he could finish, the head of the group spoke.  
  
"-Jacen Fanel....we fully understand your actions and why you have done what you done. It was the ZERO system, we have all studied it. We thought that the best pilot of the Federation could handle it, but we underestimated the power of the system. It is us that should be apoligizing. We have threatened your life by making you our giney pig. You are the best pilot and a good leader." Then the general spoked in a more authoritic voice, "You're resigination...is denied. As of now, we are now premoting you to the rank of General....We want you to lead our forces..."  
  
Jacen was surprised, but accepted it.  
  
"Yes sir." He soluted and prepares to leave, but.  
  
"But remembered this Jacen, you must be more careful in picking your battles. You must be more responsible of what you think and do..."  
  
"...yes sir."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So now I'm not taking any chances. Only the strong will surivive." Jacen gets off the wall and Lara then hugged him.  
  
"I know you are stronger than that..."  
  
In the Peacemillion, everyone was busy making repairs to the ship, and the pilots were repairing their suits. Duo was checking up on the status of his suit, and the computer read good.  
  
"Ok, all done," Duo said, "We don't know when will be called out again. I'm counting on you old buddy."  
  
Duo then sees Quatre doing something to his suit. Quatre took out a piece of hardware from his suit's core.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm dismantling the ZERO system." Quatre sees Heero," I don't need this system anymore. It's ok, I can fight without it."  
  
Heero turned around and cared less of what Quatre thinks.  
  
"Heero, "Duo said," you'd better be careful, too. I know you've got the hang of it, but the ZERO system is still dangerous."  
  
"Yeah," Heero said, and returned to work, and Duo was shocked.  
  
"He's honest for a change."  
  
"Hey, you lot!" Howard stormed in," I said repairs were the mechanics's job! It's also a pilot's job to get some restwhile you can."  
  
"We know!" Duo shouted back," Come on to think of it, I'm starved. Let's get a bite."  
  
"Sounds good to me." and they left for the mess hall.  
  
On the bridge, Noin and Sally watched a screen of the World Nation's troop movements.  
  
"Resource satellite MO-2," Sally said, "They've just finished mining there and at present is just left in orbit. It's a perfect position as a front line base."  
  
"From the number of Mobile Suits..." Noin said, "The World Nation, and the Federation are probably gathering all their forces from Earth here. "  
  
"Seems like it. I'm amazed that they could collect such a huge number."  
  
"I wonder if Trieze is really planning to settle things?"  
  
"I don't know. I only know it's nothing lie before. What are they thinking...?"  
  
On Earth, one of many other Mobile Suit shuttles launched into space with many others. Each carrying several dozen or so suits. In the command center, Trieze watches each shuttle take off.  
  
"Launch No. 6 through 10 is complete." a subordinate said to Trieze." We've almost finished moving our forces now."  
  
"What's the status of MO-2?" Trieze asked  
  
"Most of our shuttles from various sites and some Federation sites have gathered there. The defence line will be complete by the time Libra approaches."  
  
Trieze then turned around and faced his men.  
  
"The time has come to put an end to this long war. Only by eliminating the White Fang, who disrupt peace with their arms...will there be true tranquillity on Earth. My fellow soldiers, fight your best in the name of peace and order."  
  
All his men stood up and soluted to him.  
  
"Yes sir!" they all shouted at once.  
  
Trieze started to walk out.  
  
Meanwhile at the Libra, carriers were launched fromthe ship and probability sent to the Peacemillion. Then, from the large bunched, came a small transport, that was drawfed by the large carriers.  
  
"This is transport 781," a female voice said from the transport," please assist in docking."  
  
It was Hilda, who had disobeyed what Duo said in telling her to not get involved.  
  
"Duo, I know you'll be angry, but I'll fight my own way, too"  
  
On the bridge, Dante observed the repairs on the ship.  
  
"The repairs on the Libra are almost done," he said to Zechs behind him.  
  
"It will be a while before the Earth forces gathering at MO-2 will take action. Tell the staff to take shifts...and let some men get some rest. "  
  
"Will this be the end?"  
  
"I must end it. I will rest, too. You take the helm."  
  
"Sir," Quinze said," What about the Gundams?"  
  
"Leave them be."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The Peacemillion was damaged in the last attack, I doubt that the Gundams will make a move, now"  
  
"But we can't just leave them be. The only Gundams we need as symbol are the Epyon and the Excalibur. We should eliminate any others that may interfere with our ideal."  
  
"Can you do it?"  
  
"I've already sent troops out, this time we will destroy them all."  
  
"I've left both our you two in charge, do what you want."  
  
Quinze gave off a grin.  
  
In a factory in the ship, many Mobile Dolls were being constructed. Dorothy and Relena walked past the dolls, as they tour the place.  
  
"See Miss Relena, this place is so lively. The tension of war is all around. " Dorothy looked at Relena's face, which gave off a frown, " are you concerned for Milliardo?...Of course you are. This time his oponent is Trieze. "  
  
Elsewhere on the ship, Hilda downloaded blueprints, designs, and maps of the ship, and downloaded them into a disk.  
  
She exist the room and enters the hanger where Relena and Dorothy is. She hides behind the foot of a doll and listens in.  
  
"Why has brother chosen to fight than negotiate, with someone who was his friend?"  
  
"It's because they both wished it. You won't understand their feelings, but that's how it should be." Sorothy turned to faced two different suits. One was blue and one was red." Look at this Relena."  
  
Dorothy points to the two suits, and Relena seems to be familiar with them.  
  
"Mercruis and Vayate. They're the Mobile Suits made by the scientists who created the Gundams. The test pilots were Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Those two have been transformed into Mobile Dolls...with the complete Gundam pilot data implanted in them."  
  
"Heero's data?"  
  
"I wonder which will win, the Gundam or the Mobile Doll with the same pilot data?"  
  
"Heero will not lose, " Relena said who is very confident in Heero's abilities.  
  
"Yes, he is strong....I must be going, I have work to do. Please take your time to look around." and with that she floats away.  
  
Relena looked at Mercruious and sees an image of Heero in it.  
  
"Heero....."  
  
Then Hilda walked right behind her.  
  
"Do you know a Gudam pilot?" Hilda asked and Relena turned around in shock.  
  
In the bridge, Quinze monitors the situation of the forces he sent to the Peacemillion,  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"We have the enemy on radar," someone said," Peacemillion attack troop soming into contact."  
  
"This time, destroy them."  
  
"Are you going to attack the Peacemillion?" Quinze turned around to see Dorothy walked in.  
  
"Lady Dorothy."  
  
"It's useless. You can't defeat Gundams with just mere Mobile Dolls."  
  
"You never know until you try. No, I will definitely defeat them. We must do it for the sake of our future."  
  
"Then do as you please." Dorothy takes a seat," I just hope you don't waste our precious resources before the big battle."  
  
"Continued with the plan,"   
  
Elsewhere in Relena's quarters, Hilda hides in there while they talk.  
  
"You know a Gundam pilot, too," Relena said  
  
"I'm not strong like them. I can't fight with them, but there must be something I can do, too."  
  
"No, you are strong.I may be the only one who has no power." Hilda was a little shocked at what Relena said," Anyway, it's dangerous here. You had better go."  
  
"Yes, I'll do that. I have to give them the data I got about Libra," she heads out the door, " Why don't you come with me? You want to meet up with that pilot, don't you?"  
  
"No, I can't do that. I have something I need to do."  
  
"Really? Well I'm off. but wait, what is your name?"  
  
Relena stands up and gave off a proud look.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft..."  
  
"Take care," and with that she flew out.  
  
Later, Hilda found her way into an empty hanger and stole a Taurus. She fired its blaster rifle at the hanger door and escaped. In the bridge, Quinze was shocked at the situation.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"The No.5 warehouse hatch has been destroyed. Taurus cruiser, flying out."  
  
"What? a deserter?"   
  
"That Taurus cruiser," Dante observed," is heading straight for the Peacemillion. "  
  
"Pursue it immediately, send the Virgos!"  
  
"No," Dorothy intervened," send Mercrious and Vayate. A gundam or two will definitely show up."  
  
"I've been left in command. I wish you would stay out of this. This is not child's play."  
  
"Of course, this is war."  
  
Mercruious and Vayete was sent out in their carrier, and they followed Hilda in her Taurus. She realized that she is being chased.  
  
"Seems like they've come, but I'm not going to get caught here." and she jets even faster.  
  
In the Peacemillion, everyone gathered to talk about the situatuin.  
  
"Howard said the engine repairs are almost done." Quatre said  
  
"I see, " Heero said  
  
"I must say Howard does a real good job," Duo said while playing chess with Trowa," I'd better decide my next move too..."  
  
Duo moves a piece forward.  
  
"I hope this will help us catch up." Trowa said moving a piece of his own forward, and Duo was stumped.  
  
"This strategy would be..." Then Wufei moved one of Duo's piece at a great spot.  
  
"It's a good move."  
  
"Offence is the greatest defence. If you think only of protecting, you'll get tied down. "  
  
"Thanks for the great advice. Heero what do you think?" but Heero gave out no respond.  
  
Heero was just sitting there. Duo and Quatre looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?" Quatre asked, then an alarmed sounded. and they rushed off to their suits.  
  
In the Ra. Cailium, Jacen was in the bridge, and was awared of the situation.  
  
"How many suits?"  
  
"As many as 400, sir!"  
  
"Red Alert, all hands to battle station, swtich controls to the combat bridge. Get my lancemates ready, I'm going out. Noa, take command."  
  
"Right." and Jacen leaves for his suit.  
  
They all launched their suits and let up with the Gundams.  
  
"Enemy Mobile Dolls Virgo group comfirmed, " Heero said," will execute mission."  
  
Then his screen turned on to reveal Howard.  
  
"I've just repaired the engines, so don't get them damage."  
  
"Understood." and they charged.  
  
"Team leaders, take positions, lead your groups out." Jacen ordered and recieved responses from everyone of his lancemates.  
  
The Gundams also break up and attack.  
  
Heero and Jacen both fired buster weapons, and cleared a path for others to get through, namely Wufei, Wongfei, Duo, and Jerry. Wufei and Wongfei stabbed at some MD's with their claws and blades, then Duo and Jerry chopped up others with their beam weapns destroying a lot of suits at once. More Mobile Dolls attack at once, but Quatre and David led them out.  
  
"The right side's being attacked," Quatre said  
  
"We'll go!" Wufei and Wongfei said  
  
"We'll cover your backs!" Trowa said and followed with Daniel and Mike.  
  
"Thanks," Quatre said and they flew into formation.  
  
"I want group 3 to circle around point delta and destract them while group 2 goes in!" David ordered."Group 4, flank on their left side!"  
  
"Sure!" Lara said  
  
"Roger that!" Carl said  
  
"Moving in!" Drake shouted  
  
Each blasted off at the Mobile Dolls and attacked, destroyong many more. Lara stabbed a Virgo with her Javalent and shot another with her blaster, and miss, drawing the attention of the dolls. Carl flew up over the distracted MD's and sliced them up with his pole beam axe.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the Neith, it was just announced that MDs where attacking. Despite the fact that they were technically in the custody of the Federation, Kai, Helena, and Stan ran to their Mobile suits to take part in the battle. Stan and his Mobile Suit had been put on the Neith because the Federation decided it would be easier to keep them all under watch in one ship.  
  
As they blasted off the launchers of the Neith, they were all thinking the same thing. Even though they all didn't have much affection for the Feddies, they were possibly the only chance that the Earth had of stopping White Fang, Libra, and Zeon.  
  
Back at the Libra.  
  
"Peacemillion attack team in combat with Gundams and Federation units!"  
  
"Where is Mercurius and Vayete?"  
  
"Just about to get target into range of the target."  
  
"Destroy that Taraus cruiser before it makes contact with the Gundams!"  
  
The two suits activated and attacked Hilda. Vayete fires its beam cannon and destroys the Taurus's boosters. Hilda screams from the recoil of the blast.  
  
"It's...it's just a bit further...I'm not going to be had just yet!" she fires her blaster at Vayete, but Mercruious blocks the shots with its shields.  
  
"Those are!" Hilda was in trouble.  
  
Vayete pops up from behind and destroys her right arm.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Duo chops up several more suits.  
  
"Damn, there's no end to them!" Duo shouted. Then he recieve a signal, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Peacemil..lion...." said a familiar voice to Duo," Peacemillion...can you read me?"  
  
"This voice is..." Duo said  
  
"Please...answer me! Duo!AHHH!"   
  
"Hilda!"  
  
"Duo go to her, we'll take care here!" Quatre said.  
  
"Thanks and sorry, "and Duo sped off.  
  
It was then that Kai, Helena, and Stan arrived.  
  
"More MDs are arriving and…"  
  
Stan finished Helena's statement.  
  
"…and here come Mercruious and Vayete!"  
  
Kai then said,   
  
"Go on and deal with those two, we will stay back here and keep those other drones from getting any farther."  
  
Jacen scans at the area where Hilda was at and sees Mercruious and Vayete.  
  
"Hmmmm, interesting.." Jacen said and sped off to help Duo.  
  
Hilda was getting shot at and her suit was getting seriously damage.  
  
"I won't lose," the fire still continues, inside, her cockpit was getting tore up from the inside out. a piece of metal flew out and cut her arm." I won't be defeated until I give this data to them. I'm not going to be done for!"  
  
Mercruious stops its fire and Vayete aims for her cockpit and charges up for a full power blast, and fires. Then out of nowhere, Duo came and blocks the shot. Jacen follows up.  
  
"Hilda! are you alive?!"  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Stand back. I'll take care of them."  
  
"Duo!" Jacen shouted as he flies in front of Duo," I handle them! You take the young lady back to the Peacemillion!"  
  
"Alright, be careful!"  
  
Jacen connects his swords at the bottoms and dashes forward. Mercruious turns on its beam saber from its shield and clashes with Jacen. Mercruious turns on its shields and stops Jacen's slash.  
  
"What?!"   
  
Vayete pops up and fires its cannon, and Jacen blocks it. Then Mercruious fires a beam from its shield and hits Jacen with it.  
  
"What the Hell! why are mere Mobile Dolls this strong....unless." he looks at the dolls as they charge at him.   
  
He sees Heero face in Mercruious and Trowa's in Vayete.  
  
"Heero...and Trowa's pilot data! They were the test pilots for those suits!" the two suits fired at him and he dodged them," no kidding, it's like taking them both on at the same time! This is going to be fun, finally a challenge!"  
  
He clashes with Mercruious again, but Vayete came from behind him and fires at his back. Jacen acted quickly to close his wing and takes the attack.  
  
"But..." Jacen said," no matter how much you imitate them!"  
  
He opens up his wings, which knocks Mercruious back, and he spins his sword around and flings it behind him and stabbed Vayete's chest.  
  
"You're nothing but Dolls!" he flies toward Mercruious and Vayete blows up," You can't be a Gundam pilot if mere dolls get the better of you!!"  
  
He charges straight toward Mercrious and takes out his rifle and fires at it. Mercruious launches its defensors at Jacen, but he shoots and destroys them all, then connects his swords from side to side, and dashes closer to Mercruious. Mercruious fires its handgun at Jacen, but Jacen deflects one shot after another.  
  
"Now it ends!" Jacen then choped off Mercruious's arm with the gun and lobbed off its head in one final slash to his right, and he floats behind Mercruious as it blows up.  
  
"...You'd better take my data if you're gonna make them next time."  
  
Jacen flies back to the battlefield and sees that everyone has finished up.  
  
  
  
At the Libra, Quinze was shocked at what just happened.  
  
"The Peacemillion attack team are completely destroyed...."  
  
"What a shame." Dorothy said," Though I suspected as much from the start...Well, we had a chance to see Gundams fighting for their lives."  
  
Dorothy left laughing.  
  
At the Peacemillion, Hilda was taken away to sickbay.  
  
"We won't waste the data that she brought for us." Quatre said  
  
"Heero, Duo said," Relena is on the Libra"  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Yes, Hilda told me that she met her there."  
  
Heero enters the hanger and looks at the custom Zero.  
  
"Relena....."  
  
At the Libra, Relena felt like she heard him...  
  
"Heero....."  
  
On the Ra Cailum, Jacen have ordered it and it's remaining ships to head toward MO-2, to meet up Trieze and join his forces with Trieze's.  
  
We see a lot of shuttles flying from Earth, then a special shuttle for Trieze.   
  
The Earth, having been targeted by the giant battleship Libra, forced the military to use their superior resources to formulate a counteroffensive. The resource satellite MO-2, being the closest to Earth, became the staging point for some several thousands of Space-type Leos, Taurus, and some thousands of Federation suits, and dozens of Federation warships. Trieze, in an attempt to bolster morale of his troops, took his place with those on the front lines, but there were still voices of doubt about how well they could stand up against the Libra.   
  
Trieze stands in front of an upgraded verison of the Tallgeese. The Tallgeese Mk. 2. Jacen was next to him.  
  
"Trieze...it's too dangerous to use our entire line in the attack." Jacen said  
  
"The White Fang commander, Milliardo, is fighting with all of his forces. Think of this as a courtesy to him, Jacen."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mark my words, Jacen. A war without such courtesies creates nothing but slaughter...That's why all the wars that have happened on Earth have been so sad."  
  
Back on Earth, at the hospital that Lady Une is at, there were barely any forces left on Earth, except some Federation suits and some ground soldiers. Most of all of the Earth bound forces have all been sent up into space. There are only the military reserves that is still left on Earth, but for some strange reason, Jacen have ordered a detachment of maybe about 30,000 Federation suits and 1,000,000 Federation Mobile Infantry all over Earth. People questioned Jacen's actions, but he said that the extreme number of Federation forces that is sent to Earth is served as a backup unit, if the Space forces are unable to stop the Libra. Though this is a prudent call by some of the Earth leaders, though stationing this many forces on Earth is a bit much......  
  
At the nearby hanger, a technichian watches a suit being loaded up for Space travel.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the suit that was abandoned in Luxemburg?"  
  
"Yeah, it's still a marvelous unit." The two looks up at Wing  
  
"Trieze's already gone up into Space. What's the point of adding boaster thrusters on it?"  
  
"I don't leave anything half done."  
  
"Still...there's no one left on Earth that would be able to pilot this thing."  
  
Back in Space at the Peacemillion, Duo walks into the room where everyone's gather, and sees that Heero is not here either, for he was looking all over for him.  
  
"Where he go off to, that Heero?" Duo asked  
  
"He took off in a damaged Virgo carrier recovered from the White Fangs." Trowas said," It's obvious where he's headed."  
  
"But he left behind Zero! Does he plan on facing Zechs with his bare hands?!"  
  
"I don't know how," Wufei said," but he'll manage it somehow..."  
  
"No, I don't think that's his only purpose." Jacen said as he reads reports on a table  
  
"Hey," Duo said," you can't mean that he went off to rescue that missy?"  
  
"Yes, how can you not tell," Trowa respond  
  
"Then I've been giving him too much credit." Wufei said," Of all the people, I thought he was the most serious of us all."  
  
"No, that's not true," Jacen said," It just means that she's able to spur someone like Heero to action. Wufei... When Heero brings Relena back, at the very least give her some sort of greeting...Females are more easily hurt that you."  
  
"Hey," Duo said,"Quatre...if we're going to go after him, shouldn't we head out now?"  
  
"We can't afford to deplete the defenses of the Peacemillion right now... with the Federation not providing cover for us anymore...Besides, we shouldn't get in the way of those two."  
  
"You guys really think he's going to pull it off? He has failed before!"   
  
There was a dead silence after Duo said that.  
  
Near the Libra, Heero took the captured carrier and flew it to the Libra.  
  
"This is the Peacemillion attack unit 02...Propulsion power defense system hit on the port side, coming for an emergency landing." Heero said to the Libra.  
  
"This is the Libra bridge, Please confirm the number of survivors. Identification numbers..." But before the guy was able to finished his sentence Heero cut the transmition.  
  
"There are no survivors...."  
  
"Hey! Wait! open up communications! Hey!"  
  
Heero crashed the ship on the hanger and the sparks atarted up the fire systems.  
  
"Careful! It's possible that there's a saboteur in there. Status on the fire?!"  
  
"We're working on it! We have our hands full!"  
  
Then Heero popped up from the carrier and the people assumed that he was one of them.  
  
"Hey you! Seal off this block! No one gets in or out!"  
  
"Roger..."  
  
Heero flew off without anyone noticing.  
  
In the bridge Quinze was mad at this.  
  
"You let an infiltrator slip through!? Fools! You let this happened again? I told you to be ready for this!!"  
  
"Calm down. I was prepared for this eventuality....." Zechs said," I suppose I should say that Gundam pilots live up to their name."  
  
"What do you have in mind Milliardo?" Dorothy asked  
  
"As long as they've made their presence known, there's nothing for me to make mine known."  
  
"But there's been no confirmationn of who the infiltrator yet"  
  
"It has to be him....Heero Yuy."  
  
Alarms went off through the ship. In Relena's room, she ignores the problem. Then someone walked into her room.  
  
"I have nothing to say to anyone but my elder brother.....Please, there's no need to worry about me...."  
  
"I can't allow that." Relena turned around to see Heero." With you here, Noin and the others are shaken in their resolve."  
  
" I'd have never thought that you would come for me, Heero,"  
  
"Let's go...."  
  
"Wait! I still..."  
  
"Zechs? Do whatever you need...I have matters to settle with him as well."  
  
Meanwhile, Trieze and Jacen, set off from MO-II with their army one suits and set a course for Libra.  
  
"Coordinates adjusted, Target: Libra." Jacen said to everyone, and they flew ever so closer to the giant ship.  
  
Jacen was flanked by at least maybe 16 strange looking suits that doesn't look like RX's or any of Trieze's suits.   
  
"Alex, Tera, how's your Vangaurd and Dread performing?" Jacen asked 2 suits that appears to be the group leader of the 2 new class of Federation suits.  
  
"Fine sir," the one called Alex said," this Vangaurd type is amazing, it performs like a Gundam."  
  
"So is this one sir" Tera said," but why did you design these types of suits at the last minute?"  
  
"For the next generation to fight with."  
  
"But, I thought that if we win this war, there is no need for weapons like Mobile Suits,"  
  
"Nothing last forever, so I'm just preparing for the worst in the future. And don't call me sir, I am your friend. You each must work together. I want everyone of you to live on...so you can tell the tale, to the next generation."  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: MO-II   
  
Jacen walks along a corridor with Lara.  
  
"Is this all that you can find, just 20 out of the 25 that was reported created."  
  
"Yes....you look upset, this is all I've found."  
  
"I wished I could talk to them all. I barely remember half of them....Are they all soldiers or at least fit to pilot a suit."  
  
"I've found most of them among the ranks of the Federation and O.Z. forces.  
  
He walked into the room, and 20 soldiers, 10 men, 10 women, stood at attention as Jacen walks in front of the group.  
  
"You all know who I am. I am General Jacen Fanel. You all have served under either the Federation or of O.Z. but for how long. When have you've been trained, where were you born, where are your families, casuities of this war, or you just don't know." As Jacen say this to the group, their emotionless faces turned into shocked ones," 4 years has it been? or maybe even more like me, wondering from place to place, seeking a place to call home, asking why are you here, who are you, and why have you been created. I think you've all know the answer. You each were expermimnets, like myself, we are pure strains of humans, we can't get sick, we heal faster than normal people, we are faster, stronger, better than the rest of humanity. You know what I'm talking about. You can't deny who and what you are.....Now do you clearly remember us?"  
  
There was a long silence, and Jacen was worried if that he did the right thing about telling them the truth. then.....  
  
"Yes, " one of the guy said," You were that boy, that was always silent. You never talk to anyone. The look in your eyes back then. It was emotionless. You said to everyone that were were nothing but science projects. "  
  
Then another started to talk.  
  
"You then ran away," a girl said," I remembered, you and 3 others escaped, you, Lara, Max and the little one, who's name was not decided."  
  
Jacen smiled.  
  
"I see you've all remembered. I too remembered each and everyone of your names, your real ones, Alex, Jones, Tera, Triess, Michael, Roc, Aven, Carla, Steve, Draco, Hawk, Lily, Atrus, Sam, Kim, Todd, Jane, Borris, Jan, Dolories, Natasha, Cyrilla, Nickol" Each started to remember everything about their life as perfect soldiers and then," Now You all know what you were created for, the final battle of mankind. Now since we are friends, I've created some special suits to help you fight better."   
  
Jacen pressed a button on the wall and it opens to reveal 20 brand new suits.  
  
"These are Vangaurd and Dread types, they each are unique in their own ways. Concider these as early christmas presents for you all."  
  
"You each are skilled enough to use these, good luck to you all,"  
  
End Flashback  
  
The reason that there is only 16 that is gaurding Jacen, is that he assigned 4 to help David, Draco, Hawk, Lily and Kim. They flew straight toward Libra.  
  
Then, Jacen opens his comm for another one of his speeches.  
  
"To all units....." Jacen started....  
  
"Honorable soldiers of humanity! Listen to my words! I know you all lost...friends...lovers...parents, and children in this war, and I know you mourn your loss, and I feel your sorrow...hBut let me ask you....Since the Libra had first fired on us, have we became scared...fearing for our lives? Is it not possible that some of us have even secretly believe there is nothing wrong with submitting to the White Fang, given what power they have with their Libra and their mindless Mobile Dolls? It is time to reaffirm our convictions! We are, the people of Earth, the people of the colonies, those who are free mind! Why should we even think of giving into these Terrorist, these scums! Never forget what Queen Relena has taught us! But despite that! Despite that we have tried, we will never stop war...but even so...we will not let our homeworld- humanity's place of birth be destroy....We look upon the Earth as the birthplace of all mankind...as a sacred place that needs careful protection-so never forget what we are here for! We are the chosen people! It is our destiny to protect all of mankind! Never forget the sacrfices of our fallen comrades! Never forget what we are! Who we are! We are humans, we are soldiers of peace! Onward soldiers! Onward to victory!"  
  
The soldiers, in fact all the soldiers cry out at Jacen speech. Their moral have boostered alot. They are all ready to fight, to die for their cause. Jacen has truely became a great leader...the greatest of them all.   
  
"Come on guys, hurry up! Aren't you done yet?"  
  
Aboard the Neith, men were running to and fro everywhere in a mad rush. Ever since the Federation had gotten custody of them, they had provided resources and materials to repair and even complete the old Kampfer Custom assault MS stored on the ship.   
  
Despite being older than the other suits, they were still very capable, armed with a few pieces of technology still unknown to the major military powers. One of them were thermite missiles. Before, none of the suits were even in combat condition, therefore only the Sazabi and the Valkyrie were capable of using them up to this point.   
  
  
  
Another unique technology that they had were their advanced booster and verniers technology. The burst verniers that all their mobile suits had were what allowed them to keep their incredible speed despite their weight on Earth. In the zero G of space, however, the burst verniers and boosters on the Kampfer Custom assault suits were automatically reduced to a much lower power setting as to keep the pilot from getting completely disoriented. Their power settings were lowered only slightly for the Sazabi and the Valkyrie because the extensive Newtype conditioning of Helena and Kai.  
  
The Kampfer Customs were originally going to be the mainstay units for Operation Black, with the Sazabi, Valkyrie and other suits as the commander units. However, not many were completed, and many were scrapped after the project was canceled. They kept all of those that were stored on the Neith when the escaped with the ship.  
  
"Come on, get movin! We gotta be ready in time…"  
  
One of the Kampfer Customs powered up and walked towards the airlock, preparing to go out and do some final systems tests before joining the rest of the attack force. There were already a few of them outside. The pilots of the suits were getting used to them and were getting reacquainted with the machines.   
  
Technicians, mechanics and pilots alike were in frenzy, mechanics and technicians to get the suits ready and the pilots on familiarizing themselves with the cockpits again.   
  
Stan was also there, supervising the repair and rearmament of the Krieger. The Krieger had a similar frame to the Kampfers but it had many major differences to set it apart. They could easily identify whose MS and what MS it was by its and white color scheme, unmistakable Newtype Funnels, the pads on the shoulders that held the Funnels and a few thermite missiles as well, and the massive cannon on its back right side.  
  
Kai was still sitting in his stateroom, reading a report that he had received recently.  
  
"So the Federation still has that many suits on Earth… And he's also developed new and much more advanced mobile suits…"  
  
He got up and looked out the window at the massive Federation fleet and at their own mobile suits performing maneuvers and combat exercises. Then he looked down at Earth.   
  
He thought,   
  
"The people down there…so helpless…so…powerless. Not even allowed to choose their own fate…"  
  
He got up and spoke softly, with a deep sense of resolve.   
  
"…Unacceptable…"  
  
He then got up and exited the room, heading towards the hangar.  
  
Back in the Libra, Heero and Relena goes into a computer room and Heero inserts the disk that Hilda got from the ship.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"That girl, Hilda....The data she brought us on this ship is of some use..." He scans the ship for the location of Zechs," He's apparently not on the bridge at the moment.."  
  
"Where is my brother?"  
  
"He can be in one of several places,"  
  
Relena leans on the console.  
  
"You're truly a wonder, Heero..."  
  
"I'm nothing compared to you..."  
  
"No, you give me the strength and hope to live...you must do the same for others..."  
  
Heero stops and looks at her.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself...I nothing compared to you..." he stands up and leaves.  
  
"I-!  
  
"Come, I've found Zechs."  
  
Relena looks at the screen and sees a spot that is blinking.  
  
When they got there, Heero typed in a code to open the door. They walked into a large cylinder room. It was dark.  
  
" So, you have come......" Heero points his gun toward the point of the sound of Zechs's voice. At the otherside of the room, Zechs appears sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Brother!" Relena runs in front of the desk.  
  
"Relena...I thought our conversation was over."  
  
"No. Not yet"  
  
"I will not change my mind," then one half of the room turned on like a screen and it showed a live feed that shows Trieze, and Jacen's forces heading toward the Libra," This is what Trieze is doing. The Libra must take on this huge armada."  
  
"Stop this immediately, it's meaningless!"  
  
"No it's not. Even is this was only a cowardly offensive, there's more than enough meaning in it."  
  
"Brother...."  
  
Then Heero steps in front of Relena.  
  
"I don't know what's going on between you and Trieze, but don't involve others," and Heero points his gun at Zechs.  
  
"This war must involve many others...This problem is related to the hope of all mankind."  
  
"Is this why you became a representive to the colonies?"  
  
"The colonies toyed with the will to fight, and continued the path to arms...Chose me as their leader...If you have a problem with that," Zechs then stood up," then you as a native of the colonies should take command of the White Fang....In other words.... become my comrade."  
  
Far off, but close to the Libra, was Trieze's and Jacen's forces. Trieze's Tallgeese stands on top of a carrier, while Jacen floats with the group in Excalibur in Dragon mode.  
  
At the Libra bridge, Dorothy watches as the group gets closer.  
  
"At long last... Trieze? She said in her head.  
  
"Lady Dorothy..." Qiuinze said," All of Libra's units are ready and the main array has finished charging...."  
  
"Let's wait of Milliardo."   
  
"But at this rate....."  
  
"We should be following Milliardo's wishes. Isn't that so?"  
  
"True, but..."  
  
Dorothy turned around to see the large group of suits, carriers, and warships. They were like fireflies to her.  
  
Back in the room where Zechs, Heero, and Relena is.  
  
"Comrade?" Heero said,".....I see...You would say that."  
  
He aims his gun at Zechs's face.  
  
"Is that your answer?"  
  
"Does the person who finds so much meaning in this war have something to say?"  
  
"Unless one fights, one can't realize the stupidity of war....I must make all of mankind realize this."  
  
"Why have you chosen to fill that role?"  
  
"The former leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy, with the Sanc Kingdom attempted to establish complete peace. One in Space....one on Earth."  
  
"Father-?" Relena said  
  
"I am merely following my father's will. "  
  
"Father's will?!" Relena ran up in front of Zechs." You're saying that this battle...this miserable war will bring about complete peace that the Sanc Kingdom advocates?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"No, you are wrong. Peace can't be born out of fighting!"  
  
"And that's fine.....Keep thinking of that...."  
  
Heero looked like he realized something and stood down his gun.  
  
"Understood," and he turned around," That's enough isn't it? Your role is over."  
  
"Heero!" Heero walks out of the room  
  
"Relena...No matter what happens....survive through this....Farewell, sister of mine...." then Zechs's image started to fade away.  
  
"Brother!... A holographic projection?" she thinks for a moment and then, "Heero."  
  
She runs out to follow him.  
  
Zechs then walks into the bridge and sat down.  
  
"Enemy units are in range." Dante said  
  
"The charge on the main array?"  
  
"Complete," Dorothy said," but... they're comprised of Mobile Suits....."  
  
"Of course... I'll sent out an advisory. depending on his response. we might have to fire." This shocked Dorothy," I want to eliminate all sentimentality when dealing with him."  
  
"...yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile, Trieze's forces gets closer and then.  
  
"Mi' Lord, " A soldier said," An advisory has come in, it's from the White Fang commander Milliardo. He said that if we advance any further, he'll fire the Libra's main array."  
  
" Acknowledge." Trieze raised a hand, his Mobile suit's hand anyway," This is Trieze Khushrenada. All troops halt."  
  
And every carrier stopped. So did the Federation forces.  
  
"Stand by, until I Say otherwise," He fired up his thrusters and head straight toward the Libra.  
  
"Your lordship!?" the same soldier said," Where are you going!? Wait! Milord!!!"  
  
His face showed a grim look of determination as he sped at the Libra.  
  
"Special enemy unit approaching."  
  
"Launch Libra's units!"  
  
"Belay that order," Zechs said  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the Tallgeese...... The pilot is most likely be...."  
  
"This is the World sovereign, Trieze Khushrenada. I challenge the White Fang's leader, Milliardo to a duel."  
  
"A duel?" Quinze said," How very O.Z."  
  
"Is he serious? " a soldier said  
  
"That's his usual method" Dante said  
  
"Trieze..." Dorothy said  
  
Trieze stops, still far off from Libra.  
  
"Will you give me your answer…Milliard? Try not to forget that your answer will include your response regarding this battle."  
  
"The duel......is declined!"  
  
Dorothy turned around in shocked.  
  
"W-Why....Milliardo?" She said in her head.  
  
"I am not an "O.Z." soldier...I am in a position where the code of knights does not matter... I bear the will of the Space revolution!! I can't allow such a frivolous thing as a duel to decide the fate of the colonies"  
  
"I see... That is the correct choice. "  
  
"Trieze... Those who stand in my way will be removed!"  
  
"Milliardo... Behind us is the Earth...We will not retreat. I love the Earth..."  
  
"That's what makes you Trieze. "  
  
"Please wait, Milliardo!" Dorothy said,  
  
"Prepare the main array for firing...Target, enemy Mobile Suits spread to include the resource satellite MO-II."  
  
"Use the main array on the Tallgeese?" Dante said,  
  
"It doesn't matter.. it's what Trieze wants!!"  
  
"Milliardo," Dorothey said," Please reconsider!! Please, anything but don't fire upon Trieze!"  
  
"Quinze, Dante.... restrain Dorothy, she's a traitor."  
  
"Yes sir," Dante and Quinze pulls out guns.  
  
"Milliardo...."  
  
"Forward!" Trieze shouted and his suit flies straight toward the Libra.  
  
" Enemy unit approaching!"   
  
" It ends here Trieze!"  
  
"Main array, charging complete!"  
  
"If I die here," Trieze said," your victory is assured. Fire at me! For the sake of peace on the colonies and on Earth!"  
  
"My enemy is the Earth and you as it's representive!"  
  
"Countdown initated."  
  
Zechs jumped forward and lands next to the chair the controls the firing of the array.  
  
"Move over! I'll finish him myself!"  
  
While he does that Dante moves to the guidance controls and makes some changes.  
  
While Zechs readies to push the red button.  
  
Then Dorothy jumped forward to shoved Zechs out of the way.  
  
"Don't! Don't under no circumstances!"  
  
"Get out of my way! This is the path to peace!" he presses the button, but then Dante finishes what he was doing and presses a button of his own and without warning, the Libra started to shift its position. The beam from it fired an went straight at Trieze.   
  
Trieze accepts it, but out of nowhere, Wing shoves him out of the way.  
  
"01!" Zechs said  
  
"Wing Gundam! But why!"  
  
The beams path was changed and it missed all the targets and knocked a piece of MO-II off. Trieze floats forward to see who the pilot was, and sees.  
  
"Lady Une..."  
  
Back at the Libra, Zechs was mad that Trieze wasn't killed.  
  
"Milliardo."  
  
"That's enough...... Don't say a word.."  
  
"How long until the array can be fired a second time?" Quinze asked  
  
"145 minutes are necessary for the charge."  
  
"Mobile Suits approaching from behind! They're Federation Forces!" We're being targeted from both directions!"  
  
"Shit! Launch all available units at once! You don't mind do you commander?"  
  
Zechs only gave off an angry face. He knew only one person that can change the trajectory.  
  
"Why Dante?"  
  
"A battle is only worth fighting when it's being fought....."  
  
Back outside, Trieze gives out a final order.  
  
"To all units..... destroy the Libra!"  
  
"All Federation forces launch all units! All ships break formations and attack!" Jacen shouted and charged forward with his companions.  
  
All the Earth carriers dropped their suits and they flew out toward the Libra like shooting stars. As did the Federation forces. Each carrier launched 2 at a time, until the radar was filled with their suits and the enemies. The most important battle in the history of mankind, the battle that will decide it's fate, begun.  
  
To Be Continued............................   
  
~New Mobile Suits~  
  
The latest in Mobile Suit technolongy. These next gen suits were base offs of Gundams. After the Federation's research on the Gundams, they began to make mass productive verisons of them. The firsts were the Vanguards and Dreads. Even though Relena planned a world wide demilitirization, Jacen has different plans. As he stated, wars and conflict never end, so they must be prepare for future conflicts. The Gundam pilots might get rid of their suits after the war, but the Federation might not, and Jacen might have a saying in the Gundam pilots' future plan of getting rid of their Gundams.  
  
Vangaurd specs.  
  
Height: 17 meters/ Generator output:1500 Kw/ Thruster output/ 60,000 Kg/ Sensor radius: 7000 meters/ Internal Armaments: 80mm gattling gun x1 on right forarm, 2 shoulder vulcans, 2 head vulcans, One barrel beam cannon x1 on left arm./ Other Armaments: Solid shield detachable from left or right forarms or has a holder for a hand, Pulse rifle, Canister rifle, standard issued sword x1 (very similiar to Jacen's, but when they shot things from it, it only shoots small pulses) beam saber x1/ Armor: Reinforced Luna titanium alloy.  
  
Dread specs.  
  
Height: 17 meters/ Generator output: 1600Kw/ Thruster output: 70,000 Kg/ Sensor radius:8000 meters/ Internal Armaments: left forearm missile launcher rounds x4 can fire 2 at a time, hips missile launchers one for each side 2 shots each, 2 head vulcans, right forearm double barrel blaster, beam shield emmiter on left forearm./ Other Armaments: pulse rifle, 80mm machine gun, missile launcher with 10 shots, heat-beam scimitar x1 ( looks a lot like the shotels that Sandrock has, but it can create a beam around it to be able to parry with other beam weapons, but since it's curved like a shotel, it can't fire energy shots like its counter-part.) and beam saberx1/ Armor: Reinforced Luna titanium. 


	15. Episode XV

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode XV  
  
Intro  
  
Trieze and Jacen leads their forces out. Everyone is particapating in the battle, except, David. He and a Salmis crusier is all that is left of the back up for the Peacemillion.  
  
"Gentlemen! This is the realm for soldiers only...it is beautiful because it is so unadulterated. " Trieze said," We must not let the ravages of war touch our homeworld.... this place will be the final battleground for all of humanity."  
  
There was a chorus of enthuasitic battle cries from all the soldiers as they charge into battle. The forces of the Earth and the Federation charges into the group and started the final battle.  
  
At MO-II, Lady Une watches the battle just beginning to unfold.  
  
"This must not be restricted to history...this battle must become one that is passed down from one generation to the next for ages to come. For that reason, the precious blood of so many soldiers must be shed. "  
  
At the Libra,  
  
"All Mobile Doll units are now engaging with the raiding units."  
  
"The battle has started... we must show the people of the earth the firm resolve of the colonies." Zechs said.  
  
Colliding Universes  
  
In war, whichever side may call itself the victor, there are no winners, but all are losers................... ~Neville Chamberlain  
  
Somewhere in the Libra, White Fang personels scramble to get things under control.  
  
"Did you do a systems check? " One said  
  
"Yes!" another shouted back.  
  
Heero is sitting on a crate with his arms folded and eyes closed. Relena stands next to him.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I'm staying here until that fight is settled."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Treize and Jacen will find it hard to sink the Libra. When they do try, I'll destroy this ship from within."   
  
"I still think this war can be stopped....The idea that bloodshed is needed to achieve peace is the logic of a despot."  
  
"Those two, Trieze and Zechs, are fighting with the purpose of shedding blood....Which is why I have no intention of stopping this fight. "  
  
"But-"  
  
"-Stay here with me...no harm will come to you as long as you are by my side..."  
  
"Eh? You'll protect me....Heero?"  
  
"I don't want to feel indebted to Zechs when we have to face off...Also...I promised Jacen that I'd take care of you from now on..."  
  
Relena sat down next to Heero.  
  
"If this ship goes down...then you and my brother will no longer have a reason to fight."  
  
In the Peacemillion, they observed the battle.  
  
"They seem rather well matched....So...which side do we deal with?" Howard said.  
  
"They appear well-matched only because the Libra's main array is down. " Trowa said  
  
"It would seem that everytime they shoot, it breaks down." Duo said," Well.... thanks to that we're safe....but when it's fixed the battle should soon swing in the favour of the White Fangs."   
  
"The White Fangs are representing only a small portion of the opinions of the colonists." Quatre said, "They can never represent the whole. A large portion of the colonists must want peace."  
  
"Does that mean that lending a hand to Treize would be acting in accordance with their wishes?" Wufei said.  
  
"Treize is opposing the Libra and it's Mobile Dolls. Not the colonies." Quatre said  
  
"I suppose so... the current menace is the Libra" Trowa said  
  
"Good enough. It's true, that thing is too powerful." Wufei said  
  
"But what about Heero and Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"He'll manage something." David said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey" Duo said, "Why aren't you in this battle."  
  
"I will enter the battle when it's time, until then, I'll help you guys out."  
  
"So.... it's settled? " Howard said  
  
"Yes. Please set a path towards the Libra. " Quatre said and the Peacemillion flies toward thge Libra.  
  
At the Libra, they noticed the Peacemillion heading toward them.  
  
"Picking up the Peacemillion! It's risking the battle zone and headed for us!"  
  
"Damn, do they still consider us the enemy?" Quinze said, he heard a laugh from Dorothy.  
  
"Naturally...They consider anything with power a threat"  
  
"This is no laughing matter! We can't use all our Mobile Dolls all at once. We can't deal with all of them."  
  
"I'm going out." Zechs said, "Dante, if you want to, you may come with me."  
  
"If it helps." Dante gets up from his chair.  
  
"Lend us six Virgos." Zechs said  
  
"Just six!? That's-"  
  
"More than enough to stay alive."  
  
"Commander Milliardo?!" But the two left the room without a word."Damn! Isn't the main array repaired yet?! "  
  
Five Suits launch from the Peacemillion. Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altlon and Noin's Mercruious. They were followed by David in the Pendragon, two Vanguards, and two Dreads. The ones that Jacen had assigned to him.  
  
"Noin..." Quatre said, "Please serve as backup for the Peacemillion...They Peacemillion will mostly likely be targeted when we leave."  
  
"Roger that." and Noin  
  
"There he is..."Duo said, "Him, Dante, and just six Virgos. This'll be a cinch."  
  
"I'll show you.."Zechs said, "...the full potential of a Mobile Doll. "  
  
"Here goes!" Duo attacks first.  
  
"Wait Duo!" But Quatre was too late in warning him. Duo slash at a Virgo, but it shielded against his attack, then 3 other suits ganged up on him. Duo gets blasted by the MD's "Duo!"  
  
David himself attacks Dante alone.  
  
"You think you can stand against me, little brother?!"  
  
"I can try!"  
  
"Fine...but I won't take it easy on you just because your my little brother."  
  
"Skip that!" David attacks  
  
Switching back to the battlefield, we see a Virgo, kicking the asses of three Leo's, then Trieze fires his energy cannon and destroys the doll, and then turns around and shoots some more.   
  
"It's so dull fighting these marionettes." then a Virgo tried to jump on him, but it was shot down by Jacen." Thanks."  
  
Jacen scans the battlefield and detects the Gundams.  
  
"Trieze... It seems that the Gundams have engaged the Epyon."  
  
"Zechs has managed to alienate the Gundam pilots as well...I would thank them but it's not as if they're fighting for my sake."  
  
Jacen then started to download something to Trieze.  
  
"Trieze...I have something to give to you...a gift for all you've done for me...I would ask you to take a look at it now, but we ARE in the middle of something, so when you have time afterword, please do so." Jacen said as he began to upload a file into Trieze's suit.  
  
"Thank you, Jacen....for now, our goals are the same. We must sink the Libra at all costs."  
  
They charge back into the fight, and rejoin with the battle groups. Mobile Suits, and fighters were getting tore apart in this battle of immense scale. As they do that, warships fired at will and engaged other ships. This was the first battle in history where warships actually fought in Space. Before that time, the Federation had all the military might in Space, ship wise. Though there was a very large battle with mobile suits, there was an almost equal battle with fighters. Squadran after Squadran fired at their enemy targets, be it a Mobile Suit, another fighter, or the Libra itself.  
  
Back with the Gundams and Epyon. They seemed to had some trouble fighting with Epyon. It keeps shielding itself with its Virgo lancemates. While the Gundams fight Epyon, David fights Dante all by himself.   
  
David slashed left and right, but misses every time, Dante was too fast for him. David tried again, but was blocked.  
  
"You're getting stronger my young brother, but..." Dante shoves David back and attacks and clashes with him," you need more than strength alone to win this battle."  
  
Back with the Gundams, they were not getting one shot or hit at Zechs. Wufei and Vanguard pilot Draco takes a stab at him, but he evaded him.  
  
"What?" Wufei said, as Zechs only dodged him.  
  
Trowa and the 2 Dreads tried to shoot at him, but the Virgos shielded him.  
  
"These-" Trowa tried to say, but Zechs went on the offensive, and attacks Quatre.  
  
Duo and the other Vanguard pilot Hawk tried to slash at them, but they avoided them as well, and continuely attack Quatre.  
  
"Why's he targetting Quatre so much?"Duo asked  
  
"I know you'd like to cut down our numbers," Quatre said," but do you consider me the easiest target? "  
  
"First, I want to eliminate the head."  
  
"Then I'll take you on!" Quatre fires at him, but he was shielded.  
  
"Duo! Wufei!" Trowa commanded to help Quatre, and their Lancemates followed to attack,  
  
"Yes" both said, but the Virgos turned around and split up the formation of the group.  
  
"Don't let them get into formation." and all the Virogs turned around back to Quatre and seriously hurts him.  
  
While that is happening, David continues to fight Dante, but wasn't getting anywhere. Dante was just playing with him.  
  
"Oh no...try again..." Dante said as he blocks an attack, and then deflects another, "Nope! That won't work either!"  
  
"Stop toying with me!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are so amusing brother, but you can never beat me! You are a human...and no human can ever beat me...or anyone like myself."  
  
"You're overestimating yourself!"  
  
"Maybe so, but not completely...if there was anyone that could have hope to be a challenge to me, they've died already."  
  
Back at the main battlefield, both Jacen and Treize mops up a cluster of Virgos.   
  
"My raiding forces can't get anywhere near the Libra either... "Trieze said  
  
In the Libra bridge.  
  
"No reports of movement from MO-II?" Quinze said  
  
"Yes. They're just resupplying their mobile suits as quickly as possible."  
  
"I thought they were preparing some new weapon there... but it seems it's nothing more than a resupply depot. We can move the Libra then..."  
  
"Wait." Dorothy said," Do you intend to destroy this beautiful setup?"  
  
"Because Commander Milliardo chose not to abide by Treize's code of knighthood. Set a course for the earth, detour past MO-II. Don't forget to inform the commander."  
  
Trieze and Jacen watches the Libra moves.  
  
"Your judgment is correct...but for the sake of the colonies, can you teach them despair? Milliardo?" Jacen said," This is General Jacen to the Federation Armada, any availiable ships, stop the Libra."  
  
"This is the Ra Cailum reporting, we are unable to get any of our ships past the Zeon fleet." Noa said  
  
The Federation fleet wasn't getting anywhere with Dante's Zeon fleet blocking their way, but they tried, and destroyed some of the ships, but at the expense of theirs.  
  
Zechs looks at his screens and sees the Libra moving.  
  
"That's fine for now... I must show the earth the despair of those in space. "  
  
Back at the Peacemillion  
  
"The Libra is leaving the area and heading for MO-II."  
  
"There's hardly any forces left at MO-II." Howard said," There's no way they can make a move. The Libra must be planning to skirk MO-II and head on towards earth."  
  
"Let's pursue them." Sally said  
  
"But...even if we do, our weapons could bare take on the Libra, let alone stop it."  
  
"This ship has a means to silence the Libra's main array. "  
  
"Hey!...you can't mean... "  
  
"Remove all non-combatants, MO-II should receive them. "  
  
"Yeah... It can't be helped...."Howard said," Okay! Transfer to the sub-bridge. "  
  
Back at the battlefields, Zechs, and Dante notices that the Peacemillion is moving.  
  
"Of course... this is a natural reaction...."Zechs said," but I can't let you destroy the Libra."  
  
"They...the Peacemillion....We can't let him." Duo attacks, but the Virgos halted them from going near Zechs.  
  
Wufei and the 2 Vanguards tries to blast at the Virgos with their cannons, but their shields were too powerful.  
  
"Why are Nataku's attacks being deflected?"  
  
"It's futile." Quatre said," The 6 of them are working in unison and have formed a powerful shield. We'll have to get in close for an attack."  
  
David gets in Dante's way and fights him to divert his path toward the Libra.  
  
"You still think you can stop me?"  
  
"You shall not pass!" David shouted and charges at Dante, and clashes with him, and for the moment, David's strength is equal with Dante's.  
  
"This power...where is it coming from?!...Is this the power from the heart Jacen had once talked about?" Dante knocks David back but David recovered and punched Dante's suit.  
  
Zechs flew past them, but gets stop by Noin.  
  
"Noin, get out of the way."  
  
"Zechs...I don't want to fight you... but.... " She puts up her huge beam cannon.  
  
"Noin. Pull back."  
  
"I won't. Even if you kill me."  
  
"Noin?! "  
  
"Zechs..."  
  
Quatre and a Vanguard dices 2 Virgos.  
  
"Noin!!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"What's she doing?! " Duo shouted after he and the other Vanguard chops up 3 Virgos.  
  
"What're you doing?! Fire!" Wufei shouted after he and a Dread stabs another additional 2 Virgo.  
  
"Noin!" But Noin ignored him.  
  
Noin closes her eyes expecting the worst, when Zechs suddenly stops his attack on Noin and slashes right pass her.  
  
David and Dante finishes up and Dante rejoins Zechs.  
  
Zechs was furious with himself.  
  
"Why?! Why was I so weak? "  
  
Back at the great battlefield, the Libra was making its way past the Moon, and was intercepted by 3 Federation warships. They fired on the Libra, but each was shot down by Libra's beam guns.  
  
Jacen and Trieze flew side-by-side as they fought through the onslaught of Mobile Doll, and even friendly fire.   
  
Jacen shoots at a few with his blaster rifle and then aims his buster sword and fires at a cluster of MD's, destroying them instantly. He then popped out his gattling gun and pumped bullets into Virgos, but half of the Virgos were shielded. Jacen went in for close combat. He was covered by his lancemates of Vanguards and Dreads. He was slightly impressed that some Mobile Dolls actually took out beam sabers and tried to fight with him, but in the end, they were just mindless idiots.  
  
Carl fired his gattling gun while Jerry used his new semi-automatic beam shotgun in one hand and his beam saber in the other. Jerry flew in between 2 suits and dices one and Carl comes up from behind the other one and destroys it with his axe.  
  
"Another one bites the dust!" Jerry shouted and flew off with Carl trailing.  
  
Wongfei flew left and right with his halibur and Lara flanks him and provides him with cover fire with her custom Dread's beam rifle. Since her suit was destroyed, she had to barrow one of Jacen's new suit. She added a her old suit's heatrod and lashed it at some Virgos. Lara and Wongfei launched their chain blade or heatrod at 2 enemy suits and destroyed them.  
  
"Nice shot!" Wongfei shouted   
  
"Thanks!" Lara said back and flew toward the next cluster of enemies.  
  
Mike and Daniel charged at the enemy suits, Mike fired his rifle, while Daniel unleased his funnels at the enemy. Drake fired all his missiles from shield and shoulder, then flew closer with his right forearm beam saber and shielded some shots with his other arm. The three then cluster together and fired in all direction, seeing that they can't tell which is friend or foe.  
  
"Damn it!" Drake said," There's too many of them!"  
  
"If we keep this up, we'll get hit by our own side!" Daniel shouted and fired some more.  
  
"Look out!" Mike warned as several Virgos charged the three and attack. The three seperated and attack them individually.  
  
The Vanguards and Dreads fought as a team and form up to attack the seemingly endless number of Mobile Dolls. Three Vanguards shot the Virgos with their gattling guns and distract the Virgos, while 3 Dreads flew in close and diced them.   
  
"Alpha 1 to to everyone in my group, I'm attacking the Libra. Cover me!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Right!" Jones said   
  
"Roger!" Roc said  
  
"I'm on it!" Steve said  
  
He and his entire group flew straight toward the Libra and opened fire on it.The Libra responded in kind, by firing all its beam guns at the group.  
  
"All hands evasive action!" The 8 suits flew away from the Libra and rejoined the battle.  
  
The battle with the Space warships were one of the first in recorded history. The Ra Cailum manevered left and right, avoiding the shots from the Libra, and then fired back. Then it got hit as it made a bank to the right. In the bridge of the damaged ship, the floor was filled with blow out computer consoles and injured crewman.  
  
"Report!" General Noa said  
  
"Main power's off line, we've lost shields and our weapons are gone!"  
  
"Damn it!......prehaps today IS a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!"  
  
"Sir, I'm detecting another ship approaching......it's the Whitebase!"  
  
The Ra Cailum was getting pounded, then the Whitebase appeared and launched all its suits and fired back at the Libra. Then flew away to rejoin the other warships in combat with the Zeon ones.  
  
Back at where the Peacemillion was, it fired up its thrusters and flew straight toward the Libra.  
  
"The Peacemillion is headed straight for us!"  
  
"W-What? Can we change course?" Quinze asked  
  
"No! There's not enough time!"  
  
"Use the beam guns. Stop them at all costs!"  
  
The Libra fired all its beam cannons at the Peacemillion, but they only grazed the huge ship.  
  
"You're sure you want us to ram?"  
  
"As long as we can silence that main array." Sally said  
  
"Add the boosters and go to full power." Howard shouted, "It doesn't matter if we destroy the engines!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
The Gundams finished off Zechs and Dante's Virgos and sees the Peacemillion flying toward the Libra.  
  
"Hey! That's just plain insane-" Duo said  
  
"But there's no other way." Trowa said  
  
  
  
At the main battlefield, Trieze sees the Peacemillion.  
  
"I salute you for your courage."  
  
Back at the Libra Quinze drops to the ground covering his head.  
  
"Oh no... we're going to be rammed!"  
  
"Cut the engines!" Dorothy ordered, "Everyone brace for impact! "  
  
In a hallway, Heero suddenly pauses, listening. And then felt something, as if he could feel what is going on outside.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? "Relena asked  
  
"...It's coming right at us...Relena, get down and cover you head."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"The Peacemillion's going to ram us."  
  
Back with the Peacemillion.  
  
"Engines One and Three are badly damaged! They're saving us alot of trouble! Look out! Be lively now!"  
  
Peacemillion rams through a good portion of the Libra, everyone on the Libra and the Peacemillion shook to the charge.  
  
"Do the damage report later!" Howard said slamming the console with a fist," Hurry up and extinguish the fires outside the fuel tanks!"  
  
Back at the Libra.  
  
"The main array..... has been destroyed...... There's no risk of explosion from the energy charge. "  
  
"This... This can't be happening.... The Libra's finished...." Quinze said  
  
"No! The battle's not over yet!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Trieze stabs a Virgo in the head and pulls out his saber.   
  
"That's right.... It's not over until all the Mobile Dolls have been destroyed." Trieze said  
  
"All troops, don't relax yet!" Jacen shouted.  
  
In the Libra, Heero shifts a chunk of ceiling material off himself and Relena.   
  
"Thank you Heero... You shielded me didn't you...." Heero's eyes dart about.   
  
"Heero... you're hurt." noticing his injury  
  
"It's nothing serious."  
  
"Eh? But... "  
  
"This means that Zech won't get the victory he'd hoped for."  
  
"The victory... my brother hoped for?"  
  
"But...Zero is now needed."  
  
Dante and Zechs floats over the damaged Libra.  
  
"Damage Report." Zechs asked  
  
"The main array has been completely destroyed." Quinze said  
  
"And the engines?" Dante asked  
  
"Some have sustained heavy damage, but we can move at seventy percent output."  
  
"Then we can still strike." Zechs said  
  
The Gundam pilots and their Federation friends surveyed the Peacemillion and the Libra.  
  
"Wowee... it's pretty well embedded." Duo said  
  
"It will be difficult to destroy just the Libra...." Trowa said  
  
"This is the Peacemillon." Sally's voice popped up on the comm," While there's no threat of explosion... our engines are dead."  
  
"Understood." Quatre said," We'll try to seize control of the Libra from within. We'll destroy their Mobile Doll operating system and call for the White Fang's surrender. And... there's still the matter with Relena and Heero...."   
  
"Demolitions eh?" Duo said," Just like old times."   
  
Altron then breaks away from the others.  
  
"Eh? What's wrong Wufei " Duo asked  
  
" I'm leaving it up to you." Wufei responded  
  
"Hey! Wufei! "  
  
"Let him go. It seems he has an old appointment to keep. "  
  
"Eh? "  
  
"Let's hurry to the Libra. "  
  
As the group of 4 flies close toward the Libra,Noin breaks off from the group as well. She flies to where Zechs is.  
  
"Noin? " Quatre said  
  
"I'm sorry... but... I- " She was crying a bit.  
  
"Please, go then, Noin.... "  
  
The three remaining gundams and the Federation suits blow open a hangar and enter the Libra.   
  
"Gundams and Federation suits entering through Gate 17. There's no forces there to put up resistance. "  
  
"There's nothing we can do about the gundams." Dorothy said," Make sure the invading pilots don't reach the central core! "  
  
Outside where the rest of the battle takes place, Leo's and Federation suits team up to atack the Mobile Dolls. A Leo commander tries to attack a Doll, but it was heavily shielded.  
  
"Damn you.... mobile dolls!" The pilot said, but then, Alt-long gundam comes to the rescue?! "A gundam?! A gundam is aiding us?! "  
  
Trieze sees Altron.  
  
"The new 05? The pilot must be that boy.... "  
  
Wufei slashes up some more Mobile Dolls.   
  
"Treize! When this fight is over... I'll test your justice! "  
  
Back at the Libra, in a spacesuit Locker Room.  
  
"When we get to the Peacemillion....Heero said putting on a space suit," Follow Howard's instructions and pull out of this area. "  
  
"I want to speak with my brother one more time. "  
  
"Impossible. Zechs's firm in his resolve. " Heero leaves. Relena closes a locker door and follows him.   
  
Elsewhere on the Libra. Soldiers pass down a hallway unaware that David and Duo's hiding up on the beams. They land quietly on the floor and floats around.  
  
"Heh... Looks like the detention area.... " Duo said and then passes by a locked door, "Eh?"  
  
He and David listens and hears rustling.  
  
" All right...." David said and takes out a small evplosive device and puts it on the door contrrol panel," Hey! It's dangerous so get as far from the door as possible! "  
  
The door locks blow and the two forces it open.  
  
" You in there Heero- " Duo said and sees who's really in the cell.  
  
Duo forces the door shut, leaning against it in shock.  
  
"What..... What have I found?! " he said  
  
Trowa comes to a Virgo storage hangar, at another hallway two WF members appear.   
  
"Hey! Found one! Over there... " one said, and they open fire. Trowa does one of his infamous flips and lands on the other side out of firing range and bows to the awed White Fang guards, then floats off.  
  
Elswhere, Quatre floats past a series of doors that looked like they weren't inportant, and then a huge door caught his eye.  
  
"Huh? " he said as his attention was attracted by the door.  
  
Quatre opens the door and stands in the doorway, gun ready. Inside is Dorothy.   
  
"You... You're Dorothy Catalonia? "  
  
"That's right. Quatre Raberba Winner. " Dorothy points a gun at him and shoots.   
  
Duo and David was in a detention cell with the five professors.  
  
" Basically Zechs wanted to give the Earth a shock...." Dr. J said," Using the greatest power available to scare people into avoiding a fight and them earnestly desire peace."  
  
" That's why we helped build the Libra," Professor G said," restarted work on the Vayeate and Mercurius. "  
  
"Yeah... Duo said with his back turned against the profs." thanks to you all... we had an awful time of it. "  
  
"I would have liked to redesign the main array... " Dr. J said  
  
"It's inability to fire continuously was a deliberate flaw. " Master O said  
  
"Is that so?...." David said," So this is your attempt to make amends?! "  
  
He and Duo aims their guns.  
  
"No no! " Doctor S said  
  
"It's from this point." Professor H said, the five scientists laugh nervously. Duo and David sighs and lowers their guns.  
  
" Looks like we never should have found you. " Duo said  
  
At the Peacemillion bridge.  
  
"Alright!" Howard said," We've established contact with MO-II. Everyone prepare to evacuate."  
  
"Howard...Sally said," Heero says he's going out in Wing Zero. "  
  
"What? When did he get back? "  
  
In the deserted hangar, Relena stares up at Heero and Heero stares silently back down at her before entering the Zero's cockpit.   
  
"Heero...."  
  
Epyon stands on the Libra staring at the earth. Noin's Mercruious lands by him.   
  
"Noin? "  
  
"Yes... I won't get in your way any longer.... Just permit me to remain by your side. "  
  
"Do as you wish. "  
  
"(thinking) Earth... feel my wrath.... the true blow is yet to come.... "  
  
Back inside the Libra Quatre and Dorothy was at a stand off. Dorothy shoots the pistol out of Quatre's hand.  
  
"Now's not the time to be fighting!" Quatre said, holding his hand," It's too dangerous to remain on this ship for any longer!"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner.... just as I thought.... Out of all the gundam pilots... you're the one who's the most mistaken."  
  
Outside, where the fights still rages. Jacen and Trieze fought on and was almost inseperatable. Until Wufei pops up.  
  
Wufei stabs a Virgo, then Treze flew toward Wufei.  
  
"He's here!" Wufei said as Trieze fires on him. Wufei fired back with his tail cannon, but misses.  
  
"What are you shooting at? I'm over here."  
  
"Shut up!" thy clash and backed off  
  
"There was once an era where fights were ended with the touch of a button. The embodiment of that adbomination are the Mobile Dolls.... and their directors... the Libra. If human life is taken out of the equation, victory and defeat will bec ome something miserable.... God will not extend his hand to either side."  
  
"How dare you use your pretty speechs on me! Because of you the battles spread and many died! I alone should be a sufficient opponent!"  
  
"You're right....." Trieze ditches his cannon and takes out his beam saber.  
  
Wufei spun his tritan around and gets in an attack stance.  
  
"Are you ready?" Wufei asked  
  
"Of course. But I won't make any allowances this time."  
  
"Skip that!" He charges at Trieze.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Back insiide the Libra, Trowa, a Dread, and a Vanguard makes their way toward the Mobile Doll control room, but they encounters some Virgos along the way.  
  
"Up until now, I've defied death countless times. Let me do so again."  
  
Not too far away, in an airlock,  
  
"So what now?" Duo asked  
  
"First of all... escort us to the Peacemillion." Dr. J said  
  
"Peacemillion?" David said confused.  
  
"At things are going, it's as Zechs has planned." Professor G said," We must reach the Peacemillion and alter the Peacemillion's course."  
  
"As Zechs has planned-? He can't-"  
  
"That's right... He's dead set on targetting the earth. The repayment of our sins will be complete if we can prevent this...."   
  
"Gotcha... Follow us."  
  
In the Libra bridge, Quinze observes the calculation of the Libra's course.  
  
"Are the wave course calculations ready?"  
  
"Yes.... on our present course, we will hit the earth. There's a 69% chance that we will hit the northern hemisphere continents. The energy released is estimated at around 6,000 megatons."  
  
"There you have it, Commander Milliardo."  
  
"That's more than enough. Quinze. If the Peacemillion and Libra are dropped on that blue planet... the seasons will cease and a long winter will descend....."  
  
"But this calculation is based that the Peacemillion's engines are completely inoperative, however."  
  
"The Peacemillion was once my ship, she'll understand what I want."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Can the Gundam's be expected to as well?" Noin asked  
  
"Stupid. Of course, they'll stand in my way. "  
  
"You're waiting for them?"  
  
"They follow a path other than putting on an appearance and justice.... they are war professionals... and.... I... Zechs Merquis."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Dante readies to leave.  
  
"Dante?"  
  
"You do what you want, I will do what I want. Farewell, Milliardo..." Dante jets off.  
  
Right after he does that, Jacen felt it and he too leaves the battle.  
  
"Jacen?" Lara said  
  
"You stay here and finishes off the Mobile Dolls, there is something I must do."  
  
And with that, Jacen jets off to meet his nemesis.  
  
In the Peacemillion hanger, Heero readies to leave. Relena is blocking the hatch so that Heero can't close it.  
  
"Wait Heero! Why must you go? The Libra's going to sink. There's no more reason to fight! Milliard Peacecraft, my brother, and the White Fangs have lost!"  
  
"Zechs thinks otherwise.... and it seems that Zechs and Treize have no intention of stopping this war... I must go."  
  
"Are you saying that if you go out, the war will end?"  
  
Heero pulls Relena closer to him.  
  
"I'll eliminate Zechs... then Treize... the war will end... and if you survive... peace will come.... this is the one single thing I can do for you."  
  
"Heero...."  
  
"I promised I'd protect you. To protect you and the earth sphere... the only way I can is to fight."  
  
"That's-"  
  
"Please, let me go...."  
  
"No! No! You're planning on dying aren't you? I...I won't let you!" She went up close and embraced him, "I love you too much to let you go out and kill yourself!-" But, before she could say anymore, Heero kissed her. Just as he did that, she let her grip of him slipped.  
  
"Trust me...." and he pushes her away before she could react.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Wing Zero starts up and gets ready to launch. Relena grabs hold of a railing.  
  
"Heero... I'll trust you...."  
  
"Farewell... Relena."  
  
"Eh?!" Zero launches, and Relena tries to stop him again, but she wasn't able to and the only thing for her to do was to scream out in tears, "Heero?!"  
  
In the Libra Mobile Doll control room, Dorothy puts on the helmet and the MD System starts up.  
  
"This room...."  
  
"Is the Mobile Doll control room."  
  
"No... this place feels like the Zero System."  
  
"That's right. The Mobile Doll controls are directly connected to the Zero system. You should know then that the Mobile Dolls are now under the control of my fighting will."  
  
She throws a fencing foil at Quatre.  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Quatre Winner.... Duel with me. In a straight Zero-System fight, I lost... but I wonder about this time.... You decided to fight of your own free will didn't you?"  
  
"If at all possible I'd rather not... but if I didn't you wouldn't surrender and this war wouldn't end."  
  
"That's right! An unaugmented human reflexes or Zero System enhanced...Let's see which is superior."  
  
"And if I said no-" right after he finished his sentence, Dorothy makes a stab at his face, but he dodged it and grabs the foil and clashed with her." Why do you embrace war? Why go so far as to do this?"  
  
"(giggling a bit) Gentle Quatre... why do you fight?" She parries with Quatre  
  
"My family! I must fight to keep them from feeling sad!" He blocks an attack, "I must fight to keep the sorrow of war from reaching them!"  
  
"My father, to keep me from feeling sad also fought and died! So I too will die beautifully fighting!"  
  
"Then you should hate war!" deflects another stab.  
  
"No! Destruction and murder can't be blamed on war! We must defeat the enemy that is within our hearts!"  
  
"I believe that peace is stronger than war! I believe in those who desire peace!"  
  
Quatre was mostly defending casue he does not want to hurt her.  
  
"I ask you... You say you fight for the people... what have they done for you in return?"  
  
"I'm not in it for the gain." she tries to charge at him, but Quatre ducked under her and shoves her into a wall.  
  
"Stop it please, Dorothy."  
  
"(laughing) The colonies betrayed the gundams... The colonists killed your father... and not understanding a thing, they declared independance.... Everything you've fought for has been for nothing! The result of worring for others- the result of too much consideration of others-that's what has lead to this most awful state of affairs!"  
  
But Quatre was not able to respond to that last statement, because he knew she was right.   
  
Elsewhere, on a shuttle that is leaving the Peacemillion.  
  
"Is everyone onboard?" Howard asked  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"All right.... heading for MO-II"  
  
"Heero... please respond. Heero...." Relena was trying to call him, but he won't respond.  
  
"You'll interfere with his fight if you keep that up" Sally said  
  
"But.... Heero's planning on dying."  
  
Somewhere, where Heero is, he hears Relena's voice from his comm, but ignores it.  
  
"Heero, please respond." but Heero switches the channel off.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Relena.... Life comes cheaply... especially mine."  
  
Then he was joined up by Jacen.  
  
"Well, I was wondering when you would join the battle."  
  
He and Heero pointed buster weapons in opposite directions and fired, creating a line of destruction. Jacen charged forward and diced up several more suits and then spun around and shot several more with his blaster. Heero took out his beam saber and slash at another 4 suits and destroyed them. Jacen then grabbed a Doll and threw it toward a group of clustered Virgos and destroyed them all.  
  
"So, you planning to meet your distruction, too" Jacen asked  
  
"...I will meet my enemy. I can care less about destruction..."  
  
"Then let's go together..."  
  
Jacen then meet up with Kai, and Drake. They each fought in their own unique ways. Jacen flew left and right and diced 3 Virgos, then retreat while shielding himself from enemy shots , then coming back and finishing off the rest in the group. Kai took his shot-rifle and his energy cannon and fired at the enemies, then launched his funnels and destroyed a lot of them. Drake flew very flast past every Virgo he sees and dodges every shot and dices each Virgo as he dash past them. Then he deflected some shots with his shield on hs left arm.  
  
Jacen then abandons the fight and flies toward the Libra.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Drake asked  
  
"Leave him," Kai said," it seems like he's got some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"(sigh) whatever," and the pair continued battling with him.  
  
Back in the Libra, Trowa and his lancemates fought within the huge corridors of the Libra. Heavyarms rushes foward recklessly almost and shoots down the Virgos, then more Virgos appear before him, and he fired at them, but the Mobile Dolls took cover. Then, Deathscythe Hell shows up behind them and cuts short the fighting.   
  
"Yo, Trowa. Sorry I was so rough... I can't stay and lend you a hand."  
  
"No... that was more than enough." Heavyarms and Lancemates moves onward.  
  
"Is that so? Well then... don't die."  
  
"You too.... Duo...."  
  
Heavyarms finally reaches a dead end and Trowa continues on foot.  
  
"You two go, I'll be find," the two suits soluted and flew out.  
  
Elsewhere on a hanger door that is opened. Duo stares at the Peacemillion.   
  
Deathscythe has the scientists holding on.  
  
"You psyched up yet?"  
  
"Only one of us has to reach the Peacemillion..." Dr. J said," if one of us is thrown off don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah... I won't... cause I don't have that kind of time." Raises his faceplate as he prepares to go." Here we go!  
  
Deathscythe Hell slices his way through the mobile suits, cutting down Leo's and Virgo's alike. Whoever is in his way.  
  
"No idiot would want to break through this!" Duo chops up another 3 Virgos and then moved on," I should never have found them... Hey hey! Death and Pestilence are passing through!"  
  
Then the targets ahead of him are blown up.  
  
"W-What the?!"  
  
The Magnaacs and a G-Unit to the rescue.  
  
"Leave this to us Gundam!" the G-Unit said  
  
"Sorry! I'll just have to let you." Duo shouted as he jetted by without introducing himself.  
  
"We never managed to unify everyone... All of earth and even some in Space seems to have joined in .... is it because of that missy? Or....."  
  
"Alright you guys! No one dies until we're reunited with master Quatre!" There was a Chorus of agreement as the suits fired at the enemies.  
  
The G-Unit fired its beam rifle and the beam went straight through several Vrigos reguardless if they are shielded or not.  
  
"I glad I got here just in time,"the pilot said and charged forward.  
  
Back in the Libra Mobile Doll control room.  
  
"You can't or won't? But I won't hold back!" Dorothy said as she continuely parry with Quatre," That gentleness! That sweetness! That kindness! They're the cause of your defeat!"  
  
She then knocks Quatre's foil out from his hand and it went straight into a screen.  
  
"You might be right but this is the only way I know how to fight... even in a losing battle I'm satisfied that the colonies weren't drawn into it!"  
  
"Nothing will change! "  
  
"What should I have done then?"  
  
"Become the leader of the colonies and fought on even terms, like Milliardo!" She points her foil high straight above her head.  
  
"Dorothy! That's not-" without warning he gets speared through by Dorothy.  
  
"And show humanity a war so tragic that they have no wish to see another. "  
  
"Is that... what this battle is about? "  
  
"That's right.... " she pulls her foil out of Quatre,"You can't stop wars just by taking away all the weapons... you have to change people's hearts.... otherwise.... like my father.... they'll be destroyed... "  
  
"You're kinder... than me.... "  
  
"Your saying that doesn't make me any happier! This gentleness is just a hinderance to living! People should only need to worry about staying alive."  
  
"Dorothy....You're just like me....detesting war...but never able to forgive yourself for your gentleness.... but... you can't deny your gentle nature....Trowa taught me that....you have to accept everything.... humanity needs that quality...or else...there is no reason to exist....isn't that so? The remaining humans...would be nothing better than animals......"  
  
"I..."  
  
Quatre loses counsciousness and seems to float lifelessly in the zero-g. But then Dorothy catches him and looks down on him.  
  
Back outside with the fight with Trieze and Wufei. They clashed and then backed off.  
  
"What's wrong? Why don't you use that dragon?"  
  
"I just want to fight you fair and square!"  
  
"That's not like you at all.... Are you holding back?"  
  
"And you? Why didn't you kill me back then? "  
  
"I can't kill one of the few who understand me. "  
  
"Don't mock me! " Wufei charges at Trize and clashes with him," I hate you! "  
  
"Then don't hold back! "   
  
"You're the type of person who just looks down on others. You just fight for your ego! How many people do you think have died for your sake? " Wufei stands a distance from Trieze.  
  
"Would you like to know? "  
  
Wufei was confused.  
  
"As of yesterday... 503,682 people. "  
  
"What?! "  
  
"Lady.... what is the current death toll? "  
  
"Confirmed at present, 502 on the White Fang side and 416 on ours, and 329 on the Federation's side...and counting..."  
  
"Is that so..." Trieze said, his voice seemed to be sadden by what Lady Une said," you must tell me their names later.... "  
  
"Yes. Understood. "  
  
"(stunned) You-! "  
  
"The people sacrificed... are all imprinted in my mind....Novende, Septem, Bente, Dorlian, Walker, Otto, Bunto, Winner, Fanel, Zabi...All of them I can't forget.... "  
  
"Uh...People like you..."  
  
"I can do nothing by eulogise the dead. But I want you to know this much...They did not die in vain. And then-! "  
  
He launches himself at Wufei, who reacts by thrusting staff foward, impaling Tallgese.   
  
"That was magnificent, Wufei.... "  
  
"Treize! You- "  
  
"Everyone must pay for their sins. Even my death is not without meaning. Wufei... my eternal friend....I'm honoured to have fought you all..."  
  
"This...This...I won't accept this! "  
  
"Milliardo...I'm going on ahead of you.... "  
  
Trieze's suit floats lifelessly in Space, and was about to explode. Trieze, then opens the file, that Jacen had sent him, and it had several pictures in it. One with a mother with red hair, holding her little girl. Another was the little girl a few years older. Trieze smiles.  
  
"Thank You...Jacen..."  
  
"Shit!" Wufei shouted and slammed his fist on his console and rivers of tears poured down his eyes," He quit while he was still ahead! "  
  
At MO-II, everyone, especially Lady Une was shocked at what just happened. Lady Une leans against the console, grieving.   
  
"Captain Lady Une... Captain... your orders? " Someone asked  
  
"Tell the White Fang....that the earth's nations...surrender."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't make me say those humiliating words again. Hurry up and compose the message! You were magnificent... Treize."  
  
"Captain Lady Une, the Federation forces are refusing to surrender!"  
  
"(sigh) it no longer matters...if they choose to fight on, I won't and can't stop them anyway."  
  
Back in the Mobile Doll control room, Dorothy removes her helmet, still holding Quatre in her arms.  
  
"I...I feel...strange...looking at him like this...is he right?"  
  
"There you are Dorothy.... " Quinze said as his face appears on a nearby screen.  
  
"Huh?! "  
  
"This just came in... the earth has surrendered. "  
  
"(stunned) Surrendered?! "  
  
"And a message that Treize has died in battle at the hands of a Gundam."   
  
"T-that's impossible! "  
  
"Victory is ours. But we won't halt the drop. Those are Commander Milliardo's orders. " Quinze then spoke on the PA, "Initialising final thrust. Evacuate at your own discretion. I pray for your safety. "  
  
Back in the control room, Trowa appears.  
  
"Looks like your hopes were defeated.... "  
  
"I- "  
  
"That's so sad... a woman who can't cry. "  
  
In a shuttle somewhere.  
  
"The earth's acknowledged their defeat?! But why haven't the Federation forces stop?! " Sally said as she watch more Federation suits covering the World Nation suits in retreat and then attacks the Mobile Dolls.  
  
"What?! " Relena said  
  
"But that's not enough...." Howard said, "...the White Fangs plan to drop the Peacemillion and the Libra on the earth. "  
  
"Let's go back.... we should be able to stop it."  
  
"Impossible "  
  
"We can't be sure unless we try "  
  
"There's only one person who can accomplish the impossible...."  
  
"Heero? "  
  
"Yes.... but there's no way to inform him of this..."  
  
"Let's go to him. "  
  
"No can do. We've used up all the power in the propulsion system."  
  
Relena turns and leaves.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"I'll go alone!"  
  
"Wait! " Some of the Peacemillion crew members grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"L-let got of me! Heero! Heeeero!!!!"  
  
  
  
Elsewhere atop the Libra, Angel Excalinur and Epyon waits.  
  
"He's here at last...." Zechs said  
  
"So is he..." Dante said  
  
Two dots of light approaches. Wing Zero Custom and Dragon Excalibur.  
  
The real final battle...is about to begin  
  
To Be Continued............... 


	16. Episode XVI

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode XVI  
  
"There are conditions for the creation of complete peace....," Zechs said as Wing Zero and Excalibur approaches. He and Dante powers up and spread wings in attack mode, and charges up, "First, the elimination of all weapons... The next... to take from people the desire to fight!"  
  
He and Dante jets off toward Heero and Jacen, and meets their buster weapons, but dodges them.  
  
"The Libra will be dropped, that is the only path left towards peace. " Zechs and Heero clashes first.  
  
"The people who have lost the earth will hate you... the colonists will be dependant on you! As long as you live, the same mistakes will just be repeated! " Heero fires his gattling guns at Zechs, but Epyon pulls away Wing Zero's gun and sends it flying off.   
  
The Two clashes, flying left and right. Zechs cuts a line on Zero's shield.  
  
Jacen flew past Dante to lure him toward the Libra, then he turns around and fires his blaster and his gattling gun. Then, they clashed, blocking and defending. Jacen had a sword in each hand, and Dante had his swords connected at the bottoms.  
  
"Why are you dropping this on Earth?" Jacen asked," Earth will freeze and everyone will have to evacuate ! It'll be like a nuclear winter !"  
  
"The people on Earth only think of themselves!" Dante and Jacen lands on the Libra, " That's why I've decided to help get rid of them all!"   
  
Dante raises his cannon and fired at Jacen, but Jacen evaded it.  
  
"No one has the right to judge all mankind!" They clashed and then backed off as the free fall in Space.  
  
"I, Dante Fanel, will bring order, Jacen !"  
  
"You're full of yourself!" Dante clashes with Jacen again and flies back to fire his gattling guns.  
  
"Earth won't survive from this!"  
  
"What crap..." The two parried and Dante got an attack through, but Jacen blocks it with his beam shield on his left arm.  
  
The two battled, then rejoined with their partners and did a two on two. Jacen and Heero flew backwards and fires their gattling guns, while Dante and Zechs persued, one defended from the shots and the other fired back.  
  
"Zechs is planning on dying here...." Noin said as she and Lara watches from a distance, "He's not seeking a heroic end.... It's because he intends to take up all the sins of humanity and purge them..... Heero should know this.... he should...."  
  
Lara watches as well.  
  
"Jacen.....why must you fight your brother....your hate for him has been burned into your mind and soul, why can't you learn to forgive him for what he's become..."  
  
The Libra's engines fire and it begins it's drop towards the earth.   
  
Victory or Death   
  
Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind... ~John F Kennedy  
  
At MO-II.  
  
"How goes the withdrawal of our troops? " Lady Une asked  
  
"80% have returned safely. But the mobile suits are almost useless....Out of those 69% percent are probably completely unusable."  
  
"Good. Destroy our remaining suits with the ones we retrieve. We must not leave a single weapon in the entire Earth sphere. This is what his excellency, Treize, would want."  
  
"Captain, I'm recieving messages from all over the Earth Sphere, that the Federation is attack every military factory and base with their forces that they've sent earlier!"  
  
"So, that was Jacen's plan all along, a full world wide disarmament..."  
  
"Hmmm....I see....Treize Khushrenada was attempting to establish world peace as well..."  
  
Sally, Relena, and Howard enters the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" a soldier gets up, but Lady Une stops him by raising a silencing hand  
  
"Welcome... Queen."  
  
"(whispering) Queen Relena...it's really her, bah bah bah," from everyone in the room  
  
"Please.... Don't call me that. "  
  
Elsewhere, Deathscythe finally reaches the Peacemillion  
  
" There.... we're here."  
  
"Thanks Duo.... " Professor G said  
  
"I'm leaving it up to you... I'm taking on the guys out here. "  
  
"Hey, don't make too much of a ruckus..." Professor H said, "It'll just cause us problems."   
  
"Tell that to the enemy....the enemy..."  
  
Deathscythe turns and goes to fight the Virgos. While back on MO-II - Une holds out a gun.  
  
"As you can see, I'm merely a shadow of my true self. Please... feel free to take your revenge for your father.... "  
  
Relena walks to her and pushes Une's hand down.   
  
"Let's end this... the revenge and the fighting..."  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Now....back to the problem of the Libra and Peacemillion." Howard said as he hovers over someone.  
  
"In the hopes of confining the damage, an evacuation advisory's been issued at the impact point. "  
  
"Evacuation advisory? Don't be an idiot! The damage cause by those two isn't limited to the surface! " Howard inputs some calulations in and the screen shows the results."If the power generators of both ship explode on impact, the actual destruction may only be a few hundred kilometres but the debris that's kicked up will shroud the entire earth and drop the temperature. "  
  
"That's- "Relena said  
  
"The earth will become uninhabitable! " Sally said  
  
"To prevent this, it'll have to be diverted or blown up during re-rentry." Howard continued," Either way will be difficult. "   
  
"No. There's still hope. A gundam's been located in the vicinity the Peacemillion's propulsion area.. " Lady Une said  
  
"Heero? " Relena asked  
  
"No... it's probably Gundam 02. " Lady Une said  
  
"Duo? The others are with him? Then there certainly is still a chance. "  
  
"What about the other gundams? "  
  
"With all the Mobile Dolls and Federation forces moving about, I can't confirm anything."  
  
In the Libra in the Mobile Doll Operating System Room.   
  
"( Trowa was cutting the MD System wires) As I fought, I slowly killed my heart. That's why my heart has been empty for a long time. Perhaps as a human I have no worth, but I must stay alive. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a place to go back to. "  
  
"I.... no longer have anywhere to go.... "  
  
"(Trowa helped Quatre up) Can you stand, Quatre? "  
  
"Yes...I'm fine..." Dorothy then helped him up a bit.  
  
"Let's go..." She said and supported Quatre out.  
  
Out in space, the mobile dolls suddenly cease to function.   
  
"They've stopped moving." Trowa's face appears on his monitor.   
  
"Trowa! "  
  
"Mission accomplished. Rejoining you now. "  
  
"Roger! What about Quatre? "  
  
"I'm all right...." Quatre responded as he readies his suit. Inside was also Dorothy, who patched up his wound that she made.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." She said  
  
"That's all in the past. Let's start a new beginning...together..."  
  
"Right guys." Duo said again, "Hey, if this job goes well, let's have some first-class champagne. "  
  
"That sounds good....But make it non-alcoholic." Quatre winced a bit after Dorothy tightens the make-shift bandage, "Uh, ow..."  
  
"Sorry," she then sat herself next to him.  
  
"Hang on," Quatre said as he dust off  
  
Then, when Dante sees that all the Mobile Dolls has stopped, he flicked a switch and some of the Mobile Dolls started to work again.  
  
"Don't get too cocky Gundams....as long as this suit remain functional, hundreds of those Dolls will be under my suit's control."  
  
"What the!" Duo shouted as he dodged some shots.  
  
"The Dolls seem to have a back up control system!" Quartre shouted, then Wufei rejoined the battle.  
  
"Well come on, let's get rid of the bastards once and for all!" Wufei lead the group toward the battlefield.  
  
The Federation forces fought the Virgos, but were getting shot at a couple at a time.  
  
Duo slashed at five Virgos and diced them in halves, then moved on. Trowa flew up and down and fired his gattling guns at the enemy suits. Quatre jumped on two Virgos and diced them with his famous death from above manever. Wufei spun his tritan around and launched a claw at a Virgo and impaled it, thne crushed it. The Gundams and the remaining Federation forces fought on.  
  
Back at MO-II.  
  
"Lt. Commander Noin! Lt. Commander Noin! This is MO-II. Please respond! Lt. Commander Noin! Lt. Commander Noin! "  
  
"Why are you trying to contact her? " Sally asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. The question is if I've timed things correctly. "  
  
"Captain! Communications established! "  
  
"(Noin's face appears on monitor saluting) It's been a while, Lady Une... "  
  
"Do you have Heero and Zech's battle on your monitor? "  
  
"Yes. I've also have Jacen and Dante on my monitors "  
  
"That's perfect, route that transmission to us. "  
  
"I'm no longer a member of OZ. I can't be ordered. "  
  
"This is not an order... this is a request.... From someone who also desires peace."  
  
".... Roger." Images of Heero and Jacen battling Zechs and Dante are routed to MO-II   
  
"Heero..." Relena said.  
  
"Transmit this to the entire Earth sphere, and to every colony."  
  
"Uh, yes..."  
  
Everywhere, across Space and on Earth, people watches on either large monitors or home TV's the battle of two nemesis and a mere sibling rivalry between brothers. The citizens talked amongst themselves about what they are seeing.  
  
"What's that?" someone said  
  
"Gundams are fighting each other!" another said   
  
"Isn't the war over?!" yet another voice  
  
Then the crowds heard Lady Une's voice.  
  
"This battle holds no meaning to those on the colonies and the earth. But this is a battle that must be fought. Because this is a battle by both to protect the colonies. "  
  
Her speech goes on as the four pilots battle one another.  
  
"After Colony 195....the curtain attempts to close on the history of wars....But these four must fight or the peace will not come. Can you feel it...The sorrow of this fight? Can you see it....the peace that lies beyond this?"  
  
Then as she says this, colony representives listen in.  
  
"This is the question of peace that must be addressed by everyone!" Lady Une continued  
  
"Representative Lady Une...." a representive said  
  
"She's alive..." another said   
  
Elsewhere at the Peacemillion propulsion room....   
  
"Can't alter it using the usual methods." Dr. J said  
  
"Then we'll have to remove the boiler limiter on the propulsion cylinder," Professor said  
  
"To stop an uncontrolled reaction, you create one? That's one of my frequently used tactics." Doctor H said  
  
" Nobody move please..." Quinze's voice said from behind them.  
  
Dr. J gets up.  
  
"Quinze...Long time no see...." Quinze shoots Doctor J in the arm.   
  
"I told you not to move."  
  
"Kill us, that's fine with us. Our work is complete."  
  
"You guys have caused me alot of trouble...How many times must you interfere with our Operation Meteor before you're satisfied? "  
  
"The gundams were enough to avenge Heero Yuy... Back then and this time.....   
  
"If you hadn't altered the mission directives for the pilots, humanity would have have realised it sooner!"   
  
"True...but we think more highly of the earth and humanity! "  
  
"Shut up!" Quinze points his gun to kill  
  
"Looks like you'll have to let us interfere once more." Professor G said and he pressed a button and Quinze shoots. Then there was an explosion and the Peacemillion thrusters started to activate.   
  
The falling Libra with the Peacemillion is being diverted.  
  
Elswhere, Heero and Jacen seperated to fight on their own.  
  
"You and Trieze are the same...." Heero said, and takes a hit and then fights back," to protect the weak you destroy justice.... but in the end you can't save them that way!"  
  
"It's the powerful ones that create the underdogs! " Zechs charged and slashes at Heero, but was blocked, "Because the earth was powerful, it made the colonies their underdogs and cornered them!"  
  
Heero, lands on the Libra and it started to shaked and threw off Heero's balance, and Zechs took Heero's distracted stated to disarmed him, and then points his sword at Heero's face.  
  
"There! The game is mine."   
  
"I've always hated weaklings. Always wondering when the next attack would come... never able to trust anyone .... never saying what they had to say...I could never forgive them..."  
  
"It's because those with the power do that to them!"  
  
Then, there was an explosion, and the Libra begins to break up.   
  
"Oh no! " Noin said as her suit goes floating off. Heero retrieves his beam saber and points it at Epyon's head.  
  
"There's no such thing anywhere... all humankind is the underdog .... You and I are the underdogs! "  
  
"The Peacemillion and Libra are heading away from the earth. " an O.Z. officer said  
  
Sounds of wonder. However one of the four blocks of the Libra breaks off and continues it's descent.   
  
"No! A portion of the Libra is still falling! "  
  
Moments before the portion of the Libra broke away.  
  
Elswehere, near where Heero and Zechs were fighting, Jacen and Dante fought within the Libra, as it breaks apart.  
  
Jacen dashed toward Dante and then Dante shoved Jacen into a wall and then backed off.  
  
"The people remaining on Earth just contaminate it! Their souls are bound by gravity!" Dante said, "You should understand this!"  
  
"Dante!" Jacen lunged at him and tackled him, "Why?! Why do you want to destroy Earth so badly?! Think of all the people that will die!"  
  
"Hmp!" Dante kicks Jacen back and then takes his sword and clashes with Jacen's," There is currently 17 billion people in the human race! And that doesn't count us! Cause we are not humans! We are their better, and only the strong will survive! Killing off a couple billion won't matter, we'll have billions more in Space to replace them!"  
  
"Urg!" Jacen parries more with him, "Wheither not it is a couple billions or the whole, it is not your decision to make! Rivers of blood can never bring peace!"  
  
"But it will bring obedence!" Dante clahses with Jacen a lot more and Jacen's sword started to crack. "Earth can't hold all the egos of humanity!"  
  
"People's wisdom can overcome that! "  
  
"Why don't you give THAT wisdom to all those fools right now ?!"  
  
"YAHHH!" Jacen dashes forward at him but was stopped and defended.  
  
Dante then slash from above and then to the left, but Jacen blocked ever attempt, and then when Jacen was not looking, Dante flew forward and did a horozontial slash at Jacen's chest while his blade was charging, and made a burned mark across Jacen's chest. Jacen fell to his knees to that blow and tried to attack from his sides, but his sword was knocked back, and Dante went in to finish him off, but Jacen activated his forearm beam sabers and defended, and got up. He then tried to parry with Dante, but was blocked and then got pushed to the left and Dante took the oppurtunity to slash Jacen's back, and it caused Jacen to turned around completely, leaving his exposed back. Jacen had a look of defeat and sadness. He looked at the Earth from the exposed opening in the wall, he sees his men fly past the Libra and he could seem to heard the cheers of his men and sighed.  
  
"Kill me before the war is over, will you?" Dante said as he prepares for a final blow, "I see that you're not...the better man..."  
  
Dante does the finally slash and it seems like it was in slow motion and when the blade was really close to Jacen's suit's neck, time resumed, Jacen ducked and then made a quick turn, grabbed his sword in the process, then charges it up and stabs Dante's torso. The tip of Jacen's sword was broken, but the rest of the blade stabbed through, and Dante's suit fell to the ground, and the end of the sword kept Dante's suit slightly leaning. Jacen grabs his other sword and lifts Dante's suit up, and readies to do a final stab. Dante gave off a shocked look.  
  
"You're right...." Jacen said, Our siblings was a better ones."  
  
And with that Jacen stabbed through Dante's cockpit, and broken his other sword as it stabbed right through, then a small sparkling thing floated out and Jacen caught it. It was the Angel necklace. Then, Dante's suit explodes.  
  
"...and so you die...brother..."   
  
Jacen then takes up Dante's sword and flies out toward the moon, and stabs the sword on the moon and leaves it there. Then, Jacen flies and finds Heero's butster rifle and flies toward the falling piece of shit call the Libra.  
  
Back at MO-II.  
  
"A declaration has come in from the colony representatives. "  
  
"We the colony representatives have come to a consensus regarding the surrender of the earth...We of the colonies desire that the White Fang change their demands... we, for many reasons, strongly desire to co-exist with the nations of the earth. We declare a cessation of hostilies and hope that the nations of the earth can follow suit. Because our indecisive behaviour we have greatly inconvenienced many people with this war... and for this we apologize deeply. "  
  
Somwhere, Duo, Trowa, Quartre, and Wufei tried to get to the falling piece.  
  
"Shit! Not yet?! " Duo said  
  
"We have to destroy some of that... to lessen the destruction on earth.... " Quartre said  
  
Then Jacen overtakes them.  
  
"Jacen?!" Trowa said  
  
Jacen was carrying the buster rifle.  
  
We switches back to Heero and Zechs atop of the Libra.  
  
"It's over Zechs."  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Zechs used the heatrod to cut a hole into the Libra and disappears within, and Heero followed in with him.  
  
"I won't accept that I'm the underdog!"  
  
Back at MO-II  
  
"This is not good..." Howard said  
  
"The propulsion system?" Sally asked  
  
"Naturally, it's still attached. Even with just that block, the world will descend into an endless winter!"  
  
"Gundams 02... 03... 04... 05... and General Jacen's suit have entered Libra's A block."  
  
" Isn't that where Heero and my brother are? "  
  
"Do those two plan to hold their cards until the very end? "  
  
"No! Both of you! Don't!!!!!!!!" but Relena's scream was not heard by Heero or Zechs.  
  
Zechs and Heero fighting within the Libra. Heero and Zechs rolled on top of each other and then flew off and flew in front of Zechs and then turned around to waste his gattling gun ammo, but Zechs dodged them and slammed into Heero and caused them to crashed through a door and then Zechs jumped off and flew up high, and Heero fired more of his gattling guns. Then then two dashed toward the end of a hallwayt and then caused more explosions and destruction on the ruined ship. Then they clashed some more and Heero got knocked into a wall, and Zechs charged at him, but he jetted upward in time, and Zech turned around and they clashed one more time before flying back a distance from one another.  
  
"The colonies have of their own free will opened the path towards peace.... Your actions have no more meaning! "  
  
"I was destined to live a life stained with blood. It's too late to escape from those sins. We finish this now! Heero!"  
  
Zechs charged at Heero, and so did Heero.  
  
"You should be seeing your future! "  
  
They did a final slash and Heero cuts off a piece of Epyon's left arm. The arm fell to the floor and Zechs drops to one knee.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me? "  
  
"...Relena would be sad. "  
  
"(audio) Heero!? " Quartre's voice said  
  
"Quartre?"  
  
"Thank god.... This block is still descending on the earth."  
  
"Understood... I'll destroy the propulsion system."  
  
Heero jets off and leaves Zechs to himself.  
  
Elsewhere, the other Gundams tried to destroy much of the ship as possible. Duo chops at the walls.  
  
"Before this piece hits the earth, we'll turn it into so many pieces!" Duo said chopping on  
  
"Never lose hope until the end..." Trowa said while relentlessly pumping shots into the walls of the Libra," That's what I've learned from piloting this suit. "  
  
Quartre stabs at a wall and it blows up.  
  
"Our chances of success are next to nothing... but it's better than doing nothing. "  
  
An explosion occurs near Sandrock and sends it reeling. A mobile suit keeps Quatre's MS from falling completely.   
  
"Are you all right, master Quatre?!" Rashid asked  
  
"Everyone...You shouldn't be here. "  
  
"No need to be so formal! We'll help too!"  
  
"We made it this far! We're going to do this anyways."  
  
"Let us do it, Master Quatre!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to trouble you. Everyone..."  
  
Wing Zero has reached the propulsion unit of the Libra.   
  
"This it?" but beam saber cuts out and gatling is out of ammo. "My remaining means is... the self destruct mechanism."  
  
When flash to MO-II  
  
"200 seconds until the Libra begins re-rentry! It's at its limit! "  
  
Back to Heero.  
  
"(holding self destruct button thinking) Farewell... Relena."  
  
Then, Epyon appears.  
  
"There was one more thing necessary for complete peace.... A heart that is thoughtful and understands others.... one like yours....You're too noble..... too kind.... but otherwise one wouldn't be qualified to live.... Then let's see how long I can stay alive! "  
  
Zechs uses his beam saber and slashes at the propulsion system .  
  
"Zechs?!"  
  
"... More strictly as a soldier than anyone else! " the generator explodes  
  
"Zechs!? "  
  
"May we meet again Heero!! "  
  
There was a huge explosion.  
  
Back at MO-II  
  
"Explosion of the propulsion system confirmed.... But... that one portion is still falling! It won't burn up! "  
  
"There's no way to prevent the disaster! Tell the gundams to get out of there! "  
  
"Wait!" Jacen's voice pops up from the comm.  
  
In the Libra, Wing Zero breaks through a wall.   
  
"Zero.... show me the way.... "  
  
Then, Jacen breaks through a wall in front of Zero.   
  
"Here.... You forgot this." Jacen tosses the rifle to Heero.  
  
"Mission accepted..."  
  
Elsewhere on the Libra.  
  
"Master Quatre! We're at our limit... let's leave now!"  
  
"Everyone go on ahead, I can still fight."  
  
"Havn't we done enough already?!"  
  
"If you die like this, it'll have been for no reason!"  
  
Quatre appears indecisive.   
  
"I've delivered the buster rifle to Heero." Jacen's voice said over their speakers.  
  
" Did you hear that, Master Quatre?"  
  
"Yes... We'll just be in his way. Everyone leave."  
  
"Alright!" Duo said as he jets out.  
  
"Roger. Leaving the area. "Heavyarms launches all it's missles and heads off.   
  
Back at MO-II  
  
"The Libra has entered the atmosphere....There's a unit moving ahead of it! It's... the Wing Zero! "  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
"He's trying the impossible!"  
  
"No, he can do it!"  
  
"But he's in re-entry!"  
  
"No.... the gundam I know has always triumphed over everything."  
  
"That's right.. I believe in him.... Because Heero gives everyone hope..."  
  
Heero flies out and then turns around and takes aim, and tries to lock on, but it was hard, but he tries to thrust forward to steady the shot, but it was useless.The Zero system's beginning to short out from the heat of re-rentry.   
  
"(Trying to get a lock)...Come on.....come on.....I....I won't die!"  
  
Target lock achieved and he fires. The shot hits the Libra portion and he destroys it. A huge explosion happened right after that.  
  
Back at MO-II.  
  
"He did it! It's burning up!"  
  
Cheering all around.   
  
The Magnacs and the four other gundams staring into the white light of the blast, waiting... watching....   
  
"There he is!" Duo said,  
  
"You did it Heero!" Jacen shouted  
  
"Hmph. Of course he did. " Wufei said  
  
"He's certainly something.... " Trowa said  
  
"I understand now....the soul of Space is him...."  
  
"....Mission complete."  
  
Wing Zero flies out of here.  
  
Bits of the Libra streak across the skies like shooting stars, people on earth staring up at the sight.  
  
After Colony 195... on this day, the earth and the colonies established communications.  
  
With the conclusion of Operation Meteor and Eruption and the grueling battle in Space, the power of the White Fang threat has been broken. By destroying White Fang, O.Z., and the Romefeller, the Federation taught all of humanity, the true horrors of war and its pratices in the Earth sphere. At the beginning of the final attack, the first Aveon guard and other forces that Jacen sent to Earth, laid waste to the military capabilities of the entire planet. This policy of complete destruction was continued, until the final critical battle at Libra. Where Jacen's army of Mobile Suits along with the Gundams fought for Earth's very existence. The total colapse of White Fang's stargeties, was seal at Libra...there White Fangs fought with the last of their Mobile Dolls...Elite, intellegent AI's, built for battle, was defeated by the battle harden verttians, the Gundams, they are the true warriors among us...  
  
With Zechs and Treize out of the picture, peace is indeed at hand. Representatives of the space colonies make peace with the World Nation, establishing the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Relena, Lady Une, and the Federation take their places in the new world order and devote their energies to serving and protecting humanity, while the Gundam pilots quietly retire...for now.  
  
  
  
A graveyard in Luxembourg, months later. Noin brought some flowers to Trieze's grave. When she reached it, she saw that Doroty and Quatre were standing at Zechs's grave.  
  
"You're here again?" Noin asked Dorothy  
  
"Yes...but never again...I'm tired of looking back all the time."  
  
Noin sets a boquet of roses on Treize's grave.   
  
"Noin...Why is it that you don't do anything for Milliardo's grave?" Quatre asked  
  
"Because there's no need."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"(staring up into the sky) He's still out there somewhere... without a doubt. "  
  
Elsewhere on a L-1 Colony.   
  
"Relena?" Jacen called out to her and she turned around and smiled. "Going back to earth?"   
  
"Yes. I want to show this Mars terraforming project to the earth representative as soon as possible."  
  
"But...we've already prepared a party for you...."  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
On the shuttle a maintainence worker brushes by Relena, and guess who he is.  
  
"Excuse me." the guy said  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Relena sees a teddybear at her seat holding an invitation. She realises who just brushed by.   
  
"(looking out the window) Heero!"  
  
Heero looks up from the ground and Relena tears the card in half.   
  
"Next time, give it to me in person. "  
  
Heero looks at her for a moment longer and then walks off.   
  
The End....Or is it? 


	17. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending of  
  
Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Episode to start off from is near the end of episode 14.  
  
Far off, but close to the Libra, was Trieze's and Jacen's forces. Trieze's Tallgeese stands on top of a carrier, while Jacen floats with the group in Excalibur in Dragon mode.  
  
At the Libra bridge, Dorothy watches as the group gets closer.  
  
"At long last... Trieze? She said in her head.  
  
"Lady Dorothy..." Qiuinze said," All of Libra's units are ready and the main array has finished charging...."  
  
"Let's wait of Milliardo."   
  
"But at this rate....."  
  
"We should be following Milliardo's wishes. Isn't that so?"  
  
"True, but..."  
  
Dorothy turned around to see the large group of suits, carriers, and warships. They were like fireflies to her.  
  
Then, instead of the Libra firing it's main weapon. this happens.  
  
Then when it seems like it was fine. All of Libra's beam guns fired at their longest range possible and stretched as far as MO-II. the lines of energy ripped through many, but a lot remanined.  
  
"Damn, that's a nasty way to say hello." Jerry said  
  
Jacen's suit is still in the Ra Cailum ready to launch.  
  
"Bridge." Jacen said  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Please open a channel to the following places:" and Jacen listed.  
  
Everyone on Earth and in Space as well watches as Jacen's face appears on their screens, that includes a small side screen in every suit's cockpit.  
  
"This journey toward Peace has taught me a lot. I've fought hard and I've met a lot of people..." Jacen said to all of humanity.  
  
"Hmmm, is Jacen trying to boost the morale of the fleet, but why who he be talking to all of Earth and Space as well?" Trieze said,"...could he be-"  
  
"We've never had a time like this and it's time for us to start something new! You think you're special, forget, there's no time. Don't try to hide in the corner barking, and don't take your aggression out on others while you have the time to. Step forward and stand tall! It's our future and no one is just going to give it to us!  
  
It is a future that we are going to build for ourselves with our very own hands! What's the point of being at the mercy of other people. You can't lose as long as you don't give up! No matter how unsatisfied. No matter how unfair it seems, the only thing that matter is what you can see with your own eyes.   
  
What hope do you have if we turn away from that?! What hope can you achieve without overcoming the harsh reality?! A person must always have a reaons to live. You don't need any excuse at all to die...."  
  
"You can't just be polite and quiet," Lara said to herself," You can't just let it end. Isn't that what you are trying to say, Jacen?"  
  
"I'll fight! To keep the river of life flowing on!"  
  
His suit almost seem to radiant with pure light and he launched himself out.  
  
"Let's move out!" Jacen dashed forward."We'll attack first!"  
  
Jacen lead his forces into battle.  
  
Meanwhile at the Libra in the room where Zechs, Heero, and Relena is.  
  
"Comrade?" Heero said,".....I see...You would say that."  
  
He aims his gun at Zechs's face.  
  
"Is that your answer?"  
  
"Does the person who finds so much meaning in this war have something to say?"  
  
"Unless one fights, one can't realize the stupidity of war....I must make all of mankind realize this."  
  
"Why have you chosen to fill that role?"  
  
"The former leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy, with the Sanc Kingdom attempted to establish complete peace. One in Space....one on Earth."  
  
"Father-?" Relena said  
  
"I am merely following my father's will. "  
  
"Father's will?!" Relena ran up in front of Zechs." You're saying that this battle...this miserable war will bring about complete peace that the Sanc Kingdom advocates?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"No, you are wrong. Peace can't be born out of fighting!"  
  
"And that's fine.....Keep thinking of that...."  
  
Heero looked like he realized something and stood down his gun.  
  
"Understood," and he turned around," That's enough isn't it? Your role is over."  
  
"Heero!" Heero walks out of the room  
  
"Relena...No matter what happens....survive through this....Farewell, sister of mine...." then Zechs's image started to fade away.  
  
"Brother!... A holographic projection?" she thinks for a moment and then, "Heero."  
  
She runs out to follow him.  
  
Back to Jacen,  
  
"Sir," A soldier said,"Sensors have detected Wing Zero leaving the Libra!"  
  
"Alright, clear to attack!" then Jacen stopped as his sensors detected something else. and he heard a familiar voice from his comm.  
  
"Well, well, it seems I've made it just in time!" a new voice said,"That speech of yours have sure attracted some audience."  
  
"Lybot?" Jacen realized, As a huge fleet about the size of Jacen's joins up with his,"Well, the Global Cortex Corp. forces of the L4 area, I was beginning to wonder...."  
  
The new kinds of Mobile Suits that came with the new fleet were nothing like Mobile Suits at all. They don't even look like Mobile Suits. They are called Armored Cores, advanced customizable suits like Mobile Suits. They are mostly self own and piloted by merceneries from the Global Cortex Corparation. The pilots of these AC's were called Ravens and were given a great deal of respect for their outstanding piloting skills, and unlike Mobile Suits, no two is allike.((Author's Note: this kind of thing actually exsists. I used the concept and placed it in GW. To see what the are go search up the words Armored Cores online to see some pictures. It's really a PS2 game I got it off from.))  
  
In the Sazabi, Kai is beginning to realize what is happening.  
  
"Hey Kai," Helena said," another fleet is approaching fast right behind Lybot's fleet!"  
  
"Another fleet?!" Kai said  
  
A large group of battleships escorted by sleek Mobile Suit size fighters approached Jacen's fleet.  
  
"Greetings, this is the Anti-Earth fleet of Melanus. We've come to show our friendship for Jacen Fanel."  
  
"Melanus..." Jacen said  
  
"Who are they?" Drake asked  
  
"Melanus is a colony rebel group from the L1 area. They are know in the military for their Mobile Fighters, which can be compare to your basic Mobile Suit." Kai explained,"Two years ago, a squardran that save Jacen was destroyed."  
  
"They are a proud and honorable people, so I think they are here to honor their dead friends." Jerry said  
  
Then, yet another fleet approaches.  
  
"This is the Todoroki, flagship of the Former Alliance Space Force of the L3 cluster. We are in an agreement with your objective and would like to join forces."  
  
"O hoy there!" an new voice boomed in," This us General Chan, commander of the Gail squardran of L5, a group of elite Tauruses. We like the honor of being the firsts to attack."  
  
The main Taurus has a long staff weapon and so does his group and he gets in an attack stance.  
  
"Hmp...some people." Kai said,"Huh?"  
  
"This is the L3 cluster rebel fleet Confederation. May we offer you some assistence?" a female voice said.  
  
"Well, they seem to be coming out of the wood work aren't they?" Helena said.  
  
"I've done it father..." Jacen thought in his head,"I've united Mankind...."  
  
"There's so many of them," Trieze said,"an answer to Jacen's call..."  
  
Then, Zechs's face appeared on everone's screen.  
  
"This is your final warning! Surrender....."  
  
"You already know my answer Miliardo..." Trieze said,"Peace.....or Death..."  
  
"The so be it...."  
  
Trieze gives out a final order.  
  
"To all units..... destroy the Libra!"  
  
"All forces launch all units! All ships break formations and attack!" Jacen shouted and charged forward with his companions.  
  
All the Earth carriers dropped their suits and they flew out toward the Libra like shooting stars. As did the Federation forces. Each carrier launched 2 at a time, until the radar was filled with their suits and the enemies. The most important battle in the history of mankind, the battle that will decide it's fate, begins.  
  
"Gentlemen! This is the realm for soldiers only...it is beautiful because it is so unadulterated. " Trieze said," We must not let the ravages of war touch our homeworld.... this place will be the final battleground for all of humanity."  
  
There was a chorus of enthuasitic battle cries from all the soldiers as they charge into battle. The forces of the Earth and the Federation charges into the group and started the final battle.  
  
We see a Virgo, kicking the asses of 3 Leo's, then Trieze fires his energy cannon and destroys the doll, and then turns around and shoots some more.   
  
"It's so dull fighting these marionettes. " then a Virgo tried to jump on him, but it was shot down by Jacen." Thanks."  
  
Jacen scans the battlefield.....  
  
"We're not breaking through...."  
  
The Libra was making its way past the Moon, and was intercepted by 3 Federation warships. They fired on the Libra, but each was shot down by Libra's beam guns.  
  
Jacen and Trieze flew side-by-side as they fought through the onslaught of Mobile Doll, and even friendly fire.   
  
Jacen shoots at a few with his blaster rifle and then aims his buster sword and fires at a cluster of MD's, destroying them instantly. He then popped out his gattling gun and pumped bullets into Virgos, but half of the Virgos were shielded. Jacen went in for close combat. He was covered by his lancemates of Vanguards and Dreads. He was slightly impressed that some Mobile Dolls actually took out beam sabers and tried to fight with him, but in the end, they were just mindless idiots.  
  
Carl fired his gattling gun while Jerry used his new semi-automatic beam shotgun in one hand and his beam saber in the other. Jerry flew in between 2 suits and dices one and Carl comes up from behind the other one and destroys it with his axe.  
  
"Another one bites the dust!" Jerry shouted and flew off with Carl trailing.  
  
Wongfei flew left and right with his halibur and Lara flanks him and provides him with cover fire with her custom Dread's beam rifle. Since her suit was destroyed, she had to barrow one of Jacen's new suit. She added a her old suit's heatrod and lashed it at some Virgos. Lara and Wongfei launched their chain blade or heatrod at 2 enemy suits and destroyed them.  
  
"Nice shot!" Wongfei shouted   
  
"Thanks!" Lara said back and flew toward the next cluster of enemies.  
  
Mike and Daniel charged at the enemy suits, Mike fired his rifle, while Daniel unleased his funnels at the enemy. Drake fired all his missiles from shield and shoulder, then flew closer with his right forearm beam saber and shielded some shots with his other arm. The three then cluster together and fired in all direction, seeing that they can't tell which is friend or foe.  
  
"Damn it!" Drake said," There's too many of them!"  
  
"If we keep this up, we'll get hit by our own side!" Daniel shouted and fired some more.  
  
"Look out!" Mike warned as several Virgos charged the three and attack. The three seperated and attack them individually.  
  
The Vanguards and Dreads fought as a team and form up to attack the seemingly endless number of Mobile Dolls. Three Vanguards shot the Virgos with their gattling guns and distract the Virgos, while 3 Dreads flew in close and diced them.   
  
"Well come on, let's get rid of the bastards once and for all!" Wufei lead the group of Gudams toward the battlefield.  
  
The Federation forces fought the Virgos, but were getting shot at a couple at a time.  
  
Duo slashed at five Virgos and diced them in halves, then moved on. Trowa flew up and down and fired his gattling guns at the enemy suits. Quatre jumped on two Virgos and diced them with his famous death from above manever. Wufei spun his tritan around and launched a claw at a Virgo and impaled it, thne crushed it. The Gundams and the remaining Federation forces fought on.  
  
The battle with the Space warships were one of the first in recorded history. The Ra Cailum manevered left and right, avoiding the shots from the Libra, and then fired back. Then it got hit as it made a bank to the right. In the bridge of the damaged ship, the floor was filled with blow out computer consoles and injured crewman.  
  
"Report!" General Noa said  
  
"Main power's off line, we've lost shields and our weapons are gone!"  
  
"Damn it!......prehaps today IS a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!"  
  
"Sir, I'm detecting another ship approaching......it's the Whitebase!"  
  
The Ra Cailum was getting pounded, then the Whitebase appeared and launched all its suits and fired back at the Libra. Then flew away to rejoin the other warships in combat with the Zeon ones.  
  
Back at where the Peacemillion was, it fired up its thrusters and flew straight toward the Libra.  
  
"The Peacemillion is headed straight for us!"  
  
"W-What? Can we change course?" Quinze asked  
  
"No! There's not enough time!"  
  
"Use the beam guns. Stop them at all costs!"  
  
The Libra fired all its beam cannons at the Peacemillion, but they only grazed the huge ship.  
  
"You're sure you want us to ram?"  
  
"As long as we can silence that main array." Sally said  
  
"Add the boosters and go to full power." Howard shouted," It doesn't matter if we destroy the engines!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
The Gundams finished off Zechs and Dante's Virgos and sees the Peacemillion flying toward the Libra.  
  
"Hey! That's just plain insane-" Duo said  
  
"But there's no other way." Trowa said  
  
  
  
At the main battlefield, Trieze sees the Peacemillion.  
  
"I salute you for your courage."  
  
Back at the Libra Quinze drops to the ground covering his head.  
  
"Oh no... we're going to be rammed!"  
  
"Cut the engines!" Dorothy ordered," Everyone brace for impact! "  
  
Back with the Peacemillion.  
  
"Engines One and Three are badly damaged! They're saving us alot of trouble! Look out! Be lively now!"  
  
Peacemillion rams through a good portion of the Libra, everyone on the Libra and the Peacemillion shook to the charge.  
  
"Do the damage report later!" Howard said slamming the console with a fist," Hurry up and extinguish the fires outside the fuel tanks!"  
  
Back at the Libra.  
  
"The main array..... has been destroyed...... There's no risk of explosion from the energy charge. "  
  
"This... This can't be happening.... The Libra's finished...." Quinze said  
  
"No! The battle's not over yet!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Trieze stabs a Virgo in the head and pulls out his saber.   
  
"That's right.... It's not over until all the Mobile Dolls have been destroyed." Trieze said  
  
"All troops, don't relax yet!" Jacen shouted.  
  
Dante flies toward the Libra.  
  
"Libra command, status report!"  
  
"We've lost the Main Array, sir!"  
  
"What about the backup one and the engines!"  
  
"...both are operational..."  
  
"Good...."  
  
Dante flew in closer to the Libra.   
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
"Jacen!" Jerry shouted,"The Libra is evacuating itself!"  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"But it has also increased our number of enemies, as the escaping soldiers are in Mobile Suits and are preparing to fight us....they're protecting the Libra!"  
  
"What is going on...the Libra has fallen..what is he...Oh no! Jerry, we must break through!"  
  
But only Jacen and Heero was able to break through. Heero saw Zechs standing on a pointed top of the Libra.  
  
"There are conditions for the creation of complete peace....," Zechs said as Wing Zero and Excalibur approaches. He powers up and spread wings in attack mode, and charges up, "First, the elimination of all weapons... The next... to take from people the desire to fight!"  
  
Zechs jumped off and charged at Heero, but Heero fired at him and missed.  
  
"The Libra will be dropped, that is the only path left towards peace. " Zechs and Heero clashes first.  
  
"The people who have lost the earth will hate you... the colonists will be dependant on you! As long as you live, the same mistakes will just be repeated! " Heero fires his gattling guns at Zechs, but Epyon pulls away Wing Zero's gun and sends it flying off.   
  
"Zechs is planning on dying here...." Noin said as she and Lara watches from a distance, "He's not seeking a heroic end.... It's because he intends to take up all the sins of humanity and purge them..... Heero should know this.... he should.... "  
  
Jacen dashes toward the Libra at full speed with whatever forces that managed to follow him. Jacen then took up his weapon and slashed at the hull of the Libra and his forces did the same, but they found that their attacks were deflected.  
  
"What the! A shield!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you like my new toy Jacen. You can't touch this ship. It will enter orbit and be dropped on Earth. Causing an endless winter to befall on Earth!"  
  
  
  
"Not if I can help it!!" Jacen charged at the shields with all his might and pierced through the shield and crashed into the command center of the Libra and he opened his cockpit door and fell out and into a huge control room."Ugh...where are you!"  
  
Jacen tried to get back up, and then he felt a great pressure on his back and it made him remain on the ground. He tried to get back up with one arm, but the force pushed him down and broke the bones in the arm.   
  
"Foolish brother of mine...."  
  
"Why....why are you dropping this on Earth?" Jacen asked," Earth will freeze and everyone will have to evacuate! It'll be like a nuclear winter!"  
  
"Those people on Earth only think of themselves! That's why I've decided to help get rid of them all!"   
  
"No one has the right to judge all mankind!" Jacen got back up and felt the invisable push threw him into a wall. Then Jacen called upon what strength he got left and then something dropped from his cockpit. A sword....Jacen grabbed it and unsheathed it and charged at Dante, but Dante quickly took out a sword of his own. Jacen recognizes what that sword was,"That sword you're holding...."  
  
"Correct Jacen....Like yours this sword belonged to one of our anscetors. This is the true Excalibur!"  
  
Dante flinged it at Jacen, but Jacen was somehow able to block the board sword with his katana.  
  
"That's impossible....It was distroyed...." They clashed together.  
  
"I recreated it from the pieces I've found." Dante flunged Jacen back into a wall and kept him there with somekind of physic power.  
  
"Dman it!"  
  
"Too bad Jacen..you powers have diminsihed, while mines have grown stronger...." Dante turned on mulpitle screens and the whole world and Space watched him,"People of Earth and Space. This is the dawn of a new chapter in history....Earth will fall and from the ashes...a new order...that will shake the foundations of our lives....To those who are still fighting a meaningless fight, surrender now, and embrace in the new future...."  
  
"There is no point in dropping Libra on Earth!" Lara said, but as she talks and looks at Dante, so does the entire world and Space.  
  
"Come now, open your heart...This future contains beaty in its own simplicity. Everyone hates failure and hard times, right? But using my method, the humna race will live on. The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-let the world be destroy and be reborn from the ashes."  
  
"In a way he's got a point," Kai said  
  
"No, no you're wrong!" Lara shouted  
  
"What!"  
  
"Call it what you like, but it is still plain murder! I love all my friends and I love our Earth, where our lives originated. It is not your decision alone that decide the fate of the world. It is the decision of the whole!"  
  
"Lara, that was beautiful," Helena butted in," listen you, no matter how powerful you are, or how important a person you think you are. You don't have what it takes to open a person's heart. There is a world of difference between choosing and being forced to choose!"  
  
"Reguardless what happens our lives are finite,"Kai said," and that some day, our lives will end. That's why we try to live each day to the fullest. That's why we keep stumbling on by trial and error,(as they talk, the soldiers still continue to fight, but listen and the people on Earth and in Space, all listen to what the people up ther has to say) but it isn't just for ourselves...it's so we can leave some signposts for the ones that follows our footsteps! To cowards who cling to where they are, and no longer moving forward...can never see the light of the future beyond the crest!"  
  
"....Believing in the future is one of the deluisonal ravings of the weak," Dante responded, "Now you are beginning to bored me..."  
  
"Hmmmm, what an s.o.b." Drake said  
  
Then, Jacen laughs a bit at him,  
  
"Jeez...I have to say to this is pitiful. To think that I finally understand it now. Though I might have said somethings that sounded real mature when I found the proof of my exsistence four years ago...I got to admit that I'm still scare. I even admit that I'm still trembling with the fear of losing. And I get it. That it is not the enemies in front of me nor their weapons...it's me and my fear."  
  
"Ha, ha, you still got much to learn."  
  
"You sound like you're on the top, but the same goes for you! You are scared too. That's why you list stupid reasons to convince yourself...Am I right...but for all that there is a big difference between you and me...do you know what that is....the difference is, is that I've got myself some true friends!  
  
I got people who believe in me, even when I'm feeling low. People that are like family to me and even scold me when I do a rare mistake....but you are all alone. And I'm not scared of words from an ass who can even open his own heart. Compare to overcoming my fears and challenges....taking you out is a joke!!"  
  
The two glared into each other's eyes with anger..... Then-  
  
"I....truely....hate you!" He fires at Jacen and caught him off guard and hit him. Jacen dropped his sword and he was bleeding from the chest. Dante then turns around toward his chair."You should go away!"  
  
Jacen was thrown back and into his cockpit and far back into the ranks of his troops.  
  
"So are you going to run away now?!" Jacen shouted  
  
"EVERYONE WILL DIE!!!!!"  
  
The Libra fired an axullary array fully charged and destroyed a whole line of troops from both side.  
  
"Jacen, there's a massive energy reading from the Libra. He's overloading the reactors on the ship and that will cause a constriction of Space. It it continues, the compression of Space will crush all of us!" Kai explained  
  
"Uh in english please, Kai," Jerry asked  
  
"If that center core of the second array of the Libra finishes chargin, then the Libra will explode and it will have more than enough magnitude to burn all of Earth and the Moon, including all of the colonies. And the rest of the solor system will be engulf in the constirction of space. Meaning the Libra won't just make an explosion like the Big Bang, it will also such us into a black hole into obilivion!"  
  
"Damn! We've got to stop it!"  
  
"The only way to do that is to use something as a plug and plug the charging of the cannon!"  
  
"But what can we use!"  
  
Then Jacen charged at the Libra and the cannon charging looked like a spiral of particles as it sucks up energy. Jacen then atack the cannon, but it was shielded, but he manages to break through and then hold the cannon.  
  
"Jacen is using his suit to create a shield! But that will tear apeart his suit! Jacen it will kill you!" Helena shouted  
  
"....I'm...fine..." Jacen was in pain from the wound on his arm that was not healing fast enough,"The last thing I can to for the world...is to die for it....to save the ones I care about... that is my purpose in life..that is what I've been created to do...."  
  
One of Jacen's suit's arms was limp since he can use his other arm.  
  
"My...my life is of no importance to any of you..I'm created to save lives...to protect them... This what I am....this is my purpose.....Are you with me partner!" JAcen called out to his sut, "We're going dow together!"  
  
Jacen readies to press the self-destruct of his suit, until a voice interruptted him.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like that, Jacen!" Lara's voice said as she grew closer ot him.  
  
"No, stay back!" But Lara's suit was trying to peirce the shields, but it was being destroyed  
  
"I...I was never ment to feel....just like you were..but the day I met you, you've changed me, and you've changed a lot of other people...humanity needs you..and I need you too, Jacen because...because, I love you, and I will do anything for you, Jacen!" her suit was breaking up.  
  
"No, Lara!!"  
  
Then there was a huge explosion and everyone thought the worse...but then the other arm on Jacen's suit started working again. Lara was save and inside Jacen's suit. She tired a scarf that she was wearing around her and his hand, so they can control the thing together.  
  
"Heh, we're stronger together...and you know that..." she giggled.  
  
"(sigh), since when hey you become so hopeless..." the two looked at each other for a moment, but then it was interruptted.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this moment, but..." Kai said,"can we get back to business, we have a job to do..."  
  
"Right,"  
  
The group left Jacen so he can do his work.  
  
"Alright, buster sabers ready to fire...." Jacen charged his sabers and fired at the cannon, and the whole thing started to shake.  
  
At MO-II.....  
  
"General Fanel has fired his main weapon and is trying to disrupt the Libra's charge." a soldier said....  
  
"This is it..the moment of true.."Lady Une said,"Will the heart of men prevail this time...."  
  
Jacen continued to fire. The Libra itself wasbeginning to break up from the stress of the blast. But it was still holding its charge. The attack was not working.  
  
"They're not doing it!" Kai said  
  
"They need help!" Carl shouted  
  
"Let's go!" Jerry shouted as he lead the group and came flying right behind Jacen's suit and they all ready weapons.  
  
"Damn it...I need more help!....I...need my friends....!" Jacen said as he struggles to hold his attack and then a burst of light came from hsi control console. Then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Friends....things to be cherished....we must protect...our frends...." the voice said and the Gundams were with them as well and they all glowed with energy.  
  
A burst of pure energy came from the main weapons of everyone. The buster rifle, even Heavyarms gattling guns, the swords and scythe of Sandrock shot out a beam of energy from them and even the battleships and suits behind them fired and the entire attack concentrated broke the shields and Libra was slowly vaporizing. Inside, Dante screamed as he went down with the ship. The entire thing blew up.  
  
"We did it...we've won!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Heh, we've certainly did..."Wufei said.  
  
"And we've never lost hope..." Trowa said  
  
"Only mankind, united can bring an end to war..." Quartre said....  
  
They saw Heero flying away toward MO-II. Relena was in Zero the whole time. She held him.  
  
"We did it, Heero...."  
  
As Wing Zero flies toward MO-II, the sun came into view as the station's orbit now took it around slowly to the otherside of Earth, and the sun shines. Jacen looks at it and smiles.  
  
"A new day dawns on Earth and in Space...."  
  
In Wing Zero, Relena was asleep, and he himself smiled.  
  
"....Mission...complete...." he said as Wing Zero disappears from sight.  
  
At the battlefield, everyone cheered....  
  
January 1st, After Colony 196... on this day, the Earth and the colonies established communications. At the dawn of the new year, peace is indeed at hand. Representatives of the space colonies make peace with the World Nation, establishing the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Relena, Lady Une, and the Federation take their places in the new world order and devote their energies to serving and protecting humanity, while the Gundam pilots quietly retire............. for now. 


	18. Preview to Endless Waltz

WARNING, THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN THIS PAGE. READ IF YOU WANT A TASTE OF WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC. ENJOY.....................  
  
Preview page for Gundam-Soldiers Endless Waltz  
  
(THINK IT IS LIKE A PREVIEW FOR A MOVIE ON TV, IMAGINE THIS PAGE LIKE THAT)  
  
History is written in the endless stars that stretches across the sky at night And in everyone, there lived conflict...there lived evils...there lived heroes....war eventually leads to   
  
peace, but which eventually leads to revolution...and in every revolution...carries in itself the seeds to its own destruction....for History repeats itself, for humanity lives to learn from the same mistakes again...and again...  
  
...The year is After Colony 196, one year after the Great War and peace reign....but an old foe from the past surfaces and causes havoc. The Gundam pilots, and the Federation will have to return to the battlefield and stop this new threat that threaten peace, but when time changes, so does people, and some friends become foes.  
  
We see Trowa about to shoot Dekim, but Wufei, gets in his way and points his sword at Trowa. Also, with Wufei, was Drake with a gun.  
  
Then, we see a Gundam that looks like the Wongfei's Fongwong clash with a Gundam that looks like Wing.  
  
"I wonder who this is?!" Wongfei shouted  
  
"Is that you Wongfei!!??"  
  
"Oh it's you Jacen!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!"  
  
We see a Serpent and another new type of suit shoots missiles at two downed Vanguards.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" A little girl shouted at Relena and Lara, "I'm am the next ruler of the Earth Sphere and all of mankind!"  
  
We see a Tallgeese and an Excalibur destroy some Mobile Suit Carriers.  
  
"This is Supreme Commander Jacen Fanel - I am here to accept your surrender - or you'll face my wrath."  
  
"Set a course for Earth - They won't need five minutes to take over!" Daniel ordered.  
  
An army of Federation suits goes up against an overwhelming number of Barton Foundation suits. David leads the forces.  
  
"This is Colonel David Fanel-attack!!" They charge.  
  
  
  
"The instant this year ends, I'll be on top of the Earth Sphere and the dawn of a new age will arrive...I will rule the world..."  
  
"It's here." - "There it is." Both Jacen and Heero said as the same time as they get into their Gundams and spread wings and charge toward Earth.  
  
We then see Wing Zero and Altron clash, and then Drake and Jacen clash.   
  
Battle chatter  
  
"On the line!"  
  
"Heavy laser fire!"  
  
"This is ground command can you hold it?!"  
  
"They're breaking through!"  
  
"We're overwhelmed!!"  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"My...God....It's Excalibur!"  
  
"The Devil himself..." A newer version of Excalibur appears on scene.  
  
"...History is meant to repeat itself..."  
  
"You're purpose in this life time...is over...It's time to step aside and let the next generation led the way...."  
  
"...Was this prophecy true about me....Am I the one...the one to bring humanity peace....then why...why is this happening..."  
  
"Nothing is definite, nothing last forever."  
  
"-Well it should, and I will make it happen!"  
  
We see Jacen and Lara kissed in a sunlit room. Then, we then see Heero collapsing and Relena catching him.  
  
"-You have all been used by me....It was I who started all of this." Drakes shouted and then laughed.  
  
"Drake!!! Tonight you sleep in Hell!"  
  
Drake appears in front of Jacen  
  
"Since the dawn of history, there has been wars, and still is....War is the everlasting part of humanity, along with death, and pestilence. Do you think this peace...this false hope will last forever...this will only lead to more destruction....so what future will you lead our civilization? Destruction! Destruction to end all!" Drake's suit lights up with power "The universe and human subconcionous are willing their own END!!! Can you stop me Jacen!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Jacen charges him.   
  
Wing Zero clashes with Altron again-Then Tallgeese shooting a mega cannon-then Deathscythe slashing suits-Heavyarms shooting-Sandrock dicing....Then, we see all the Gundams and Federation suits get surrounded-  
  
Is world peace truly attainable...or is it just a lost cause that only last a short while...the Gundam pilots and the legendary pilots of the Federation must fight again, and discover the truth....and the one...Jacen Fanel...will he fulfill his purpose in life and bring Mankind peace...or is he just another lie that is used to only comfort humanity from reality?   
  
The Endless Waltz has begun.................  
  
"This....is just the beginning......"  
  
COMING SOON 


End file.
